Confesión En Progreso
by Gray Bull
Summary: Ash termina de obtener todas sus medallas en Sinnoh. Después de una conversación nocturna con Pikachu, se da cuenta de que extraña a Misty. ¿Qué sentirá Ash? ¡Incluye batalla Ash vs Misty!
1. La Idea

**Confesión (Cap 1) – Ash**

Mini-Summary: Ash terminó de recolectar sus medallas de Sinnoh antes de tiempo. Desea volver a Kanto para descansar y, en el intertanto, descubrirá algunos sentimientos que jamás había dimensionado.

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión o algo así :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

/

Sinnoh

En medio del bosque, en algún lugar de Sinnoh, hay cuatro sacos de dormir junto a una fogata. En el primero, Brock se encuentra plácidamente dormido soñando con alguna enfermera Joy. En el segundo, Dawn también duerme imaginándose en algún concurso Pokemon junto a Piplup. Un poco más apartadas hay dos sacos de dormir, uno pequeño para Pikachu y otro para Ash, quien no necesita mayor presentación.

- Pikapi ka ka pika (Ash, ¿no deberías estar dormido?)

- Hola Pikachu, eeeeeeeehm… ¿debería?, responde Ash despierto

- Pikapi pika ka pikachaaaaa (Ash, cuéntame, normalmente duermes bien)

- Estoy pensando, más bien dicho, estaba (...), dice dubitativo el entrenador

- Pika ka (¿Pensando en…?)

- No es nada importante, no te preocupes amigo, responde el joven

- Pikapi pika (Ash, cuéntame)

Pikachu se levantó y se puso al lado de su entrenador, el cual estaba sentado mirando las estrellas y la luna. El ratón amarillo quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su amigo, siempre (al menos desde la vez en que lo salvó de los Spearows "tomando prestada" la bicicleta de Misty) ha querido lo mejor para él.

- Pikachu, sé que quizás sea tonto que te diga lo que me pasa, a final de cuentas, tú no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme, se cuestiona Ash

- Pikapi pika pika ka pikaa pikachuuu (Ash, no me subestimes. Puedo hacer cosas que ni te imaginas)

- Está bien, te contaré, responde Ash esbozando una sonrisa

- ¡Pika! (Habla)

En la mente de Ash solamente había una cosa o, más bien dicho, una persona. Era Misty. Sin más preámbulos, nuestro protagonista estaba pensando en aquella pelirroja. La extrañaba, por lo mismo, buscó dentro de su mochila y sacó la 'Mini-Misty' (el anzuelo) junto con el pañuelo que ella le entregó cuando se despidieron.

- Pikachupí (Misty)

- Sí, Pikachu. Extraño a Misty, no sé porqué, dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

- Pika ka pi pikachu(¿Qué extrañas de ella? Yo también la extraño)

- No sé, no es lo mismo viajar sin ella. Sé que siempre discutíamos mucho, pero era porque éramos unos niños. En los momentos decisivos, ella siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, apoyándome e instándome a ser el mejor. A veces me gustaría despertar y poder verla durmiendo en el saco de dormir contiguo, dice Ash señalando el saco de dormir de Dawn

- Pika pi (Yo la extraño)

- Sabes, ¿qué te parece si vamos al Centro Pokemon más cercano en la mañana y llamamos al Gimnasio Cerulean para saber cómo está?, dice Ash sonriendo

- Pika piiiiiii pika (Muy buena idea)

- Gracias Pikachu por escucharme, ahora vamos a dormir. ¡Mañana tenemos una misión importante que hacer!, dice Ash con un puño apretado

- Pika ka Pikachu (Aquí vamos de nuevo)

En el Gimnasio Cerulean

Misty, al igual que nuestros amigos en Sinnoh, está durmiendo en alguna de las habitaciones del Gimnasio Cerulean. Está muy cansada, estuvo entrenando con Gyarados, Starmie, Horsea y Corsola. Los retadores que hoy vinieron eran bastante fuertes, mas gracias a su experiencia y la confianza que le tienen sus propios Pokemon, podríamos decir que literalmente todos se fueron con el rabo entre las patas.

_Debería sentirme feliz con lo que estoy haciendo. Finalmente estoy cumpliendo uno de mis sueños: ser una poderosa entrenadora de Pokemon de agua. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo feliz, siento que me falta algo y sé muy bien qué es. Ese algo tiene nombre y apellido, es una persona y se llama Ash Ketchum_. _No es que los días en el Gimnasio sean malos, pero definitivamente el estilo de vida que estoy llevando acá es bastante solitario. Mis hermanas pasan todo el día en sus propios asuntos, de no ser por Tracey y algunos retadores que me conocen, no tendría con quién conversar. Eso me recuerda a los viajes junto a Ash y Brock, las discusiones con Ash y las veces en que nos estuvimos apoyando. Extraño viajar con ellos, pero más extraño a Ash, como quisiera verlo_.

Sinnoh

El sol comienza a tocar las caras de los adolescentes dormidos y Pikachu. El primero en despertar, sorpresivamente, es Ash. Junto a él despierta Brock. Después lo hacen Dawn y Pikachu. Una vez que Brock hizo el desayuno Ash lo devoró con mucha ansiedad. A pesar de que no había dormido del todo bien, la conversación que tuvo con Pikachu lo motivó para llegar lo más pronto posible a algún Centro Pokemon.

- ¿Ash?, ¿Qué te pasa?, pregunta Brock

- Nada, sólo quiero llegar temprano a la próxima ciudad, responde Ash

- ¿Y desde cuándo te despiertas tan temprano para llegar a una ciudad?, comenta Dawn

- Hoy será un día especial, se ríe Ash

- ¿Especial?, comentan al unísono Brock y Dawn

- Sí, ahora es mejor que nos movamos rápido, dice Ash mientras se aleja para evitar un interrogatorio

Brock tiene muchas ideas sobre lo que quizás podría motivar a Ash de esa manera. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía con ese nivel de ansiedad y energía, es como si se le hubiera iluminado alguna ampolleta encima de la cabeza y hubiese encontrado la llave de su inspiración. ¿Qué podría hacer que Ash se despertara antes que él?

Dawn, por su parte, tiene mucha curiosidad pues nunca había visto a Ash con ese nivel de ansiedad. Sí lo había visto con determinación y felicidad, pero no en un estado ansioso.

- ¿Para qué quieres llegar rápido a la ciudad?, pregunta Dawn

- Yo lo sabré, lo que les digo es que quiero dar una vuelta después de llegar al Centro Pokemon, dice Ash

- Está bien, yo intentaré estar con alguna enfermera Joy o hablar con la oficial Jenny si es que no llegas para la hora de la cena, responde Brock

Con Pikachu en el hombro, el joven entrenador junto a sus compañeros se dirigieron a la ciudad más cercana, dejaron sus cosas en el Centro Pokemon y se separaron para que Ash pudiera hacer ese ansiado (y supuesto) paseo por la ciudad. Una vez que Dawn se alejó para ir a las tiendas departamentales en busca de ropa y algunas cosas para sus Pokemon, Brock se quedó mirando a la enfermera Joy y Croagunk lo tumbó con 'Golpe Venenoso'. Ash hizo el amague de salir a pasear y volvió a los diez minutos.

- ¿Ash?, ¿Volviste tan temprano?, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió?, preguntó Brock desde el suelo

- Oh, nada. Quiero hacer una videollamada, ¿me acompañas?, comentó Ash

- ¿A quién vas a llamar?, pregunta Brock curioso

- A Misty, supongo que estará despierta a esta hora, son casi las 11.00am, dice Ash ocultando la ansiedad

En el Gimnasio Cerulean

Misty se encuentra en la piscina junto a sus Pokemon, entrenando antes de que lleguen los primeros retadores. Ella disfruta del agua haciendo carreras de nado con sus Pokemon, el ganador en esta oportunidad fue su Starmie. Iba a comenzar su segunda sesión de carrera cuando suena el videoteléfono.

_¿Quién será? Mis hermanas nunca llamarían tan temprano y Tracey está trabajando duro en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak_. - piensa Misty

Misty contesta, activa el visor del video y se sorprende.

_No puede ser, ¡es Ash! -_ piensa Misty_  
_

- ¡Hola Mist!, dice Ash

- Pikachupí (¡Misty!), grita Pikachu

- Hola Misty, habla Brock

- Hola chicos, qué alegría verlos, estaba entrenando con Starmie, Corsola y Horsea en este momento. ¿Qué cuentan de sus viajes?, ¿Cómo han estado?, dice la pelirroja sonriendo

- Hemos estado bien Misty, gracias. ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo han estado tus hermanas?, pregunta Brock

- Mis hermanas están fuera de casa, para variar. Y dado que lo preguntas he estado bien, muchas gracias, responde Misty

- Me parece, mándenles saludos a Tracey y a ellas de mi parte, dice Brock alejándose con una sonrisa sospechosa

- Okay, cuéntame de ti Ash, ¿cuántas medallas llevas?, dice la líder de gimnasio

- Tengo las ocho medallas, aún quedan algunos meses para la liga Sinnoh, comenta Ash mostrándole las medallas

- Me parece excelente. ¿Vendrás a Kanto antes de la liga? -comenta Misty- _Vendrá para acá, ¿llamará para eso?_

- Ahora que lo mencionas no es una mala idea. Verás, estuve con Pikachu en la noche pensando y sabes, Pikachu y yo te extrañamos. Podríamos ir a Cerulean para visitarte -responde Ash- _¿Qué estoy diciendo? ... _

- ¡Genial! ¿Vendrán ahora o en unas semanas más? -dice Misty tranquila mientras una parte de sí misma solo quiere que llegue el ansiado día

- No lo sé, aún no le he dicho a Dawn ni a Brock. Supongo que no les molestará que vayamos a Kanto, y menos cuando se trata de ir a verte -comenta Ash- _Espero que no les moleste, sino voy solo_

- Así aprovecho de probar qué tan bueno eres ahora, te retaré a un duelo en el gimnasio si es que no te molesta, desafía Misty

- ¡Claro! Por mí no hay problema, pero después no llores cuando veas que perdiste en tu propia casa -responde Ash- _Será un buen calentamiento luchar contra Misty, aunque siempre le dije muchas cosas en el pasado, hay que reconocer de que es una entrenadora de temer_.

- Ah sí, eso lo veremos -comenta Misty con la misma voz desafiante- _Tengo que entrenar más duro a mis Pokemon ahora, ¡sí!_

- Bueno Mist, nos vemos en algún momento de la semana. ¡Que estés muy bien!, finaliza Ash

- Gracias Ash, y gracias por llamar, se despide la pelirroja

En el Gimnasio Cerulean

_¿Qué me habrá querido decir con que Pikachu y él me extrañaron? No… no creo, Ash es demasiado denso para eso. Me conformo con saber de que aún se acuerda de mí y con saber de que está bien junto a Brock y esa chica nueva. _

Misty llama a todos sus Pokemon acuáticos para hacerles una especie de charla de motivación. En esta charla les comenta que durante los próximos días tendrán un entrenamiento especial para poder enfrentar una batalla que, ella espera, sea igual de especial. Gyarados, Starmie, Corsola, Staryu, Dewgong, Politoed y los demás sienten en la entrenadora una especie de llama especial que la impulsa a querer algo más que la victoria dentro de la arena (o, en este caso, agua) de combate. Entre ellos comienzan a preguntarse qué podría ser esto, aunque lo preguntan más por curiosidad. Es tanto el respeto y cariño que les genera la pelirroja que quieren ayudarla en lo que más puedan.

Azurill, el bebé que Misty tiende a portar en sus manos, es quién les dice la respuesta a sus preguntas.

- Azu azu azu (Misty habló con Ash)

- Gyaaaa (¿Quién es Ash?)

- Pali pali tooooooud Palitoud (Ash es un amigo de Misty)

- Azuuuuuu azu rill azuri (Sí, él vendrá en algunos días)

- Pali pali tooud Palitoud (Será bueno, aún recuerdo cuando me encontré con Misty)

Los Pokemon comienzan a conversar entre ellos mientras Misty piensa algunas estrategias para el combate con Ash. Politoed relata su encuentro con Misty cuando aún era un Poliwag, comenta la historia de la planta Salvello y cómo Ash y Tracey estaban paralizados por las esporas de Vileplume en las islas Naranjas. Los Pokemon de Misty y la propia entrenadora están decididos a darle una buena batalla de calentamiento a Ash, darán lo mejor de sí en el combate.

Sinnoh

- ¿Ash?, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió llamar a Misty?, No me digas que estás pensando en ella otra vez, pregunta sospechosamente Brock

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, lo que ocurre es que ayer me desperté en la noche y me acordé de ella. La extraño sabes, aún cuando nuestro viaje tienda a ser más tranquilo y no recibamos mazazos en la cabeza, ríe nerviosamente Ash

- Lo entiendo. ¿Y tienes algún plan?, pregunta el moreno

- Le comenté que podríamos ir a visitarla a Kanto. Aún queda mucho tiempo para que se realice la Liga Sinnoh. Podríamos descansar, tú podrías ver a tu familia en Pewter. Dawn podría…, dice Ash al tiempo en que es interrumpido por la chica de pelo azul

Dawn regresó al Centro Pokemon y llegó justo cuando Ash estaba mencionándola.

- ¿Yo podría qué?, ¿están hablando de mí?, pregunta levemente molesta

- Lo que ocurre es que Ash quiere ir a Kanto para descansar _-_comenta Brock- _y visitar a Misty (uy!)_

- ¿A Kanto? ¿Y qué hay ahí?, pregunta algo extrañada Dawn

- Kanto es la región de donde venimos Brock y yo, responde Ash un poco molesto

- Eso lo sé -dice Dawn- _¿Para qué querrán ir?_

- Estaba pensando y creo que no sería malo tomar un descanso. Podríamos tomar el ferry y dirigirnos a Ciudad Vermilion. Después de eso, aprovecharíamos para pasar a Ciudad Cerulean y, luego, iríamos a Pewter y Pueblo Paleta, dice Ash

- ¿Ciudad Cerulean?, ¿para qué Ash si para eso está el ferry que nos lleva directamente a Pueblo… -comenta Brock hasta que es interrumpido

Ash le pega un codazo a Brock, evidentemente no estaba ayudando mucho su compañero de viaje. El criador Pokemon sabe más que nadie (en realidad no, Pikachu y la madre de Ash saben algo más) lo que Misty significa para Ash, aún cuando él sea sumamente denso y no se dé cuenta de lo que siente ni de los motivos por los cuales recurrentemente la extraña. Normalmente Brock tiende a ayudar a Ash para estos efectos, mas ahora quiere molestarlo un poco debido a que, hace mucho, no había podido molestar a la pareja dispareja.

- Tiene razón Ash, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es tomar el ferry que va a ciudad Vermilion. De ahí podríamos caminar algunos días para llegar a Ciudad Cerulean. Esta ciudad es bastante hermosa, tiene un gimnasio de Pokemon de agua, hacen espectáculos de baile Pokemon allí, y tienen un faro hermoso para las citas. _-_comenta Brock haciéndose el serio- _Y está Misty, ¿cierto Ash?_

- Sí, tal como dice Brock. En una de ésas podríamos quedarnos algunos días en Ciudad Cerulean -dice Ash con algo de nerviosismo- _Eso último que comentó Brock me recuerda a la primera vez que fuimos a Ciudad Cerulean. Misty lo único que quería era ir a Ciudad Vermilion, nos describió su ciudad como algo horrible. Ahora que Brock lo menciona, no sé porqué pienso que Ciudad Cerulean es la ciudad más hermosa de todas, incluso más que Saffron o Celadon_.

- Bueno, si ustedes quieren ir para allá no tengo problemas. ¿Unos días de vacaciones no nos harán mal verdad?, comenta Dawn

- Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, vamos a buscar los tickets para el ferry rumbo a Kanto, señala un Brock maduro

- Sí, ¡a Ciudad Cerulean!, comenta Ash con cierta ansiedad

- ¿No que vamos a Vermilion? -pregunta Dawn- _¿Por qué le dan tanto con Cerulean? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Cerulean?_

- Sí, sí, sí… a Vermilion, ríe nerviosamente Ash

/

Es el primer fic que hago, éste corresponde al primer capítulo. Espero que les guste, soy bueno escribiendo mis propias historias, pero cuesta meterse dentro de los personajes y hacer que mantengan su esencia. ¡Saludos!


	2. Recuerdos

**Confesión (Cap 2) – Ash**

Ash terminó de recolectar sus medallas de Sinnoh antes de tiempo. Desea volver a Kanto para descansar y, en el intertanto, descubrirá algunos sentimientos que jamás había dimensionado.

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino habría contratado a varios escritores de acá para continuar la serie teniendo como foco central a Ash y Misty (xD).

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

(...) = Pausa en el habla porque el personaje duda o no tiene tanta espontaneidad al decir las cosas

/

Sinnoh

Nuevamente es de noche, nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en el Centro Pokemon durmiendo en las habitaciones que reservaron. Ash y Pikachu están conversando a la luz de la luna sobre Misty.

- Pikapi ka piii kachu Pikachupi (Ash, ¿por qué ahora piensas más en Misty?)- dice el roedor

- No lo sé- responde Ash algo preocupado

- Piiiiiii Pikapi (Tranquilo Ash)-

- Creo que todo partió después de ver el anzuelo Mini-Misty, sé que fue hace bastante pero aún así creo que eso cambió un poco mi manera de ver las cosas- suspira Ash

- ¿Pikaaaaa ka pi? (¿De ver las cosas?)- pregunta el roedor con un gesto de incredulidad

- Sí, verás, hace tiempo que no sentía tanta ansiedad por verla, no me lo explico, nunca antes sentí algo así por un nadie- dice el entrenador confundido

- Pikaa ka pikachu pika (Con el tiempo descubrirás lo que sientes)-

- ¿Lo que siento?, ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Ash

- Pikaa pika pika chúuu (Tú lo descubrirás)-

La luz de la luna se reflejó en el rostro de ambos. Ash, sin saber porqué, comenzó a recordar a Butterfree, su primer Pokemon.

- Pikachu, ¿te acuerdas de Butterfree? Aún recuerdo cuando lo capturé siendo un Caterpie, no puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas desde que salimos de Pueblo Paleta- dice Ash mirando unas pokebolas

- Pikaaa (Sí)-

Con un dejo de nostalgia, ambos comenzaron a recordar sus primeras aventuras. Pikachu, al mirar la luna, se acordó de cómo Caterpie soñaba con ser un Butterfree en la primera noche después de su captura. Ambos comentaron sobre la mariposa y su novia de color rosado, las aventuras que vivieron juntos, el combate que tuvo Butterfree contra el Staryu de Misty, entre otras.

- Todavía me acuerdo del miedo de Misty a los bichos, era realmente cómico ver su cara cuando Caterpie iba a saludarla- ríe Ash

- Pikaa pikaa pi (Sí, buenos recuerdos)-

- Sabes Pikachu, de no ser por Misty nosotros quizás no seríamos los mismos. De no ser por esa bicicleta quizás nuestra historia sería distinta, no habríamos llegado al Centro Pokemon, tampoco habrías podido curarte ni mandar a volar al Equipo Rocket. Nunca le di las gracias por eso, ¿crees que debería hacerlo?- dice Ash un poco triste

- Pikaa pii (Nunca es tarde)-

- Mañana o pasado mañana la llamaré para decirle que tomaremos el ferry a ciudad Vermilion. Sé que hay otro ferry directamente para ciudad Cerulean, pero quiero sorprenderla al llegar al gimnasio -dice Ash- _Será especial tener una batalla con ella_.

- Pikaaa piii Pikapi, chaaaaaa (Me parece Ash, buenas noches)-

- Buenas Noches Pikachu- se despide el entrenador

Gimnasio Cerulean

Misty, también cansada, nuevamente se encuentra durmiendo. El día de ayer recibió una llamada de Ash, quien le comentó que vendría dentro de algunos días o semanas (nunca lo dejó claro). Si en las semanas anteriores se había sentido sola, hoy sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Ash (y sus amigos) vendrían a visitarla. Fue tanta la energía que le produjo el saber esto que despachó a todos sus rivales con extrema facilidad usando solamente a Caserin y Corsola.

_Quiero que mis Pokemon estén en el mejor estado posible, como sé que Ash tardará algunos días en llegar, dejaré dos pares de Pokemon para cada día. Hoy fue el turno de Caserin y Corsola, fue impresionante ver el poder de ambos y la energía de ambos para vencer a doce retadores. Mañana le tocará a Azurill y Gyarados, será divertido ver a los retadores peleando contra un bebé y luego contra una bestia feroz como Gyarados hahaha. Al día siguiente, usaré a Staryu y Starmie, estos dos son los que usé en la batalla contra Ash cuando vino a la ciudad por primera vez (nostalgia). Después de estos dos, usaré a Politoed junto a Dewgong. De esta manera, todos mis Pokemon tendrán las batallas suficientes para poder hacer frente a los nuevos Pokemon de Ash. Como quiero que llegue el día, la batalla es sólo una excusa_. - piensa Misty

Sinnoh

Brock despertó temprano como de costumbre. Salió de su habitación para preparar el desayuno. En la tarde de ayer habían comprado los pasajes para ir a Kanto. Lo que más le sorprendía (en realidad, no le sorprende) era que Ash pasaría a ver primero a Misty en vez de a su propia madre.

_Hay algo sospechoso dentro de todo este viaje. Tengo que buscar el momento y la excusa perfecta para alejar a Dawn y poder preguntarle a Ash sobre Misty_. _Estoy seguro de que si Dawn nos encuentra, él se cohibirá y no me dirá nada_. - piensa el criador Pokemon

- Hola chicos, veo que despertaron bastante bien- señala Brock

- Hola Brock- comentan al unísono Dawn y Ash

- ¿Preparaste el desayuno Brock?- dice Ash

- Sí, sí, Ash, pero antes de desayunar tengo que hablar a solas contigo- dice Brock

- ¿A solas? -dice Ash- _¿Qué es lo que pretende Brock?_

- Sí, es sobre un asunto importante en Pewter -responde Brock- _¡Excusa perfecta!_

- ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Cuéntenme!- dice Dawn

- Sobre algo de Pewter, ves que Brock era líder de gimnasio- dice Ash aún sin entender lo que quiere decirle el moreno

- Por eso mismo, necesito que vayamos afuera un rato antes de desayunar, finaliza el moreno

_¿De qué querrá hablarme Brock? Esa excusa de Pewter ni yo me la trago. Lo peor de todo es que todavía no podré desayunar, ¡tengo HAMBRE!_ -piensa Ash

Brock y Ash se encuentran en las afueras del Centro Pokemon. Ash todavía tiene algo de dudas respecto a lo que quería conversarle Brock. Claramente, la excusa de Pewter no era del todo convincente.

- Ash, la verdad es que no quiero hablarte de Pewter. Sólo te iba a sugerir que fuéramos a Pewter para saludar a mi familia y mis hermanos. Sin embargo, hay otro tema que me tiene intrigado respecto a nuestro viaje- dice Brock

- Obvio que iremos a Pewter Brock, cuenta con eso. Y sobre lo otro, ¿qué tema es?- cuestiona Ash

- Es Misty- comenta el moreno

- ¡Misty!- grita Ash sonrojándose un poco, él mismo no lo notó por cierto

- Sí, lo que pasa es que me parece algo extraño el hecho de que ahora estés tan interesado en Misty. ¿No se pelearon?, ¿No discutieron por la videollamada?, ¿No pasó nada malo?- cuestiona Brock buscando una confesión por parte de su amigo

- Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre Brock?, estamos bien -dice Ash- _¿Qué pensará Brock?_

- Me parece, es que ustedes siempre solían buscar al otro después de una gran pelea para pedirse las disculpas pertinentes y seguir peleando otra vez. Ahora, lo que me intriga es esa ansiedad tuya por saber de Misty -comenta Brock- _Admítelo, ¡la quieres!_

- No sé de qué estás hablando- dice Ash desconcertado

- Ash, no es necesario que te escudes conmigo. Te he acompañado en casi todos tus viajes Pokemon, siempre que me has pedido algún consejo o alguna sugerencia he estado ahí para apoyarte. De tanto conocerte Ash, honestamente, pienso que extrañas a Misty porque la quieres mucho, pero conociéndote, sé que también este tipo de situaciones suele confundirte. Como sé eso, quiero prevenir antes de que te confundas para que puedas dilucidar lo que realmente sientes por ella -replica Brock- _Soné convincente, ahora que me cuente_

- Pero de qué hablas Brock, Misty y yo somos sólo amigos, los mejores sí, pero sólo amigos- dice el entrenador confundiéndose

- Ash, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que tú sientes algo distinto por Misty- dice el criador

- ¿Algo distinto?, ¿Pero qué?- pregunta Ash

- Tú tendrás que descubrirlo- ríe Brock

- Oh no, no otra vez con esos descubrimientos -grita Ash molesto- _Es enfermante, hasta Pikachu me dice lo mismo_. _¿A qué se referirá Brock con que me puedo confundir? ¿Puedo querer a Misty de otra manera?_

Flashback: Torre Pokemon

La batalla con Sabrina, en ciudad Saffron, lo había motivado para desplazarse rumbo a Pueblo Lavanda. En esta urbe, una gran torre Pokemon tenía, en su interior, algunos Pokemon fantasma, los únicos con cierta ventaja frente a los tipos Psíquicos como el Kadabra de Sabrina.

Tras entrar en una primera vez, Ash, Misty y Brock fueron asustados por Gastly, Haunter y Gengar, quienes eran Pokemon fantasma dedicados a bromear con los visitantes de la torre. En la segunda ocasión, Ash ingresó solo junto a Pikachu y Charmander. Tras hacer pedazos al equipo Rocket (sin saberlo), nuestro protagonista tuvo un encuentro cercano con Haunter y el Gengar.

- No lo entiendo, son muy raros -comenta Ash después de que Haunter y Gengar se pegaran e hicieran miradas graciosas

- Si intentan ser graciosos, su rutina no funciona conmigo- responde Ash ante las miradas graciosas. Esto despedazó la moral y el ánimo de Haunter y Gengar

Haunter y Gengar se retiran tristes moviéndose hacia el sótano. Ash intenta hacer que no se vayan pero fracasa, termina en el piso y una lámpara cae encima de él y de Pikachu. Los tres fantasmas aparecen inmediatamente, se ríen al principio pero después se preocupan al ver que ambos no reaccionaban. Haunter, el más travieso de los tres, sacó las almas/espíritus del entrenador y el ratón amarillo.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaa! Estamos allá abajo, ¿qué sucede?- comenta Ash temeroso

Haunter le explica lo que pasó, señalándoles que ahora son fantasmas. Al principio Ash se mostraba algo molesto (y temeroso) por eso, mas después de atravesar la torre y ver la ciudad comenzó a disfrutar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, algo que indudablemente no se repetiría otra vez. Después bajó para hacerle una broma a Misty, quien estaba junto a Brock en las afueras de la torre.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, será mejor que vayamos a ver lo que hace Ash- comenta Misty preocupada

- Sí, es buena idea- afirma Brock

- ¡Misty!, ¿estás preocupada por mí?- pregunta Ash en su forma espiritual

- ¿Qué fue eso?- se da vuelta Misty algo asustada

- ¿Qué pasa Misty?- pregunta Brock

- Creí escuchar una voz- responde la pelirroja

- Ven a pasear conmigo Misty- afirma el Ash "transparente" tomándola de la cintura y elevándola por los cielos

- ¡¿Adónde vas?- pregunta un sorprendido Brock

- Auxilioooooooooo, ¡el fantasma me atrapó!- dice Misty en las alturas evidentemente asustada

- Muy bien, se acabó el paseo. ¡Atrápala Brock!- sale espontáneamente desde la boca de un risueño Ash

Misty cae encima de Brock, ella comienza a sospechar que Ash está en problemas y decide entrar a la torre para ver qué es lo que pasa. Mientras los dos líderes corren rumbo a la torre, Ash y Pikachu disfrutan de un vuelo fantasmal admirando las vistas de la ciudad y pasándolo muy bien en el cuarto de juegos junto al trío de incomprendidos fantasmas.

Tras una conversación con los Pokemon fantasma, Ash decide que es hora de regresar a su cuerpo junto con Pikachu.

- ¡Ash! ¡Pikachu!- señala preocupada Misty

- Despierten- dice un Brock preocupado mientras yacían inconscientes en el piso

- ¡Ash! ¿No puedes oírme?- dice la pelirroja

- Por favor digan algo- comenta el moreno

- ¡Ash! Abre los ojos, ¡por favor Ash!- dice Misty a punto de llorar

- Tenemos que regresar Pikachu- le comenta Ash a su amigo en las alturas

Acto seguido, ambos (entrenador y Pokemon) regresan a sus cuerpos. Lentamente Ash comienza a reponerse del golpe abriendo los ojos.

- Hola Misty- señala algo aliviado Ash

- ¡Estás vivo!- comenta Misty

- Pikachu- señala el moreno

- Oigan amigos, no quise preocuparlos- dice Ash

- Olvídalo, que gusto que ya estén aquí- afirma un Brock bastante alegre

Misty se seca unas lágrimas de emoción, mientras que Ash mira hacia el techo donde están Gastly, Haunter y Gengar riéndose. Tras retirarse de la torre Pokemon, el trío vuelve a ciudad Saffron y Haunter los sigue durante un tiempo. Haunter también se dedica a bromear a Misty y Brock en el camino.

Sinnoh

- Pikaaaaaaapi (¿Aaaaaaaaaaaaash?)-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Ash

Estaban en el ferry junto con Dawn y Brock, después de una gran comilona Ash fue a la cubierta para mirar el mar, fue ahí cuando aparecieron en su mente las imágenes que recordaba sobre la Torre Pokemon.

- ¿Pikachupi pika ka? (¿Misty de nuevo?)-

- No, estaba acordándome de Haunter y sus amigos. ¿Los recuerdas?- responde Ash

- Pika pikachuu (Obvio, eran simpáticos)-

- Me pregunto qué será de ellos. ¿Te parece que vayamos a visitarlos después de llegar a Vermilion? Si hacemos eso, quizás podamos llegar a Cerulean desde pueblo Lavanda. Así puedo sacar a mis otros Pokemon para que se relajen antes de llegar al combate con Misty, será divertido entrar al cuarto de juegos junto a Haunter, no te parece?- sugiere Ash

- Pikaa pik Pikapi (Buena idea Ash)-

Dawn y Brock se acercan al entrenador con gorro con un Pikachu en el hombro.

- ¿En qué estás pensando Ash?, Has estado muy raro últimamente- comenta Dawn

- Sólo estaba recordando Kanto y algunas aventuras que vivimos allá. Sabes Brock, estoy pensando seriamente en descansar un tiempo y retomar el contacto con algunos de mis Pokemon de Kanto- responde Ash

- Me parece una excelente idea Ash, ¿pero no será mejor ir a Pueblo Paleta para hacer eso?- comenta Brock

- No, puedo transferir los Pokemon desde el Centro Pokemon de ciudad Vermilion o de pueblo Lavanda- ríe Ash

- ¿Pueblo Lavanda?- pregunta una sorprendida Dawn

- Sí, pueblo Lavanda. Iremos a Vermilion, luego a Lavanda, pasaremos por Saffron, después estaremos en Cerulean, cruzaremos el Monte Luna para llegar a Pewter para finalizar en Pueblo Paleta. ¿No les parece un gran itinerario?- comenta el entrenador

- ¿Desde cuándo Ash hace itinerarios?- pregunta una Dawn aún más sorprendida

- No lo sé Ash, ¿estás seguro de esto?- comenta Brock algo preocupado

- Me parece bien, aún quedan alrededor de cinco meses para la liga Sinnoh. Quiero darle descanso a los Pokemon que tengo en el equipo, de esta manera puedo enseñarles algunas tácticas que he aprendido acá a los Pokemon que he capturado en viajes anteriores, de esa manera ellos podrán conocerse y seguiremos perfeccionando el lazo entre entrenador y Pokemon- dice Ash mirando a Pikachu

- ¡Qué interesante!- dice Dawn

- Si así lo quieres Ash. Eso sí, es preferible que te duermas temprano hoy, mañana en la mañana llegamos a Vermilion- comenta Brock

- Quiero ver cómo está el Teniente Surge, podría retarlo a una batalla junto a Pikachu, será un buen preámbulo para el combate con Misty y para que Pikachu pruebe (otra vez) su verdadero poder- dice Ash en tono de desafío

- ¿Teniente Surge?, ¿quién es él?- dice Dawn

- El Teniente Surge es el líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Vermilion, ambos se enfrentaron en el primer viaje de Ash, él tenía un Raichu muy poderoso. Pikachu, en la primera batalla, fue vencido sin contemplaciones. La enfermera Joy curó a Pikachu y le dio una Piedra Trueno para que evolucionara y pudiera vencer a Raichu, pero Pikachu rechazó la piedra y, en la segunda batalla, venció a Raichu- señala Brock

- ¡Increíble!- dice Dawn

Brock, después de asegurarse de que tanto Dawn como Ash estaban dormidos. Comenzó a pensar en hacer una especie de reunión sorpresa en ciudad Cerulean para apoyar a Ash antes de la Liga Sinnoh. Para eso, buscó un videoteléfono para hablar con Misty.

Gimnasio Cerulean

- Misty, ¡contesta el videoteléfono!- señala Daisy desde su pieza

- ¡Aaaaaaaargh! Ya voy, me pregunto quién tendrá la impertinencia para llamar a las 11 de la noche -grita Misty muy molesta- _Aunque fuese Ash, lo mato_

El día de hoy no había sido del todo bueno. La dupla Azurill y Gyarados había dejado a los retadores con las ganas de llevarse una medalla pero eso no era lo que más le importaba. Misty esperaba una llamada de Ash para confirmarle la visita que le harían pero el hombre del Pikachu jamás llamó. Esto de alguna manera hizo que se sintiera triste y molesta.

_¿Por qué no llamará para confirmar la fecha de llegada? Así lo puedo ir a buscar al puerto y podemos ir conversando de sus viajes. Probablemente haga una escala primero en Pueblo Paleta y después se irá a Sinnoh para luchar en la Liga Sinnoh. Me pregunto si realmente vendrá o habrá sido una de sus ideas locas tras una mala noche. No… no creo, tiene que venir, TIENE QUE VENIR, eso me dijo en el videoteléfono_. - piensa Misty

- ¡Hola! Misty- señala Brock

- ¡Brock! ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? Deberías saber que como líderes de gimnasio tenemos mucho trabajo, necesitamos descansar y …- dice Misty hasta que es interrumpida

- Ay ya Misty, relájate. Voy a hablarte de Ash- comenta el criador

- ¡¿De Ash? -dice Misty intentando no ruborizarse- _¡Oh! Qué me dirá ahora… ojalá Brock sea tan denso como Ash y no se dé cuenta de que me estoy ruborizando_

- ¿Por qué estás roja como un tomate? ¿Tienes fiebre?- ríe Brock sabiendo la respuesta

- No, no, continúa. ¿Qué quieres decirme de Ash?, ¿Ash te encargó esta llamada? -responde Misty- _Maldición, Brock es más observador_

- No, él no la encargó, aunque sí está muy ansioso por llegar a Cerulean. Hoy tomamos el ferry que llega a ciudad Vermilion, después de eso Ash planea hacer una escala en pueblo Lavanda y, de ahí, pasar a visitarte en ciudad Cerulean- dice Brock al otro lado del videoteléfono

- Ya veo -afirma Misty- _¿Para qué querrá pasar por Vermilion y por Lavanda si hay un ferry directo a Cerulean?_

- Sabes, Ash ha estado algo extraño últimamente. Se despierta temprano, se queda callado durante mucho tiempo y creo que tiene que ver contigo. ¿Hablaron de algo importante? ¿Finalmente se confesaron sus sentimientos?- pregunta Brock

- ¡OYE!, No, no hemos hablado de nada de eso, me sorprende. La vez que hablamos me dijo que me extrañaba y que quería visitar Kanto para recordar algunas cosas. En ese momento, ahora que lo mencionas, tenía un dejo de nostalgia -dice Misty preocupada- _Me preocupa Ash, realmente es muy extraño el hecho de que despierte temprano, él duerme como tronco._

- Misty, tengo un plan para animar a Ash pero necesito que me ayudes. May está viajando por Johto y Max probablemente se encuentra con su padre. Quisiera saber si tú podrías llamarlos para que viniesen. Ash ha estado muy nostálgico respecto a sus primeros viajes, de hecho anduvo acordándose de la batalla contra el Raichu del Teniente Surge- comenta Brock

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunta Misty

- Que nos reunamos todos en Cerulean, Ash mencionó algo sobre un combate entre él y tú. A decir verdad, el solo hecho de mencionarlo hizo que a Ash se le encendieran los ojos, está muy motivado. Yo creo que a Max le encantará ver un duelo entre tú y Ash, mientras que a May le encantará tu gimnasio y la gran piscina que es tu arena (agua) de combate- comenta Brock apoyando su idea

- Me parece excelente. Eso sí, ¿el profesor Oak y la mamá de Ash saben algo respecto a esto?- cuestiona Misty

- No, al parecer a Ash se le olvidó mencionarle esto a su madre. De hecho, algo que me comentó hace poco es que quería utilizar algunos de sus Pokemon antiguos, podrías hablar con May para que fuera a buscar el Charizard de Ash al Valle de los Charizard, y mencionarle al profesor Oak lo que Ash quiere para que, cuando él se lo mencione, tenga preparados a Bulbasaur y los demás. En una de esas, yo podría hablar con la Oficial Jenny para que lo deje salir un rato del escuadrón Squirtle y pueda acompañar a Ash. ¡Será una grata sorpresa para él!- dice Brock sonriendo

- Es una gran idea, salvo por ese llamado a la oficial Jenny, mejor yo me encargo de eso- replica Misty

- Bueno, está bien. Oye Misty, mándale saludos a Tracey y las chicas por mí, yo me encargaré de que Ash esté bien para llegar a Cerulean- comenta Brock

- Gracias Brock, manda saludos también y para la otra llama algo más temprano- ríe Misty despidiendo al criador

Misty apaga el videoteléfono con una sonrisa, al menos sabe que Ash viene en camino, aunque tiene un montón de preguntas en su cabeza respecto a esto. Azurill es quien escucha lo que Misty va diciendo en voz alta, se podría decir que está pensando en voz alta mientras bosteza un par de veces.

"_Que extraño es todo esto. Ash, de repente, comienza a llamar porque dice que me extraña. Luego embarca a Dawn y a Brock en un ferry para ir a VERMILION (rabia), siendo que hay uno directo que va a Cerulean. Después quiere darle un descanso a sus Pokemon de Sinnoh siendo que tiene que entrenarlos con más fuerza para que estén bien en la liga. ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza Ash? Definitivamente hay algo que no me cuadra … ¿qué será?_" - piensa Misty

/

Continuará :D


	3. Valor

**Confesión (Cap 3)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino estaríamos en Kanto con Misty y no en Isshu con Dento e Iris.

Observación: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. Espero que les guste, la historia pinta para quedar buena.

¡COMENZAMOS!

Gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion

En la arena de batalla del renovado Gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion se encuentran el Teniente Surge junto a una retadora bastante particular. Ella proviene de Sinnoh, está en su primer viaje Pokemon junto a su Shinx. Dejó a sus padres en el centro de crianza para poder venir a Kanto, eligió esta región justamente porque acá comenzó su aventura Ash, el joven del Pikachu que conoció en la Academia Pokemon de Verano. Ella es Angie.

La chica de pelo corto está perdiendo el combate con Raichu. El ratón de color naranja le está dando una verdadera paliza a Shinx, el cual no ha podido hacer mucho a pesar de conocer técnicas como 'Carga', 'Protección' o 'Colmillo Trueno'. Ella confía mucho en su Pokemon, ha pasado grandes desafíos y dificultades con él, sin embargo, el Raichu de Surge le está parando la racha en seco, afectando también su propia confianza como entrenadora (y criadora).

Después de cinco minutos, Shinx se encuentra fuera de combate y herido de consideración. Angie se retira triste, toma en brazos a su Shinx y corre rumbo al Centro Pokemon para que sea atendido a la brevedad.

Puerto de Ciudad Vermilion

Ash y sus amigos se encuentran ya en ciudad Vermilion. El ferry los dejó allí hace unos diez minutos. Brock sugiere ir al Centro Pokemon (para ir en busca de enfermeras Joys) para reservar algunas habitaciones, hacer unas llamadas tanto a Misty como a Pueblo Paleta para avisar el arribo a Kanto.

Centro Pokemon Ciudad Vermilion

En el lugar, Brock se dirige rápidamente al sitio donde se encuentra la enfermera Joy, después de una cuenta regresiva Croagunk sale de su Pokebola y le jala la oreja provocando la risa (y vergüenza ajena) de sus amigos. Ash se dirige a la enfermera Joy para pedirle unas habitaciones.

- Hola Enfermera Joy- habla el entrenador

- Hola Ash- responde la enfermera

- ¿Me reconoces?- pregunta extrañado Ash

- Sí, Misty llamó para acá el día de ayer, me dijo que les tuviera habitaciones reservadas, supongo que eso es de lo que querías hablarme-

- Pues la verdad es que justamente para eso era- comenta Ash- _¡Misty!_ _Que adorable de tu parte, aunque no tengo idea cómo es que supiste que llegaríamos para acá si se me olvidó llamarte_. Luego el entrenador prosigue - Por cierto, Joy, ¿no te molesta si ocupamos los videoteléfonos? Necesitamos hacer unas llamaditas.-

- Por supuesto, no hay problema- sonríe Joy junto a Chansey

Toda la escena fue presenciada por Angie, quien estaba angustiada por la salud de su Shinx, pero contenta a la vez por poder ver a Ash nuevamente. La chica se acercó lentamente al grupo, saludó a Brock y a Dawn mientras Ash estaba hablando en el videoteléfono.

Gimnasio Cerulean

_Es mediodía, Ash ya debería estar en Vermilion. Me pregunto si Joy le dirá que reservé habitaciones para ellos, así pueden descansar un poco del viaje en ferry. Por otro lado, hoy le toca a Staryu y Starmie para hacer frente a los retadores. Esto me trae recuerdos, recuerdos bastante gratos por cierto. Ash, cuando tuvo que competir contra mí para obtener la Medalla Cascada, utilizó a su (hermoso) Butterfree y a Pidgeotto. En el primer asalto, Staryu logró hacer que Butterfree cayera al agua, mientras que en el segundo, (aunque no me guste admitirlo) Pidgeotto tenía contra la pared a Starmie… hasta que llegaron los tontos del equipo Rocket y arruinaron nuestra batalla. Típico de ellos_. (Piensa Misty)

El videoteléfono suena. _Debe ser ASH… ¡!_ - piensa Misty_  
_

- ¡Hola Ash!, ¿Cómo llegaron del viaje?- pregunta la pelirroja

- Hola Misty, muy bien. Oye, gracias por hablar con Joy- dijo Ash con un leve sonrojo que él no notó

- De nada Ash, ¿tienes pensado cuándo llegarás acá a Cerulean?- comenta Misty- _Se sonrojó, ¿por qué será?_

- Yo creo que dentro de cuatro días más- ríe el entrenador

- ¿Cuatro? ¡Pero si de Cerulean a Vermilion hay menos de un día! Además, ¿por qué no viniste directamente a Cerulean?- habla Misty molesta

- Verás Misty, quiero pasar a pueblo Lavanda y a ciudad Saffron antes de ir a Cerulean, quiero llegar con un par de sorpresas- dice Ash sin tomar en consideración la molestia de su amiga

- ¿Sorpresas?, ¿Qué tipo de sorpresas?- dice la pelirroja

- Yo creo que serán sorpresas que te van a gustar, al menos, siempre y cuando resulte mi plan- sonríe Ash

- ¿Plan? ¿Desde cuándo has planeado algo Ash? Ojalá no te pierdas en el camino eh- bromea Misty

- No te preocupes Mist, para eso tengo a Brock, aunque no hay nada como una buena discusión sobre cómo perderse en el bosque- dice Ash recordando las discusiones con la pelirroja

- Ni que lo digas. Ya Ash, te espero en cuatro días más, tendré todo listo en el gimnasio para cuando vengas, y no te olvides de NUESTRA BATALLA- ríe Misty- _¡Qué mejor excusa para verlo que una batalla!_

- Gracias Misty por todo, ahí nos vemos- termina de hablar Ash

Ash, al terminar la conversación, estaba un poco sonrojado y con mucha alegría dentro de sus ojos.

- Pikachu, en cuatro días más vemos a Misty, ¡vamos a celebrar!- dice muy entusiasta nuestro héroe

- Pikapi pika (Ash, siiii)-

Angie vio toda la escena y escuchó parte de la conversación. El brillo que tenían los ojos de Ash eran más que evidentes para mostrar los sentimientos que Ash tenía hacia Misty, sin embargo, él mismo aún no se daba cuenta de nada.

- Hola Ash- dice algo decepcionada Angie

- ¡Angie! ¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿Qué haces acá en Kanto?, y ¿dónde está Shinx?- dice Ash

- Le dije a mis padres que quería emprender un viaje Pokemon, ya tengo la edad suficiente y ellos pueden encargarse del centro de crianza por lo que me dieron la oportunidad. Tenía muchas regiones para elegir, pero preferí Kanto porque justamente tú comenzaste acá. En cuanto a Shinx, está con la enfermera Joy, debo admitir que ese Teniente Surge tiene un Raichu muy bien entrenado. ¿Tú lograste vencerlo cabezota?- comenta Angie con un poco más de alivio

- Sí, pero también perdí en mi primer duelo contra él. Vamos primero donde Shinx y luego les cuento la historia a los dos, así podrán estar más preparados para la lucha contra ese Raichu- sonríe el entrenador

Angie y Ash entran a la habitación donde se encuentra Shinx, acompañados de Dawn y Brock. Los dos últimos comentan sobre las reacciones de Ash cada vez que habla con Misty, Dawn comienza a sospechar lo que Brock ya sabe: Ash siente algo más por Misty.

- Hola Shinx, tanto tiempo, ¿cierto Pikachu?- comenta Ash sentado a un costado de la cama

- Pika pikachu (Hola Shinx)-

- Shiiiinx (Hola)-

- Shinx, luchaste muy duro contra ese Raichu, no te preocupes, entrenaremos más para que puedas vencerlo. Tú y yo ganaremos la Medalla Trueno cueste lo que cueste- comenta Angie con el espíritu competitivo que le caracteriza.

- Me alegro escuchar eso, Ash, cuéntale a Angie y Shinx cómo fue que vencieron a Raichu la vez que te enfrentaste al Teniente Surge hace ya casi 3 años- comenta Brock

- ¿3 años? -pregunta Angie- _Woooooooooooooow, increíble_

Flashback: Duelo eléctrico en ciudad Carmín (contado por Ash a los presentes)

Como bien sabes Angie, Pikachu y yo somos desde Pueblo Paleta. En mi primer viaje Pokemon, había vencido a Brock en ciudad Pewter, él era el líder de gimnasio y se caracteriza por tener Pokemon de tipo roca. Una vez que su padre volvió al gimnasio, pues Brock era quien se encargaba de todos los quehaceres del hogar y de cuidar a sus hermanitos, el ahora criador Pokemon se unió a nuestro grupo.

- ¿Nuestro?, te refieres a Pikachu y tú- pregunta Angie interesada

- No, me refiero a los dos y Misty- sonríe Ash

- Misty es la niña con la que hablabas en el videoteléfono, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?- cuestiona Angie intentando saber sus orígenes

- Eso es otra historia, muy bonita y significativa por cierto. El punto es que Misty se unió a nosotros después de que Pikachu le quemara la bicicleta cuando huíamos de una parvada de Spearows. Misty es una entrenadora de ciudad Cerulean, especializada en Pokemon de agua, ella es la actual líder de gimnasio- comenta Ash sintiéndose orgulloso de ella

- ¡Líder de gimnasio!- exclama Angie

- Sí, y muy buena líder, por cierto- afirma Brock

- Después de vencer a Misty obtuve la Medalla Cascada. La tercera medalla era la Medalla Trueno, con Pikachu nos sentíamos bastante confiados, sin embargo- el Raichu de Surge nos dio una verdadera paliza.

- Ooooooooh- suspira Dawn

- Estando en cama con Pikachu malherido, la enfermera Joy me regaló una Piedra Trueno. Piedra que conservo hasta el día de hoy. Me dijo que podía evolucionar a Pikachu para poder vencer a Surge. Tuvimos muchas dudas, por un lado, quería que Pikachu se hiciera más fuerte, pero no quería que evolucionara solo para pelear. Finalmente, dejé que Pikachu eligiera si quería evolucionar o no- cuenta Ash- Pikachu rechazó la evolución. Y si mal no recuerdo, nos dijo a mí, a Brock y a Misty algo así: "No voy a cambiar, si voy a vencer a Raichu quiero hacerlo como yo soy. Voy a pelear en nombre de todos los Pikachu".

- Pikapi pika pika chu (Ash, ¡eso fue lo que dije!)

- Todavía me acuerdo de esas cosas, de hecho, después me dijiste que probarías que podías vencer a Raichu y defenderías tu honor y el mío- dice Ash con una lágrima en sus ojos

- Pikapi pika chaa (Ash, aún recuerdas)-

- Obvio, eres mi mejor amigo y ese duelo fue muy importante para nosotros. Después de que Pikachu se recuperara, Brock nos comentó una observación que bien puede servirte en caso de que Surge no haya trabajado ese aspecto con su Raichu. Cuéntales Brock- dice Ash

- Surge evolucionó a su Raichu inmediatamente después de que lo atrapó en forma de Pikachu. Al evolucionarlo tan tempranamente, éste no pudo aprender los ataques ni las formas de velocidad, ignorando los ataques rápidos y la agilidad, el Raichu de Surge es puro poder, pero baja velocidad. Si logras hacer que Shinx sea más rápido que Raichu, deberías tener la victoria en tus manos Angie- sonríe Brock

- Muchas gracias Ash, muchas gracias Brock. ¿Finalmente derrotaste a Raichu?- pregunta Angie mirando a Pikachu

Pikachu sonríe. Ahora comienza a hablar Ash sobre esa batalla. - La batalla comenzó cuesta arriba para nosotros, Raichu le dio muchos coletazos a Pikachu, por lo que tuvo el control de la batalla en los primeros momentos. El Pokemon de Surge quiso terminar a Pikachu con un golpe de cuerpo, pero Pikachu reaccionó a tiempo y logró saltar. De ahí en adelante pusimos en práctica nuestra estrategia de velocidad para contener a Raichu. Raichu lanzó un Trueno muy poderoso, no obstante, Pikachu usó su cola para desplazar la electricidad a la tierra y quedar sin daño alguno- comenta el entrenador

- Podríamos hacer lo mismo que Ash, ¿Qué te parece Shinx?- comenta Angie dirigiéndose a su Pokemon con una sonrisa y una estrategia para vencer a Raichu

- El resto es historia, Pikachu venció a Raichu sin contemplaciones. Tuvimos la Medalla Trueno y el Teniente Surge nos felicitó. Me pregunto si aún nos recordará- dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

- Podríamos acompañar a Angie en el duelo contra Surge- comenta Dawn

- No es mala idea, ¿no te molestaría cierto?- dice Ash

- Para nada, nos gustará tener algo de apoyo ¿verdad, Shinx?- sonríe Angie

- Shinx Shinx (Sí, sí)-

Gimnasio ciudad Vermilion (día siguiente)

Con Shinx ya recuperado, Angie y sus amigos se encuentran en el Gimnasio de ciudad Vermilion. Antes de comenzar el duelo, Ash y Surge se reconocen, comienzan a hablar de algunas de sus aventuras y de lo fuerte que era (y es) Pikachu. Ahora comienza la batalla.

- La batalla será uno contra uno, sin límite de tiempo. Surge, líder de gimnasio, utilizará para esta batalla a su Raichu. La retadora, Angie, usará a Shinx. ¡Que comience el duelo!- dice un entusiasta Ash que hace de árbitro en esta ocasión

- Raichu, podemos vencer a ese Shinx, ¡demuéstrales quién manda!- dice Surge

- Shinx, no dejes que te intimide, ya sabes qué hacer- comenta la criadora y entrenadora

La batalla se desarrolla de una forma similar a la segunda batalla de Pikachu contra Raichu. En un primer momento, Raichu domina el encuentro debido a los golpes que le da a Shinx usando su poderosa y larga cola.

- Vamos Shinx, sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Evade ese ataque y acércate a Raichu- ordena Angie

- Raichu, no dejes que se acerque, ¡usa Trueno contra ese Shinx!- afirma Surge

- ¡Protégete con Carga y luego usa Chispa!- dice Angie

Surge no tenía previsto el ataque de Carga, el Trueno de Raichu en vez de hacerle daño termino sobrecargando a Shinx, quien al acercarse más a Raichu usó el ataque de Chispa. Este ataque paralizó a Raichu, dejando en clara ventaja a Angie.

- Aprovecha ahora Angie, ¡Raichu está paralizado!- comenta Ash provocando el sonrojo de Angie (que él nuevamente NO nota)

- Shinx usa tu velocidad y luego dale un buen mordisco a Raichu- ordena la chica de pelo verde

Shinx comienza a dar vueltas, la estrategia que planeó Angie usando como base lo que Ash le mencionó está dando buenos resultados. El mordisco de Shinx hizo que Raichu finalmente cediera. Angie y Shinx ganaron la Medalla Trueno, siendo felicitados tanto por Surge como por sus amigos.

- Felicidades Angie, ese Shinx tuyo es bastante bueno- menciona contento el Teniente Surge

- Gracias, aunque no habría podido sin la ayuda de mis amigos- señala Angie

- Espero que les vaya bien en las siguientes batallas, un gusto verte de nuevo Ash- saluda el líder de gimnasio

- ¡Adiós Surge, adiós Raichu!- se despide Ash

Gimnasio Cerulean

Tracey está ayudando a Misty con las cosas del gimnasio. En la mañana se dedicó a limpiar la piscina, alimentar a los Pokemon del gimnasio e hizo de réferi en los duelos de gimnasio. La razón por la cual vino, en realidad, tiene que ver con Ash.

- Misty, el profesor Oak te manda esta pokebola para Ash. Me dijo que te la trajera personalmente porque significa mucho para Ash y para ti también- habla el observador

- ¿Qué Pokemon contiene?- pregunta Misty

- Es el Pidgeot de Ash. Volvió después de vencer definitivamente a la parvada comandada por Fearow. El profesor me dijo que Ash quería retomar su entrenamiento con algunos de sus Pokemon de viajes anteriores, creo que eres la persona indicada para darle esta sorpresa a Ash- sonríe Tracey

- ¡Qué emoción! Voy a ver si me reconoce. ¡Sal Pidgeot!- ordena la pelirroja

Pidgeot sale de su Pokebola reconociendo de inmediato a Misty. Le hace un poco de cariño y Tracey le da algo de comida Pokemon.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante Pidgeot?- pregunta Tracey

- Fue el segundo Pokemon que capturó Ash, lo hizo en el Bosque Verde. Era un Pidgeotto en ese entonces. Con ese Pokemon casi derrota a mi Starmie en nuestro duelo de gimnasio- sonríe la líder de gimnasio

- ¿Duelo de gimnasio? ¿Ustedes dos se enfrentaron?- pregunta Tracey sorprendido

- Sí, Ash me enfrentó a mí para ganar la Medalla Cascada- dice Misty recordando la batalla

- Supongo que te ganó- ríe el observador

- ¡OYE! No, fue un empate. Nuestra batalla fue interrumpida por el equipo Rocket- dice Misty

- Como siempre esos tipos, ¿y entonces por qué tiene la medalla?- cuestiona Tracey

- Mis hermanas se la dieron- dice Misty enojada

- ¿El duelo que van a tener vendría siendo una especie de revancha?- pregunta el observador

- No lo creo, hemos luchado en otras ocasiones, él me ha ganado un par de veces y yo le he ganado otro par, ha sido bastante parejo- sonríe Misty

- A todo esto, May y Max vendrán para presenciar el duelo entre ustedes dos- comenta Tracey entusiasmado

- ¿En serio?- pregunta la pelirroja

- Sí, y la madre de Ash te manda muchos saludos. Ash finalmente se comunicó con ella y le mencionó su itinerario, así que no hay problemas-

- Excelente. Yo hace poco llamé a la oficial Jenny encargada del Escuadrón Squirtle para que Squirtle viniera a ver a Ash- menciona Misty

- ¡Fantástico!- exclama el observador

Al gimnasio llega un retador. Es un chico bastante fuerte, especialista en los Pokemon de tipo Luchador, y viene con una proposición. Por cierto, tanto Misty como Tracey desconocen a este sujeto.

- Vengo a retar a la hermosa líder del gimnasio Cerulean y vengo también con un desafío- habla el retador

- La líder soy yo, ¿qué clase de desafío quieres?- cuestiona Misty enojada por el halago

- Si yo gano, quiero tener una cita contigo- dice el retador

- Ni lo sueñes, me gusta otra persona - grita Misty molesta- _¿En verdad dije eso? ¡Aaaaaaaaargh Misty por qué!_

- ¿Y es de esta ciudad? - comenta el retador frunciendo el ceño- _Para masacrarlo…_

- No, y estoy segura de que él, si tuviera que luchar contra ti en un duelo Pokemon, también te daría la misma paliza que te daré yo por ese atrevimiento- señala la líder de gimnasio

- Comencemos entonces, ¿no hay cita cierto? -dice el retador frustrado- _Que pena_

- Así es, NO hay cita - afirma Misty- _Jaja! En tu cara_

Tracey hace de réferi y lee las habituales condiciones de batalla. Como se habrán dado cuenta, quedan dos Pokemon en pareja para las batallas de gimnasio. Estos son Corsola y Caserin, los cuales se encargarán durante todo el día de mantener invicta (en lo posible) a Misty.

- Ve Hitmonchan- ordena el retador

- ¡Ve Caserin!- dice Misty

- Hitmonchan, salta a la plataforma y utiliza tu Puño Trueno-

- Caserin, sumérgete y usa ¡chorro de agua!-

El Puño Trueno de Hitmonchan falla, Caserin es muy veloz en el agua, su chorro de agua impactó directamente en el Pokemon luchador, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. Hitmonchan no puede continuar.

- Regresa Hitmonchan. Ve Machop- señala el retador nervioso

- Caserin, ¡ya sabes qué hacer!-

- Machop, intenta acercarte a esa cosa y dale un buen Karatazo-

- Es inútil que intentes acercarte a Caserin, por si no te has dado cuenta, el campo de batalla está lleno de agua, deberías probar usar otro tipo de ataques a menos que tu Machop sepa nadar-

- Eso es, Machop nada hacia Caserin y agárralo para un Lanzamiento Vital-

- ¡Ah no, eso no! Caserin, sumérgete más y usa Rayo Burbuja desde el fondo del campo- ordena la líder

- Machop puede nadar, pero no sumergirse. Esto se ve difícil- comenta Tracey

- El rayo Burbuja de Caserin impacta de lleno en Machop, las piernas del pequeño luchador se encuentran muy cansadas, intenta volver a la plataforma cuando Caserin sale desde el agua y le impacta con su Rayo de Hielo. Fin de la batalla. ¡Caserin ya llevas dos!- celebra Misty

- Además de hermosa eres una muy buena entrenadora, ¿de verdad no podría tener una cita contigo?- comenta el retador triste por el resultado de la batalla

- No, como te dije, me gusta otra persona y, además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el gimnasio. Diste una buena batalla, pero sigue mi consejo, necesitas tener Pokemon que puedan atacar a distancia o que puedan desplazarse en el agua- señala la líder.

- Gracias Misty, podrías firmarme esta foto, tú eres la cuarta hermana Sensacional- dice el retador sonrojado

- Yo sólo soy Misty, no me juntes con ellas, y sí, no hay problema en darte este autógrafo aunque, insisto, yo sólo soy yo- comenta la líder

- Gracias, hasta luego, volveré en tres días más- se despide el retador

_¿En tres días más? Oh no, en tres días más tendré mi batalla con Ash. No alcancé a decirle que era mejor que viniera otro día. ¿Qué pasa si es que me pide una cita de nuevo? … Bah, para eso está Gyarados, Gyarados le enseñará a no meterse conmigo, y sino tengo a todos los demás. Espero que Ash llegue pronto y le guste la sorpresa de Pidgeot, va a ser emocionante verlo de nuevo y batallar con él_ - piensa Misty mientras suspira

Rumbo a Ciudad Saffron

- Ash, ¿no dijiste que íbamos a ir a pueblo Lavanda primero?- pregunta Brock

- Sí, eso dije, pero creo que es más útil que vayamos a Saffron, tengo que visitar a Sabrina- comenta Ash

- ¿Sabrina?, ¿Quién es Sabrina?- preguntan al unísono Angie y Dawn

- Sabrina es la líder del gimnasio Saffron, es una líder tanto o más poderosa que Surge, se especializa en Pokemon Psíquicos. Al igual que con Surge, Sabrina derrotó en la primera batalla a Ash, pero luego Ash ganó usando sus métodos poco ortodoxos- comenta Brock

- ¿Métodos poco ortodoxos?- regaña Dawn

- Sabrina se hizo amiga de Haunter, un Pokemon fantasma que siguió a Ash desde pueblo Lavanda, a raíz de la risa de Sabrina su Kadabra quedó incapacitado para atacar, ambos eran telépatas y estaban sincronizados- explica el criador

- Por eso cuando fuimos a las Ruinas sabías que Gastly, Haunter y Gengar eran bromistas, ¿verdad Ash?- pregunta Angie

- Sí, de hecho justamente quiero ir a ver a Haunter para luego visitar a sus otros dos amigos. - comenta Ash- _De esta manera podré darle una sorpresita a Misty_

El quinteto (sin contar a Pikachu) llegó rápidamente a ciudad Saffron, fueron al Centro Pokemon de la ciudad para reservar habitaciones e inmediatamente fueron al Gimnasio para ver a Sabrina.

Sabrina, la líder de gimnasio, había cambiado mucho en comparación con la primera vez que Ash la pudo ver. Ahora Sabrina, además de ser una mujer más grande, tenía una mejor conexión con su Alakazam (el Kadabra de antes), junto con ser mucho más amable con las demás personas que la rodeaban.

- Hola Sabrina, ¿me recuerdas?- comenta Ash

- Tú, tú … ¡eres el chico que me dio a Haunter! Gracias a ti soy feliz- replica la líder

- ¿Feliz?- preguntan nuevamente al unísono Angie y Dawn

Sabrina les cuenta la historia sobre su entrenamiento Pokemon, el cambio de personalidad al potenciar sus habilidades psíquicas y la sincronización que tiene con su Pokemon. También les comentó el cambio que significó la llegada de Ash y Haunter a ciudad Saffron, cómo fue que cambiaron su vida y cómo es que ahora viven. Haunter salió de su Pokebola para saludar a Ash.

- Haunter, tanto tiempo, ¡ves que no me he olvidado de ti amigo!- sonríe Ash abrazando al fantasma

- Haunta hauntaar (Así veo)-

Haunter sacó una de sus bombas y explotó en la cara de todos. Sabrina río, Haunter río, Ash río y el resto no entendía nada (salvo Brock que recordaba lo sucedido). Ash comenzó a explicarles las bromas que Haunter hacía y lo feliz que estaba por verlo de nuevo.

- Haunter, quiero pedirte un favor. Sabrina, esto también te compete a ti- comenta Ash involucrando a Haunter también

- Cuéntame Ash- dice la líder

- Quiero ir a la Torre Pokemon, según supe, hace tiempo modificaron la torre y ahora es una estación de radio- dice Ash

¡Oh!, se le ilumina una ampolleta a Brock. _No sabía que Ash estuviera al tanto de las cosas que pasan acá en Kanto. Interesante_ - piensa el criador_  
_

- Quiero saber si podías prestarme a Haunter para ir a la torre, de esa forma quiero saber si es que aún viven ahí Gastly y Gengar, que eran los compañeros de bromas de Haunter. ¿Qué dices?- dice Ash

Sabrina, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó que Haunter eligiera. El Pokemon fantasma quiso ir con Ash para hacer esto, Ash le aseguró que volvería a Saffron para devolverle a Haunter, por lo que no tenía razones para preocuparse. Angie y Dawn comentaban sorprendidas por todas las historias que Ash había vivido y que recién empezaban a conocer, para Brock nada era novedad pues estaba con Ash casi desde que partió y Tracey lo puso al tanto de lo que ocurrió en las islas Naranja mientras no estaba.

Angie interrumpió la conversación para pedirle una batalla de gimnasio a Sabrina. La cual fue aceptada, los amigos de Angie se quedaron en las tribunas con la convicción de que no serían convertidos en muñecos otra vez.

Las reglas son las siguientes. Cada entrenador puede utilizar solo un Pokemon, sin límite de tiempo. Sabrina, la líder del gimnasio Saffron, usará a su Alakazam. En tanto que, Angie, la retadora, usará a Shinx, comenta un entusiasta Ash que cada vez se acopla más al rol de réferi

- Bien, ¡Alakazam ya sabes qué hacer!- dice Sabrina

- Shinx, ¡usa Chispa!- ordena Angie

Alakazam recibió el ataque de Chispa pero no quedó paralizado ni tampoco recibió mucho daño. El Pokemon psíquico recibía las órdenes de Sabrina usando sus poderes telépatas. Es así como, después de un segundo ataque de Chispa, Alakazam usa Incapacitar para anular el ataque de Chispa y luego usa Psíquico para lanzar a Shinx contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

- ¡Shinx! ¿Estás bien?- dice Angie preocupada

- Shinx shi shinx (No, pero seguiré)-

El Pokemon eléctrico había quedado mal herido, sin embargo, quería seguir luchando recordando las palabras de Pikachu cuando fue vencido por Raichu. Sin lugar a dudas, Ash y Pikachu eran modelos a seguir para la joven entrenadora de pelo corto y su lince chispeante.

- Alakazam, termínalo, usa otro ataque Psíquico y lánzalo contra la otra muralla, ¡ya!- ordena Sabrina

- ¡Shinx, usa Chispa contra el techo para distraer a Alakazam!- dice Angie

El rebote de la Chispa de Shinx hizo que la electricidad se fragmentara en varios rayos que fueron cayendo al campo de batalla. Esto desconcentró a Alakazam por lo que su ataque Psíquico falló. Cabe señalar también que, para ese entonces, el efecto de Incapacitar ya no estaba presente. Uno de los rayos de rebote impactó en Alakazam paralizándolo.

- ¡Bien Shinx! Termínalo con mordida-

- Alakazam, recupérate- dice Sabrina

- ¡Oh no!- gritaron al unísono los presentes que apoyan a Angie

Alakazam logró recuperarse a tiempo antes de recibir la mordida de Shinx, posteriormente Angie le mandó a usar Colmillo Trueno pero Alakazam reaccionó usando Teletransportación. Shinx ya estaba muy cansado.

- Alakazam, usa tu Psicorayo contra Shinx- dice la líder de gimnasio

- Shinx, ¡evádelo!- ordena la chica de pelo verde

Shinx recibió el Psicorayo de lleno, quedando confundido. Alakazarm aprovechó el momento de confusión para incapacitar el ataque de Mordida de Shinx, y para recuperarse.

- ¡Tienes que pensar algo pronto Angie! No puedes rendirte ahora- grita Ash olvidando su papel de réferi

- Si Shinx no logra reponerse de la confusión antes de que Alakazam termine de recuperarse estará perdida- comenta Brock

- Espero que Angie pueda con esto,- dice Dawn

- Shinx, por favor escúchame, sé que ha sido una batalla complicada para ti pero sé que puedes hacerlo, confía en ti, puedes salir de esa confusión. ¿Me oyes?- grita una angustiada Angie

- Alakazam termínalo, ¡Psíquico contra la pared!- grita Sabrina

El poderoso ataque Psíquico de Alakazam mandó a Shinx nuevamente contra la pared. El Pokemon estaba muy debilitado, sin embargo, logró salir de la confusión. De repente, el pelaje de Shinx comenzó a brillar causando una ceguera temporal en Alakazam, luego ese brillo comenzó a hacerse blanco. Shinx estaba evolucionando en Luxio.

- Luxio, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Angie

- Luxi luuuux (Sí, sigamos)-

- Debo decir que me has impresionado Angie, ese Pokemon tuyo tiene agallas- comenta Sabrina

- Gracias, no vinimos desde tan lejos para perder una batalla, ¿verdad Luxio? Luxio, usa carga y luego ataca con Chispa- ordena Angie

- Alakazam, usa Psicorayo de nuevo contra Luxio y luego teletranspórtate para evitar la Chispa- dice Sabrina

El Psicorayo fue evadido con facilidad por Luxio quien, aparentemente con la evolución y los ánimos de su entrenadora, ya no lucía tan cansado. Logró hacer su carga para luego emitir una chispa poderosísima que cubrió buena parte del campo de batalla. Alakazam logró teletransportarse, pero para su mala suerte llegó a un lugar que era cubierto por la chispa de Luxio. Nuevamente quedó paralizado.

- Antes de que se recupere de nuevo, ¡Luxio usa Colmillo de Trueno y acábalo!- dice Angie

En menos de un minuto, Luxio impactó de lleno en Alakazam quien no había recibido órdenes por parte de Sabrina ni tampoco se había recuperado nuevamente.

- Alakazam queda fuera de combate. La ganadora de este combate es Angie, con su Luxio- señala un sonriente Ash emocionado después de la gran batalla.

Sabrina devuelve a Alakazam a su pokebola felicitándolo por su gran actuación. Luego avanza por el campo de batalla para felicitar a Angie y su Luxio.

- Ese Luxio tiene muchas agallas, y tú también. Pese a que te tuve contra las cuerdas mantuviste la cabeza fría para reaccionar y ganar la batalla. Te felicito, te mereces la Medalla Pantano- dice Sabrina

- Felicitaciones Angie- repiten al unísono Ash y sus amigos

- Gracias chicos, muchas gracias, pero todo se lo debo a Luxio. Él es un gran luchador- sonríe Angie

Sabrina le cede a Haunter a Ash para que vaya a pueblo Lavanda. Ash, en la noche llama a Misty al Gimnasio Cerulean desde el Centro Pokemon de ciudad Saffron.

Centro Pokemon de ciudad Saffron

- Hola Misty- dice Ash sonriendo

- Hola Ash, ¿cómo te va?, ¿dónde están?- contesta Misty sonriendo

- Estamos en ciudad Saffron, acompañamos a Angie en sus batallas contra Sabrina y contra Surge. Hubieras estado aquí, es verdaderamente increíble- señala el entrenador

- ¿Angie?, ¿Quién es Angie? - dice Misty encubriendo sus celos- _¿Me habrá cambiado Ash? Lo mato si es que lo hace AAAAAAAAAARGH  
_

- Angie es una entrenadora que conocimos en Sinnoh, tiene un Luxio, que es un Pokemon eléctrico. Está reuniendo las medallas de Kanto y el próximo gimnasio adonde irá será el tuyo. Nosotros iremos a pueblo Lavanda mañana y luego pasaremos a Saffron otra vez, pues tengo que devolverle algo a Sabrina- comenta Ash

- Interesante, es decir, en tres días más estarás acá, ¿cierto?- preguinta la líder ansiosa

- Sí, en tres días. Ya comienza la cuenta regresiva. Por cierto Misty, ¿alguna novedad o algo que te haya comentado Tracey?- cuestiona Ash

- No, nada - responde Misty sonriendo nerviosamente- _Lo de Pidgeot será una linda sorpresa_

- Está bien, mándale saludos a todos. ¡Cuídate mucho y nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós Ash, adiós Pikachu!

Ash, Pikachu y Haunter conversan sobre lo que van a hacer en pueblo Lavanda el día de mañana. Brock y Dawn conversan sobre Ash y Misty, el gran tema de conversación del momento (y Ash, para variar no nota nada). Angie, por su parte, está sorprendida por cómo su Luxio luchó para vencer al poderoso Alakazam de Sabrina. De alguna manera, la forma de convivencia que Ash tiene con sus Pokemon también se le ha contagiado.

_Ya no me importa que Ash quiera a otra chica (en este caso, es Misty). El solo hecho de estar a su lado me ayuda mucho. Él tiene un gran entendimiento con todos sus Pokemon, incluso con aquellos que libera o que le deja a algunos amigos. Definitivamente quiero ser como él, pero con un estilo de batalla propio, tal como el que hoy mostramos contra Alakazam._ _Me pregunto qué más puedo aprender de Ash_ - piensa Angie

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ …

/

**Respuestas a algunos Reviews**:

Anónimo 1-2: Continuaré la historia, no se preocupen. No me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas =). Eso sí, les pido un poco de paciencia. Para el Año Nuevo no estaré con acceso a un computador, así que seguiré los capítulos normalmente hasta el 30/12 y luego los retomo el 5/1.

Anónimo 3: La verdad es que tienes razón, es un error bastante recurrente el que mencionas (lenguaje Pikachu). Lo tomaré en consideración para los próximos capítulos donde Pikachu tiene más protagonismo. Respecto a lo del condimento y lo repetitivo, es posible, analizándolo, los dos primeros capítulos abordan lo mismo (perfectamente podrían fusionarse). Eso sí, te digo que le tengas algo de fe a la historia, se viene bastante buena, te lo garantizo. Y en cuanto a lo de los auto-reviews, no sé cómo se postea de manera anónima. De hecho, me cree una cuenta en FF justamente para hacer reviews de las historias que más me gustaban y ahora recién me estoy entusiasmando (esta es mi primera historia, te pido algo de consideración).


	4. Solo

**Confesión (Cap 4)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, acojo una de las sugerencias para poder hacer que queden m s claros los parlamentos y los pensamientos.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, se dejar explícito el personaje que habla)

Última Observación: El capítulo lo subí en formato .txt (Bloc de notas). Intenté corregir todos los acentos y cosas que FF se comió al subirlo en este formato. Si quedaron signos de interrogación volando, palabras con tildes que tienen letras faltantes o algo, ruego que me disculpen. Creo que corregí todo, pero nunca se sabe...

Ahora CONTINUAMOS! Disfrútenlo...  
_

Rumbo a Pueblo Lavanda

Ash, Angie, Dawn y Brock se dirigen a pueblo Lavanda. En el capítulo anterior, Angie derrotó al Teniente Surge y a Sabrina, en este último combate Shinx evolucionó a un Luxio. Como curiosidad, en ambos combates Ash hizo de réferi manteniendo la parcialidad en el juicio pero no en las porras. Ahora nos concentraremos en lo que piensa el hombre de gorra roja que tiene un Pikachu en su hombro.

_Espero llegar a tiempo para poder encontrar a Gastly y Gengar. No puedo sorprender a Misty sin tener, al menos, uno de los Pokemon fantasma. Respecto al combate con ella, aún no tengo claro a qué Pokemon podría llevar a la batalla. Tengo a Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Charizard, Snorlax, Tauros, Muk, Donphan, Noctowl, Kingler, Heracross (...) [Nota del Autor: Hay que recordar que Ash está pensando en retar a Misty usando los Pokemon que atrapó en Kanto, las islas Naranja y Johto, que son los que ella conoce y vio crecer]. Tendría que hablar con ellos para ver qu opinan y saber qué estrategia debería usar para combatir a Misty. Lo que más me preocupa es Gyarados, ¿cómo puedo derribar un Pokemon tan poderoso que conoce ataques de agua, de fuego y que tiene Hiper Rayo? Eso, eso... es un desafío _- piensa Ash

- Haunter, crees que Gastly y Gengar estén en el sótano del edificio? - pregunta Ash  
- Haunta hauuuunta (No lo sé)-  
- ¿Qué dices tú, Pikachu? - dice el entrenador mirando a su amigo  
- Pikapi pika pi chaaa (Ash, sólo confía)  
- Si tú lo dices. Hey amigos, hay que apurarse si es que no queremos llegar tarde a pueblo Lavanda. - comenta el joven oriundo de Pueblo Paleta  
- Pero Ash, ¿los Pokemon fantasmas no que salen de noche?, ¿Para qué quieres llegar tan temprano a pueblo Lavanda? - cuestiona Angie  
- Necesito saber si esos Pokemon están allí, lo que sí, necesito que me dejen solo cuando vaya a la ex Torre Pokemon - dice Ash  
- ¿¡Solo! - preguntan al unísono los demás  
- Sí, solo, como oyeron. Sé que les puede parecer extraño, pero requiero estar solo con Haunter y Pikachu para poder saber si es que realmente Gastly y Gengar siguen en ese sótano. - responde el entrenador  
- Ash, ¿estás seguro de que no necesitarás ayuda nuestra? - cuestiona Brock  
- Ash, es peligroso que vayas tú solo en busca de esos dos Pokemon fantasmas. Tan sólo acuérdate de lo que nos pasó en las ruinas - dice Angie rememorando las ruinas del Campamento de Verano  
- No se preocupen, en serio, yo conozco muy bien a esos dos Pokemon, no tengo nada que temer. Por mientras pueden escuchar la radio de Lavanda, ir a la casa de los Pokemon abandonados o visitar algunas de las pocas tiendas que tiene el pueblo - ríe Ash  
- Bueno Ash, tú decides. - dice Brock- _¿Por qué querrá ir solo?_

_El itinerario en sí ya es bastante extraño. Sé que Ash extrañaba a los Pokemon fantasmas de la torre, pero no veo razón para que esté tan ansioso por llegar, ni mucho menos para que se sienta celoso y quiera estar solo ÉL con los Pokemon fantasmas. De todas maneras, con lo terco que es, será mejor que le hagamos caso. Yo aprovecharé de estar en el Centro Pokemon_ - piensa el criador

- ¿Ash?, ¿Crees que estaremos hasta la noche en Lavanda? - pregunta Dawn  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dice Ash  
- Quiero calcular el tiempo que te demorarás para comprar ropa y practicar algunas coordinaciones con Piplup. - dice la chica de pelo azul  
- Pues no lo sé, si tengo suerte no demoraré mucho, en caso de que no la tenga estaremos todo el día en Lavanda, ¿verdad Haunter? - afirma Ash mirando al Pokemon fantasma

Pueblo Lavanda

Al llegar a Pueblo Lavanda, el cuarteto se separó. Dawn fue a buscar tiendas de ropa en Lavanda. Brock fue al Centro Pokemon para intentar engrupirse/seducir a la enfermera Joy (obviamente, no le result ) y Angie fingió que iba para otro lado pero, finalmente, decidió seguir a Ash sin ser vista (lo cual tampoco es muy complicado considerando lo despistado que suele ser Ash).

- Haunter, ¿te acuerdas de este bosque? - comenta el entrenador  
- Haunta hauntaaa hauntaaa (Sí, lo recuerdo)

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hiciste con nosotros en este lugar? - pregunta Ash introduciendo el tema  
- Haunta (Sí)  
- Pues bien, Haunter, creo que la mejor forma de averiguar si es que Gastly y Gengar están en el sótano de la torre es entrando en el cuarto de juegos de ustedes. Pero como bien lo sabes, solamente un Pokemon fantasma puede entrar en ese lugar. - dice el entrenador

_¿Qué estará pensando Ash?, ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Me tiene muy preocupada, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto. De todos modos estar alerta ante cualquier cosa extra a que suceda_. - piensa Angie

- Haunter, quiero que hagas lo mismo que hiciste conmigo y con Pikachu la vez en que se nos cayó esa lámpara gigante en la torre Pokemon - dice Ash  
- Hauntaaaaaaaa (Ya)- contesta el Pokemon riéndose  
- Como oyes, mira, sé que es de día y que si alguien nos ve podría preocuparse. Es por esto que quería que estuviéramos solos. Quiero ir en forma de fantasma junto con Pikachu al antiguo cuarto de juegos donde estaban ustedes. De no estar allí, tendríamos que buscar rastros y pistas que nos indicaran la ubicación de tus amigos. - afirma Ash

_¡Forma de fantasma! Ay no, ahora sí que no entiendo nada, ¿a qué se refiere Ash con ir en forma de fantasma? Algo malo va a suceder, algo malo va a suceder. Pero se supone que no tengo que estar aquí . ¿Qué hago?_ - piensa Angie

Ash y Pikachu se acostaron confiados, cerraron sus ojos y Haunter, con sus manos, agarró las formas espirituales (que Angie no podía ver por razones obvias), las cuales emergieron de los cuerpos. Viéndose libre de los cuerpos, el trío procuró ir rápidamente al cuarto de juegos. [**Nota del autor**: El bosque está en un lugar contiguo a la torre convertida ahora en estación de radio].

Angie, después de varios minutos tras la partida de Haunter, se acercó a Ash y a Pikachu. Luxio salió de su Pokebola. Ambos tocaron las frentes del entrenador y el ratón percatándose del frío. Estaban aparentemente muertos.

- ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachu! Reaccionen, ¡Aaaaaaaash! Contéstame, por favor, no me importa que quieras a Misty, ¡sólo contéstame! Por favor, Pikachu no te rindas. No sé que les habrá hecho Haunter pero esto no se quedará así . Iré yo misma al cuarto de juegos para enfrentarlo. - grita Angie molesta con Haunter y preocupada por Ash y Pikachu.

Cuarto de Juegos ex-Torre Pokemon

Haunter, Pikachu y Ash ingresan al cuarto de juegos. El cual estaba intacto. Tenía el mismo carrusel, los mismos columpios, las mismos juguetes, pero ahora solo estaba Gastly.

- Gastly, ¿qué es lo que les pasó?, ¿Dónde está Gengar? - pregunta Ash preocupado  
- Gas gas tly gaas (Gengar fue capturado)  
- Hauntaa hauuuunt (¿Estás solo?)  
- Gaaaaaaas (Sí)- dice el Pokemon llorando  
- Cuánto lo siento Gastly, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas desde que estás solo? - pregunta Ash consolándolo  
- Gaas tly gaas (No sé, mucho)  
- Pikapi pika ka pika (Ash, ayudémoslo a animarse)  
- Gastly, ¿qué te parece si hoy tenemos un rato de diversión y jugamos como en los viejos tiempos?- ríe el entrenador  
- Gaaaaaaaaastly (Gracias)- comenta el Pokemon afirmando con la cabeza y el gas que le compone

Haunter, Pikachu, Gastly y Ash comienzan a jugar en el cuarto. Lo primero que hacen es jugar una partida de cartas con un mazo que estaba tirado por ahí. Posteriormente, toman unos muñecos similares al equipo Rocket, los amarran al carrusel y hacen que éste gire rápido ocasionando la risa de todos.

Edificio Radio Lavanda

- Disculpe señora, ¿es cierto que este edificio era la antigua torre Pokemon? - pregunta la criadora de Sinnoh  
- Así es - habla la recepcionista  
- ¿También es cierto que acá vivían Pokemon fantasmas?-  
- Así es - vuelve a contestar la recepcionista  
- ¿Puede contarme la historia de la torre?, al menos desde la aparición de los fantasmas - dice Angie  
- Será un placer ... La torre Pokemon era un lugar tétrico y deshabitado, en sus tiempos mozos correspondía a una mansión, pero con el paso de los años el edificio se fue deteriorando, sus dueños murieron quedando abandonada. Según la gente del pueblo, se oían voces extrañas y lamentos en la torre. Muchos entrenadores buscaban probar suerte en la torre para capturar un Pokemon fantasma, esto porque estos Pokemon son fuertes contra los Psíquicos de Sabrina. Sin embargo, de esos entrenadores muy pocos pudieron capturar uno. Antes de que la torre fuera demolida y convertida en la estación de radio que ves ahora, había un Gastly, un Haunter y un Gengar. Haunter se fue con un chico de Pueblo Paleta, y Gengar fue capturado por el director de la radio, quien luchó contra Gengar para que los Pokemon se rindieran y pudiéramos construir la radio. - cuenta la señora

- ¿Y qué pasó con Gastly? - pregunta Angie -_ Evidentemente el chico del Haunter es Ash, ya desde antes tenía las mismas agallas parece, ahora no me sorprende lo que hizo al salvarme del viaje de ida al mundo espiritual_  
- Nadie lo sabe. Aún se escuchan voces extrañas en la torre, a veces vuelan papeles, muchos dicen que el edificio está maldito. - dice la señora  
- ¿Por alguna casualidad usted sabe si en la torre había un cuarto de juegos? - comenta Angie  
- ¿Qué insinúas chiquilla? - pregunta la recepcionista  
- Tengo que enfrentar y capturar un Pokemon fantasma. Si usted me dice dónde está ese cuarto de juegos le aseguro que el edificio dejará de estar maldito. - habla Angie decidida- _Todo esto es por ti Ash, espero que estés contento_  
- Pero que chica más decidida. Te voy a ayudar, ten, toma esta Pokebola. - afirma la señora  
- ¿Qué es? -  
- Es un Noctowl. Los Noctowls son pokemon búhos, ellos pueden distinguir a los fantasmas a través del ataque Profecía [**Nota del autor**: En inglés este ataque es Foresight]. Este ataque sirve para eliminar la inmunidad de los fantasmas contra ataques físicos, anula la evasión del rival y también elimina posibles ilusiones ópticas que generen los fantasmas cuando los combatas. - sonríe la recepcionista  
- Muchas gracias. - dice Angie siguiendo a la señora  
- Ahora sígueme, te llevaré al cuarto de juegos- comenta la señora sacando un juego de llaves

Cuarto de Juegos ex-Torre Pokemon

Haunter, Gastly, Pikachu y Ash se divierten en el columpio cuando se abre una puerta e irrumpe Angie, furiosa, portando dos Pokebolas.

- Haunter, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ash y a Pikachu? Pagarás por lo que les hiciste, nunca tendrías que haberte metido con ellos. Ve Luxio, sal Noctowl- grita Angie cegada por la ira  
- Angie, nosotros estamos bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por nosotros - dice Ash rascándose la cabeza.

_Esa voz.. pero si es la voz de Ash. Argh! La recepcionista me dijo que los fantasmas hacían ilusiones. Haré que Noctowl disipe las dudas._ - piensa Angie

- Noctowl, usa Profecía en todo el cuarto, quiero ver todos los fantasmas que hay aquí. - le ordena la chica de pelo verde al búho

Un rayo rojo sale desde los ojos de Noctowl, quedan al descubierto Gastly, Haunter y las formas espirituales de Ash y Pikachu. Luxio y Angie palidecen ante lo que ven sus ojos.

- Ustedes no son Ash y Pikachu, son ILUSIONES. Noctowl, ahora que esos dos son vulnerables a ataques físicos, usa Derribo - señala Angie  
- Angie noooooooo! - grita Ash  
- ¡Pikapiiiiiiiiiiiii! ( ¡Aaaaaaaaaaash!)

Noctowl golpea la forma espiritual de Ash. El efecto de Profecía hizo que el espíritu de Ash recibiera un golpe directo por parte de Noctowl.

_Estoy en serios problemas. No tengo ningún Pokemon para luchar contra Angie, Pikachu no puede hacer atactruenos porque evidentemente es su cuerpo el que emite las descargas. Para peor, ella está empeñada en creer que nosotros somos fantasmas. Tengo que explicarle, pero si lo hago arruinaré la sorpresa que tengo para Misty. ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago? ... ¡Ya sé! Intentaré hacer que Haunter y Gastly luchen contra Noctowl y Luxio_. - piensa Ash

- Eso duele Angie, ¡no deberías atacarme! Pero conociéndote, lo mejor será que te rete a una batalla. Haunter quiero que hagas rayo confusión contra Noctowl. ¡Ya! - ordena Ash  
- Hey tú, ¡Fantasma de Ash! Le estás dando órdenes a Haunter, eso sí que es hacer una buena ilusión, pero no eres más que eso. Noctowl, usa picotazo contra Haunter - dice Angie

El rayo confusor de Haunter impacta en Noctowl, quien queda confundido. El búho comienza a pegar picotazos en contra de Angie. El fantasma de Ash va hacia Angie y se interpone para que el ave no pueda lastimarla.

- Basta Noctowl ¡auch!, no lastimes a Angie ¡auch!, ¡basta! Haunter, ¡auch! usa Hipnosis para dormir ¡auch! a Noctowl RÁPIDO, no creo que aguante ¡auch! más picotazos. ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuch! - va diciendo accidentadamente Ash  
- Pikapiiiiiiiiiii (Aaaaaaaaash) - grita el roedor preocupado

Pikachu va flotando hacia Ash para detener a Noctowl, al mismo tiempo en que Haunter realiza su ataque de Hipnosis. Finalmente, Noctowl cesa sus ataques tras quedar profundamente dormido. La Hipnosis es tan poderosa que duerme también a Ash. Pikachu que iba en camino se salva de sus efectos y se pone al lado de Ash.

- Pikapi pika ka pii pika pika chuu Pikapi (Ash, responde, ¿estás bien?, Ash!)

Angie no puede creer lo que está viendo. La "ilusión" de Ash dejó a un lado la batalla que estaba sosteniendo con Noctowl para protegerla, después, el mismo Pikachu "ilusión" de Ash sale al rescate de su amigo, y Haunter terminó durmiendo a Noctowl y a la "ilusión" de Ash. Pikachu, por su parte, se ve muy preocupado y está a punto de llorar.

- Sal Luxio! - ordena Angie

Pikachu, al ver al Pokemon de Angie, lo mira fijamente y le hace señas para dialogar. Haunter y Gastly escuchan atentamente el diálogo que sostienen el ratón y el lince eléctrico.

- Luxio, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjate de hablar y ataca a Haunter, usa Chispa - grita Angie  
- Luxi luuuuux luxi (No, esta vez no)  
- ¿Te atreves a desobedecerme?, ¿Pero qué te pasa Luxio? - cuestiona Angie

Luxio mira fijamente a su entrenadora, la acaricia transmitiéndole cierta seguridad y retoma el diálogo con Pikachu. Pikachu le explica el motivo de la visita al cuarto de juegos, le cuenta la historia del trío de Pokemon fantasmas y le explica el método mediante el cual Ash y Pikachu se desprendieron de sus cuerpos para poder ingresar al cuarto de juegos. En ese momento, Luxio comprende todo y se da cuenta del error en que ha incurrido Angie tras atacar a Ash y a Haunter.

Gastly, emocionado por la explicación de Pikachu y los recuerdos que fluyeron en los tiempos donde aún existía la Torre Pokemon, comienza a llorar estrepitosamente. Luxio toma la Pokebola de Noctowl, devuelve a Noctowl a ésta y luego mira a Angie. Con un gesto le indica que deben retirarse. Antes de hacerlo, en todo caso, Luxio utiliza un ataque de Chispa lo suficientemente fuerte para poder despertar a Ash, pero moderado para evitar cualquier parálisis. Tras recibir la descarga, la forma espiritual de Ash despierta.

- Gracias Angie por preocuparte de nosotros, pero era justamente por eso que queríamos que nadie estuviera con nosotros- comenta Ash algo adolorido en su forma "espiritual"  
- ¿Ash? ¿Realmente todo este tiempo fuiste tú? - dice Angie avergonzada  
- Sí, ¿una ilusión sería capaz de protegerte de un Pokemon confundido? - cuestiona Ash con un tono de voz más calmado  
- Creo que no. Pero explícame, ¿cómo es que hiciste todo esto? - pregunta Angie sonrojada- (Ash NO lo nota)  
- Lo haré solo si prometes guardar este secreto. - dice Ash  
- Está bien, lo prometo Ash. - promete Angie

- Los Pokemon fantasmas como Gastly, Haunter y Gengar tienen el poder o la habilidad de sacar las almas o espíritus de los cuerpos humanos. A diferencia de Dusknoir, ellos no llevan estas almas al mundo espiritual, sino que simplemente las sacan. Como estos Pokemon son bromistas, normalmente lo hacen para jugar con los humanos, así fue como descubrí este poder. Sabiendo esto, hice que Haunter hiciera esto con Pikachu y yo, de esta manera pudimos entrar al cuarto de juegos sin tener que pasar por la estación de radio. - dice Ash explicándole a Angie

- Aún no lo puedo creer - comenta Angie impactada  
- Si no me crees, deberás creerle a Luxio, Pikachu le explicó todo - ríe Ash  
- Es que Ash, es chocante, ¡yo pensé que estabas muerto! - grita Angie  
- Bueno, si consideras que un cuerpo sin alma está muerto.. entonces técnicamente tienes razón. Pero acá, yo puedo volver cuando quiera a mi cuerpo. ¿Verdad Pikachu? - dice Ash más alegre  
- Pikapi pika ka pi (Ash tiene razón)  
- Lo que debes hacer ahora, Angie, es retirarte. Yo hablaré con Haunter y Gastly antes de salir de este lugar. En unos treinta minutos más estaré de vuelta tal y como siempre me has conocido - sonríe el entrenador  
- Creo que es lo mejor, lo siento Ash por atacarte - se disculpa la criadora de Sinnoh  
- Gaaaaaaaastly gaaas gas gaaaaaas tly (¿Por qué no se queda a jugar?)  
- Haaaaaunta haaaauntaaar (Es una buena idea)  
- Oye Angie, ¿quieres divertirte un poquito? - pregunta Ash  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - cuestiona Angie sin entender  
- Si no te diste cuenta, antes de que nos atacaras, nosotros estábamos jugando a los columpios. Este es un cuarto de juegos, hay que aprovecharlo, es la última vez que estaremos en un lugar como éste - dice Ash  
- Creo que tienes razón, espero que los chicos no se preocupen - comenta Angie

Durante un lapso de media hora, Angie y Luxio se suman al cuarteto para jugar al carrusel, a los columpios y juegos de cartas. Finalmente llega el momento de la despedida.

- Gastly, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. - dice Ash triste  
- Pikaaaaaaaaa (Sí) - afirma el roedor con la misma expresión de su mejor amigo  
- Haaaaunta haaaaauntaaar haaaaunt (Fue bueno verte)

Gastly llora desconsoladamente ante la idea de quedarse solo de nuevo. Ash abraza a Gastly por última vez generando cierta admiración en Angie, quien observa toda la escena. Ash, Pikachu y Haunter salen atravesando la pared. Angie y Luxio se despiden de Gastly, suben las escaleras y llegan donde la Recepcionista.

Edificio Radio Lavanda

- ¿Cómo te fue con ese Pokemon fantasma? - pregunta entusiasta la recepcionista  
- Digamos que bien y mal - suspira Angie  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- No logré capturarlo, pero me di cuenta de que, en realidad, no era un mal Pokemon. Por cierto, esto es suyo - comenta Angie devolviéndole la pokebola de Noctowl  
- No linda, te doy a Noctowl. Este Pokemon está en adopción - ríe la recepcionista  
- ¿Adopción? - pregunta impactada la chica de pelo verde  
- Sí , verás. Acá en pueblo Lavanda existe una casa donde están los Pokemon sin dueño, ya sea porque estos murieron o los abandonaron. Este Noctowl era de esa casa, me lo encargaron para buscarle un dueño que se preocupara por los Pokemon, creo que eres la persona indicada. Tómalo, es tuyo - afirma la recepcionista  
- No sé que decir, supongo que gracias. - ríe Angie

Pueblo Lavanda

Haunter, Ash y Pikachu vuelven al bosque. Encuentran los cuerpos de ambos, tal cual los habían dejado. Las formas espirituales del ratón y del entrenador se introducen en sus cuerpos. Segundos después, ambos "despiertan" y le agradecen a Haunter por todo lo que hizo por ellos. Momentos más tarde, Gastly aparece.

- Gastly, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta Ash sorprendido  
- Gaaaaaastly gaaaaaas gastly gaastly gaas (Quiero irme con ustedes)

Gastly se acerca a Ash y lo aprieta contra sí mismo, el gas que le rodea toma la forma de dos brazos abrazando a Ash. Incluso para el despistado de Ash, el mensaje no puede ser más claro.

- Gastly, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? ¿Es en serio?- pregunta Ash sabiendo la respuesta  
- Gaaaaaaaaaaastly (Sí) (sonriendo)  
- Muy bien, ¡Pikachu tenemos un nuevo amigo y compañero! - afirma Ash haciendo una de sus primeras poses de captura  
- Pika pikachuu (Nuevo compañero)  
- Haaaaaauntaaa (Bien) (Feliz)

Angie se dirige al bosque, encontrando a Ash y Pikachu totalmente repuestos, junto a dos sonrientes Pokemon fantasma.

- Ash, puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunta Angie incrédula por lo de la torre  
- Sí, lo que quieras - comenta Ash- _Apostaría la bicicleta de Misty a que me va a preguntar sobre lo que pasó en el cuarto de juegos_  
- ¿Fuiste al cuarto de juegos? - pregunta nuevamente la chica de pelo verde  
- ¿Aún no crees que ese fantasma era yo? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? - responde Ash dejándola atónita

Angie palidece, si antes había quedado algo convencida y tranquila, ahora además de convencida estaba angustiada. ¿Qué otras sorpresas o ases bajo la manga tenía Ash? ¿Qué otra aventura iba a vivir con el joven del Pikachu? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a sus padres -si es que alguna vez les contaba esto- que tuvo una batalla Pokemon con un entrenador fantasma?

- Angie, lo que pasó hoy queda entre nosotros. No le digas nada a Brock ni a Dawn por favor. Ese poder que tienen estos Pokemon fantasmas es un secreto. ¿Está claro? - comenta Ash  
- Como digas cabezota, acá no ha pasado nada - silba Angie feliz por la complicidad con Ash

En el pueblo, tras caminar unos momentos, se encuentran a Dawn y a Brock. Es la hora de la cena, por lo que entran al Centro Pokemon. En él, sonrisas cómplices entre Ash y Angie guardan el secreto del cuarto de juegos del trío fantasmal. El edificio de Radio Lavanda deja de tener al Gastly solitario. Ash este Pokemon descansa dentro de una Pokebola. Con este Pokemon, de seguro podrá darle la ansiada sorpresa a Misty después del combate que tendrán en (técnicamente) dos días más.

- Mañana vamos a Saffron para devolver a Haunter y luego CERULEAN. ¡Sí! Iremos a vencer a Misty! - grita Ash sonrojándose

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ ...

/

**Respuestas a algunos Reviews**:

Franc14: Me alegra que te guste el formato, la idea es que sea una lectura cómoda. Sobre lo repetitivo, creo que con el pasar de los capítulos eso se irá diluyendo, ahora siento que la historia está tomando más forma (y se está pareciendo más a un capítulo de serie en vez de un fic as no más.. supongo que será por la influencia de los fics que he le do últimamente). Y muchas gracias por el comentario, yo suelo escribir relatos o historias personales, para mí es todo un desafío tomar personajes ajenos para contar historias. En ambos casos (mis narraciones y los fics) se aplica el mismo concepto: _Lo que sale de nuestra mano tiene impreso algo de nosotros, es imposible no tenerle cariño a las obras que uno hace_. Las quiero mucho, por lo mismo, sé que esta historia tendrá un final ( ¿cuándo? no sé ... pero lo tendrá, tengo muchas ideas buenas para el re-encuentro entre Ash y Misty). Nuevamente, muchas gracias =D. Saludos!

Haru-neko-chan: Hola =D, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Seguí tus consejos y creo que el formato quedó aún mejor. Resolví usar los corchetes para señalar a los personajes, así puedo mantener el formato del guión para cada diálogo, así se lee más rápido. Saludos!


	5. Malentendido

**Confesión (Cap 5) **

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

Los corchetes se murieron, más abajo vendrá la explicación =)

Ahora CONTINUAMOS...

Rumbo a Ciudad Saffron

El cuarteto compuesto por Ash, Angie, Brock y Dawn se dirige, tras tomar desayuno en el Centro Pokemon, a ciudad Saffron. En el capítulo anterior, Ash fue al cuarto de juegos de la ex-Torre Pokemon encontrándose con Gastly. Este Pokemon, al quedar solo, prefirió seguir a Ash en sus aventuras, uniéndose al equipo. Angie, por su parte, aprendió algo más sobre los Pokemon fantasmas y sobre el propio Ash.

- ¿Falta mucho para ciudad Saffron?- pregunta Dawn con cara de aburrimiento

- No, tan sólo quedan unos veinte minutos de caminata- comenta Brock

- Iremos a ver a Sabrina, le devolveré su Haunter y luego partiremos a Cerulean. Será maravilloso, ¿no lo crees Pikachu?- dice Ash sonriente

- Pika (Sí)

- Yo aprovecharé el tiempo libre para conocer más a Noctowl- agrega Angie

- ¿Noctowl?- preguntan al unísono Dawn y Brock

- Sí, la recepcionista de Radio Lavanda me lo encargó. Estaba en adopción- afirma Angie mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Qué te parece si, antes de llegar a Saffron, tenemos una batalla Angie?- comenta Ash

- ¡No es mala idea!, ¡Así puedes probar a Gastly!- dice Angie feliz por el desafío.

- ¿Gastly?- nuevamente preguntan al unísono Dawn y Brock

- Es una larga historia... -comenta Ash- _¡Angie espero que no digas nada!_

En medio del camino, Ash y Angie se enfrentan con dos Pokemon cada uno. La batalla comienza con Noctowl versus Gastly.

- Noctowl, ¡usa Profecía!- grita Angie

- Gastly, ¡usa Rayo confusor!- replica Ash

Ambos movimientos surten efecto, Gastly es vulnerable a los ataques físicos de Noctowl y este último está confundido.

_Es la misma estrategia que usó con Haunter en el cuarto, ¿cómo puedo contrarrestar la confusión que genera en Noctowl?_ - piensa Angie

- Gastly, ¡usa Tinieblas!- dice Ash confiado

- ¡Ash recuerda que los ataques de tipo Fantasma no surten efecto en los Normales!- le señala Brock mientras el ataque falla

- ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Gastly, ¡usa Hipnosis en Noctowl!- grita Ash

- ¡Noctowl intenta hacer un Derribo!- replica Angie algo desesperada

Noctowl se mantiene confundido, la Hipnosis llega a Noctowl quien cae dormido.

- ¡Ahora termínalo con Come Sueños!- ordena Ash con mucha confianza

- Noctowl, ¡noooooooooooo!- grita Angie sin poder hacer más

- Noctowl está fuera de combate. Gastly es el ganador- afirma Brock tras ver al ave inconsciente

- Gaaaaastly gaaaaaas (sí, lo hice)

- Regresa Noctowl. Ash, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre los Pokemon fantasmas?- comenta Angie con una sonrisa malévola

- Digamos que me sé poner en el lugar de ellos, ¿verdad Gastly? -afirma un Ash nervioso- _¡Angie no abras la boca! Es un secreto lo que pasó allí_

- Esta vez te toca a ti Luxio- afirma Angie confiada

- Gastly, lo hiciste bien por ahora, ¡regresa! Pikachu ve adelante- afirma el entrenador

Pikachu entra en el combate generando pequeños rayos de electricidad en sus mejillas para demostrar su nivel de energía. Ambos Pokemon eléctricos se encuentran en la improvisada arena de batalla (que es el propio camino).

- Luxio, ¡usa Carga y luego Chispa! -ordena Angie muy motivada- _Al fin tenemos nuestra anhelada batalla. _

- Pikachu, evade la Chispa y usa Agilidad -dice Ash- _Pikachu, haremos lo mismo que le hicimos a Raichu_

- Luxio, lanza Chispa hacia diferentes puntos del campo, así Pikachu se verá limitado, replica Angie tras ver que la Chispa no da en el blanco

- Pikachu, ¡avanza con Tacleada de Voltios! -ordena Ash- _Mejor no imitaré lo que le hicimos a Surge, iremos directo al blanco esta vez_

- ¿Tacleada de Voltios? -pregunta Angie preocupada- _¡Oh no! No tenía idea de que el Pikachu de Ash conociera esa técnica, tengo que pararlo de algún modo_

- Así es, vamos Pikachu, ¡que nada te detenga!- alienta Ash

- Luxio, ¡usa Chispa contra Pikachu ahora ya! -ordena Angie- _¡Vamos Luxio! Tienes que detener a Pikachu, ¡vamos!_

La Chispa de Luxio es evadida fácilmente por Pikachu quien continúa su carrera rumbo al lince eléctrico. Finalmente, Pikachu impacta de lleno en Luxio, quien cae derrotado.

- Luxio está fuera de combate. ¡Pikachu es el ganador!- afirma Brock finalizando la batalla

- Ash, felicitaciones. Estuviste fantástico- comenta Angie aceptando su derrota

- No exageres, tú y Luxio son bastante buenos- replica Ash dándole ánimos a la chica de pelo verde.

- ¿Ahora podemos ir a Saffron?- pregunta Dawn sorprendida por el nivel de la batalla

- Sí, continuemos. Mientras antes salgamos de Saffron, más cerca estaremos de Cerulean -dice Ash- _Así como vamos, hoy en la tarde estaremos en Cerulean._

Gimnasio ciudad Saffron

Tras llegar a ciudad Saffron, el grupo se dirigió directamente al gimnasio de la ciudad. En este lugar, Ash habla con Sabrina para devolverle a Haunter.

- Sabrina, muchas gracias por prestarme a Haunter- comenta Ash

- ¿Pudiste encontrar a sus amigos?- pregunta Sabrina contenta por ver a Haunter de regreso

- Encontré solo a Gastly. No sé dónde está Gengar- responde Ash un poco preocupado

- Yo sé dónde está Gengar- afirma Angie

- ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- pregunta un tanto sorprendido y molesto Ash

- Lo capturó el director de la radio Lavanda. Tuvo que vencerlo para poder construir el edificio de la torre- contesta Angie

- ¿Quién te comentó eso?- pregunta Dawn

- La recepcionista de la torre- afirma Angie dejando claro el destino de Gengar

- Bueno, ahora que sabemos dónde está Gengar nos podemos ir más tranquilos. Muchas gracias por todo Sabrina- comenta Ash

- Hasta luego- afirma el cuarteto al unísono

Centro Pokemon ciudad Saffron

Son cerca de las 3.00 de la tarde. El grupo descansa en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Saffron. Ash se dirige a los videoteléfonos para conversar con Misty y con un extraño personaje.

Ash comenta con Misty su nueva captura, afirma que apenas termine la videollamada partirán rumbo a Cerulean, lo cual hace que ambos se sientan más motivados y felices (aunque Ash, aún no entiende del todo lo que le ocurre). Misty, por su parte, le plantea preocupada un hecho que no tenían en consideración cuando planificaron su batalla.

- Ash, tengo un problema con la fecha de nuestra batalla. Mis hermanas volvieron de su viaje por Johto y quieren hacer un espectáculo Pokemon en el gimnasio el mismo día de nuestra batalla. Yo me había comprometido con ellas a participar en el espectáculo, el cual tú ya debes conocer -dice Misty- _¡Ash otra vez me verá de sirena!_

- No se me ocurre, ¿qué espectáculo montarán esta vez?- pregunta Ash

- El espectáculo de la sirena. Yo seré la protagonista del espectáculo y, bueno...ya sabes, necesito alguien que haga de príncipe. Mis hermanas querían que Tracey me acompañara pero... -comenta Misty hasta que fue cortada por la voz de Ash

- ¡Tracey! ¿Por qué no me dijeron?, Yo feliz te acompañaba en ese papel -dice Ash enfadado- _¡Tracey! ¡Tracey! ¡Tracey! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh... _

- Ash, te estoy diciendo que es lo que mis hermanas querían. Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no te gustaría hacer ese papel? -dice Misty sonriente- _Parece que Ash está celoso... ¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!_

- Quizás, pero solo lo haría porque tú me lo pediste- afirma Ash con algo de orgullo

- Ya está bien, entonces tú serás el príncipe en la obra. ¡Perfecto! Ahora me voy, llegó un retador. Adiós Ash, nos vemos -contesta Misty sonriente antes de colgar la videollamada- _Ash va a ser mi príncipe en la obra, lo malo es que es solo una obra..._

Tras la llamada a Misty, Ash hace su segunda llamada al personaje misterioso, estamos hablando de Bill, quien está disfrazado en esta ocasión de Clefairy. En la conversación ambos platican sobre lo que ha sido de sus vidas. Ash le comenta algunos de sus viajes a Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, mientras que el investigador le da consejos para manejar a Gastly y potenciar algunos ataques de sus Pokemon.

Ash está preocupado por el equipo que usará para enfrentar a Misty, quiere que sea una batalla de 6 contra 6 dando el máximo en la arena (agua) de batalla. Es por esta razón que Ash agenda una reunión con Bill para el día de mañana. Esta reunión la harán en casa de Bill (es decir, cerca del Faro Cerulean) puesto que él tiene un mecanismo para transferir Pokemon y, de paso, tiene más espacio para entrenar (una playa completa).

- Listo chicos, ya hice las llamadas que tenía que hacer. Podemos partir a Cerulean- afirma Ash sonriente y decidido.

Gimnasio Cerulean

- Ey chicas, ¡Lily, Violet, Daisy!- grita Misty feliz

- ¿Qué pasa hermanita?- comenta Daisy

- No es necesario que Tracey haga el papel de príncipe en la obra, Ash lo hará- afirma Misty

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Al fin son novios?- se ríen las hermanas

- ¡Les digo que Ash no es mi novio!- contesta enfurecida Misty

- Ay ya párale Misty, si se nota a leguas que se gustan- responde Daisy

- No sé de qué están hablando, el punto es que Ash será el co-protagonista en la obra- replica Misty un poco menos nerviosa

- Está bien hermanita, está bien. ¿Te dijo cuándo iba a llegar a Cerulean?- pregunta Daisy

- No, pero deben estar en camino, estaban en ciudad Saffron- contesta Misty

- Ok, nosotros nos encargaremos de la difusión del evento- finaliza Daisy

Ciudad Cerulean

El grupo proveniente de ciudad Saffron, tras cuatro horas de caminata llega a ciudad Cerulean. Lo primero que hacen es visitar el gimnasio, pues allí es donde los espera Misty.

- ¡Gimnasio Cerulean, allá vamos!- grita Ash poniéndose a correr

- ¡Aaaaaaash, espéranos!- gritan los tres intentando alcanzarlo

- Llegamos Pikachu, toquemos la puerta- asiente Ash

Tras el toque de puertas, Misty corre rauda desde su habitación para poder abrirle a Ash y a sus amigos. Tiene listas tres habitaciones de huéspedes: una para Ash, otra para Brock y la última para Dawn. Es por esto que se sorprende cuando ve a Angie con ellos. ¿Dónde dormirá Angie?

Gimnasio Cerulean

Misty abre la puerta, abraza efusivamente al joven del Pikachu, mientras los otros tres siguen corriendo para llegar al gimnasio.

- Te he extrañado mucho Misty- afirma Ash mientras abraza a Misty

- Yo también, sin ustedes mi vida es algo solitaria- comenta Misty sin soltar a Ash

- Así que ahí están los tortolitos- bromea Brock

- ¡BROCK! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!- dice Misty tras soltar a Ash, agarrar su mazo (el cual sale desde nadie sabe donde) y golpear a Brock

_¡Ouch! Eso debe doler_ - piensa Angie

Ash presenta a Angie como una entrenadora Pokemon proveniente de Sinnoh. Misty y Angie se saludan cariñosamente, aunque por dentro ambas murmuran ciertos calificativos en contra de la otra. En el caso de Dawn, las opiniones son neutrales.

- ¿Dónde dormirá Angie?- solo tengo tres habitaciones de huéspedes disponibles en el gimnasio, comenta Misty fingiendo tristeza

- Oh, no hay problema. Brock y yo podemos dormir en la misma habitación- afirma Ash mientras una ampolleta se prende sobre su cabeza

- Gracias chicos, me han ayudado mucho en este viaje- replica Angie un poco sonrojada por la acción de Ash

Habitación de Misty

Misty junto a su Azurill están tendidos en la cama, el re-encuentro ha ocasionado sentimientos encontrados dentro de la entrenadora.

_Debería estar feliz porque llegó Ash, me sentí tan bien dentro de sus brazos, especialmente cuando él también me apretó contra sí. Fue un instante de paz, donde realmente sentí que él me extrañó. Sin embargo, toda esa paz se fue a la basura cuando vi el sonrojo de Angie ante la maravillosa (ironía) idea de que él y Brock podían compartir su habitación. ¿Ash tendrá novia?, ¿Qué será Angie para él?, ¿Ash la querrá?, ¿Ash algún día me verá como algo más que su mejor amiga? (…) ¡Tengo que sacar a Angie de aquí! Estoy celosa y lo admito_ – piensa Misty

Afortunadamente para la pelirroja, la presencia de Azurill desvaneció por un corto lapso de tiempo la sensación de angustia. De esta manera, Misty pudo tener un buen dormir.

Habitación de Angie

La chica de pelo verde también tiene sentimientos encontrados con esta visita a Cerulean. Por un lado, Ash fue muy generoso al cederle su habitación para que pudiera pasar la noche. Sin embargo, notó la molestia de Misty cuando ella se sonrojó.

- Luxio, me siento mal. Me gusta Ash, me gusta su manera de tratar a los Pokemon, el valor que tiene, la entrega que tiene, su lealtad y (…) pero él nunca se va a fijar en mí, es cosa de mirar cómo se pone pensativo cada vez que le mencionan a Misty, o la ansiedad que tiene de verla. Él quiere a Misty y (…) ella lo quiere a él- comenta Angie con mucha tristeza dirigiéndose a su Pokemon

El lince eléctrico la consuela, ambos se abrazan mientras caen unas lagrimillas provenientes de los ojos de Angie. La chica de pelo verde, quien se mostrara fuerte y decidida, ahora estaba llorando su primera pena de amor (¿amor?, por ser chiquillos queda a gusto de ustedes).

Habitación de Ash y Brock

- Ash, ¿en qué estás pensando?- comenta Brock algo preocupado

- Eeeeeeehm… nada, olvídalo- dice Ash algo desanimado

- Ash, te he acompañado en casi todos tus viajes. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿es sobre Misty cierto?- pregunta Brock mostrando un tono de seriedad e inspirando la confianza del joven

- Sí, pero no me molestes con esto por favor- dice Ash suplicando

- Está bien Ash, seré todo oído, no bromearé con ustedes. Lo prometo- confirma Brock

- Estoy confundido Brock. Últimamente he estado muy extraño, haciendo cosas que antes no me eran naturales. Nunca había soñado tantas veces con una persona, ni tampoco había sentido una imperiosa necesidad por ver a esa persona. La extraño mucho Brock, siempre la he extrañado pero ahora no es sólo eso. ¡No sé porqué ahora todo gira alrededor de Misty!- comenta Ash en voz baja con un gran desanimo

- Ash, lo que ocurre es que estás creciendo- comenta Brock

- ¿Creciendo?, ¿A qué te refieres?- dice Ash muy sorprendido

- Ash, tú quieres a Misty como algo más que una amiga- le dijo Brock con una expresión seria pero comprensiva

- ¡Nooooooooo! Tú debes estar loco, ella es mi mejor amiga- grita Ash algo nervioso

- Cálmate Ash, no es malo querer a una amiga –dijo Brock intentando tranquilizar al entrenador

- ¡Pero es que no puede ser! Cada vez me confundo más (…)- murmura Ash angustiado

- Será mejor que te duermas, mañana tienes que ver a Bill, ¿verdad?- comenta Brock

- Sí- replica Ash

- Te despertaré temprano, buenas noches y Ash, en serio, no deberías preocuparte tanto, es lo que pasa cuando uno crece- finaliza Brock la conversación con un tono comprensivo

- Buenas noches- replica Ash

_¿Quiero a Misty? ¿Realmente quiero a Misty? No puede ser, ella es mi mejor amiga, además que no creo que yo alguna vez le vaya a gustar. Según sus propias palabras, a ella le interesan tipos grandes y maduros, yo no soy grande y (…) para ella tampoco soy maduro. Aún no puedo creerlo, no sé qué siento por Misty, no sé porqué estoy actuando de esta manera, no sé NADA, me siento tan torpe (…)_ –piensa Ash antes de dormir

[Nota del Autor: Se omite el POV de Dawn porque, en realidad, no tendrá injerencia en el capítulo]

Gimnasio Cerulean (general)

Misty y Brock se despiertan temprano. El moreno prepara el desayuno, mientras que Misty alimenta a sus Pokemon y recoge las Pokebolas de Charizard, Squirtle y Pidgeot para mostrárselas a Brock. Ahora la sorpresa era triple. May había logrado transferirle, desde Johto, la Pokebola de Charizard. Mientras que ella misma (hablamos de Misty), gracias a sus contactos, había logrado reunir en este lugar a Squirtle y Pidgeot.

_Sin lugar a dudas ésta será una gran sorpresa para Ash_ –pensó Misty alegremente

Dawn, Ash y Angie despertaron después de que Misty terminara de mostrarle las Pokebolas a Brock. Los tres fueron inmediatamente a tomar desayuno. Ash, como siempre, devoró todo lo que Brock preparó, aumentando la sensación de nostalgia en Misty.

En la conversación, Angie comenta que está en Kanto buscando las medallas para competir, no sabe si éste o el próximo año, en la Liga Pokemon que se realiza en esta región. Por lo mismo, reta a Misty a un duelo Pokemon en la tarde.

- Misty, estoy aquí para desafiarte a una batalla Pokemon por la Medalla Cascada- dice Angie desafiante

- Está bien, acepto el reto –dice Misty sonriendo malévolamente- _Voy a lanzar lo que se llama artillería pesada_. _Gyarados y… ¿quién más podrá ser?_

- Muchas gracias Misty. Ash me ha contado cosas muy buenas sobre ti- replica Angie antes de morder su sándwich

- ¿Qué cosas le has contado Ash?- pregunta furiosa Misty

- No te alteres Mist, le he comentado que eres una de las líderes más temibles de Kanto y que… - decía Ash antes de ser interrumpido por la chica de pelo verde

- Ash decía que te admiraba mucho- comenta Angie

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo dije eso?- pregunta Ash enojado

- O sea, no con esas palabras, pero sí halagaste mucho sus técnicas como entrenadora y su forma de ser- afirma Angie intentando arreglar la situación

- ¿Eso es verdad Ash? –pregunta Misty con ojos brillantes- _¿Es cierto hablas cosas buenas sobre mí?_

- Sí, es verdad- dice Ash algo desanimado

Después de terminar el desayuno, Misty le dice a Ash que transfiera 3 Pokemon hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Ash lo hace y luego Misty le entrega las Pokebolas.

- Ash, aquí están estas tres Pokebolas. ¡Son tuyas!- dice Misty muy pero muy sonriente

- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunta Ash extrañado

- Ábrelas y me entenderás- afirma Misty con una sonrisa traviesa

Ash le hace caso, lanza las tres Pokebolas y, para su sorpresa, emergen de ellas: Charizard, Squirtle y Pidgeot. Toda la escena es presenciada por Brock (quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación), de Dawn y de Angie. Las dos últimas se sorprendieron al ver los tres Pokemon.

- ¿Los reconoces?- pregunta Misty sabiendo la respuesta

Los tres Pokemon se abalanzaron sobre Ash abrazándolo. Squirtle tenía puestos sus lentes del Escuadrón Squirtle. Ash se emociona con este re-encuentro tan emotivo.

- Son Charizard, Squirtle y Pidgeot, los tres son Pokemon de Ash- dice Misty orgullosa

- ¿Los tres? –pregunta Angie sorprendida- _Otra sorpresa más de Ash_

- Sí. Ash dejó a Charizard entrenando en el Valle de los Charizard. A Squirtle lo dejó como jefe de un escuadrón de bomberos a cargo de una oficial Jenny. Y Pidgeot quedó como jefe de su parvada cerca de Pueblo Paleta- explica Brock

- ¡Increíble!, grita Angie

Tras el emotivo saludo, Ash regresa a los tres a sus respectivas pokebolas. Misty también le comenta a Ash sobre la llegada de su mamá, May, Max y Tracey a ciudad Cerulean.

- Ash, esa no es la única sorpresa que te tengo- comenta Misty con voz traviesa

- ¿No? ¿Hay más?- pregunta Ash emocionado

- Sí, el día de mañana vendrán May, Max, Tracey y tu mamá a la ciudad. No quieren perderse nuestra batalla ni el espectáculo de la sirena, menos aún considerando que tú serás el príncipe- dice Misty

- Misty, ¿y cuándo vamos a ensayar?- pregunta Ash algo sorprendido y nervioso

- Hoy, en la tarde, después de la batalla con Angie –dice Misty mirándola directamente a los ojos- _¡Esa medalla Cascada no será tuya! Ni Ash tampoco…_

Ash y Angie se van del gimnasio por separado. Ash lo hace primero, pues dice que tiene cosas que hacer en la ciudad. Mientras que Angie argumenta que desea entrenar con sus Pokemon antes de enfrentar a Misty. La líder de gimnasio y estrella del show de mañana ve esto con malos ojos.

_¿Por qué justo ahora Ash y Angie se van? Sé que no debería sospechar nada, después de todo, ambos salieron con una hora de diferencia pero… ¡No!, no desconfiaré de Ash_ – piensa Misty

Casa de Bill

Ash, tras un corto y cómodo vuelo en el lomo de Pidgeot, logra llegar a la casa del excéntrico investigador Pokemon. En su casa el joven entrenador recibe almuerzo y tiene una larga plática con el hombre disfrazado de Pikachu (en esta ocasión).

- Bill. Tengo cuatro Pokemon listos para el enfrentamiento con Misty. Son Gastly, Charizard, Squirtle y Pidgeot. Me faltan dos para tener el equipo completo definido antes de la batalla- comenta Ash en el postre

- Misty es una entrenadora de Pokemon de agua. ¿No has pensado en traer un tipo hierba para la batalla?- pregunta Bill

- Tienes toda la razón, tengo a Bulbasaur y a Bayleef. Por un lado, Bayleef siempre me protege y me quiere mucho. Por otro lado, Bulbasaur es un Pokemon más poderoso, sabe Rayo Solar y domina a la perfección las Hojas Navaja o el Látigo Cepa. Creo que Bulbasaur es la mejor opción- dice Ash confiado en su elección

- Ahora sólo queda un Pokemon. ¿Alguno en especial que quieras mostrar frente a ella?- pregunta Bill tras terminar su postre

- No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo- finaliza Ash dubitativo

_Me quedan muchos Pokemon por elegir: Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Kingler, Donphan, Noctowl, Heracross (…) Cyndaquil y Donphan no me servirán en esta batalla. Heracross podría ser. Noctowl no porque para eso tengo a Pidgeot. Snorlax, Tauros y Muk no, no creo que les guste mucho el agua. Me quedarían Bayleef, Totodile, Kingler y Heracross (…)_ – piensa Ash

- Pikachu, tengo cinco opciones para el sexto Pokemon- comenta Ash

- Pikapi pika (Ash, dime)

- Son Bayleef, Totodile, Kingler, Heracross y … tú- dice Ash sabiendo que Pikachu no querrá pelear contra Misty

Pikachu hace un gesto donde no aprueba que Ash lo considere para esta batalla.

- Pikachu, sé que nunca has peleado contra Misty y que ella es también tu amiga, pero no me gusta dejarte afuera, por eso te planteé la opción. Yo sabía que me ibas a decir que no en todo caso- le explica Ash

Pikachu se siente contento al saber el porqué de su nombramiento. Ahora quedan cuatro opciones para rellenar el espacio del sexto Pokemon. Finalmente, Pikachu hace una cara que le hace parecer un reptil ocasionando que Ash entendiera de inmediato lo que quería decir su amigo.

- ¡Totodile!, ¿Quieres que él sea el sexto?- pregunta Ash

- Pikapi chaaa (Ash, sí)

Entonces así será, ¡Totodile será el sexto! ¡Oye Bill, dile al Profesor Oak que me mande a Totodile!- grita Ash hacia otra habitación

Posteriormente, en la playa, Ash entrena a los seis Pokemon [Nota del autor: En este caso hipotético, Pikachu -al no estar dentro de una Pokebola- no cuenta dentro de los seis Pokemon que un entrenador puede transportar en Kanto] en la playa.

Bulbasaur trabaja la Semilla Drenadora junto con las Hojas Navajas. Charizard utiliza Aliento de Dragón y realiza movimientos aéreos junto a Pidgeot para mejorar la coordinación. Ash y Charizard crean un lenguaje de señas o gestos para comunicar algunas órdenes especiales. Squirtle y Totodile luchan entre ellos para ver quién tiene más presión en su Chorro de Agua. Finalmente, Gastly juega a las escondidas con su entrenador.

Ciudad Cerulean (Parque)

Angie y Luxio se encuentran en el parque pensando en cómo irán a enfrentar a Misty. Angie nunca tuvo la ocurrencia de preguntarle a Ash por los Pokemon que Misty poseía ni tampoco le había pedido consejos para vencerla. Por primera vez, estaría sola luchando contra un líder de gimnasio.

En el parque, un chico fuerte entrena junto a su Hitmonchan, Machop y un Bellsprout.

_Quizás él sepa algo sobre Misty para poder crear una estrategia. Sé que no debería ser tan difícil vencerla considerando que Luxio es un Pokemon eléctrico, pero se me imagina que Misty tiene tantos o más ases bajo la manga que el propio Ash_. – piensa Angie algo preocupada

- Disculpa, ¿tú eres de aquí?- pregunta Angie

- No, soy un entrenador Pokemon, me especializo en los de tipo Luchador- responde amablemente el chico

- ¿De Lucha? ¿Y qué hace ahí ese Bellsprout entonces?- pregunta Angie con un tono provocador

- Enfrenté a Misty hace unos días y mis Pokemon fueron apaleados. Ella me aconsejó que intentara buscar Pokemon que pudieran hacer ataques a distancia. Como sus Pokemon son de agua, capturé un Bellsprout que es de tipo hierba- responde el chico no atendiendo al tono provocador

Angie tragó cuando escuchó "_Enfrenté a Misty hace unos días y mis Pokemon fueron apaleados_" (…) de ahí en adelante no escuchó más, la frase le quedó retumbando en los oídos generando mucha inseguridad y dudas en la entrenadora y criadora de pelo verde.

- ¿Qué Pokemon usó contra ti?- pregunta Angie buscando sacar más información

- Usó un Luvdisc, aunque ella lo llama Caserin. Ve, consulta mi Pokedex- dice el chico

**Pokedex: Luvdisc vive en aguas tropicales poco profundas. Este Pokémon con forma de corazón se ha ganado la reputación que tiene por ir nadando detrás de las parejas de enamorados que veía entre las olas del océano** [Nota del Autor: Es la definición que da Pokemon Rubí]

- ¿Esa cosa derrotó a tu Hitmonchan y a tu Machop?- pregunta Angie tragando de nuevo

- Sí, ese Luvdisc ni siquiera se despeinó para vencernos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- responde y pregunta el chico

- Angie, ¿y el tuyo?- habla la chica de pelo verde

- Kent, ahora si me disculpas necesito entrenar para vencer a Misty- responde el chico

- Kent, yo también voy a enfrentar a Misty, ¿por qué no entrenamos juntos?- dice Angie

Ambos entrenadores sacan a sus Pokemon. Angie muestra a Luxio y Noctowl. Kent muestra los Pokemon que ya estaban afuera. El entrenador le aconseja a Angie capturar un Pokemon de hierba, por lo que ambos se dedican a buscar uno, finalmente encuentran un Gloom.

- Ese Gloom será mío. ¡Ve Noctowl!- grita Angie

- Glooooom (Oh no)

- Noctowl, usa Hipnosis- ordena Angie

Gloom ataca con Esporas Paralizadoras. Ambos ataques surten efecto: Noctowl queda paralizado y Gloom queda dormido.

- Oh no, ¡Noctowl está paralizado! ¡Angie usa a tu Luxio para debilitar a Gloom!- le aconseja Kent

- Eso haré. Luxio, usa Chispa en Gloom- ordena Angie

- Los ataques eléctricos no son tan poderosos en los tipos planta- reprende Kent

- No me preocupa, si llega a despertarse la Chispa hará que quede paralizado- replica Angie

Tras unos minutos más de batalla con Gloom dormido, Angie lanza su Pokebola y captura al Pokemon de hierba.

- Felicitaciones Angie, capturaste a Gloom. Veamos qué ataques tiene Gloom usando mi Pokedex- le dice Kent

**Pokedex: Gloom tiene los ataques de Esporas Paralizadoras, Polvo Venenoso, Danza de Pétalos y Ácido**.

- Muy bien, ¡de seguro con Gloom podremos vencer a Misty!- comenta Angie más segura de sí misma tras esta captura

- Ahora vamos al Centro Pokemon, luego iremos al gimnasio para retar a Misty- replica Kent

Gimnasio Cerulean (inmediaciones)

Ash está por entrar al Gimnasio Cerulean cuando ve que llegan Kent y Angie. Angie presenta a Kent como un entrenador Pokemon que también desea retar a Misty. En el momento, la chica de pelo verde intenta sacar algo más de información respecto a la líder de gimnasio.

- Ash, tú que conoces bien a Misty, ¿sabes qué Pokemon tiene?- pregunta Angie

- Obvio que los conozco, pero no te puedo ayudar esta vez. Yo respeto mucho el trabajo que Misty ha realizado en este gimnasio, se ha vuelto una muy buena líder- contesta Ash abriendo la puerta

Gimnasio Cerulean (interior)

Ash abre la puerta, deja pasar a Angie y a Kent para luego pasar él. Esta escena es vista por Misty quien hierve en celos.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAASH! ¡Me las vas a pagar! Ahora eres todo un caballero dejando pasar a las damas primero, ¿cuándo hiciste eso por mí? Definitivamente Ash tiene novia, no hay dudas, y esa es Angie … ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué Ash? ¿Por qué? (…)_ - piensa Misty con una lágrima que se asoma

- Misty, ¿por qué lloras?- pregunta Ash inocentemente

- ¡Qué te importa! ¡Desde cuándo te importo!- le grita Misty en la cara

- Pero Misty, no me grites. ¿Qué te he hecho?- discute Ash elevando la voz

- Eres un idiota, lo sabes, no me hables, ¡vete!- grita Misty mostrándole la salida

- Pero Misty…- murmura Ash totalmente desconcertado

Angie y Brock miran atentamente la escena. Ella se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Misty está celosa, mientras que Brock le pregunta exactamente qué fue lo que hicieron durante la mañana.

- No sé dónde estuvo Ash en la mañana, me lo encontré recién en la puerta del gimnasio- comenta Angie a Brock

- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estuviste? - pregunta Brock – _Eso confirma la visita de Ash a la casa de Bill_

- Fui al Parque de ciudad Cerulean a entrenar con Luxio y Noctowl. Me encontré con Kent, que también retará hoy a Misty a un duelo. Y capturé un Gloom- responde Angie señalando la pokebola y sacando al Pokemon de hierba.

- Angie, creo que Misty está celosa porque cree que ustedes dos tuvieron una cita o algo parecido- le comenta Brock

- Será mejor que arregle cuanto antes este malentendido- responde Angie muy preocupada y con una sensación de culpabilidad

- Yo te acompaño, Misty no entenderá- sonríe Brock

Ash, por su parte, sale muy desconcertado y triste del gimnasio. Literalmente podríamos decir que Misty lo basureó y lo insultó tal como en los viejos tiempos, con una sola salvedad: esta vez no era un juego.

Pikachu ve la cara triste y desconcertada de su amigo. En condiciones normales, Ash habría replicado cada uno de los insultos y hubiera alzado la voz hasta que Brock los separara, pero ahora que, por su cabeza, rondaba la idea de que, eventualmente, él sí quería a Misty como algo más que una simple amiga (…) ya no podía hacer eso, estaba indefenso ante sus insultos, vulnerable ante sus cambios de ánimo, se sentía mal, muy mal.

En un momento dado, tras salir del gimnasio, Ash se sentó en plena acera mirando al piso y comenzó a llorar.

_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Por qué Misty estaba enojada conmigo? ¿Por qué no pude responderle ninguno de sus insultos? ¿Por qué me miraba con esa cara de tristeza? ¿Por qué siento una especie de vacío? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? (…) No entiendo nada, no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo_ – piensa Ash

Gimnasio Cerulean

- Misty, vine por la revancha. ¡Esta vez no me ganarás!- dice Kent con una voz muy firme

- Eso ya lo veremos- dice Misty aún enojada y alterada por lo que pasó hace unos momentos

- Brock, hablaré con ella después de esta batalla -murmura Angie mientras se pone en las graderías- _Al fin voy a ver una batalla de Misty. Espero que cuando me toque batallar con ella pueda derrotarla._

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

/

Respuestas a algunos Reviews:

* **Original Mermaid**: Como soy novato, no tenía idea sobre el formato script. Averiguando un poco más en sitios de Internet me percaté justamente de aquella semejanza que nombraste. Por lo mismo, saqué los corchetes y no volverán a aparecer. Además de que los corchetes limitaban la expresión de los personajes al momento de hablar. Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras, ¡Feliz Año para ti también!

* **Haru-Neko-Chan**: Muchas gracias, y se entiende el largo de los reviews jejeje. Feliz Año para ti también

* **Franc14**: Cada vez encuentro que se parece más al anime, salvo por una cosa: en este fic no ha aparecido el equipo Rocket. ¿Será bueno incluirlos en algún episodio de este fic? Saludos y Feliz Año.

En general, les comento dos cosas:

1. Ha sido un verdadero agrado escribir este primer fic acá pues los reviews de ustedes me ayudan a mejorar el formato, la trama y también a esforzarme más para poder cumplir bien este desafío.

2. Mañana se viene otro capítulo más. Después de eso, probablemente continúe con el fic a partir del 5 de enero. ¡Un saludo para todos y Feliz Año!


	6. Encuentro

**Confesión (Cap 6) **

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

Ahora CONTINUAMOS...

En el capítulo anterior, Angie conoce a Kent y ambos se encuentran dispuestos para retar a Misty, la líder del gimnasio Cerulean. Ash, por su parte, al encontrarse con ellos antes de entrar al gimnasio se mete en un lío de gran envergadura. Actualmente, Ash se encuentra solo en algún punto de ciudad Cerulean y Misty tiene que atender el reto de Kent.

Gimnasio Cerulean

- Misty, vine por la revancha. ¡Esta vez no me ganarás!- dice Kent con una voz muy firme

- Eso ya lo veremos- dice Misty aún enojada y alterada por lo que pasó hace unos momentos

- Brock, hablaré con ella después de esta batalla -murmura Angie mientras se pone en las graderías- _Al fin voy a ver una batalla de Misty. Espero que cuando me toque batallar con ella pueda derrotarla._

- ¡Brock! ¿Puedes hacer de árbitro?- pregunta Misty furiosa

- Sí- responde el moreno sabiendo que un "No" equivaldría a un mazazo

Misty y Kent toman posiciones dentro del campo de batalla. Angie saca a Luxio de su pokebola y se concentra para captar las tácticas de la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua.

- ¡La pelea será de dos contra dos! Pelea un solo Pokemon en cada batalla. Ambos pueden hacer substituciones. ¿Entendido?- habla Brock con unas banderas en la mano

- ¡Comencemos! Ve Bellsprout- grita confiado Kent

- Veo que seguiste mi consejo, de todas maneras, con un Pokemon de hierba no me vas a vencer- habla Misty presumiendo mientras murmura cosas contra Ash en su cabeza

Misty llama a Caserin a la batalla. Kent traga considerando que, en la vez pasada, este Pokemon lo derrotó fácilmente.

- Bellsprout, ¡usa Hojas Navaja!- ordena Kent confiado

- Caserin, ¡repélelas con Rayo Burbuja!- habla Misty con total seguridad

- Bellsprout, ¡usa Polvo Veneno!- dice Kent cambiando de estrategia

Caserin queda envenenado. Sin embargo, Misty lo deja en batalla para finalizar a Bellsprout.

- Caserin, ¡usa Rayo Hielo! -ordena Misty furiosa- _Si hubiera sido una Espora Paralizadora como la que aplicó el Butterfree de Ash... ¡Ash! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. Angie, ¡pagarás por esto!_

- Bellsprout, ¡No! -grita Kent sin contener la tristeza- _Caserin, aún envenenado, fue capaz de vencer a Bellsprout... ¿qué haré?_

- Bellsprout no puede continuar. Caserin gana. Al retador le queda solo un Pokemon, habla Brock con una bandera apuntando hacia Misty

_Caserin es un oponente de temer. Tenemos que usar nuestra velocidad para evitar el ataque de Rayo Hielo de Caserin_ - piensa Angie mirando a su lince eléctrico

- ¡Ve Hitmonchan!, afirma Kent

- ¡Caserin! ¡Regresa! -ordena Misty mientras un rayo rojo absorbe al Pokemon corazón- _Caserin está envenenado, tengo que ir al Centro Pokemon para curarlo. Por lo mismo, lo ideal sería terminar rápido este duelo._

_¿Qué Pokemon utilizará Misty ahora que ha regresado a Caserin?, ¿A qué tendré que enfrentarme ahora?_ - piensa Kent poniéndose nervioso

- ¡Politoed, ve! -ordena Misty- _Politoed se encargará rápidamente de él con un un buen Rayo Burbuja_

- ¡Hitmonchan, acércate y usa Puño Trueno!- ordena Kent

- Politoed, usa Descontrolador [Nota del Autor: Se le llama Contoneo también. En inglés es Swagger] sobre Hitmonchan- manda Misty

De inmediato, Hitmonchan queda confundido y comienza a golpearse él mismo con una fuerza brutal. Politoed se dedica a aplaudir. Kent está desesperado y Angie palidece ante lo poco que ha demorado el duelo.

- Politoed, ¡usa Rayo Burbuja y luego Doble Bofetón!- apunta Misty

- ¡Hitmonchan!- grita Kent al tiempo en que Politoed golpea en repetidas ocasiones al confundido Pokemon luchador.

- Hitmonchan no puede continuar. Misty es la vencedora- sentencia Brock esperando hablar con la pelirroja antes de que humille más retadores

- ¡Angieeeeeeeee!, ¡Tú eres la que sigue!- ríe Misty de forma maliciosa al tiempo en que Angie traga

Brock sabe que esto no es nada bueno. Kent se retira luego de recibir algunos consejos y palabras de consuelo por parte de Misty, quien se siente un poco (solo un poco) culpable de haber sido tan dura con el retador.

- Misty, ¡tenemos que ir al Centro Pokemon para curar a Caserin! -habla Brock-_ Tengo que sacar a Misty de aquí y darle a entender que es mejor que hable con Angie_

- Tienes razón, ¡después de eso viene nuestro duelo Angie!- afirma Misty con un semblante desafiante

- ¡Chicos!, ¿Puedo acompañarlos?- pregunta Angie tras ver un gesto de Brock

- ¡Sí! -dice Brock antes de que Misty se negara. La pelirroja mira muy feo a Brock-_ ¡Que no me pegue con el mazo!_

El trío se dirige al Centro Pokemon de Cerulean, hay un ambiente tenso. Angie no sabe cómo empezar a hablar con Misty para explicarle lo que realmente pasó. Brock no sabe cómo ayudar a Angie para que comience con la conversación y Misty quiere darles un mazazo a los dos.

- Misty, quiero preguntarte algo...- habla Angie tragando de nerviosismo ante la evidente furia de la pelirroja

- Pregúntame- habla Misty con algo de indiferencia

- ¿Tú quieres a Ash?- cuestiona Angie

- ¡No! -grita Misty- _¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?_

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunta Brock tomando un diario para amortiguar un posible golpe de Misty

- ¡¿Por qué me preguntan estas cosas?- dice Misty intentando cambiar de tema

- Misty, es que creemos que estás celosa- afirma Brock

- ¿Celosa?, ¿Por qué? Ash no me pertenece, puede hacer su vida como quiera y con quien quiera- habla Misty en un evidente tono de sarcasmo

- Misty, ¿tú crees que Ash y yo somos... novios?- pregunta Angie

- ¡Sí! ¡Y no me digan que no lo son para calmarme porque yo sé mejor que nadie lo que significa negar con palabras lo que uno realmente siente!- grita Misty en un estado de furia y amargura

- Misty, Ash y yo no somos novios. A mí me gusta, pero él no siente lo mismo por mí- replica Angie con un tono mucho más suave

- ¿Cómo que no? En la mañana venían de una cita- comenta Misty sin creer lo que escuchó hace unos momentos

- ¿Cita?, Misty (...) Ash fue a la casa de Bill para preparar la batalla que tendrá contigo- habla Brock son más serenidad

- Y yo fui a entrenar para mi batalla contigo en el parque Cerulean. Por eso, cuando entré al gimnasio estaba acompañada de Kent, él también entrenaba en ese lugar- afirma Angie más tranquila

- Pero... y la puerta, ¿por qué te abrió la puerta?- pregunta Misty comenzando a sentir culpa y vergüenza por la manera en que trató a Ash

- Ash estaba por entrar al gimnasio y justo lo encontramos. Conversamos durante unos momentos mientras Kent intentaba abrir la puerta, cosa que no pudo hacer. Por eso, Ash la abrió por nosotros al conocer cómo es tu gimnasio- replica Angie inventando el hecho de que Kent no pudo abrir la puerta

- ¡No puede ser! Tengo que encontrar a Ash (...) Brock, deja a Caserin con la enfermera Joy, dile que vas de mi parte- habla Misty mientras corre sin un destino fijo

_¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ash! Tengo que disculparme contigo, pero ¿cómo te encuentro? (...) Veamos, soy la persona que más conoce a Ash. Cuando Ash está triste lo que hace es ... hablar conmigo. ¡Ay no! Esto no está resultando. (...) ¡Piensa Misty! En caso de no estar yo, él recurriría a Pikachu. Voy a preguntar por si alguien ha visto un joven con un Pikachu. ¿Quién más, además de Ritchie, anda con un Pikachu en sus hombros?_ - piensa Misty

Ciudad Cerulean (alguna parte)

- Pikachu, hemos caminado por horas y aún no me siento contento. Normalmente, después de discutir con Misty el enojo se me pasa en un rato, pero ahora me duele tanto lo que me dijo. No entiendo su reacción, tampoco sé qué fue lo que le hice ni qué es lo que le molestó. Quizás le moleste mi forma de ser, a final de cuentas, no soy una persona brillante, no sé nada sobre chicas, ni citas, ni cosas románticas (...) tampoco soy maduro. ¿Por qué una chica como ella, tan bonita y fuerte, se fijaría en alguien como yo?- habla Ash mientras camina llorando con la cabeza mirando al piso

- Pikapi (Ash)- dice Pikachu dándole un palmoteo en la espalda a Ash en señal de apoyo

- ¡Pero si es el bobo! ¡Y está solo!- grita Meowth

- ¡Equipo Rocket!, grita Ash secándose las lágrimas y mostrando furia

- ¿Acaso es una voz boba la que oigo?- habla Jessie

- ¿Me habla a mí y no con odio?- sigue James

- En el viento- continúa Jessie

- Y los luceros- sentencia James

- Inspirando miedo pues yo soy la reina- habla Jessie

- Todavía no sé nada que rime con reina- prosigue James

- Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce- sigue Jessie

- Trabajando para que el jefe no nos expulse- dice James

- ¡Alto! No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus tonterías- dice Ash fuerte y claro

- ¡Deja terminar nuestro lema por lo menos! ¡Nos costó encontrarte desde que desapareciste de Sinnoh así nada más!, regaña Meowth

- ¡Pues me encontraron en un mal momento! ¡Pikachu!- grita Ash

- Alto tarugo, no queremos robarte a Pikachu esta vez- comenta James

- ¿No? / ¿Pika?, dicen Ash y Pikachu mirándose las caras

- No, estamos de vacaciones (...) no pensarás que nuestras vacaciones contemplan el Impactrueno de Pikachu, ¿o sí?- pregunta Meowth

- Supongo que no, pero ¿y qué hacen aquí?- cuestiona Ash

- Nada, estábamos caminando por ciudad Cerulean- indica James antes de que los tres comiencen a correr

- ¡Que extraño! -dice Ash siguiendo con su camino- _Cada día son más raros (...)_

Después de que Ash se alejara del Equipo Rocket, resuelve ir a la casa de Bill para distraerse un poco y aprovechar de entrenar a sus Pokemon.

- ¡Sal Pidgeot! Vamos a la casa de Bill-, dice Ash un poco más animado después de que el Equipo Rocket hiciera que se distrayera y dejara de pensar en Misty

El Pokemon ave comienza a volar hacia la casa de Bill, la cual se ubica en una península al norte de ciudad Cerulean, justo donde se emplaza el faro.

Ciudad Cerulean (otro lugar)

Misty le ha preguntado a decenas de personas para saber si han visto a alguien parecido a Ash. Lamentablemente para ella, las informaciones son contradictorias. Los que dicen que lo vieron, indican que se fue para el norte, el sur y el oeste. La pelirroja, ya cansada después de tanto buscar a Ash se sienta en la acera y suspira mirando al cielo. Es en ese momento cuando ve a Ash montando a Pidgeot volando hacia el norte.

- ¡Aaaaash!- grita la líder de gimnasio sin obtener respuesta

- ¿Pikachu?, ¿es idea mía o escuché la voz de Misty?- pregunta Ash mientras se alejan con Pidgeot

_No me escuchó. ¿Será que me escuchó y no quiere hablar conmigo?, ¿Para qué volará hacia allá? (...) ¿Por qué tuve que tratarlo así? Ay Ash, no tenía para qué ponerme celosa (...)_ - piensa Misty

Gimnasio Cerulean

Misty, Brock y Angie vuelven al gimnasio sin resultados satisfactorios respecto a la búsqueda de Ash. Caserin se encuentra en buen estado de salud tras recibir un antídoto en el Centro Pokemon. Dawn se incorpora a la conversación y, entre los tres, comienzan a pensar en cómo van a buscar a Ash.

- Oigan chicos, ¿y dónde está Ash?- pregunta Dawn

- No lo sabemos, hace horas que lo andamos buscando- afirma Misty con tristeza y sensación de culpa

- Misty, tranquila, ¡lo encontraremos!- dice Angie

- Misty, tú dijiste que viste volar a Ash (...)- ¿viste hacia dónde fue?, pregunta Brock

- Iba hacia el norte, pero en el norte no hay nada (...) hay un bosque, muchos entrenadores y el faro de Cerulean- dice Misty

- ¡Ajá! Tengo una idea, espérenme un momento, ¡ya vuelvo! -comenta Brock- _¡Ash debe estar en la casa de Bill!_

- ¿Angie?, ¿ya tuviste tu duelo de gimnasio?- pregunta Dawn

- No, aún no- responde Angie

- ¿Por qué no lo tienen ahora mientras Brock vuelve?- sugiere Dawn

- No tengo ánimos para luchar -dice Misty-_ Ash, ¿por qué (...) tuve que tratarte así? Espero que no estés molesto conmigo (...)_

Brock, en tanto, fue a la habitación donde se encuentra el videoteléfono para llamar a Bill. Tal como Brock lo había pensado, Ash está ahí. El criador Pokemon le comenta que Misty lo trató así por un malentendido y que la líder está buscándolo por toda la ciudad para disculparse.

- ¿Misty?, ¿Buscándome?, ¿Para pedirme disculpas?- dice Ash sorprendido

- Sé que suena extraño, pero así es. Está muy preocupada- comenta Brock

- Ella fue la que empezó, ni siquiera sé porqué me trató así, yo no voy a volver (...) que ella venga- responde Ash enojado

- Ash, no tienes para qué hacer las cosas más difíciles. Misty no tiene un Pokemon volador como Pidgeot para volar a la casa de Bill. Mañana es el día del espectáculo Pokemon y de la batalla de ustedes (...) Estarán Max, May, Tracey, tu madre (...) si no estás tú, mañana será uno de los peores días en la vida de Misty- afirma Brock intentando hacer que Ash recapacite

- Pero Brock, es cosa de ver cómo me trató, ella no me quiere ahí (...)- suspira Ash con una lágrima que se asoma

- Ash, ven a ciudad Cerulean, de verdad Misty quiere disculparse- dice Brock con un tono comprensivo

- ¡Oh! Está bien, pero después de mi entrenamiento- agrega Ash

- Le diré a Misty que estás en casa de Bill, así se cruzan en el camino y pueden conversar solos- dice Brock con una risa maliciosa

- ¡BROCK!- grita Ash molesto cortando la llamada

Brock vuelve al lugar donde se encuentran las chicas.

- Misty, ¡ya sé dónde está Ash!- grita Brock

- ¿Dónde?- pregunta Misty con una sonrisa gigante en su cara

- En el faro de Cerulean. Está con Bill. Lo malo es que está molesto contigo- comenta Brock dándole un palmoteo en la espalda en señal de apoyo

- ¡Misty!, ¡Vamos!- señala Angie lista para ir a buscar al joven del Pikachu

- ¿Con qué cara voy a mirar a Ash después de todo lo que le grité? -pregunta Misty triste- _¿Qué pasa si Ash dice que no quiere volver a verme? (...)_

- Misty, tú conoces a Ash. Te va a disculpar, no tengo dudas de eso. Ven, ¡vamos al faro de Cerulean!- dice Angie dándole ánimos a la pelirroja

Casa de Bill - Faro de Cerulean

Ash entrena con sus Pokemon para la batalla con Misty. El hecho de saber que Misty está preocupada por él le da mucho ánimo, sin embargo, aún no puede dejar de estar molesto, después de todo, él nunca supo los motivos que llevaron a la pelirroja a gritarle de esa manera esta vez.

- ¡Totodile!, ¡Squirtle!, quiero que usen sus Chorros de Agua contra esas latas- afirma Ash imitando una de las formas de duelo que tuvo en las islas Naranja

- ¡Bulbasaur! Usa tus Hojas Navaja. Gastly, usa tu poder Psíquico para lanzarle esas hojas a Charizard. Pidgeot, usa Ráfagas en el agua del mar para salpicarle agua a Charizard. Y tú Charizard, vuela evadiendo el agua y las hojas- ordena Ash

El resultado del entrenamiento es bastante bueno. Totodile y Squirtle mantienen la misma buena puntería. Charizard ha logrado desarrollar un estilo de vuelo elegante pudiendo evadir sin dificultad las hojas y las gotas de agua que saltan por las ráfagas de viento.

- Muy bien chicos, ¡después de esto mañana le ganaremos a Misty!- dice Ash cerrando el puño en señal de confianza y arengando a sus Pokemon

- Pikapi (Ash)- dice Pikachu un poco triste

- ¿Pikachu?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás triste por lo que pasó con Misty?- pregunta Ash preocupado

- Piii (Sí)- gime el ratón

- Oh Pikachu, todo va a estar bien. Ya nos arreglaremos con Misty- dice Ash confiado en lo que dijo Brock

Camino al Faro de Cerulean

Misty, Angie, Brock y Dawn se dirigen al Faro de Cerulean para encontrar a Ash. La más entusiasta con esta búsqueda es Angie, mientras que la más desanimada es Misty. En el camino, muchos entrenadores retan a Misty a una batalla, sin embargo, ella se los saca de encima diciendo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Solamente uno tuvo la oportunidad de luchar con la pelirroja, para ese entonces ella estaba furiosa por la insistencia.

- ¡Ve Vileplume! ¡Ja! Nunca vencerás a mi Vileplume con tus Pokemon de agua Misty- comenta el chico

- ¿Sabes qué? Solo acepté este duelo para patear tu trasero, ¿acaso no entiendes que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer? Para los duelos está el gimnasio. ¡Ve Gyarados!- grita Misty con rabia

- Vileplume, ¡usa Danza de Pétalos!- afirma el chico confiado

- Misty tiene un Gyarados (...)- traga Angie mirando a Misty con mucho respeto

- Gyarados, ¡Lanzallamas ahora!- ordena Misty

El combate dura poco. Gyarados vence con facilidad al Vileplume del chico. Angie comienza a temer por la fuerza que tiene ese Gyarados, mientras que Brock felicita a Misty por equipar a Gyarados con un ataque de tipo Fuego. Después del combate, Misty sale corriendo hacia el faro en busca de Ash.

_No debí perder el tiempo con ese chico, ¡tengo que encontrar a Ash! Necesito pedirle disculpas, no me siento bien sabiendo que él está molesto conmigo y, peor aún, que él tenga la razón._ - piensa Misty

Los tres restantes siguen a la pelirroja dejando al chico humillado en medio del camino. Misty llega a la casa de Bill, pero no encuentra a Ash.

Casa de Bill - Faro Cerulean

- ¿Cómo es que Ash no está?- pregunta Misty desesperada al investigador Pokemon

- Ash está entrenando en la playa, si no está allí no sé dónde puede estar- afirma Bill

Están en eso cuando oyen unos ruidos extraños en la playa.

- Mira Misty, son Ash, Pikachu y (...)- habla Angie

- ¡Charizard!- exclama Misty

La pelirroja baja de inmediato a la playa. Ash estaba entrenando con Pikachu y Charizard. El ratón eléctrico lanza su Impactrueno mientras Charizard repele con Lanzallamas, creando explosiones en el aire. Pidgeot se encarga de disipar el humo para que ambos puedan continuar con el entrenamiento de ataques.

- Necesito que el Lanzallamas de Charizard sea fuerte, sino no podré contrarrestar los ataques de Gyarados- afirma Ash ordenando una repetición

A la distancia (...)

- ¿Por qué Pikachu y Charizard están luchando?- dice Dawn

- Por la cara de Ash, yo diría que están entrenando- afirma Brock

- ¿Entrenando?- pregunta Angie mientras mira a Misty acercándose cada vez más a Ash.

En la playa, Ash y Misty quedan en posiciones cercanas. El primero aún no se da cuenta de la presencia de Misty, mientras que la segunda corre preguntándose qué tan molesto estará Ash con ella. Brock les dice a Dawn y Angie que se queden atrás para dejar que los dos hablen a solas. Las chicas aceptan a regañadientes, especialmente Dawn que tiene mucha curiosidad.

- Bien hecho Pikachu, ¡buen trabajo!. Tú también Charizard, mañana estaremos listos para enfrentar a Misty- dice Ash desafiante mirando al cielo.

- Pidgeot, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda!- comenta Ash regresándolo a su pokebola

- ¡Ash!- grita Misty decidiéndose a dar el primer paso

- ¿Misty?- pregunta Ash volteándose y mirando a la líder de gimnasio

- Ash, vengo a pedirte disculpas. No debí tratarte así, lo siento mucho- dice Misty cabizbaja con una voz desanimada

- Misty, pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿por qué me trataste así?- habla Ash con una voz más calmada

- Eeeeeeehm... este... bueno... aaaaaahm... un malentendido- comenta Misty evidentemente nerviosa

- ¿Qué creíste que había hecho?- pregunta Ash intentando saber las razones

- Pensé que habías hablado con Angie y les habías dado estrategias para vencerme -señala Misty- _Me muero si sabe que fue por celos..._

- Yo no le dije nada, ¿por qué pensaste que lo haría?- cuestiona Ash un tanto molesto

- Porque ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ambos tienen Pokemon eléctricos y últimamente te has preocupado mucho por ella- habla Misty cruzando los dedos para que Ash no se dé cuenta del motivo real

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Nunca ayudaría a alguien que vaya a luchar contra ti Misty- dice Ash sonrojándose un poco

- ¿En serio? -pregunta Misty sorprendida por la actitud de Ash- _¡Bien! ¡No me descubrió!_

- En serio- replica Ash mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Podrías perdonarme? Estos días (...) ya sabes, en el gimnasio han sido muy solitarios. Realmente me alegra que hayas venido a verme- habla Misty

- ¡Para eso están los amigos!- dice Ash ofreciéndole una mano para estrecharla con la suya

- Ahora que ya dejamos eso de lado, tenemos que ensayar para el espectáculo de mañana (...) y tengo que luchar contra Angie, supongo que me animarás (...), ¿cierto Ash?- afirma Misty con una sonrisa traviesa

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

/

Estimados lectores, tengan un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Después del 5/1 seguiré con la historia pues tengo que hacer trámites y estaré algo ocupado =). ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	7. Duelos Simultáneos

**Confesión (Cap 7)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión o algo así :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

Ahora CONTINUAMOS (eh!)

/

En el capítulo anterior, Dawn, Angie y Brock acompañan a Misty en su búsqueda (la búsqueda de Ash) encontrando al joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta entrenando en la playa adyacente al faro de Bill. Después de que la líder del gimnasio Cerulean pidiera las disculpas pertinentes por un malentendido, ambos se encuentran frente a frente en la playa de Cerulean conversando.

- ¿Podrías perdonarme? Estos días... ya sabes, en el gimnasio han sido muy solitarios. Realmente me alegra que hayas venido a verme- habla Misty

- ¡Para eso están los amigos!- dice Ash ofreciéndole una mano para estrecharla con la suya

- Ahora que ya dejamos eso de lado, tenemos que ensayar para el espectáculo de mañana... y tengo que luchar contra Angie, supongo que me animarás..., ¿cierto Ash?- afirma Misty con una sonrisa traviesa

- No lo sé, ambas son mis amigas- dice Ash dubitativo rascándose la cabeza

- ¡Ash!, ¿es que aún no te das cuenta?- regaña Misty tomándose la cara con la palma de su mano en señal de frustración

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?- pregunta Ash en voz baja

- Olvídalo, no quiero discutir contigo. ¿Vas a venir al gimnasio?- dice Misty queriendo cambiar el tema

- Tengo que hablar con Bill. Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo en Pidgeot- afirma Ash dándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja

(A la distancia)

- ¿De qué estarán hablando Misty y Ash?- pregunta Dawn

- No lo sé -replica Angie con algo de mal humor- _Definitivamente no me dan ganas de saber de qué hablan esos dos... están hechos el uno para el otro_.

- Misty debe estar pidiéndole disculpas por el malentendido, ¡ey! Miren, allá viene- apunta Brock con su dedo

- Sí, pero Ash no la acompaña, ¿qué habrá sucedido?- comenta Angie

Llega Misty y se junta con el trío de amigos.

- Misty, ¿le pediste disculpas a Ash?- pregunta Brock con un tono serio

- Sí, lo hice -comenta la pelirroja en un tono serio- _Aunque pudo ser mejor (...) si él se diera cuenta de que existen otras cosas además de los Pokemon_

- ¿Y por qué no vendrá con nosotros?- cuestiona Dawn

- Dice que tiene que hablar unas cosas con Bill- responde Misty

- Misty, será mejor que nos apuremos, no creo que nuestra batalla de gimnasio pueda hacerse de noche, ¿o sí?- dice Angie esperando aplazar el encuentro

- Apenas lleguemos tendremos nuestra batalla -dice Misty con una voz dulce- _Gyarados sí o sí se enfrentará a ti... _

El grupo se va hacia ciudad Cerulean, mientras que Ash platica con Bill en el faro. Están en eso cuando llega el equipo Rocket, quienes esta vez vienen para causarle problemas al joven del Pikachu.

Faro de Bill

- Ash, ¿te acuerdas de un Pokemon dragón que siempre visitaba el faro y era algo tímido?- pregunta Bill

- Eeeehm... creo que sí, ¿qué Pokemon era?- dice Ash intentando recordar

- Es un Dragonite. ¿Podrías creer que ahora es mi Pokemon?- afirma Bill sosteniendo una Pokebola

- ¡Wow!- comenta Ash impresionado

- Ash, mi Dragonite, desde que lo he tenido bajo mi mano, tiene el deseo de tener una batalla Pokemon para saber qué es lo que se siente. Muy pocos entrenadores vienen para este lugar, la gente que llega normalmente lo hace en pareja y es para tener citas..., quisiera que te enfrentaras conmigo, así puedes entrenar para tu batalla con Misty- sonríe Bill

- ¡Acepto!- habla Ash contento al tiempo en que Pikachu responde afirmativamente al desafío

- ¿Te parece que ambos usemos un Pokemon?- pregunta Bill

- Por supuesto, Pikachu, ¿estás listo?- dice Ash

- ¿Pikachu?, pensé que usarías a Charizard- comenta Bill un tanto decepcionado

- No, lo que pasa es que Pikachu no luchará en el combate contra Misty- habla el joven

- ¿Por qué?, ¡si ella usa Pokemon de agua!- afirma el investigador algo extrañado

- Pikachu es un Pokemon muy especial para mí (...) y para ella también, él no quiere pelear contra ella y yo lo entiendo- comenta Ash rascándose la cabeza

- Ya veo, ¿entonces entrenabas a Charizard para compensar la fuerza de Pikachu?- dice Bill pensando en la estrategia que usará Ash

- No, verás (...) Pikachu y Charizard son mis Pokemon más fuertes, por lo que quise entrenarlos juntos para que estuvieran preparados para lo que se vendrá mañana- habla Ash con seguridad

- Interesante. Bueno Ash, comencemos- afirma Bill

Están comenzando el combate cuando entra el equipo Rocket con su globo atrapando a Pikachu con una mano gigante de hule.

- ¿Acaso es una voz boba la que oigo?- habla Jessie

- ¿Me habla a mí y no con odio?- sigue James

- En el viento- continúa Jessie

- Y los luceros- sentencia James

- Inspirando miedo pues yo soy la reina- habla Jessie

- Todavía no sé nada que rime con reina- prosigue James

- Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce- sigue Jessie

- Trabajando para que el jefe no nos expulse- dice James

- ¡Jessie! / ¡James! / ¡Meowth!- hablan los tres

- ¡Pikachu!- grita Ash

- ¡Pikapiiiiiiiiiiiii! (¡Ash!)- grita Pikachu

- ¡Ve Dragonite!- habla Bill

- ¿Dragonite?- pregunta Meowth tragando de nerviosismo

- Dragonite, ¡revienta el globo y salva a Pikachu!- ordena el investigador

Dragonite, antes de que Jessie y James sacaran a Seviper y Carnivine, voló hasta el globo y lo reventó. El trío de malhechores salió volando otra vez. Lamentablemente, la velocidad del vuelo de Dragonite no impidió que Pikachu cayera al mar.

- ¡Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- grita Ash desesperado mientras se saca la ropa y se lanza al mar

- ¡Ash! ¡Es muy peligroso! Deja que Dragonite lo haga- dice Bill intentando tranquilizar al entrenador que ya estaba en el agua

_Pikachu, voy a rescatarte (...) Solo resiste amigo, ya voy _- piensa Ash

Ash logra llegar, después de un esfuerzo supremo, al lugar donde se encuentra Pikachu. El ratón amarillo se sube a la cabeza de su entrenador, quien es tomado por las manos de Dragonite y llevado a la orilla de la playa.

- Pikachu, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Ash muy preocupado

- Pika (Sí)- dice Pikachu tranquilizándolo

- Muchas gracias Dragonite por sacarnos del agua, y muchas gracias Bill por la ayuda ofrecida. Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta la tarde para que Pikachu descanse, después de eso podremos tener nuestro duelo- afirma Ash

- Está bien. Mientras tomemos once- apunta Bill hacia el faro acariciando a Dragonite y regresándole a su pokebola.

Gimnasio Cerulean

- La siguiente batalla se efectuará acá en el Gimnasio Cerulean. La líder de gimnasio, Misty Waterflower, se enfrentará a Angie, retadora de Pueblo Solaceon. Ambas podrán utilizar solo tres Pokemon para la batalla. ¡Comiencen!, grita Brock con sus banderas

- ¡Ve Caser...!, ¡Psyyyyyyyyyduck!, ¿por qué saliste de tu pokebola? -grita Misty- _Y yo que quería humillar a esta niñita.._.

- ¡Adelante Gloom!- grita la chica de pelo verde

- Psyduck, ¡haz lo que quieras hacer! -ordena Misty fingiendo seriedad- _No puedo pasar un mayor bochorno que éste..._

- ¿Psy?- pregunta Psyduck sonriendo

- Gloom, ¡usa Ácido sobre Psyduck!- ordena Angie

El Pokemon planta lanza su ataque al pato amarillo, quien lo recibe en el trasero. Acto seguido, Psyduck con su cola irritada comienza a llorar y corre de un lado a otro en la piscina. Esto es frustrante para Misty y ayuda a que Angie se sienta más segura.

- Gloom, ¡usa Danza del Pétalo sobre Psyduck!- ordena Angie

- ¡Psyduck! ¡Haz algo! -ordena Misty furiosa- _¿Qué caso tiene darle órdenes a un pato que ni siquiera sabe nadar?_

La Danza del Pétalo da en Psyduck, sin embargo, tiene la mala suerte de impactar sobre la cabeza del Pokemon acuático. En consecuencia, la jaqueca de Psyduck comienza a aumentar, sus poderes psíquicos se activan y ...

- Psyduck, ¡usa tu ataque de Confusión y hunde a Gloom bajo el agua! -dice Misty- _¡Sí! Ahora podré humillar a Angie..._

- Gloom, esquíval... -dice Angie- _Muy tarde, ya lo agarró_

Una luz azul sale de Gloom, quien es enviado al fondo de la piscina. Tras unos minutos, el Pokemon de hierba aparece noqueado.

- Gloom no puede continuar. ¡Psyduck es el ganador!- dice Brock un poco incómodo con la situación

- Gloom, ¡regresa! Ve Noctowl- afirma Angie

- Psyduck, usa tu Confusión sobre Noctowl- ordena Misty

- Noctowl, ¡usa también Confusión!- grita Angie esperando a que no sea tarde

Ambos Pokemon tienen control del cuerpo del otro, se anulan mutuamente quedando confundidos. Noctowl, en su estado de confusión, comienza a golpear a Psyduck en las patas. Este último llora y corre de un lado para otro, está en eso cuando cae al agua. Instantáneamente Misty toma su pokebola y lo regresa.

_Angie no puede enterarse de que Psyduck no sabe nadar (...) sería VERGONZOSO_ - piensa Misty

- Psyduck, ya no salgas de tu pokebola. ¡Ve Caserin!- afirma la pelirroja

- Noctowl, usa tu Hipnosis sobre Caserin- ordena Angie con seguridad

- Hagamos esto rápido, Caserin usa Hidropulso para contrarrestar la Hipnosis- apunta Misty

El Pokemon corazón ejecuta la orden haciendo que la Hipnosis falle. Angie está en problemas

- Caserin, ¡usa tu Rayo Hielo!- grita Misty queriendo terminar el asalto lo más rápido posible

- Noctowl, esquívalo y usa Picotazo- apunta Angie

El búho logra su cometido, Angie sonríe al ver que su estrategia y su entrenamiento están dando frutos. Misty, por su parte, busca la manera de hacer que Noctowl no pueda evadir el ataque de Hielo.

- Noctowl, usa Derribo [En inglés: Take Down] sobre Caserin- ordena Angie

- Caserin, espera a que se acerque -ríe Misty- _¡Eso es! Ni siquiera tuve que esperar mucho..._

- ¡AHORA!, Caserin usa Rayo Hielo- ordena la pelirroja

El Rayo Hielo impacta en Noctowl congelándole una de sus alas, el ave cae al agua y comienza a hundirse cuando es regresado a su pokebola.

- Noctowl ya no puede continuar. Caserin es el ganador. A Angie le queda tan sólo un Pokemon- habla Brock esperando a que el duelo termine rápido

- Luxio, ¡es tu turno!- dice Angie confiando en su Pokemon eléctrico

- Caserin, le enseñaremos que el hecho de que sea un tipo eléctrico no significa nada- grita Misty obteniendo la aprobación de su Pokemon

- Luxio, usa Carga y luego Chispa contra Caserin- ordena Angie

- ¡Contrarresta con Hidropulso!- señala Misty

Ambos ataques colisionan y explotan. Caserin se mete al agua después de una señal de la pelirroja. Angie se preocupa al no ver al Pokemon corazón.

- Caserin, salta y usa Rayo Hielo- grita Misty

- Luxio, esquívalo y contraataca con Mordida -replica Angie- _Tengo que tener sujeto a Caserin para poder atacarlo con Chispa_

- Caserin, ¡libérate!- ordena Misty preocupada al ver a su Pokemon en las fauces del lince eléctrico

- Luxio, ¡ahora termínalo con Chispa!- ordena Angie

El ataque eléctrico deja fuera de combate a Caserin. Misty pierde a uno de sus Pokemon más fuertes. Tiene dos opciones, usar a Psyduck otra vez o poner la artillería pesada prometida y lanzar a Gyarados.

- ¡Muy bien Caserin! Fue buena estrategia aprisionar a Caserin para poder asestar la Chispa. Es una lástima que a este Pokemon no lo puedas morder- ríe Misty

- Manda lo que quieras, estoy preparada- afirma Angie desafiante haciendo que Misty note ciertos rasgos de Ash en ella

- ¡Gyarados! Yo te elijo- habla Misty conteniendo la risa malvada

- Luxio, no dejes que te intimide, usa Chispa contra él- ordena Angie

- Gyarados, ¡evádela y usa tu Hidrobomba!- apunta Misty

La serpiente marina evade con facilidad el ataque eléctrico del lince y se dispone a lanzar su Hidrobomba (...)

Faro de Bill (unas horas después)

- Bill, Pikachu ya está repuesto, batallemos- habla Ash

- Muy bien Ash. Dragonite, es tu turno- comenta Bill sacándolo de su pokebola

- Dragonite, ¡usa Trueno! -ordena Bill- _Quiero ver si el Trueno de Pikachu es tan poderoso como el de mi Dragonite_

- Pikachu, ¡usa Impactrueno!- manda Ash

Ambos ataques colisionan y el Impactrueno del Pikachu de Ash se va imponiendo de a poco, esto asombra a Bill debido a que nunca antes ningún Pokemon había podido vencer el Trueno de su Pokemon. Finalmente, el Impactrueno de Pikachu se impone dándole a Dragonite de lleno, sin embargo, el dragón no parece muy afectado.

- Dragonite, ¡vuela y usa Portazo [En inglés: Slam] sobre Pikachu!- apunta el investigador

- Pikachu, evádelo y usa otro Impactrueno- grita el entrenador

El Portazo de Dragonite golpea a Pikachu lanzándolo a una posición lejana. La arena de la playa dificulta los movimientos evasivos de Pikachu en tierra. Ash tiene que pensar en alguna estrategia. Está en eso cuando recuerda su batalla contra Drake. El campo de batalla también era arenoso y Pikachu había sacado provecho de él para amortiguar algunos golpes y ciertos ataques.

_Tengo que hacer que Dragonite se canse, si la batalla sigue siendo de velocidad y desplazamiento (...) la arena nos terminará jugando en contra _- piensa Ash

- Dragonite, ¡ejecuta otro Portazo más!- habla Bill confiado

- Pikachu, usa la arena a tu favor y evade los ataques- dice Ash guiñándole un ojo, señal que el ratón entiende.

El ratón usa su cola para saltar y evadir el Portazo. Dragonite no se percata de este hecho hasta que la nube de arena y polvo se disipa y siente cierta criatura en su cabeza.

- Ahora Pikachu, ¡túmbalo con tu mejor Trueno!- ordena Ash haciendo lo mismo que le hizo al Dragonite de Drake

- Dragonite, ¡sacátelo de la cabeza!- habla Bill impresionado y un poco molesto

El Trueno de Pikachu es poderosísimo, sin embargo, Dragonite continúa en pie. El dragón logra sacudirse al ratón de la cabeza, quien amortigua la caída usando su cola para rebotar y quedar erguido.

- Dragonite, es hora de usar nuestro Hiper Rayo- afirma Bill

- Pikachu, ¡ya sabes qué hacer!- grita Ash sonriéndole a su Pokemon

_¿Qué estará tramando Ash?, ¿Por qué no se preocupa ante los ataques de Dragonite? (...)_ - piensa Bill

Dragonite ejecuta su Hiper Rayo. Pikachu usa su cola para saltar elevándose por el aire. ¡Bill no lo puede creer!

- Pikachu, ¡cae con Cola de Hierro y luego usa otro Impactrueno-, ordena Ash

- Dragonite, ¡usa Lanzallamas sobre Pikachu!- habla Bill bloqueando la ejecución de Cola de Hierro y dañando a Pikachu

- ¡Pikachu!, ¿puedes seguir?- pregunta Ash

- ¡Pika! (Sí)- dice enérgico

- Muy bien, Pikachu, quiero que prepares un Impactrueno para luego terminar con Tacleada de Voltios- habla Ash

- Dragonite, usa tu Hiper Rayo y no dejes que Pikachu se te acerque- ordena Bill

El Impactrueno de Pikachu colisiona con el Hiper Rayo de Dragonite generando otra explosión. El ratón eléctrico aprovecha la nube para preparar su Tacleada de Voltios. Dragonite se percata y vuela para evadirla.

- Pikachu, cambia de ataque, usa Impactrueno en Dragonite otra vez- ordena Ash

- Dragonite, evade y usa otro Portazo- habla Bill

El Pokemon dragón golpea nuevamente a Pikachu, quien esta vez se muestra cansado y muy golpeado. Pese a esto, el ratón eléctrico quiere continuar la batalla.

- Ash, me sorprende lo terco que puede ser tu Pikachu. Mi Dragonite es muy poderoso, no podrás vencerlo- dice Bill con un poco de soberbia tras años de estudiar a Dragonite y confirmarlo como uno de los Pokemon más poderosos de Kanto

- Pikachu y yo no conocemos la palabra imposible. ¡Vamos Pikachu, enseñémosle a Bill que juntos podemos vencerlo!- habla Ash dándole fuerzas a su Pokemon

- Dragonite, usa Hiper Rayo -ordena Bill- _Esta vez Pikachu está muy cansado, no podrá bloquear el Hiper Rayo ni esquivarlo_

- Pikachu, concéntrate y usa Tacleada de Voltios- ordena Ash

_¿Pero qué?...¿Va a dirigirse contra Dragonite mientras prepara el Hiper Rayo?, ¡eso es un movimiento suicida! _- piensa Bill

- Dragonite, ¡termínalo ya!- ordena Bill

Pikachu comienza a formar la Tacleada de Voltios. Pese a la arena, con gran velocidad el ratón se va moviendo a través de la playa. Usando su cola para rebotar logra evadir el Hiper Rayo continuando su carrera electrificada hacia el Pokemon dragón que debe reposar tras ejecutar el fallido ataque. Pikachu impacta en Dragonite dejándolo fuera de combate.

- ¡Eso fue increíble!- habla Bill gratamente impresionado cuando ve a Ash sosteniendo a Pikachu en sus manos y felicitando al ratón

- Pikachu, lo hiciste. ¡Yo sabía que tú podías hacerlo!- ríe Ash

- ¡Pi Pika Chu! (Lo hicimos)- responde Pikachu haciendo la "v" de victoria.

- Realmente fue un muy buen trabajo el que mostraste con Pikachu. Sin lugar a dudas, Pikachu será una gran ausencia en la batalla contra Misty- comenta Bill

- Oh, no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo para compensarlo, ¿verdad Pikachu?- dice Ash contento

- Pika chu (Así es)

Gimnasio Cerulean (continuación batalla Misty vs Angie)

La Hidrobomba de Gyarados impacta en Luxio azotándolo contra la pared. Angie se ve muy preocupada, mientras que Brock y Dawn miran cómo Misty disfruta de la batalla.

- Luxio no puede continua...- dice Brock cuando es interrumpido por el propio lince

- ¡Luxi!- replica en forma de quejido mostrando que quiere seguir la batalla

- Luxio, ¡usa Carga! -ordena Angie- _Tengo que buscar una manera de que la Chispa impacte a Gyarados y le paralice_

- Gyarados, ¡usa tu Hiper Rayo sobre Luxio!- grita Misty aún sorprendida por la convicción de Luxio

- Luxio, ¡evádelo!- ordena Angie desesperada

El Hiper Rayo impacta en una de las plataformas y en el agua, esta salpicadura moja a Luxio y a Angie. Misty se disculpa por eso y continúa la batalla con el mismo ímpetu (y el mismo objetivo).

_¡Eso es! Usaré el agua de la piscina a mi favor _- piensa Angie sonriendo

- Luxio, ¡usa Chispa en el agua de la piscina!- manda la chica de pelo verde

- Gyarados, ¡salta y cae sobre Luxio!- replica Misty

La serpiente marina se zambulle para luego salir del agua tras un fuerte impulso dado por su cola. La Chispa no logra tocarlo en el intertanto. Angie se ve en problemas.

Ese Gyarados puede combatir tanto adentro como afuera del agua. ¿Qué puedo hacer contra un Pokemon como ése? - piensa Angie

- Gyarados, ¡usa tu Hidrobomba en Luxio!- ordena Misty

- Luxio, usa Chispa para bloquear la Hidrobomba- replica Angie

Ambos ataques colisionan generando una explosión. Angie tiene una idea.

- Luxio, ahora salta y usa Chispa sobre Gyarados -ordena la chica de pelo verde-_ Ahora que Gyarados no puede ver será más fácil atacarlo_

- Gyarados, ¡usa Protección!- habla Misty confiada

- ¡Oh no!- grita Angie

- Gyarados, es hora de terminar ya, ¡usa tu Hiper Rayo en Luxio!- ordena Misty

- Luxio, ¡usa Chispa de nuevo!- dice Angie esperando a que Luxio pueda bloquear el ataque

Ambos ataques chocan, pero el Hiper Rayo de la serpiente marina se impone. Luxio queda fuera de combate tras una dura lucha.

- Luxio no puede continuar. La ganadora de esta batalla es Misty y su Gyarados- dice Brock aliviado de que al fin terminara el duelo

- Misty, realmente fue un buen duelo. Tengo que prepararme más para la próxima- dice Angie dándole la mano a su rival

- Fue un placer batallar contigo -habla Misty risueña- _Nunca podrás derrotarme en una batalla Pokemon. Solo espero que, en la batalla que realmente me importa (o sea, Ash), no me ganes..._

Faro de Bill

- Bill, ha sido un agrado luchar contigo y entrenar en tu casa. Espero que puedas asistir al duelo de mañana- afirma Ash

- No lo dudes. Y mantén fuerte ese lazo que te une con Pikachu, ustedes dos están hechos para cosas grandes- habla Bill despidiéndose del entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Paleta

- Pidgeot, ¡llévanos a ciudad Cerulean!- ordena Ash a su Pokemon ave

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ ...

/

Gracias por los reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Adelanté la emisión de este capítulo porque lo pude terminar antes. Un abrazo y saludos.


	8. En Común

**Confesión (Cap 8)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión o algo así :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

Ahora CONTINUAMOS (eh!)

/

**En el capítulo anterior**: Ash se enfrentó a Bill en la playa. Pikachu logró imponerse ante el poderoso Dragonite del investigador Pokemon usando tácticas antiguas (contra Drake) y movimientos nuevos (como Tacleada de Voltios). Por otro lado, el duelo de gimnasio entre Misty y Angie tuvo a la pelirroja como ganadora después de vencer a los tres Pokemon de la chica de Sinnoh. Ahora Ash vuela hacia ciudad Cerulean para ensayar el espectáculo Pokemon.

A Ciudad Cerulean (Ash sobre Pidgeot)

- Pidgeot, debemos llegar pronto a Cerulean. Mañana seré el protagonista del espectáculo de la sirena Pokemon junto a Misty y, después de eso, tendremos nuestro ansiado duelo, dice Ash muy entusiasmado

- ¡Pika! (Sí), afirma el ratón

Gimnasio Cerulean

- ¡Misty!, ¡Amigos!, ¡ya llegué!, grita Ash abriendo la puerta del gimnasio

- Misty se está cambiando ropa para ensayar, dice Dawn mientras Brock se acerca

- ¿Angie y Misty tuvieron su duelo?, pregunta Ash al moreno que está al lado de él

- Sí. Misty ganó usando a su Gyarados, suspira Brock un tanto decepcionado por el afán de revancha de la líder de gimnasio

- ¿Usó a su Gyarados?, dice Ash preocupándose por Angie

- Sí, Gyarados venció a Luxio, afirma Dawn

_Quiero a Misty, la quiero mucho y no me cuesta ya admitirlo, al menos no cuando estas palabras no salen afuera de mi mente (...) solo que, me hace sentir un poco incómodo esta situación, no sé porqué me preocupa Angie en este momento, debería estar feliz porque Misty ganó _- piensa Ash

- Ash, Misty te dejó esta ropa para el ensayo, habla Brock sosteniendo un disfraz de príncipe con una espada de plástico

- Seré un príncipe (...) -dice Ash con una gota de decepción_- ¿Por qué las chicas siempre pensarán en esas cosas?_

Ash se prueba el traje, el cual está bien para su tamaño. Una vez que está vestido, habla con Daisy para que le explique el guión.

- Daisy, ¿podrías decirme de qué tratará la historia esta vez?, comenta Ash un poco ruborizado por la risa traviesa de Daisy

- Te ves bastante bien. La historia es muy parecida a la que representamos la vez en que nos vieron. La sirena baila con sus Pokemon cuando dos villanos, que serán Violet y Lily, entran en escena para robar uno de los Pokemon de Misty, dice la rubia

- ¿Robar uno de los Pokemon?, pregunta Ash recordando la "actuación" del equipo Rocket

- Sí, la historia se pone más emocionante con algo así, ríe Daisy sabiendo qué es lo que piensa nuestro héroe

- Después de que ellos intentan robarlos, tú y Pikachu se encargan de vencer a los ladrones y devolverle el Pokemon robado a la sirena, habla la rubia

- ¡Pero Pikachu no puede sumergirse en el agua!, dice Ash un poco molesto

- Entonces usa tus Pokemon de agua, recuerda que será solo una actuación, no creo que se cansen mucho en el espectáculo, comenta Daisy sabiendo que después el gimnasio verá el duelo entre su hermana y Ash

- Bien, usaré a Squirtle y Totodile, ríe Ash

Misty llega con su traje de sirena. Daisy la saluda y Ash intenta no ponerse nervioso. Pikachu comprende lo que le está pasando a su amigo y salta a los brazos de Misty para que ella se distraiga. El ratón, cada vez que ve una cara extraña en Ash, acaricia a Misty para que ella lo mire y devuelva las caricias. Los tres conversan sobre el guión. En la piscina realizan un ensayo, la batalla entre Ash y las dos hermanas (Lily y Violet) resulta un éxito. Totodile y Squirtle disfrutan mucho con sus representaciones. Es de noche, todos duermen. Mañana será el gran día.

Habitación de Ash

- Pikachu, estoy muy nervioso. Cuando vi a Misty llegar con su traje de sirena casi se me para el corazón (...) Se veía tan hermosa, además que cuando se deja el pelo hacia abajo se ve preciosa. No quiero decepcionar a Misty mañana, quiero darle el mejor día de su vida, que tenga un gran espectáculo y una batalla inolvidable, afirma Ash con su puño en alto emocionado

- ¡Pika! (Sí), reafirma Pikachu

Habitación de Angie

- Luxio, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ash quiere a Misty. Misty es una mejor entrenadora que yo, su Gyarados es invencible (...) y mañana Ash y Misty actuarán juntos en el espectáculo Pokemon, ella será una sirena y él un príncipe, ¿no puede ser peor?, llora la chica de pelo verde resignada a que Ash quiera a otra

Luxio la acaricia intentando darle algo de consuelo

Habitación de Misty

- Estoy muy confundida. Esos momentos en que Ash no hablaba (...) parece que realmente ya no es tan denso como antes, ¿se estará dando cuenta de mis sentimientos?, ¿me querrá?, ¿realmente es capaz de venir desde Sinnoh a Kanto sólo para tener una batalla conmigo? ¡Ash!¡Dime qué es lo que sientes!, escribe Misty en su diario

Flashback: Llegada de Misty en traje de sirena

Misty llega en su traje mientras Ash y Daisy hablaban del guión. La pelirroja tiene unas extensiones de pelo que alargan su pelo suelto hasta la altura de los hombros. Ash la mira y se queda sin capacidad de responder.

- ¿Ash?, ¿estás escuchando?, dice Daisy notando lo que acontece

- ¿Pikapi? (¿Ash?)

- ¡¿Ash? Basta de bromas, ¡tenemos que ensayar!, grita Misty jalándole de la oreja

- ¡Aaaaaaauch! Oye, no soy Brock..., reclama Ash

- ¿En qué estabas pensando Ash?, tenemos mucho que ensayar todavía, mañana es el espectáculo y nada puede fallar, habla Misty firme

- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, susurra Ash con algo de tristeza

_¿No va a seguir discutiendo conmigo? Pero, ¿qué le pasa?, ¿Habrá madurado? No, no creo... tanto tiempo no ha pasado, pero (...) ¿por qué ahora se disculpa?_ - piensa Misty preocupada

- Ash, no quise gritarte ni jalarte la oreja. Si no te sientes bien o algo, puedes decirme lo que te pasa. Puedes confiar en mí, habla Misty con un tono de voz comprensivo y aprovechando la situación para tomar las manos del entrenador

- Gracias Misty, sé que puedo contar contigo para todo, dice Ash levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole a la líder de gimnasio

Fin de Flashback - Gimnasio Cerulean (piscina)

Ash, después de pensarlo un momento, cree que es oportuno hablar con sus Pokemon respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Misty, a final de cuentas, ellos son sus amigos y merecen saber lo que le pasa a su entrenador. Toma sus pokebolas, sale de su habitación y camina rumbo a la piscina.

- ¡Salgan todos!, habla Ash lanzando las pokebolas de Charizard, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Totodile, Gastly y Bulbasaur.

Los Pokemon, al salir, ven el gimnasio en plena oscuridad y la silueta de un joven con un roedor en su hombro, ése es Ash.

- Amigos, shhhhh, debemos ser silenciosos. No queremos despertar a los demás, susurra Ash sonriendo

- Pika ka pika (Ash hablará), dice Pikachu encendiendo la curiosidad de todos sus Pokemon menos Totodile que se ríe

- Amigos, quiero conversar algo con ustedes. Mañana será un día muy importante en mi vida. Siempre he querido ser un Maestro Pokemon y creo que voy por buen camino, sin embargo, lo que he hecho hasta el día de hoy no es solo gracias a mí. Han sido ustedes, mis Pokemon, y mis amigos como Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Tracey y tantas otras personas que nos han apoyado (...) es gracias a ustedes que soy lo que soy y estoy donde estoy, dice Ash queriendo introducir el tema

Los Pokemon se emocionan con las palabras de su entrenador. Normalmente él suele expresar sus sentimientos y emociones en felicitaciones, apoyos o abrazos, no es precisamente un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sí de un gran corazón. Por otro lado, Azurill escucha unos ruidos extraños en el gimnasio y sale de la habitación de Misty para espiar. La entrenadora lo sigue callada, ve la habitación de Ash abierta, prende la luz y no lo encuentra generando angustia y preocupación en el corazón de la pelirroja. Al llegar a la piscina, puede ver a Ash conversando con sus Pokemon, coge a Azurill y espía la conversación.

- Mañana será un día importante porque mañana batallaremos contra Misty. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes la conoce, pero como Gastly no la recuerda mucho, le haré una breve descripción que espero no les moleste. Misty es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, es una gran entrenadora de Pokemon de agua. Ama los Tentacruel y Tentacool aunque nunca ha capturado uno, tiene un Gyarados muy poderoso y es una de las líderes más temidas, sin embargo, pese a todo, ella no ha cambiado casi nada. Mantiene una ropa parecida de color amarillo, sigue usando una coleta para su pelo y tiene el mismo temperamento de siempre, ríe Ash

Los Pokemon ríen ante el último comentario. Misty que estaba emocionada e ilusionada con lo que estaba oyendo quería estrangular a nuestro héroe después del último comentario sobre su temperamento. Azurill la contuvo.

- Ella fue mi primera compañera de viaje, si ella no me hubiera pescado en el río y no hubiera tomado su bicicleta (...) mi viaje no habría sido el mismo. Quizás Pikachu y yo no seríamos tan buenos amigos como lo somos ahora, y viajar no habría sido algo tan agradable (...) sé que siempre discutíamos y no nos tratábamos muy bien, pero en los momentos decisivos cuando necesitaba alguien que me apoyara (...) ella siempre estuvo ahí dispuesta a dar todo para que yo estuviera bien, lo mismo corre para ustedes. Ella ama mucho a los Pokemon y es capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que hago yo por alguno de ustedes, sostiene Ash entrando a tierra derecha

Misty suelta una lágrima de felicidad al ver cómo Ash la recuerda y la tiene presente. Lo que ambos no saben es que los Pokemon de la entrenadora, que están aparentemente dormidos en el acuario, están escuchando la conversación que Ash está teniendo con sus amigos Pokemon. Gyarados reacciona emocionado al escuchar lo último que dijo Ash. La serpiente marina sube a la superficie de la piscina. Charizard se pone agresivo pero Gyarados le habla y le dice que no se alarme. Ambos Pokemon tienen una conversación pequeña. Ash desea que se callen para que no despierten a Misty. Misty se sorprende al ver a Gyarados calmado frente a Ash.

[Nota del Autor: Para no poner las onomatopeyas de cada Pokemon y hacer más fluida la lectura pondré lo que los Pokemon dicen en su dialecto... ustedes pueden imaginarse los sonidos]

Gyarados: Tranquilo, sé que Ash está hablando de Misty. Me emocionó lo último que dijo

Charizard: ¿Por qué?

Gyarados: Porque ella me intentó salvar de unos Tentacruel que me atacaban cuando estaba en una jaula. Ella arriesgó su vida por mí después de que yo no le hiciera caso y casi hiciera que le cerraran el gimnasio, dice el Pokemon avergonzado de esto último

Charizard: A mí Ash también me salvó la vida dos veces. En la primera era un Charmander, yo estaba bajo la lluvia y casi se apaga el fuego de mi cola. Esa vez, Ash junto a Brock y Misty me llevaron a un centro Pokemon y salvaron mi vida.

Gyarados: ¿Y la segunda?, pregunta la serpiente curiosa

Charizard: Al igual que tú, yo también le fallé a Ash. Después de que evolucione a Charmeleon no le hice caso. En la Liga Pokemon, que era una de las cosas más importantes para él, hice que perdiera la batalla contra Ritchie, otro de sus mejores amigos. (...) Fue un día en que un Poliwrath me atacó y casi apagó la llama de mi cola que pude ver todo lo que había hecho Ash por mí (...) me sentí triste por lo que había hecho antes, más aún considerando que él ni siquiera me retó cuando pasó eso, estuvo toda la noche trabajando con Misty y Tracey para que no se apagara mi flama, dice el dragón alado con una lágrima en sus ojos

Gyarados: ¿Ash y Misty...?

Charizard: Viajaron juntos durante unos tres años. Ambos son muy parecidos (...) y ¡sí!, se quieren pero los dos son tan tercos que no se lo dicen al otro, ríe Charizard

Los dos dragones, después de la conversación, se vuelven amigos. Además de compartir dos entrenadores maravillosos que son capaces de dar hasta su vida por ellos, los dos sienten que tienen mucho en común, quizás tanto como Ash y Misty. El hecho de haberle fallado a sus entrenadores es algo que a ambos les pesa, aún cuando nunca sus entrenadores les han vuelto a mencionar el tema ni muestran rencor por eso.

- ¡Chicos! Gyarados, si quieres puedes quedarte. Estaba hablando unas cosas importantes con mis Pokemon (...) me gustaría que estés presente también, no te vayas, habla Ash nervioso por nunca haber tratado con un Gyarados

La serpiente marina sonríe y le hace un guiño en el ojo a Charizard. [Nota del Autor: ambos Pokemon son machos, la relación que se presenta en esta historia es de amistad entre estos dos Pokemon, no piensen que será algo más].

- Amigos y Gyarados. Hoy los he reunido aquí para decirles algo importante. Pikachu ya lo sabe, y creo que es justo que ustedes sepan la razón por la cual siento que mañana será un día importante. (...) Mañana es nuestra batalla con Misty, ella para mí es una persona muy especial. Quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes, como siempre lo han hecho, solo que esta vez haganlo por ustedes, por mí y por ella. No quiero decepcionarla, hemos entrenado muy duro y quiero que esta batalla sea inolvidable. Tengo algo que confesarles amigos, yo (...) yo (...) la quiero, dice Ash sorprendiendo a todos los Pokemon presentes, no es que ellos no supieran, sólo que es muy extraño y llamativo el hecho de que sea el propio Ash quien lo reconozca.

_¡Me quiere!, ¡Me quiere!, ¡Me quiere! ... ¡Ay no puedo creerlo! Tanto tiempo tuve que esperar para saber qué es lo que siente. ¡Ash! Yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido, por favor, dímelo.. dímelo... dímelo_ - piensa Misty mientras siguen brotando lágrimas de felicidad y Azurill le acaricia.

- Pero no me atrevo a decírselo, quiero saber si alguno de ustedes me puede ayudar (...), dice Ash rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzado

_¡No te atreves! pero ¡Ash!... yo TE QUIERO, te quiero, te quiero, quiero que estés conmigo (...) Supongo que tendré que ayudarte para que me digas lo que sientes_ - suspira Misty aún sin creer que Ash la quiere y vino a verla por eso, después de eso se retira a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los Pokemon, incluido Gyarados, dan un paso al frente para manifestar su apoyo a Ash. Gyarados sabe lo especial que es Ash para Misty y, después de escuchar el testimonio de Charizard, sabe que él es una buena persona para que acompañe a su entrenadora.

Flashback: Arenga de Misty para Gyarados y sus Pokemon (días después de la primera llamada) [Recuerdo de Gyarados]

- En unos días más llegará Ash para tener un combate con nosotros. Quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes. Para los que no lo conocen, Ash es un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que tiene un Pikachu en sus hombros. Fui su compañera de viaje durante alrededor de tres años, lo acompañé en Kanto, en las islas Naranja y en Johto. Él quiere mucho a los Pokemon y ellos son capaces de dar todo por su entrenador. (...) Si alguna vez me han visto triste en el gimnasio es porque, a veces, me gustaría estar viajando con él (...) lo extraño mucho y lo quiero, pero no se lo digan a nadie. No creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí -habla la pelirroja un poco afligida por esto último- Por eso, le demostraremos que el tiempo no ha pasado en vano. Cuando me tuve que ir, mi sueño era convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de Pokemon de agua y, el día del combate, le demostraremos que ese sueño está cerca. Quiero que esté orgullosa de mí, habla Misty con decisión alentando a sus Pokemon

Después de esa arenga, Misty conversa con sus Pokemon contándoles algunas de sus historias y aventuras junto a Ash. Esto hace que Politoed, Psyduck, Corsola y Starmie recuerden algunas de éstas en sus viajes y amplíen las historias en las conversaciones que tienen los Pokemon dentro del acuario.

Fin de Flashback - Piscina de Gimnasio Cerulean

- Gyarados, espero que mañana des lo mejor de ti en el combate que tendremos, señala Ash mirando a la serpiente marina y acostumbrado ya a su presencia

- Gyaaaaaaaa (Así será), dice el dragón acuático

- En cuanto a ustedes, les prometo que no me iré de ciudad Cerulean sin que Misty sepa qué es lo que siento por ella, dice Ash con decisión aunque con mucha inseguridad dentro de sí mismo

- ¡Pikapi! (¡Ash!), afirma Pikachu en señal de afirmación

Los demás Pokemon se muestran contentos después de todo lo que Ash les ha dicho. Todos quieren dar lo mejor de sí mismos en el duelo Pokemon. Caso especial son Squirtle y Totodile que participarán también en el espectáculo de la sirena Pokemon. Finalmente, Ash regresa a sus Pokemon agradeciéndoles la confianza y el apoyo. Pikachu sube a su hombro y caminan despacio rumbo a la habitación que les corresponde.

_¡Misty! Te diré lo que siento, no sé cuándo... pero te lo diré, me lo prometo_ - piensa Ash con nuevas energías tras la conversación anterior

Esta historia CONTINUARÁ ...

/

Gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Mis saludos!


	9. Espectáculo y Batalla Parte 1

**Confesión (Cap 9)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión o algo así :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

(...) = Pausa en el habla

Ahora CONTINUAMOS (eh!)

/

**En el capítulo anterior**: Ash llega a ciudad Cerulean. Tienen un ensayo del espectáculo "La Sirena Pokemon" y, en la noche, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta habla sobre Misty con sus Pokemon. La pelirroja oye la conversación y, gracias a esto, conoce los sentimientos que el joven tiene por ella. El problema está en que Ash no se atreve a decírselo a Misty. ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Gimnasio Cerulean

Es de mañana. Brock ha preparado el desayuno. Sentados en una mesa cercana a la cocina se encuentran Dawn, Angie, Misty y Ash. Los dos últimos tienen una complicidad extraña. Ash desea decirle sus sentimientos a Misty, mientras que ella busca la instancia perfecta para ayudarle a decírselo. La líder de gimnasio, al saber los sentimientos de nuestro héroe, se ha vuelto más dulce generando ciertas dudas en Ash y Brock.

- Misty, ¿te encuentras bien?, dice Brock

- Sí, estoy muy bien, tuve el mejor sueño que una chica puede tener -dice Misty- Sueño que se hará realidad dentro de poco, ¡Sí!

- ¿Qué soñaste?, ¿Atrapabas un Tentacruel?, habla Ash comiendo

- ¡O soñaste con que ganabas el Festival de la Princesa!, chilla Dawn

- ¿Soñaste con el duelo que tendrán Ash y tú esta tarde?, pregunta Angie

- Nada de eso, y Dawn yo ya he ganado ese festival, dice Misty con una sonrisa

- ¿En serio?, Pero, ¿cómo?, pregunta la chica de Sinnoh

- Gané el Festival cuando yo acompañaba a Ash y Brock estaba con nosotros. Ash me prestó a Pikachu y Brock me facilitó a Vulpix. La final se la gané a Jessie, ríe Misty

- ¿Jessie?, ¿la del Equipo Rocket?, cuestiona Dawn aún sin creer que Pikachu peleara bajo las órdenes de Misty

- Sí, la misma, afirma Ash comiendo

- Misty, de todas formas, ¿estás segura que estás bien? No has discutido con Ash en toda la mañana, cuestiona Brock

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen, dice la pelirroja sabiendo que ninguno está conforme con su respuesta

- Misty, si tienes algún problema u otra cosa puedes contar con nosotros. Puedes confiar en mí, dice Ash al momento en que Pikachu reafirma lo dicho por su entrenador

- Gracias Ash, gracias chicos, sonríe Misty

En el transcurso de la mañana llegan todas las visitas al Gimnasio Cerulean. Tracey, el observador Pokemon, es el primero en llegar. Él ayuda a ordenar la piscina para el espectáculo Pokemon junto a Daisy y Misty. Posteriormente llegan May y Max, los que se dedican a ver el gimnasio y admirar los Pokemon que habitan en el acuario. Ritchie también llega acompañado por su fiel Sparky. Después de saludar al grupo, él se dedica a hablar con Angie. Para bochorno de esta última, sus padres vienen a Kanto y llegan al gimnasio Cerulean.

_¿Mis padres?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en el centro de crianza... ¡ay no! ¡Que no se pongan a hablar de Ash! _- piensa Angie afligida

- Mamá, Papá, ¿qué hacen aquí?, pregunta Angie

- Queríamos verte, te extrañábamos y aprovechamos la ocasión. Supe que Ash protagonizará un espectáculo Pokemon con una sirena hermosa, habla el padre

- ¿Cómo han estado Ash y tú?, pregunta la madre

- Eeehm... papá, mamá, sobre eso (...) No quiero que hablen de eso frente a los amigos de Ash, dice la chica de pelo verde

- ¿Por qué?, Ash es un buen chico, dice la madre

- Porque Ash quiere a otra, y esa otra persona también lo quiere a él. Yo no tengo cómo competir contra ella y, honestamente, prefiero que Ash sea un amigo, dice Angie intentando contener las lágrimas

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, bueno hija, no hablaremos más del tema, dice el padre

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con la líder del gimnasio Cerulean?, pregunta la madre intentando cambiar de tema

- Mal. Me ganó y necesito mucho entrenamiento para poder superarla, responde Angie recibiendo un abrazo de sus dos padres

- Gracias por estar aquí y por preocuparse de mí, habla la chica de pelo verde.

Tras el abrazo. Angie busca a Misty para preguntarle unas cosas.

- Misty. Tengo que hablar unas cosas contigo, dice Angie

- ¿Qué cosas tienes que decirme?, pregunta Misty sabiendo el tema que tocarán

- Misty. Mis padres han venido desde Sinnoh para verme. Quisiera presentártelos y presentárselos también al resto de los amigos que tienen Ash y tú, comenta Angie

- Está bien, diles que pasen, son bienvenidos ..., replica Misty quitándose un peso de encima

- Y sobre Ash. Misty, sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa, dice Angie haciendo que la pelirroja cambiara su semblante

- ¿Qué quieres pedirme?, dice Misty

- Cuídalo mucho y haz que sea feliz, afirma Angie con su cabeza gacha

- ¡Angie! Ash no es el único hombre sobre la tierra -dice Misty- _Aunque para mí LO ES ... _- Existen otros entrenadores que son tan buenos como Ash, yo sé que tendrás suerte y encontrarás a alguien que te quiera mucho. Y sobre la promesa, puedes estar segura, termina de hablar la pelirroja

- Gracias Misty, espero que tengan un gran espectáculo y una buena batalla, dice Angie esbozando su primera sonrisa en días

Los padres de Angie son invitados a pasar al gimnasio. Misty le presenta los amigos de Ash a Angie y sus padres . Tras tener un rico almuerzo preparado por Brock, Kent llega al gimnasio para hacer de árbitro del encuentro y para ver el espectáculo Pokemon que protagonizará Misty. Los asistentes comienzan a llegar. May, Max, Brock, Dawn, Ritchie, Delia, Angie y sus padres se sientan en una de las filas más privilegiadas. Junto a ellos se ubican Scott, el dueño del Frente de Batalla. En otros lugares del gimnasio es posible encontrar a Drake, finalista de la Liga Naranja; Rudy, el líder de gimnasio de la Isla Trovita; la agente Joy que certificó y aprobó el Gimnasio Cerulean, y Anabel, la chica psíquica As del Frente de Batalla. Los padres de Brock junto a sus hermanos también se encuentran de paseo en ciudad Cerulean [Nota del Autor: Recordar que la madre de Brock es fanática de los Pokemon de agua también]. Todd, el fotógrafo Pokemon, se encuentra sentado cerca de los chicos por lo que entablan algunas conversaciones. Lo mismo ocurre en el caso de Bill, el investigador Pokemon.

Espectáculo Pokemon: La Sirena Pokemon

La piscina se eleva generando la expectación de todos los espectadores. Daisy y Tracey son los narradores de la obra. Misty y Ash se encuentran en los camarines esperando a que les indiquen su turno.

Tras Bambalinas [Backstage]

- Ash, ¿estás preparado?, pregunta Misty mostrando seguridad

- Sí, aunque estoy muy nervioso (...) no quiero fallarte y mi mamá nos estará viendo, dice Ash mostrando inseguridad

- Ash, tranquilo, algo me dice que este día será muy especial, solo confía en que lo harás bien -comenta Misty mientras lo abraza- ¿Te sientes mejor?, pregunta la pelirroja sin querer soltarse del entrenador

- Sí, gracias Misty, lo haremos bien, sonríe el entrenador liberándose de los brazos de Misty

_¡Misty me abrazó! Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien que ella me abrazara, de hecho, ahora que recuerdo, nunca la había abrazado antes (...) ¡Me he perdido de tantas cosas!_ - piensa Ash algo ruborizado

_Espero que Ash se sienta mejor después del abrazo que le di. Me siento tan feliz de saber que él siente lo mismo por mí_ - piensa Misty suspirando y mirando a Ash

Público Gimnasio Cerulean

- Nunca imaginé a Ash vestido de príncipe, ríe Max

- Ni yo, jamás pensaría que Ash podía prestarse para este tipo de cosas, comenta May

- Basta chicos, por si no lo saben, ésta no es su primera vez, ríe Brock

- ¿Qué?, pregunta Delia

- Así es. Sra. Ketchum, su hijo ya hizo una presentación parecida hace unos tres años. Solo que las circunstancias nos obligaron a actuar, dice Brock

- ¿Las circunstancias?, pregunta Dawn

- El Equipo Rocket iba a arruinar el espectáculo. Ash y yo tuvimos que intervenir para evitar que se robaran los Pokemon del gimnasio, habla el moreno

- ¿Por qué Ash nunca me cuenta todas estas cosas?, pregunta Delia

- Sra. Ketchum, relájese y disfrute, habla Brock intentando evitar una crisis de protección maternal

- Miren, ¡ahí está Misty!, apunta Ritchie con su dedo

- ¡Se ve preciosa! Tal como en el afiche, hablan los padres de Angie

Misty entra al escenario a través de la plataforma. Vestida con su traje de sirena, ella se lanza hacia la piscina. En el interior del agua, ella baila con Dewgong y algunos de sus Pokemon bailan alrededor de ella formando una escena maravillosa.

- Misty es una estrella, ¡lo hace estupendo!, se sorprende May

- Mira nada más como baila en el agua, afirma Max

_Con razón tiene una conexión tan grande con sus Pokemon de agua_ - piensa Angie

Tras el baile con sus Pokemon. Entran los dos villanos, que son Lily y Violet disfrazadas. Ambas se sumergen en la piscina e intentan robar a Horsea. Ellas sacan a sus Pokemon que son Seaking y Luverin (el Luvdisc de Daisy), mientras que Misty lucha usando a Dewgong y Horsea. Los Pokemon de Misty son derrotados en esta batalla ficticia. Las supuestas ladronas huyen con Horsea y entra en escena Ash.

- ¡Ash va a entrar en escena!, ríe Dawn

- ¡Mi hijo!, afirma Delia

Ash se lanza desde la plataforma sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Saca a Totodile y Squirtle para combatir contra Seaking y Luverin. Tras un combate bajo el agua, los Pokemon de Ash se imponen después de la batalla simulada. Ash recupera al Horsea de Misty y se lo entrega personalmente. Los dos se toman de las manos y comienzan a bailar en el agua. Misty se ve sonriente mientras que Ash intenta esbozar una sonrisa. El entrenador no puede aguantar más la respiración. Horsea usa Pantalla de Humo ocultando a los dos entrenadores, Ash aprovecha para tomar una bocanada de aire y sumergirse de nuevo. Tras disiparse el humo, el espectáculo termina con el príncipe abrazado a la sirena en el interior de una concha (o almeja) gigante que se cierra finalizando el show.

- ¡Eso fue increíble! Ash además de ser un buen entrenador es un gran actor, dice Scott

- Nunca pensé que Ash lo haría tan bien, señala Dawn

- Yo tampoco le tenía mucha fe, dice Angie

- Lo bueno es que Ash no se notó nervioso, afirma Brock

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ash ha hecho cosas mucho más difíciles, ríe Max pensando en Ash como su héroe

Terminado el show, se hace un break/descanso de 15 minutos para que Ash y Misty cambien sus atuendos. Por los puestos pasan los típicos vendedores de bebidas y golosinas. Antes de separarse en los camarines, Ash y Misty sostienen una breve conversación. Tracey y Daisy toman ubicación en la fila donde se encuentran casi todos los amigos de Ash.

Tras bambalinas [Backstage]

- Misty, ¡estuviste genial!, dice Ash tímidamente

- Ash, tú también lo hiciste muy bien -afirma Misty sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla- _¡Este será uno de los mejores días de mi vida!_

- Gracias Mist -sostiene Ash ruborizado- _Me besó en la mejilla... me siento tan raro, como si tuviera Butterfrees en el estómago. Me pregunto si será hambre_

- Ahora toca nuestro duelo. No creas que por ser mi príncipe dejaré que me venzas Ash Ketchum, dice la pelirroja provocando al entrenador

- No creas que por ser una sirena hermosa dejaré que me ganes esta batalla, afirma el entrenador

_¿Me dijo hermosa? ¡Te quiero Ash! Bueno, ya queda menos para que me diga lo que siente... _- piensa Misty sonriente

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero en serio Ash, estoy en casa y este es mi público, yo ganaré esta batalla, ríe la pelirroja

- ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!, grita Ash

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí

- Pues bien, que gane el mejor, dice Misty desafiante terminando la discusión

- ¡Así será!, replica Ash yéndose a cambiar

Gimnasio Cerulean (piscina) [Nota del Autor: Para la batalla no separaré los espacios. Vale decir, podrán ver las intervenciones del público y las de los dos entrenadores en el mismo espacio, así no pierde fluidez].

- El duelo de hoy se ve muy interesante. Ash es un entrenador Pokemon experimentado y Misty es una de las líderes de gimnasio más temidas en Kanto, dice Scott en su tono relajado habitual  
- Me pregunto qué Pokemon usará Ash, dijo que solo usaría los que atrapó en Kanto y Johto, comenta Max  
- No sé a quién apoyar esta vez, tanto Ash como Misty son mis amigos, afirma May  
- Lo mismo digo. Lo que sí es seguro es que veremos un duelo reñido, confirma Brock  
- ¿Reñido?, ¿Por qué?, pregunta Dawn inocentemente mientras sostiene a Piplup, el cual disfrutó con la obra presentada hace algunos momentos  
- Misty y Ash vivieron juntos, crecieron juntos y se formaron juntos. Aunque ellos no se hayan dado cuenta, ambos adaptaron formas y estrategias de batalla similares imitando al otro. El estilo de ambos entrenadores es ofensivo y, créanme que los Pokemon de ambos tienen muchas agallas, afirma Tracey con Azurill en sus manos

_Aún no puedo creer cómo es que Ash no le tiene miedo a Misty. Su Gyarados es poderosísimo, no creo que Pikachu tenga una oportunidad frente a él_ - piensa Angie, mientras mira a sus padres esperando a que no hablen tonterías sobre Ash

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué Pokemon tiene Misty para la batalla?, pregunta Ritchie, quien tiene a Sparky (su Pikachu) en la cabeza.  
- Para mi duelo, Misty usó a Psyduck, Caserin y Gyarados, afirma Angie  
- ¿Caserin?, cuestiona Todd mientras toma fotografías del gimnasio con sus tribunas repletas.  
- Es el Luvdisc de Misty, afirma Daisy  
- Misty tiene muchos otros Pokemon en el gimnasio, será difícil saber cuáles usará. Además de los tres que mencionó Angie, ella tiene a Horsea, Staryu, Starmie, Dewgong, Goldeen, Politoed, Corsola y a Azurill que tengo en mis manos, señala Tracey

Los padres de Angie y la madre de Ash están anodadados por la calidad del espectáculo acuático mostrado en el gimnasio. Delia nunca pensó en su vida ver a Ash protagonizando un espectáculo de esta naturaleza y, mucho menos, que iba a ser "arrastrado" y acompañado por Misty.

Kent toma posición como réferi del encuentro. La piscina comienza a hundirse generando la expectación de los asistentes. Hay muchas expectativas respecto a este duelo, pues más que un simple duelo de exhibición es la lucha de dos grandes compañeros, de dos grandes amigos. Ambos quieren dar lo mejor de sí y no decepcionar al otro.

Surgen las plataformas de combate. A diferencia de la primera vez en que Misty y Ash combatieron en la piscina, esta vez hay seis plataformas de superficie. Tres a cada lado distribuidas en forma de triángulo, dejando las puntas hacia el centro y las bases en el lado contiguo al de la ubicación de los entrenadores.

Las luces se prenden señalando el inicio del combate. En uno de los lados ingresa Misty con su atuendo habitual de Crónicas Pokemon. Una camisa amarilla clara, pantalones cortos de color azul y el cole (o coleta) que forma su peinado característico. La ovación del público es total tras el ingreso de Misty.

En el otro extremo del campo de batalla, ingresa Ash con el atuendo de su primer viaje Pokemon. Utiliza su primera gorra de la Liga Pokemon. Una polera negra, un polerón azul y los jeans que le caracterizan. Ash, expresamente, le pidió a su madre este atuendo para la batalla. Con su entrada al campo, el público también hizo un caluroso y afectuoso saludo al entrenador proveniente de Pueblo Paleta.

Kent leyó las reglas que Misty y Ash habían acordado.

- El duelo de exhibición que tendrá lugar acá, en el Gimnasio Cerulean, enfrenta a Misty Waterflower, líder de Gimnasio Cerulean y Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. La batalla será de seis contra seis, sin límite de tiempo. Sólo peleará un Pokemon a la vez y ambos entrenadores están facultados para hacer substituciones. ¿Está todo claro?, comenta Kent con un poco de nerviosismo  
- Por mí está bien, dice Misty desafiante  
- Lo mismo digo. ¡Que gane el mejor Misty!, grita Ash para que Misty lo escuche

- ¿Con qué Pokemon abrirán la batalla?, pregunta Tracey  
- No lo sé, ninguno de los dos me quiso adelantar algo sobre su estrategia o los Pokemon que iban a utilizar, comenta Brock sorprendiendo a todos  
- Sea lo que sea, esta batalla será increíble, dice Max con un brillo en los ojos.

_Creo que lo mejor será que parta Totodile. Al ser un Pokemon de agua podrá dar una batalla más reñida_ - piensa Ash

_Comenzaré con Corsola, me fue bien cuando lo ocupé en la Copa Remolino_ - piensa Misty

Ash y Misty sacan una Pokebola de Tracción [Nota del Autor: en inglés estas pokebolas son las Lure Ball, especializadas en capturar Pokemon de agua]. Ambos notan la Pokebola que tiene el otro, generando un diálogo previo a la presentación de los Pokemon. Inmediatamente en Misty, esto genera un breve Flashback.

Flashback de Misty: Captura de Totodile  
(Después de encontrar a Totodile por segunda vez)

- ¡Ahí está esa belleza!, afirma Misty al tiempo en que Totodile baila y saluda  
- ¡Es tan bonito como la última vez que lo vi!, grita Misty fascinada por el lagarto  
- Bueno, es hora de que lo atrape, dice Ash desafiante  
- Tú no vas a atrapar a ese Totodile porque yo usaré mi arma secreta, dice Misty con la Bola de Tracción en su puño  
- ¡No me digas que usarás una de las pokebolas especiales que Kurt hizo para nosotros!, habla Ash preocupado  
- Cuando nos dio estas pokebolas de Tracción dijo que eran lo mejor para atrapar Pokemon de agua. Así que la voy a probar, dice Misty  
- Es buena idea, comenta Ash sacando su Bola de Tracción  
- Mantén los ojos abiertos Ash porque ahora verás como la futura Maestra Pokemon de agua captura a ese Totodile, grita Misty lanzando la pokebola  
- Eso es lo que crees, ¡Yo lo atraparé!, dice Ash lanzando su pokebola también  
- ¡Déjame atraparlo! Yo lo vi primero, grita Misty  
- ¡Ah sí! ¿Y a mí qué?, reclama Ash  
- ¡Es mío!, discute Misty, todo esto mientras Totodile baila y ríe juguetonamente  
- El único que parece estar disfrutando de todo esto es Totodile, dice Brock con Togepi en sus brazos y Pikachu a su lado  
- ¡Pokebola ve!, gritan Ash y Misty lanzando sus pokebolas al mismo tiempo

Fin Flashback - Gimnasio Cerulean

- Ve Totodile, grita Ash al tiempo en que el reptil se despliega en una de las plataformas centrales  
- ¡Corsola! Yo te elijo, grita Misty

Totodile y Corsola se reconocen en sus respectivas plataformas. Ven el gimnasio lleno y comienzan a dimensionar el duelo que se viene. Totodile sigue tan juguetón como siempre, al ver tanta gente comienza a bailar generando la risa del público, mientras que Corsola no se inmuta por la cantidad de personas.

- El primer asalto será entre Corsola de Misty y Totodile de Ash. ¡Comiencen!, confirma Kent  
- ¿Cuál de los dos ganará?, pregunta Angie  
- No lo sé, será un duelo muy parejo, comenta Brock con serenidad  
- ¡Wow! Un Corsola y un Totodile, ¿alguien de ustedes tiene un Pokedex?, comenta Dawn  
- Yo tengo uno, ¡toma!, afirma Ritchie prestándole el objeto  
- Veamos (...), dice Dawn mientras teclea algo en el aparato

**Pokedex: Totodile: Es pequeño pero violento. No dudará en morder cualquier cosa que se mueva cerca. [Nota de Autor: Definición que sale en Pokemon Silver]**  
**Pokedex: Corsola: Las aguas templadas son el hábitat de Corsola. Allí se agrupan grandes bancos de estos Pokemon que sirven de escondite a Pokemon más pequeños. Cuando la temperatura del agua baja, suelen migrar a los Mares del Sur** [Nota del Autor: Definición que sale en Pokemon Zafiro]

- Ambos serán duros rivales. Totodile es capaz de morderlo todo, sin embargo, Misty tiene la ventaja debido a que Corsola es también un Pokemon de tipo Roca, afirma Max alardeando de sus conocimientos  
- Me pregunto cómo es que ambos habrán obtenido esos Pokemon, dice Dawn

Ya concentrándonos en lo que pasa en batalla, vemos a Ash y Misty comenzándola.

- Corsola, no perdamos tiempo, entra al agua y usa Cañón de Picos -ordena Misty- Tengo que obligar a Ash para que nos ataque con Chorro de agua o Hidrobomba, solo así podremos contraatacar con Escudo Espejo  
- Totodile, ¡baila y esquívalo! -ordena Ash mientras nota la presencia de Rudy- _¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!_

El Cañón de Picos de Corsola es esquivado en una primera y segunda instancia, mas en la tercera Corsola adivina el lado hacia donde Totodile iba a desplazarse y su ataque da un golpe directo.

- ¡Totodile! ¡Quiero que saltes al agua y persigas a Corsola! -señala Ash- _No puedo esquivar todos los ataques de Corsola, tengo que acercarme para que Totodile use Cola de Agua_  
- Corsola, sumérgete y utiliza Embestida contra Totodile en el agua -alienta Misty- _¡Vamos Ash! ¡Lánzanos un ataque de agua!_

La persecución dura varios minutos. El público observa con admiración la determinación (y la actitud juguetona) de Totodile junto con la gracia de Corsola. Finalmente, Corsola da una vuelta en "u" quedando frente a Totodile. El Pokemon coral embiste a Totodile dándole otro golpe directo.

- Totodile es fruto de una pelea de Ash y Misty, comenta Brock  
- ¡¿Qué?, preguntan al unísono Dawn, Angie, Tracey, Ritchie y la madre de Ash  
- Así es. En un bosque de Johto estábamos viajando cuando encontramos un Totodile. Entre ambos quisieron capturarlo, batallaron con él y los dos lanzaron su Pokebola de Tracción. Por supuesto, una de esas pokebolas contenía a Totodile y la otra estaba vacía, afirma Brock recordando lo mismo del flashback de Misty  
- ¿Cómo resolvieron la disputa?, pregunta interesada la madre de Ash  
- Ambos se comportaron como verdaderos niños. Les quite la Bola de Tracción que contenía a Totodile y les propuse que tuvieran una batalla. El ganador se quedaría con Totodile (...), asiente Brock  
- Por lo visto, la batalla fue ganada por Ash, dice Max mirando al Totodile de Ash  
- Así es, Misty aceptó su derrota y usó su Bola de Tracción para Corsola -terminó de contar Brock  
- Es por eso que ambos, al ver la pokebola del otro, supieron qué Pokemon iban a elegir, habla May algo sorprendida

- Totodile, ¡usa Chorro de Agua contra Corsola! -ordena Ash un tanto desconcertado al no saber cómo combatir a Corsola- _Tiene que haber una forma de vencer a Corsola, ¡no le hemos dado un solo golpe!_  
- Corsola, ¡contrarresta con Rayo Burbuja! -ordena Misty- _Un poco más, quiero que uses la Hidrobomba, te devolveré ese ataque con Escudo Espejo y tendremos la primera victoria_

Los dos ataques colisionan generando una explosión pequeña, de ella salen nubes de vapor e ínfimas burbujas que encantan a los niños asistentes a la batalla.

- Totodile, ¡usa otra vez Chorro de Agua!, ordena Ash [Nota del Autor: En este fic Chorro de Agua es Pistola de Agua. Para nombrar el Hidropulso usaré justamente Hidropulso]  
- Corsola, ¡haz lo que planeamos! -dice Misty sonriente- _¡Escudo Espejo!_

El Chorro de Agua impacta en Corsola, sin embargo, un brillo especial sale de Corsola y el ataque es devuelto con un efecto demoledor. Totodile se estrella contra una de las paredes de la piscina.

- Totodile ya no pue..., decía Kent antes de ser interrumpido por la propia Misty  
- Kent, debes estar cien por ciento seguro antes de dar un fallo como éste, replica Misty

Tras unos instantes, Totodile se levanta con dificultad. Su expresión juguetona cambió, ahora está más concentrado y enojado. Un brillo celeste comienza a aparecer en el cuerpo de Totodile.

- ¡Totodile! ¡Usa Cola de Agua contra la piscina! -ordena Ash-_ ¡Tengo una idea!_  
- Corsola, ¡brinca y lanza Cañón de Picos sobre Totodile! -grita Misty- _No fue suficiente con el Escudo Espejo. Ash ya no va a caer en la trampa, tengo que pensar en algo._

- ¡Max! ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a Totodile?, pregunta May  
- Creo que Totodile activó una de sus habilidades. Debería ser Torrente, afirma Max  
- ¿Torrente?, pregunta Dawn mientras Angie escucha con curiosidad  
- Torrente es una habilidad que tienen algunos Pokemon de agua, ésta aumenta el poder de los ataques de agua cuando el Pokemon que los ejecuta está muy debilitado, comenta Brock  
- Es lo mismo que pasa con Llamarada o Enjambre para Pokemon de fuego y bicho respectivamente, agrega Max  
- Increíble, dice Angie maravillándose con el Pokemon de Ash

El ataque de Cola de Agua generó grandes olas que desestabilizaron a Corsola. De la misma manera, con estas olas que se formaron, Totodile se protegió del Cañón de Picos.

- Totodile, ¡quiero que hagas Surf contra Corsola! -ordena Ash sonriente-_ Antes de que Corsola use el Escudo Espejo, haré que Totodile salte sobre él para darle ataques físicos que no puedan ser contrarrestados._  
- Corsola, ¡usa Hidropulso! -grita Misty- _¡Algo se me tiene que ocurrir!_

- Nunca había visto durar tanto a un rival de Corsola, comenta Daisy  
- ¿Cómo fue que Misty obtuvo a Corsola?, pregunta Dawn  
- Corsola fue capturado en las islas Remolino tras una dura pelea con Poliwhirl. Es uno de los Pokemon más fuertes de Misty, de hecho, gracias a Corsola quedó entre las 8 mejores en la Copa Remolino, comenta Brock  
- ¿Copa Remolino?, pregunta Ritchie  
- Es un torneo de Pokemon de agua que se celebra cada 2 años en una isla específica dentro de las islas Remolino. El ganador, además de un trofeo, obtiene el "Agua Mística" que aumenta el poder de los ataques de agua a quien lo porte, completa Scott respondiendo la duda  
- De hecho, en ese torneo, Ash y Misty se enfrentaron, comenta Brock recordando un poco más  
- ¿Y quién ganó?, pregunta Angie ansiosa por saber  
- ¡Misty! Ella venció al Totodile y al Kingler de Ash, afirma Brock

La idea de Ash es obstaculizada por el Hidropulso de Corsola, esta bola de agua impacta en la ola creada por Totodile desestabilizándolo. La ola rompe antes de tiempo generando agua picada en la piscina de combate. Totodile está en el aire

- Totodile, ¡agárrate de las puntas de Corsola! Y usa Cola de Agua -ordena Ash enérgicamente  
- Corsola, ¡sacúdete a Totodile! -grita Misty aproblemada por la situación-_ Vamos Corsola, ¡tú puedes!_

Para lástima de Misty, Totodile logra afirmarse de las puntas de Corsola, usa Cola de Agua en repetidas ocasiones generando golpes directos muy poderosos. Finalmente, Corsola hace un último esfuerzo y lanza volando a Totodile, el cual cae en una de las plataformas. Ambos Pokemon están exhaustos.

- ¿Corsola?, ¿estás bien?, pregunta Misty preocupada  
- ¿Totodile?, te hago la misma pregunta, ¿puedes continuar?, replica Ash

Ambos Pokemon, debilitados y cansados, quieren continuar, asombrando a todos los asistentes, menos a Brock y Tracey que ya se esperaban un duelo así.

- Totodile, ¡haz un esfuerzo y usa Hidrobomba! -ordena Ash- _¡Vamos! En algún momento Misty tiene que ceder.._.

Corsola recibe el impacto de lleno, Misty cree que es la hora de usar Recuperación.

- Corsola, ¡recupérate!, ordena Misty sonriendo de forma malévola

_¡Oh no! Olvidé que Corsola podía recuperarse, definitivamente Misty me está sorprendiendo, sabía que sería un combate duro pero nunca pensé que lo sería desde el primer asalto._ - piensa Ash mientras mira a la pelirroja sonriendo

- ¿Qué te pasa Ash? No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?, pregunta Misty con un tono travieso  
- Nada de eso, me sorprende lo mucho que has progresado con Corsola, haz hecho un muy buen trabajo, afirma Ash  
- Muchas gracias, Totodile ha sido el Pokemon que más pelea le ha dado a Corsola, lástima que este asalto terminará aquí, grita Misty decidida

Max está realmente asombrado por la técnica y astucia de Misty. Si antes la admiraba por ser una chica de carácter fuerte y que tenía que convivir con los mismos problemas que él tenía por ser hermano menor, ahora podía declararla su heroína. Quiere ser tan buen entrenador como ella y Ash.

- La estrategia de cansar a Totodile y obligarlo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo para evitar el Escudo Espejo fue notable, sin embargo, esa Recuperación de Corsola está de miedo. ¿Quién podría luchar contra un Pokemon que se puede recuperar de esa manera?, cuestiona Max impresionado

Angie y Rudy, en tribunas opuestas, también están impresionados por Misty y su Corsola, además de ser un Pokemon de apariencia tierna, es un duro contrincante que nadie quisiera tener enfrente.

- Corsola, ¡usa Hidropulso en Totodile!, ordena Misty apuntando con su dedo al reptil  
- Totodile, ¡tú también usa Hidropulso!, grita Ash esperando a que el cansancio de Totodile no le juegue una mala pasada

Ambos ataques colisionan, pero la fuerza del Hidropulso de Corsola supera a la de Totodile. Una explosión, espuma y mucha agua salpicando en las tribunas cercanas a Ash resumen el ataque.

- Totodile no puede continuar, Corsola es el ganador. Misty ha ganado el primer asalto y lleva la ventaja -habla Kent- _Ese Corsola es increíble, no me imagino luchando contra un Pokemon como ése, piensa con una expresión de miedo_

El público aplaude a rabiar mientras Totodile es regresado a su Pokebola. Las asistentes femeninas aclaman a Corsola por su belleza y poder.

- Hiciste un muy buen trabajo Totodile, te mereces un descanso, dice Ash mirando su Pokebola  
- Fue un duelo bastante reñido Ash, te dije que iba a dar el máximo en esta batalla, comenta Misty con una voz dulce pero con tanta fuerza que se escuchó hasta en el último rincón del gimnasio.

_¿Qué Pokemon puedo ocupar para vencer a Corsola? Pidgeot no podrá hacerle frente al tipo Roca de Corsola. Squirtle quiero dejarlo para después. Creo que la mejor opción será usar a Bulbasaur_. - piensa Ash poniendo su mano derecha en su cinturón

- La feita me asombra, nunca pensamos que realmente ella se convertiría en una maestra Pokemon de agua, comenta Lily  
- Sí, realmente esos años de viaje con Ash le sirvieron de mucho, afirma Daisy

- ¡Max! ¿Qué tipo de Pokemon sería más conveniente para derrotar a Corsola?, pregunta Angie intentando planear una estrategia contra el Corsola de Misty  
- El más efectivo debería ser un Pokemon de hierba, porque Corsola tiene doble debilidad ante ese tipo de ataques. Sin embargo, ante un Corsola tan bien entrenado, sólo un Pokemon muy poderoso sería capaz de vencerlo y evitar que use esa Recuperación, afirma Max  
- Definitivamente acá ha quedado demostrado el porqué Misty es la mejor líder de gimnasio de Kanto, comenta Scott

Ash saca su segunda Pokebola del cinturón y la lanza a una de las dos plataformas de base. De la pokebola emerge Bulbasaur.

- El segundo Pokemon de Ash Ketchum es Bulbasaur. ¡Comiencen!, grita Kent

- ¡El Bulbasaur de Ash!, señala May con entusiasmo  
- ¿Bulbasaur? Veamos en Dexter, señala Angie

**Pokedex: Bulbasaur: Puede sobrevivir largo tiempo sin probar bocado. Guarda energía en el bulbo de su espalda. [Nota: Definición de Pokemon Amarillo]**

- Bulbasaur es un Pokemon de tipo Planta y Veneno. Debería ganarle a Corsola por su ventaja de tipo, comenta Tracey  
- Me pregunto qué tipo de estrategia usará Misty para un Pokemon como ése, agrega Dawn

_Así que Bulbasaur. Debo tener mucha precaución, Corsola tiene debilidad de tipo. Tengo que utilizar el gimnasio a mi favor, después de todo estoy en casa _- piensa Misty

- ¡Corsola! Usa Hidropulso contra Bulbasaur, afirma Misty sorprendiendo a Ash al hacer el primer movimiento  
- Bulbasaur, usa Hojas Navaja para bloquear el Hidropulso, ordena Ash

La bola de agua sale desde la boca de Corsola y es bloqueada por las Hojas Navaja del Pokemon de hierba generando otra pequeña explosión.

- ¡Bulbasaur usa Hojas Navaja contra Corsola!, ordena Ash  
- Corsola, ¡bloquéalo con Cañón de Picos!, indica Misty

Al igual que en el intento anterior, ambos ataques se bloquean sin generar daño a los contendientes.

_Tiene que existir una manera de superar el bloqueo de los ataques. Haré que Corsola se sumerja para que pueda atacar desde abajo._ - piensa Misty

- Corsola, ¡sumérgete en la piscina!, ordena Misty ocasionando que el Pokemon coral descienda a las profundidades

Bulbasaur no tiene blanco para atacar ni tampoco puede preveer el próximo movimiento o la ubicación que tomará Corsola.

_Esto se ve mal. No puedo vencer a Misty si mis ataques no le llegan, ni mucho menos puedo bloquear sus ataques si ella ataca desde el agua. ¡Tiene que haber una forma!_ - piensa Ash

- Corsola, ¡usa Hidropulso sobre Bulbasaur y luego ataca con Cañón de Picos!, grita Misty lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Corsola oyera y ejecutara la orden.

Corsola emerge del agua a corta distancia de Bulbasaur. El Pokemon de hierba es totalmente sorprendido. El Hidropulso impacta de lleno en él generando un estado de confusión. Por si fuera poco, el Cañón de Picos sigue dando en el blanco.

- ¡Bulbasaur! -grita Ash- _El Hidropulso de Corsola confundió a Bulbasaur, ¡fue un golpe directo! Necesito pensar en algo que inmovilice a Corsola, le impida hacer Escudo Espejo y me deje atacar con Rayo Solar para hacer que no vuelva a utilizar Recuperación._  
- ¿En problemas Ash? Esto recién empieza. ¡Corsola usa Embestida en Bulbasaur!, ordena Misty alegre pensando en que ya tiene listo a Bulbasaur

- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Corsola está dejando a Ash y Bulbasaur en serios problemas, sostiene Max más sorprendido  
- Realmente Misty ha hecho un trabajo de joyería entrenando a ese Corsola, afirma Tracey, esto mientras todos asienten con la cabeza.

Bulbasaur sale de la confusión y se encuentra algo debilitado. No lo suficiente como para caer fuera de combate, pero sí lo bastante como para tener algunas magulladuras y presentar cansancio.

_¡Lo tengo! Aún recuerdo lo que Fantina hizo con su Drifblim. Ese Pokemon fantasma tomó a Buizel y Pikachu inmovilizándolos a corta distancia, luego atacó con Hipnosis y los despedazó. Acá puedo hacer una variante parecida usando el Látigo Cepa de Bulbasaur._ - piensa Ash recordando lo que necesitaba hacer para vencer a Corsola

- Bulbasaur, ¡usa Somnífero ahora que Corsola está cerca tuyo!, ordena Ash

El polvo de color azul impacta en Corsola quien se duerme al instante. Misty cambia su expresión de alegría a una cara de shock por el cambio de papeles.

- Bulbasaur, ahora usa Látigo Cepa para contener a Corsola mientras duerme. ¡Prepara el golpe final!, ordena Ash  
- ¡Cooooooorsola! ¡Despierta!, grita Misty preocupada

- Con un solo movimiento Ash cambió los papeles, si antes era él el que estaba en problemas ahora es Misty quien los tiene. Ese Bulbasaur prepara un Rayo Solar que seguro noqueará a Corsola debido a la corta distancia, comenta Scott

- Bulbasaur, ¡Rayo Solar!, ordena Ash con entusiasmo

El Rayo Solar impacta en Corsola a una cortísima distancia, esto porque con el Látigo Cepa, Bulbasaur acercó a Corsola hacia su bulbo. Se generó una explosión que dio como resultado a un coral inconsciente.

- Corsola ya no puede pelear. El ganador es Bulbasaur. Ahora Ash y Misty van uno a uno, afirma Kent más familiarizado con su papel de réferi pero choqueado por el nivel que presentó Corsola

El público ovaciona a Corsola y a Bulbasaur. Unos cuantos alientan a Misty, mientras que otros tantos hacen lo propio para apoyar a Ash.

- Corsola, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, estoy orgullosa de ti -afirma Misty tras regresarlo a su Pokebola- _Tengo dos opciones para los Pokemon de hierba: el Lanzallamas de Gyarados, o el Rayo Hielo de Caserin... usaré el segundo_

Misty extrae una Pokebola, la besa y la lanza al campo de batalla. De ella sale un Luvdisc que la líder de gimnasio llama Caserin.

- ¡Qué hermoso! Consúltale a Dexter por favor, dice Dawn feliz con un Pokemon tan lindo

**Pokedex: Luvdisc vive en aguas tropicales poco profundas. Este Pokémon con forma de corazón se ha ganado la reputación que tiene por ir nadando detrás de las parejas de enamorados que veía entre las olas del océano [Nota del Autor: Es la definición que da Pokemon Rubí]**

Todd, mientras tanto, le muestra algunas de las fotografías de los dos asaltos anteriores a Bill y a quienes están sentados cerca de los amigos de Ash.

- ¿Por qué este Pokemon sí tiene un nombre?, pregunta May esperando a que alguno de los presentes le contestara  
- Porque fue capturado mientras Daisy y las demás viajaban por el mundo, contesta Tracey mientras mira a Daisy  
- Ese Luvdisc es bastante fuerte, nos puso en aprietos a Luxio y a mí, afirma Angie sorprendiendo a sus padres

- El segundo asalto será entre Caserin y Bulbasaur. ¡Comiencen!, afirma Kent viendo al mismo Pokemon que lo derrotó dos veces consecutivas

- ¡Caserin! ¡Usa Chorro de Agua contra la plataforma y elévate! -ordena Misty- _Es lo mismo que hizo Squirtle la vez en que venció a Rudy_

_¡Rudy! ... fue en esa batalla que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía (y siento) por Ash_ - piensa Misty generando un suspiro

- Me parece sospechosamente familiar esa técnica. Bulbasaur, ¡usa Látigo Cepa y agarra a Caserin!, dice Ash intentando hacer la misma estrategia que usó contra Corsola

- ¿Por qué Ash afirma que la técnica es familiar?, pregunta Ritchie  
- Es lo mismo que Ash hace con sus Pokemon de agua, eso corre tanto para Squirtle, como para Totodile y el resto, afirma Tracey dando a entender que se cumple lo que él mencionó al inicio del encuentro

Caserin logra esquivar el Látigo Cepa de Bulbasaur "planeando" hábilmente en zig zag. Una vez que está cerca del Pokemon bulbo está listo para recibir la orden.

- Caserin, ¡ahora usa Rayo Hielo!, ordena Misty con decisión

_¿Qué? ¡Rayo Hielo! Oh no, va a congelar a Bulbasaur..._ - piensa Ash

El Rayo Hielo impacta en Bulbasaur dejándolo congelado. El Pokemon de hierba ni siquiera pudo agarrar a Caserin para usar su Rayo Solar. Fue un golpe bajo a la estrategia de Ash. Le había costado trabajo vencer a Corsola. Con Bulbasaur pensaba que iba a tener una batalla más fácil pero esto deja que toda la presión se deposite en él.

- Bulbasaur ya no puede pelear. Caserin es el ganador. Misty va dos uno arriba, afirma Kent

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ash se saca el polerón y con Pikachu en su cabeza se dispone a nadar hasta la plataforma donde se encuentra Bulbasaur congelado. La escena conmueve a los asistentes que ven en el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta el ideal de todo entrenador Pokemon, un lazo de unión entre ellos que es de amistad sincera y reconocimiento mutuo.

- Pikachu, usa tu Cola de Hierro para romper el hielo.  
- Pikkkkkkkkkka

El bloque de hielo se partió dejando a Bulbasaur libre. Ash toma en brazos a su Pokemon de hierba, mientras Pikachu sube a su cabeza de nuevo.

- Felicitaciones Bulbasaur, te luciste esta tarde. ¿Quieres estar atrás observando la batalla de nuestro nuevo amigo?, le comenta Ash al oído al tiempo en que se dispone a nadar.  
- Bulbaaaaa bulbasaur (Sí, así es)

Con Pikachu en su cabeza y Bulbasaur en su espalda, Ash nada hacia la orilla de la piscina. Una vez en la superficie seca, Bulbasaur camina y queda en el fondo de la arena de combate observando el encuentro. Pikachu retoma su posición normal: uno de los hombros de Ash.

- Tanto Corsola como Caserin son Pokemon difíciles de vencer, no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de los retadores de Misty, señala Brock sembrando duda e inseguridad en Angie  
- ¡Hola Noland!, ¡Hola Brandon!, ¿qué hacen aquí?, comenta Scott señalándoles dos asientos disponibles cerca del millonario.  
- Vinimos a ver a Ash en su batalla contra Misty. Según lo que supimos, ambos tienen historias personales y, honestamente, ver combatir a Ash es un placer, comentan los dos hombres partes de la Batalla de la Frontera  
- ¿Quiénes son ellos?, pregunta Dawn adelantándose a Angie  
- Son parte de la Batalla de la Frontera, son siete símbolos que se ganan y demuestran una serie de habilidades entre el entrenador Pokemon y sus Pokemon. Sólo los entrenadores experimentados son llamados a formar parte de este desafío, habla Scott contestando la duda  
- ¿Y Ash luchó contra las personas de los siete símbolos?, pregunta Angie inocentemente  
- No sólo eso, los ganó todos, afirma Brandon [Nota del Autor: Brandon es Valente, por si acaso, el que tiene a los Regis]  
- Incluso le ofrecí ser el octavo Cerebro de la Frontera, es decir, el máximo en la jerarquía del desafío, comenta Scott generando una expresión de asombro en Angie, los padres de Angie, Ritchie y unos cuantos asistentes curiosos que escuchaban la conversación.

Ash toma una de las Pokebolas de su cinturón y piensa en cómo ha entrenado las ventajas de su Pokemon durante los pocos días en que lo ha tenido a su cargo. Pese a ser un bromista por excelencia, ha demostrado también gran lealtad y cariño por su entrenador.

- ¡Ve y diviértete!, grita Ash sonriente mientras la Pokebola cae y se despliega un Pokemon fantasma

_Un Pokemon fantasma, esto sí que se ve difícil. Nunca he tenido retadores con este tipo de Pokemon_ - piensa Misty intentando cranear alguna estrategia

- ¡Un Gastly!, señala Rudy desde su asiento

- El siguiente combate será entre Gastly y Caserin. Por el momento, Misty va ganando dos a uno. ¡Comiencen!, grita Kent mientras observa al Pokemon gaseoso

_Un Gastly, esto no me lo esperaba. Sabía que Ash lo capturó hace poco en la ex-Torre Pokemon, de ser así, ese Gastly no tendría muchos días de entrenamiento. No obstante, si Ash lo puso en batalla debe ser por algo, debo tener mucha precaución_. - piensa Misty

- Caserin, ¡usa Chorro de Agua contra Gastly!, indica Misty  
- Gastly, ¡ya sabes qué hacer!, ríe Ash

El Chorro de Agua del Pokemon corazón es evadido con facilidad por Gastly, quien se evapora haciéndose invisible. Pese a esto, la risa burlona de Gastly sigue siendo escuchada en el gimnasio, ocasionando un poco de temor y perplejidad en Misty.

- ¡Qué inteligente por parte de Ash!, Gastly es un Pokemon que puede evadir fácilmente tanto ataques físicos como especiales. La única forma de derrotarlo sería evitar que se evaporara o usar ataques de tipos Fantasma, Oscuro o Psíquico. Misty va a estar en serios problemas, afirma Tracey  
- ¡Quiero tener un Gastly!, ríe Max

_¡No puede ser! No puedo atacar a Gastly con Chorro de Agua porque se evaporará antes de que le llegue. Supongo que lo mismo va a correr en caso de que use Hidropulso u otro ataque de agua. Intentaré con Rayo Hielo _- piensa Misty algo insegura

- Gastly, ¡aparece!, ríe Ash sorprendido por el resultado de su estrategia  
- Caserin, ¡usa Rayo Hielo!, ordena Misty  
- Gastly, evapórate y sigue avanzando hacia Luvdisc, ordena Ash con mucha calma

El Rayo Hielo es evadido no una, sino cinco veces. Al evaporarse, Gastly no sólo se ha dedicado a evadir los ataques del Pokemon corazón, sino que cada vez se acerca más y más.

- Gastly, tómalo y usa Hipnosis -ordena Ash- _¡Lo mismo que nos hizo Drifblim!_  
- Caserin, ¡reacciona! ¡Usa Rayo Hielo en Gastly antes de que te hipnotice!, grita Misty desesperada

Afortunadamente para la líder de gimnasio, el Rayo Hielo impacta en Gastly a una corta distancia (consideremos que Gastly había utilizado su gas para aprisionar a Caserin y ejecutar la Hipnosis) congelándolo.

- Gastly no puede..., iba a decir Kent cuando es interrumpido por Ash  
- ¡Kent!, esto recién comienza. Gastly, ríete y sale del témpano de hielo, ordena Ash

El Pokemon fantasma comienza a reír y hacer muecas burlonas dentro del témpano. Esto impresiona a los asistentes y horroriza a Misty. ¡Efectivamente no tiene por dónde ganar!

- Gastly, ¡usa Mirada Mala en Caserin!, ordena Ash intentando adoptar un tono de voz serio

La Mirada Mala choca en Caserin, el cual ya no puede ser substituido tras este movimiento [Nota del Autor: En otras partes se le conoce como Mal de Ojo]. Si antes Misty estaba en problemas, ahora no tiene escapatoria.

- No quisiera estar en el pellejo de Misty en este momento. Ash ha neutralizado todos los tipos de ataque de Caserin usando solamente algunos de sus conocimientos sobre Gastly. Gastly ni siquiera se ha dedicado a atacar, sólo está riendo y disfrutando el susto que le está dando a Caserin, afirma Brock haciendo que algunos traguen de nerviosismo

- Gastly, ¡usa Rayo Confusor en Caserin!, ordena Ash  
- Es lo mismo que nos hizo a mí y a Noctowl, replica Angie desde las tribunas  
- Caserin, ¡usa Doble Equipo! -habla Misty-_ No podré atacar pero sí puedo evadir y cansar a Gastly o forzar a que cambie de estrategia_  
- Muy bien pensado, Gastly no va a acertar sus ataques si tiene muchos oponentes, afirma Max

_¡No puede ser! Tengo que pensar en algo para atacar a Caserin sin agitar el agua de la piscina. Si llegase a agitar las aguas y formar una lluvia, Caserin podría sacar a la luz su habilidad de Nado Rápido. Gastly no podría con una velocidad como la del Luvdisc de Juan_ - piensa Ash mordiéndose un labio

- Gastly, ¡evapórate y atraviesa cada Luvdisc que veas!, afirma Ash generando una mueca extraña en Angie  
- Luvdisc, muévanse de un lado para el otro como si estuvieran bailando, ordena Misty intentando aumentar la evasión de su Pokemon  
- Gastly, cuando encuentres al real, ¡usa Hipnosis! Hasta ese entonces, no aparezcas hasta que lo halles, ordena Ash

Gastly, tras unos cinco minutos de silencio y de expectación en el Gimnasio Cerulean, logra encontrar al real. Aparece encima de Caserin, lo aprisiona con su forma gaseosa y le planta su Hipnosis.

- Caserin, ¡Nooooooooooooo!, grita Misty desesperada  
- Gastly, ¡aprisiónalo de nuevo y envenénalo!, ordena Ash

Caserin, además de dormido, ha recibido mucho daño por parte del gas tóxico que compone a Gastly. El Pokemon fantasma se dispone a dar el remate definitivo ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

- Gastly, ¡acércalo y usa Bola Sombra!, ordena Ash

El Pokemon gaseoso hace lo mismo que hizo Bulbasaur y que él replicó copiando la estrategia del Drifblim de Fantina. La Bola Sombra impacta a corta distancia en Caserin, el cual sale disparado contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

- ¡Caserin no puede continuar la batalla! Gastly es el ganador -afirma Kent levantando una bandera- _¡Es increíble el poder de ese Gastly!_

- Ash ahora ha empatado el encuentro. Van dos a dos. No me imagino lo que vendrá después, ambos tienen Pokemon muy fuertes, afirma Max emocionado  
- Definitivamente Ash y Misty son excelentes entrenadores Pokemon, afirma la madre de Angie

- Caserin, diste una muy buena batalla. Esta vez toca el turno de Politoed, murmura mirando la pokebola del Pokemon corazón.

Misty llama a Politoed, el cual al entrar en la alberca comienza a bailar y aplaudir generando tanta gracia como el Totodile de Ash.

- Interesante elección. Politoed es uno de los Pokemon más fuertes de Misty, esto considerando que siempre ella lo ha utilizado en sus batallas y lo tiene desde que era un Poliwag, afirma Tracey  
- Ritchie, ¿me prestas el Pokedex de nuevo?, pregunta Dawn mientras Piplup observa el combate sentado en las rodillas de su entrenadora  
- Por supuesto, dice el joven del Pikachu entregándole su aparato

**Pokedex: Politoed: El mechón rizado de Politoed confirma su condición de rey. Dicen que cuanto más le crece y más se le riza, mayor es el respeto que recibe de sus súbditos. [Nota del Autor: Definición de Pokemon Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda]**

- Poliwhirl tiene dos formas evolucionadas. Una de ellas es Poliwrath, cuando éste recibe una Piedra de Agua. Y la otra es Politoed, cuando recibe una Roca Rey, agrega Tracey  
- ¿Cómo Misty consiguió una Roca Rey?, pregunta Angie  
- No la consiguió. Ash fue el que la ganó, afirma Brock  
- ¿Y Ash se la dio a Misty para que evolucionara a Poliwhirl?, pregunta interesada la madre de Ash pensando en que su hijo pudo regalarle el objeto a la pelirroja  
- No. Ash se resbaló en un Centro Pokemon, algunas cosas cayeron de su mochila y una de ellas era la Roca del Rey. Poliwhirl la tomo y la tuvo durante un tiempo sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. Cuando Misty sacó a Poliwhirl de su pokebola, éste portaba la Roca del Rey, evolucionando en Politoed, confirma Brock con una sonrisa generando decepción en la madre de Ash

- ¡Politoed! ¡Usa Chorro de Agua!, ordena Misty  
- Gastly, ¡contraataca con Tinieblas!, grita Ash

Los dos ataques se estrellan generando una explosión. En eso están cuando Drake saluda a los amigos de Ash desde otra ubicación.

- ¡Drake! ¿Cómo estás?, pregunta Tracey  
- Muy bien, veo que Ash y Misty están dando una gran batalla, ríe el entrenador del Dragonite  
- ¿Quién es Drake?, pregunta Dawn sin entender su importancia  
- Él es el finalista de la Liga Naranja, uno de sus Pokemon más poderosos es Dragonite. Ash tuvo que vencerlo en un duelo de seis contra seis para ganar esa liga, afirma Tracey causando el asombro de todos.  
- Veo que Ash se ha enfrentado a los mejores entrenadores del mundo, es un privilegio poder disfrutar con una de sus batallas, confirma Scott

- Gastly, ¡usa Hipnosis en Politoed!, ordena Ash  
- Usa Descontrolador [En inglés es Swagger y en español Contoneo], afirma Misty apuntando con su dedo al Pokemon gaseoso

El resultado de esto es un Gastly confundido y un Politoed dormido. Cada vez el duelo se vuelve más impredecible.

- Politoed, ¡despierta!, grita cariñosamente Misty esperando a que su Pokemon logre salir del mundo de Morfeo  
- Gastly, ¡tienes que controlarteeeeeeee!, ordena Ash al momento en que Gastly dirige una bola sombra hacia él  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!, grita Misty esperando a que su amigo esté bien

La Bola Sombra estalla cerca de Ash y Pikachu generando un ambiente de dudas en lo que respecta al futuro de la batalla. ¿Ash estará bien después de recibir esa Bola Sombra?, ¿Podrán continuar la batalla nuestros amigos? ... ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ ...!

/

Anduve trabajando en el Cap.1 para traspasar el mismo formato que estoy usando a los primeros cuatro capítulos. Como les dije al principio, la historia partió de a poquito y ahora ya ha agarrado el vuelo suficiente. Espero que les esté gustando, en lo personal ya me siento más cómodo con los personajes (salvo con un par que ustedes notarán).

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

Chino: Dawn tendrá su participación especial en uno de los capítulos siguientes, no te preocupes ;). Sobre lo otro, creo que lo más bonito de la pareja Ash-Misty no es el tema de las discusiones (que son adorables xD), sino que ambos se preocupan mucho por sus Pokemon, tienen estilos de combate parecidos y comparten muchas cosas en común, para mí son la pareja ideal.

Anónimo 3: En este capítulo puse arriba lo que significa para que no haya duda. De todas maneras te respondo acá, el '(...)' en esta historia es una pausa al hablar, ya sea porque el personaje duda respecto a lo que va a decir o porque no le salen las palabras de manera tan espontánea.

Haru-neko-chan: Jajajaja no te preocupes, de hecho FF andaba bien raro hace un par de días con mi historia porque no salía como actualizada y tenía los 8 capítulos. Me alegro que te estén gustando los capítulos y sobre la batalla, a mí me encantó cuando tuve que escribirla. Vi hartos capítulos de Pokemon que jamás había visto (Drifblim de Fantina, el Luvdisc de Juan, los capítulos donde hago referencias y que no recordaba muy bien).. así que fue un trabajo bien grato. ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!


	10. Casi Perfecto y Batalla Parte 2

**Confesión (Cap10)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión o algo así :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

(...) = Pausa en el habla

**Tengo pensado hacer 2 a 3 capítulos más además de éste, así alargo la tensión de Misty y aprovecho de usar los personajes que vinieron a ver a nuestra pareja**. Ahora CONTINUAMOS (eh!)

/

**En el capítulo anterior**: Ash y Misty realizaron el espectáculo "La Sirena Pokemon", el cual resultó ser todo un éxito. Con motivo del espectáculo y la batalla entre nuestros dos protagonistas, muchos personajes de la serie (May, Max, Ritchie, Tracey, Delia Ketchum, Bill y muchos más) vinieron a ver lo que acontece actualmente en el gimnasio Cerulean. El capítulo finalizó con el enfrentamiento entre Gastly y Politoed, específicamente cuando el Pokemon fantasma de Ash lanzó una Bola Sombra contra su entrenador debido al estado de confusión.

Gimnasio Cerulean

Politoed ejecuta un ataque de Descontrolador [Swagger en inglés y Contoneo en español] mientras que Gastly realiza su Hipnosis. Ambos ataques obtienen resultados.

- Politoed, ¡despierta!, grita cariñosamente Misty esperando a que su Pokemon logre salir del mundo de Morfeo  
- Gastly, ¡tienes que controlarteeeeeeee!, ordena Ash al momento en que Gastly dirige una bola sombra hacia él  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!, grita Misty esperando a que su amigo esté bien

Ash y Pikachu recibieron de lleno la Bola Sombra proveniente del Gastly confundido. La nube de polvo se disipa ante la preocupación y expectación de Misty y el público.

- ¡Aaaaaaash!, ¿estás bien?, grita Misty  
- Sí, no te preocupes, dice un Ash magullado y levemente herido.

El público nuevamente se impresiona por lo que acaba de ver. Ash contuvo el ataque de Bola Sombra protegiendo a Pikachu y Bulbasaur. La peor parte se la llevó él, sin embargo, pese al incidente, el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta quiere continuar el combate.

- Gastly, ¡regresa!, grita Ash mientras un rayo rojo regresa a Gastly a su Pokebola.  
- ¿Ash?, ¿estás seguro de que quieres continuar?, pregunta Misty muy preocupada por él  
- Sí, esto no es nada Misty y bien lo sabes, dice Ash sonriente ante la preocupación de la pelirroja.  
- ¡Politoed! Regresa, habla Misty algo más tranquila al ver la actitud calma de Ash

- Ambos ya han mostrado a tres de sus Pokemon, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe qué Pokemon podría presentar Ash para las siguientes batallas?, pregunta May  
- No lo sé, se nota que tanto Ash y Misty se han preparado para este duelo y han planeado estrategias para poder derrotar a cada Pokemon del otro, afirma Max  
- Creo que Misty va a dejar lo mejor para el final, afirma Tracey pensando en Gyarados  
- ¿Gyarados?, pregunta Angie dejando en consternación a sus padres  
- Sí, Misty usará a Gyarados contra Ash como su último Pokemon, es lo único que me dijo, responde Tracey  
- ¡Wow! Veré en batalla al Gyarados de Misty otra vez, y ¡esta vez será contra Ash! ¡Que emocionante!, dice Max

- ¡Ve Politoed!, grita Misty devolviendo al Pokemon rana al campo de batalla. La única diferencia es que ahora Politoed ha despertado.  
- ¡Ve Pidgeot!, habla Ash mostrando al poderoso Pokemon desplegando sus alas en señal de intimidación

- ¡Wow! ¡El Pidgeot de Ash! Me pregunto si tendrá tantas agallas como su Swellow, afirma May  
- Créeme, tiene las mismas agallas y una velocidad similar, confirma Brock con serenidad dejando en claro el alto nivel de ambos Pokemon voladores

- Pidgeot, ¡elévate y usa Ataque Rápido!, confirma Ash  
- Politoed, usa tu Chorro de Agua contra Pidgeot, habla Misty  
- Pidgeot, ¡esquívalo y golpea!, ordena Ash apretando su puño

Pidgeot, con una maniobra evasiva elegante y efectiva logra pasar por el lado del Chorro de Agua. Adopta una velocidad impresionante y golpea a Politoed con mucho ímpetu.

- ¡Politoed!, ¿Estás bien?, pregunta Misty  
- Pali palitoud (Sí, vamos)  
- Pidgeot, haz lo mismo y esta vez usa Ala ataque, ordena Ash  
- Politoed, ¡usa tu Chorro de Agua!, afirma Misty

El resultado se repite, Pidgeot evade con facilidad el ataque de Politoed, quien es golpeado nuevamente por el poderoso Pokemon volador.

- ¡Ese Pidgeot es muy fuerte y hermoso!, afirma May  
- Veamos qué más nos puede decir el Pokedex, dice Angie

**Pokedex: Pidgeot: El pokemon ave, la forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. Puede volar al doble de la velocidad del sonido y a una altura de casi un kilómetro [Nota de Autor: Definición que dice el Pokedex de Ash en la serie]**

- ¡Al doble de la velocidad del sonido!, grita Max anodadado  
- Sí, de hecho, Pidgeot es uno de los Pokemon más rápidos y más queridos de Ash, afirma Brock  
- ¿Y si es tan querido?, ¿Por qué lo dejó?, pregunta Angie  
- El Pidgeot de Ash quedó como jefe de una parvada de Pidgeottos y Pidgeys. Estos siempre eran molestados por una parvada de Fearows y Spearows, cerca de Pueblo Paleta. De hecho, el Fearow que comanda esa parvada era el mismo Spearow que condujo el ataque de una parvada entera contra Ash y Pikachu en su primer día de viaje, afirma Brock  
- ¡Impresionante!, habla Dawn  
- Gracias al ataque de esos Spearows, Ash y Misty se conocieron, habla Brock dejando a todos con mucha curiosidad.  
- Definitivamente este es un duelo con mucha historia, habla Scott después de escuchar todas las cosas que involucran los Pokemon mostrados y los entrenadores mismos en la vida del otro

_Pidgeot es muy rápido, tengo que cambiar de estrategia. Si cambio a Rayo Burbuja puedo mejorar la efectividad del ataque y, si le impacta, puedo reducir la velocidad de Pidgeot. ¡Eso es!_ - piensa Misty feliz por su nueva idea

- Politoed, ¡usa Rayo Burbuja! -habla Misty- _Tiene que funcionar_  
- Pidgeot, ¡usa Doble Equipo!, ordena Ash en total sintonía con su Pokemon

El Pokemon ave se multiplica haciendo que el ataque y la estrategia de Misty sea inútil. La pelirroja está en serios aprietos.

- Pidgeot, ¡ahora usa tu ataque de Ráfaga!, grita Ash  
- ¡Politoed!, grita Misty tras ver al Pidgeot verdadero ejecutando una Ráfaga tan fuerte que dejó a Politoed golpeado a un costado del gimnasio  
- Pidgeot, ¡termínalo con Ala de Acero!, ordena Ash  
- Politoed, ¡usa tu Rayo Burbuja! -habla Misty preocupada- _Es la última opción que me queda_

- Oye Tracey, dijiste que Misty tenía a Politoed desde que era un Poliwag. ¿Cuándo fue que lo capturó? Supongo que fue en las islas Naranjas porque yo nunca supe, pregunta Brock con curiosidad para evitar contar la historia sobre cómo Ash y Misty se conocieron  
- Ash y yo caímos en la flor de un Vileplume y respiramos sus Esporas Paralizadoras. La isla en donde estábamos no tenía Centro Pokemon ni tampoco llevábamos antídotos para ese tipo de cosas, afirma Tracey  
- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué pasó ahí?, habla Angie mirando la cara de preocupación de Delia  
- Misty nos cuidó. Ella fue a buscar la planta Salvello que sirve para contrarrestar la parálisis ocasionada por Vileplume. Esta planta se encuentra en el hábitat de los Poliwag. Podría decirse que gracias a Poliwag, Misty pudo hacer la infusión que nos recuperó, habla Tracey con un tono de gratitud hacia Misty y Politoed  
- ¡Misty es la mejor!, habla un entusiasta Max  
- ¿Y yo qué?, Soy tu hermana, se enoja May  
- Ya chicos, ya basta, habla Brock tranquilizando los ánimos

Pidgeot recibe el impacto del Rayo Burbuja en su cara, se produce una explosión. Politoed se mantiene en pie, mientras que el ave va cayendo en picada hacia el agua.

- Pidgeot, ¡estabilízate y prueba con Doble Equipo!, ordena Ash  
- Esta vez no, Politoed, ¡salta y usa Golpe de Cuerpo!, grita Misty feliz de que su plan haya funcionado

Pidgeot se logra estabilizar, realiza un Doble Equipo y Politoed golpea una de las ilusiones cayendo a una de las plataformas.

- ¡Cae en picada!, grita Ash  
- ¡Politoed!, ¡Noooooooooooooo!, indica Misty triste por el resultado  
- Politoed es incapaz de continuar la batalla. Pidgeot es el ganador. Ash va tres a dos arriba -habla Kent- _Ese Politoed es muy fuerte, mientras que el Pidgeot de Ash es bastante veloz. Necesito tener un Pokemon como ése para derrotar a Misty._

- Muy bien Ash, ya haz vencido a tres de mis Pokemon, pero esta vez no te será fácil. ¡Ve Star...!, grita Misty y sale Psyduck desde su Pokebola  
- ¿Psyduck? -habla Ash intentando contener la risa- _No puedo dejar a Misty en vergüenza de toda su ciudad, intentaré hacer que parezca una batalla reñida_  
- Psyduck, ¿por qué saliste de tu Pokebola? ¡Yo iba a llamar a otro Pokemon!, grita Misty furiosa por la intromisión del pato amarillo en la batalla.

- Oh no, Misty está en serios problemas. Psyduck no es precisamente el mejor Pokemon de Misty, habla Tracey  
- ¡Pero ese Psyduck fue capaz de vencer a mi Noctowl!, habla Angie enojada por el comentario  
- Así es Angie, pero es porque tú no conoces a ese Psyduck. Ash y nosotros lo conocemos, Misty no puede planear nada con él, habla Brock explicando el comentario del observador Pokemon

- Pidgeot, ¡agarra a las manos de Psyduck con tus patas! -habla Ash- _Lo vamos a hundir en el agua, así me evito los ataques psíquicos de Psyduck_  
- ¡Misty! ¡Llama a Psyduck a su Pokebola! Recuerda que puedes hacer substituciones, grita Rudy desde su asiento logrando capturar la atención de Misty

_¡ESE RUDY ME LAS VA A PAGAR!. Quizás antes no me di cuenta de lo que significaba ser afortunado, pero ahora lo sé. No tengo idea de qué siente Misty por mí, pero sí sé lo que siento por ella. ¡Oh no señor! Tengo que idear un plan para hacer que Misty siga viajando conmigo. Definitivamente soy muy afortunado de tener una buena compañera como ella_ [Nota del Autor: Como verán, Ash no entendió del todo el mensaje de Rudy] - piensa Ash

_¿Rudy?, ¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno, no importa, yo quiero a Ash._ - piensa Misty mirando al joven de Pueblo Paleta - _¡Ups! Parece que Ash está algo molesto, me pregunto si será por Rudy..._

Psyduck regresa a su Pokebola antes de que Pidgeot lograra azotarlo contra la piscina.

_Me quedan dos Pokemon: Starmie y Gyarados. Starmie ahora sabe ataques eléctricos como Impactrueno [En Inglés: Thunderbolt] por lo que me será útil para derrotar a un Pokemon volador como Pidgeot. Obviamente tengo que buscar la manera para hacer que Pidgeot reciba el golpe directamente._ - piensa Misty

- ¡Pidgeot! ¡Regresa! -habla Ash- _No voy a dejar que Misty me impida acabar a Psyduck de esa manera. Además, necesito que Pidgeot descanse, ese Rayo Burbuja le afectó._  
- ¡Misty llama a Starmie!, grita Misty mirando  
- En ese caso, ¡Squirtle ve!, ordena Ash

- ¡El Squirtle de Ash!, indica May con mucho entusiasmo  
- Miren, ¡tiene puestas unas gafas de sol!, comentan los padres de Angie  
- Es por su trabajo, agrega Brock  
- Ritchie, ya sabes, habla Angie

**Pokedex: Squirtle. Esta tortuguita Pokémon, esconde su largo cuello en su caparazón para lanzar una cantidad increíble de agua con un alcance y precisión sorprendentes. Los chorros pueden ser muy potentes. [Nota del Autor: Pokedex de Ash en la serie]**

- Este duelo sí que va a estar reñido. Squirtle es uno de los Pokemon con más agallas que tiene Ash, habla Brock  
- Pues las necesita, es el jefe del escuadrón de bomberos, habla Tracey sorprendiendo nuevamente a los padres de Angie  
- Los Pokemon de Ash tienen tanto aprecio por su entrenador que son capaces de dar todo por él en un combate, habla Scott  
- Lo mismo pasa con los Pokemon de Misty, comenta Tracey sorprendiendo a Drake, Noland y Brandon

- Starmie, ¡quiero que hagas un ataque de Estrellas! -habla Misty- _El Impactrueno lo usaré para finalizar el encuentro_  
- ¡Squirtle! Usa Cabezazo para bloquear el ataque e impacta a Starmie, ordena Ash cumpliéndose a la perfección su plan  
- ¡Starmie!, grita Misty preocupada  
- Squirtle, usa Giro Rápido y luego Cabezazo, habla Ash  
- Starmie, ¡neutralízalo con Chorro de Agua!, ordena Misty

El Chorro de Agua es tan fuerte que desestabiliza a Squirtle y lo deja tumbado de espalda. Squirtle no se puede mover. El público está expectante ante el remate que hará Misty

_Veo que no será necesario usar Impactrueno_ - piensa Misty

- Starmie, usa Hidropulso en Squirtle, ordena Misty  
- Squirtle, ¡sale de ahí con tu Hidrobomba!, habla Ash  
- Ahora Starmie, usa ¡Impactrueno!, grita Misty  
- ¿Impac...qué?, traga Ash

El Impactrueno de Starmie le llega a Squirtle justo cuando realizaba su Hidrobomba en el aire. Squirtle cae en una de las plataformas y sigue recibiendo la descarga eléctrica. Esto genera un flashback en Ash

Flashback: Ash vs Rudy en Isla Trovita (Starmie vs Squirtle) [Ash POV]

- Dedico esta victoria a la chica que salvó a mi hermana y me robó el corazón, habla Rudy mirando a Misty  
- Eso es muy bonito, pero yo ganaré, afirma Ash

Starmie y Squirtle estrellan sus Chorros de Agua. Rudy hace que pongan música, el baile de su Pokemon estrella hace que evada los ataques de la tortuga.

- Misty, esto es para ti. Un baile muy especial. Starmie, gira y lanza tu Impactrueno, ordena Rudy ante la mirada atónita de Ash

Squirtle recibe durante un lapso de tiempo considerable el Impactrueno de Starmie. La escena es presenciada por Misty, Tracey y Mary (la hermana de Rudy) desde el globo.

- ¡Aaaaash!, ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado y a dejarte vencer por Rudy?, grita Misty  
- ¿Misty?, duda Ash  
- ¡Vamos! Eres el único que puede sacar el verdadero poder de Squirtle, afirma la pelirroja  
- ¡Eso ya lo sé, no soy tonto!, discute Ash  
- Entonces no te quedes ahí parado, ¡haz algo! Ya venciste a Rudy una vez, puedes hacerlo otra vez, comenta Misty

Squirtle apunta su Chorro de Agua hacia el suelo, va a caer desde un acantilado cuando aprende la Hidrobomba. Finalmente, Ash gana la batalla.

Fin de Flashback - Gimnasio Cerulean

- Misty va a ganarle al Squirtle de Ash, habla May preocupada  
- No lo creo, Misty está usando la misma estrategia que usó Rudy contra el Squirtle de Ash, habla Tracey sorprendido  
- ¿Rudy?, pregunta Dawn  
- Rudy es el líder del gimnasio de Isla Trovita. Él estuvo enamorado de Misty, incluso le ofreció alojamiento en la isla, pero Misty prefirió seguir el viaje con nosotros. En esa batalla, Ash y Rudy estaban empatados uno a uno, su Pikachu fue derrotado mientras que su Bulbasaur ganó el asalto que le correspondía. Ash y Squirtle estaban perdidos hasta que Misty le gritó a Ash, de ahí el duelo cambió y Rudy fue aplastado, habla Tracey insinuando que el aporte de Misty fue mucho más allá del área técnica, entrando en el campo sentimental  
- ¡Wow!, exclama Dawn mientras Angie mira con una cara triste

- Squirtle, ¡es otra de sacar TU VERDADERO PODER! - exclama Ash haciéndole un guiño a Misty  
- Bulbaaaaa bulbasaaaaaaaur (Tú puedes), exclama Bulbasaur apoyando a su amigo

_¡Lo recuerda! ¡Recuerda lo que le dije en la batalla con Rudy!_ - piensa Misty alegre

- ¿Verdadero poder?, exclama Scott  
- Es un guiño, Ash le está diciendo a Misty que se acuerda de la batalla contra Rudy, pues eso fue lo que le gritó ella, habla Tracey  
- ¡Wow!, exclama Ritchie  
- ¿Qué más poder tiene Squirtle?, pregunta May  
- Espera y verás, comenta Brock

- Squirtle, ¡usa Refugio y luego sal con Hidrobomba!, ordena Ash  
- No si puedo evitarlo, Starmie usa Hidropulso, grita Misty

Con la Hidrobomba, Squirtle se libera del Impactrueno de Starmie. El ataque acuático de Squirtle hace de Contraescudo natural, esto se traduce en que el Hidropulso es neutralizado.

- ¡Un contraescudo!, habla May sorprendida de que Ash le enseñara la técnica que usa con Buizel  
- Squirtle fue el primer Pokemon de Ash en hacer un contraescudo así y, lo más interesante, es que lo hizo de manera natural en esa batalla con Rudy, agrega Tracey  
- O sea que la técnica de Buizel sale de lo que Ash desarrolló con Squirtle, habla Max  
- Sí y no, porque con Buizel la desarrollaron de otra manera, comenta Brock

- Misty, ha sido un muy buen duelo, pero creo que es hora de terminarlo. Squirtle, ¡regresa!

_¿Por qué Ash habrá regresado a Squirtle?, ¿Qué estrategia tiene en mente?_ - piensa Misty

_Squirtle, quiero que venzas a Starmie para hacer lo mismo que le hicimos a Rudy. Ese Starmie es muy poderoso y necesito cansarlo más, por eso usaré a Gastly._ - piensa Ash al tiempo en que lanza la pokebola de Gastly

Gastly emerge de nuevo con su sonrisa juguetona. Al comenzar, va hacia Ash y le abraza en señal de disculpas por el incidente. Ash, obviamente, le dice que no se preocupe.

- Gastly fue a pedirle disculpas a Ash por lo de la Bola Sombra, afirma Angie  
- Eso habla del respeto y cariño que inspira Ash en sus Pokemon, comenta Brock

- Ash, ha sido un muy buen combate, pero como te dije, no me dejaré ganar. Starmie, te necesito para vencer a Pidgeot y Squirtle, por lo que no me dejas opción. Gyara..., grita Misty cuando sale Psyduck de su pokebola otra vez  
- Psyy yai ai (Hola)  
- ¡Psyduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! ¿No te basta con salir una vez a la batalla?, grita Misty furiosa mientras los asistentes no entienden el porqué de su enojo

- El próximo asalto será entre Gastly de Ash y Psyduck de Misty. Les recuerdo que Ash va ganando el duelo por tres a dos -habla Kent- _¿Por qué razón Misty no querrá tanto a ese Psyduck?_  
- Gastly, usa Hipnosis, ¡vamos a acabar rápido con esto!, habla Ash  
- Psyduck, por favor, ¡haz algo!, indica Misty sabiendo que es inútil hablarle al pato

Gastly duerme rápidamente a Psyduck, al cual se le sale un moco inflado y unos ronquidos durante su siesta forzada. Esto hace que Misty se ruborice un poco de vergüenza.

_Oh no, Misty se siente mal, será mejor que acabe rápido con Psyduck antes de que se sienta más avergonzada_ -piensa Ash intentando ayudar a Misty en esto

- Gastly, usa tu poder psíquico y azota a Psyduck contra el fondo de la piscina, grita Ash  
- ¡Se va a ahogar!, grita Tracey desde su asiento

El Pokemon fantasma ejecuta la acción, Psyduck se golpea la cabeza fuertemente con el fondo rocoso de la piscina, sale a flote algo aturdido pero no inconsciente.

_¡Uh-oh! Eso tenía que noquearlo, no darle un DOLOR DE CABEZAAAAAA..._ - piensa Ash preocupado

- Psyduck, ¡usa Confusión y manda a Gastly al fondo de la piscina!, grita Misty con un puño arriba  
- Gastly evapóra..., habla Ash sin creer lo que ve

Psyduck logró tomar a Gastly antes de que se evaporara. La jaqueca del pato amarillo es muy fuerte, por lo que los poderes psíquicos de Psyduck también lo son. Psyduck ejecuta la orden y Gastly es enviado al fondo del agua. Un minuto más tarde, Gastly emerge hacia la superficie, flotando de manera inerte e inconsciente.

- Gastly, ¡regresa! Fue un buen debut, comenta Ash mirando su pokebola  
- Gastly ya no puede continuar. Psyduck es el ganador. El duelo ahora está empatado tres a tres, habla Kent como réferi  
- ¡Bien Psyduck! Lo hiciste, grita Misty feliz por sacarse de encima a Gastly

- La estrategia de Ash era muy buena considerando que Psyduck no sabe nadar, habla Tracey antes de ser interrumpido  
- ¡¿No sabe nadar?, pregunta maliciosamente Angie  
- Sí, no sabe. Se suponía que Psyduck tenía que ahogarse en la piscina, sin embargo, al golpearse en la cabeza esto le generó una jaqueca, comenta Tracey  
- Las jaquecas de Psyduck potencian sus poderes psíquicos, finaliza Brock  
- Ese Psyduck no sabrá nadar pero con sus poderes psíquicos compensa ese hecho, concluye Max

- En el combate ambos han mostrado a dos de los tres Pokemon que seguirán luchando. Ash tiene a Pidgeot y Squirtle, mientras que Misty posee a Psyduck y Starmie, hablan los padres de Angie  
- ¿Qué Pokemon usará Ash ahora que los poderes psíquicos de Psyduck están al tope?, pregunta Brock

_¿Pidgeot o Squirtle? Debería usar a Squirtle, si a Psyduck se le ocurre lanzar algo al agua, Squirtle va a resistir mejor por ser un Pokemon de agua_ - razona Ash

- Ve Squirtle, ¡te necesito!, grita Ash

Una gran ovación se da en el recinto para los dos Pokemon de agua. Los fanáticos de Misty aclaman a Psyduck por acabar con la racha ganadora de Gastly, mientras que los de Ash apoyan al Squirtle con gafas de sol.

- Squirtle, usa un Chorro de Agua débil en la cabeza de Psyduck -ordena Ash guiñando el ojo- _Quizás si mojo su cabeza podré bajarle la jaqueca y mitigará sus poderes psíquicos_  
- ¡Ash!, ¡Se supone que vinimos aquí para pelear, no para ver cómo tu Squirtle moja a mi Psyduck!, grita molesta Misty tras ver a Psyduck contento y feliz con el débil Chorro de Agua que cae en la cabeza del pato.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Ash?, pregunta extrañada Angie  
- No lo sé, pero a juzgar por los ojos de Ash, es parte de una estrategia, habla Tracey

- Yo sabré lo que hago con Squirtle. ¡Ahora, acércate y usa Cabezazo en la zona del estómago!, ordena Ash en voz baja para que Misty no entienda el plan  
- Psyduck, ¡usa tu Confusión!, grita Misty

- ¿Psy? (¿Qué?)  
- ¡Psyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyduck!, grita Misty avergonzada de nuevo

_Nada podía ser tan bueno_ - piensa Misty con decepción

El cabezazo de Squirtle impacta de lleno en Psyduck, quien al no tener jaqueca no puede activar sus poderes psíquicos. Tras el fuerte golpe, Psyduck queda fuera de combate.

- ¡Ya entiendo!. Ash mojó la cabeza de Psyduck para reducir su jaqueca. Y luego, para finalizar la batalla, Squirtle se encargó de golpear en una zona lejana a la cabeza, comenta Brock haciendo que todos entendieran la estrategia  
- Fue brillante por parte de Ash, se nota que conoce muy bien a Misty y sus Pokemon, exclama Drake

- Psyduck no puede pelear. Squirtle gana. Ahora Ash va ganando el duelo por cuatro a tres, señala Kent

_Ahora sólo queda Starmie y Gyarados, esperemos que Starmie pueda doblegar a Squirtle_ - piensa Misty preocupada por el desarrollo de la batalla.

- ¡Yo te elijo Starmie!, grita Misty  
- Squirtle, ¡usa Rayo Burbuja en Starmie!, ordena Ash  
- ¡Tú también usa Rayo Burbuja!, indica Misty

El ataque choca en medio del campo generando una gran explosión. Rudy no puede dejar de admirar el estilo ofensivo de Misty, la seguridad que muestra con sus Pokemon y la sonrisa de la pelirroja que disfruta a concho este combate con Ash.

_¡Ese Rudy! ¿Quién lo invitó que anda mirando tanto a Misty? ¡Yo le enseñaré!_ - piensa Ash enfurecido y desconcentrándose

- Squirtle, ¡usa Cabezazo en Starmie!, ordena Ash  
- Bloquéalo con Hidropulso, llama Misty

La bola de agua impacta en Squirtle, quien mantiene su Cabezazo pero se desvía en la trayectoria estrellándose contra una de las plataformas.

- Starmie, ¡usa Impactrueno!, resuelve Misty

El Impactrueno da en Squirtle y genera una explosión.

- ¡Squirtleeeeeeeeee!, grita Ash muy preocupado por su Pokemon  
- Squiiiiirtle (Vamos)  
- ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!, grita Rudy  
- Starmie, ¡termínalo con otro Impactrueno!, ordena Misty ansiosa por finalizar

Squirtle, pese al impacto del Impactrueno, logra levantarse a duras penas. Sin embargo, ya con el segundo, cae rendido en la plataforma.

- Squirtle no puede continuar la batalla. ¡Starmie es el ganador! -grita Kent- _¡Ese Starmie es demasiado fuerte!_

- La batalla está empatada. Ambos entrenadores tienen solo dos Pokemon. Pikachu se siente algo nervioso por el curso que está tomando la batalla, pues es demasiado pareja. Mientras que Azurill quiere, con ansiedad, que Misty logre la victoria.

_No puedo arriesgar al sexto Pokemon con Starmie, su Gyarados es muy poderoso. Pidgeot tendrá que luchar contra Starmie, de nuevo... _- piensa Ash

Pidgeot es llamado al campo de batalla generando otra ovación del público. El Pokemon ave se ve recuperado y dispuesto para dar una gran batalla.

- Pidgeot, esta vez le demostraremos a Misty que esa batalla tendría que haber sido nuestra, grita Ash  
- ¡Starmie! ¡Les demostraremos a Ash y a Pidgeot quién debió ganar ese combate!, responde Misty en un tono desafiante

- ¿De qué están hablando?, pregunta Ritchie  
- Ambos hablan de su primer duelo. Ash quería ganar la Medalla Cascada y llegó al gimnasio para retarnos a un duelo. Nosotras no queríamos pelear, sin embargo, apareció Misty y luchó contra él. Uno de sus combates fue éste: Pidgeotto versus Starmie, habla Daisy  
- ¿Y quién ganó?, pregunta Angie  
- Ninguno. El Equipo Rocket les interrumpió el duelo, nunca lo terminaron, confirma Violet

- Esta vez será diferente Ash, acá yo tengo la ventaja, grita Misty  
- Un Pokemon de fuego es capaz de vencer a uno de agua, uno de agua es capaz de derrotar a uno eléctrico, ¿por qué un volador no va a ser capaz de vencer a un Pokemon con ataques eléctricos?, habla Ash filosóficamente

- Pidgeot, ¡quiero que hagas lo que practicamos!, grita Ash con una sonrisa  
- Starmie, usa Chorro de Agua contra Pidgeot, ordena Misty sin saber la estrategia de Ash

Pidgeot avanza rápido evadiendo los ataques de Starmie sin mostrar intención alguna de querer acercarse.

- ¿Por qué Ash no ataca?, pregunta Max  
- Ash debe estar resguardándose ante un posible Impactrueno, replica Tracey  
- Ash tiene que concentrarse para poder vencer a Starmie. Tal como dijo Misty, acá Ash corre en desventaja, reafirma Brock

- Starmie, ¡usa ataque de Estrellas! -alienta Misty- _Estrellas nunca falla_  
- Pidgeot, ¡repélelas con Ráfaga!, grita Ash

La Ráfaga de Pidgeot repele efectivamente las Estrellas, éstas se estrellan con Starmie y Starmie sale volando chocando contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, tal como en la primera vez en que se enfrentaron Ash y Misty.

_Starmie está muy cansado, ¡es hora de hacer una Impactrueno!_ - piensa Misty

- Starmie, ¡usa Impactrueno!, grita Misty  
- Pidgeot, ¡esquívalo y haz lo que practicamos!, ordena Ash

Pidgeot evita en repetidas ocasiones el Impactrueno de Starmie, cada vez se acerca más a la estrella de color morado. Misty comienza a preocuparse ante la posible estrategia de Ash.

- Ahora Pidgeot, usa ¡Hiper Rayo!, grita Ash con un puño en alto  
- Starmie, lanza Rayo Burbujas para repeler el Hiper Rayo, ordena Misty aún sin creer que Pidgeot supiera esa técnica

Pidgeot ejecuta el Hiper Rayo. Los dos ataques colisionan más cerca de Starmie que de Pidgeot. En consecuencia, el Pokemon estrella queda con sus energías agotadas. Misty pierde el asalto.

- Starmie ya no puede continuar la batalla. Pidgeot es el ganador. Ash va ganando la batalla por cinco a cuatro. A Misty sólo le queda un Pokemon, señala Kent ante el silencio sepulcral del recinto

_Sabía que Ash iba a presentarme una batalla dura, sin embargo, nunca pensé que iba a estar en desventaja para cuando llegara este momento. Ahora todas mis esperanzas están puestas en ti. ¡Gyarados!_ - piensa Misty

Los asistentes a la batalla que conocen a Misty y han visto batallas anteriores saben lo que se viene. Un poderoso Pokemon de agua, descrito como una serpiente marina que sólo puede controlar la hermosa pelirroja.

Misty toma su última Pokebola, le da un besito y grita con un tono desafiante.

- ¡Ve Gyarados!, indica Misty

El Pokemon emerge de las profundidades con sus 6.5 metros de altura y su expresión intimidante. Pese a esto, ni Ash ni Pidgeot se inmutan (aunque sí se activa la habilidad de Intimidación). Ash comienza a reír de una manera bastante especial, la única capaz que entender el significado de esa risa es Delia.

- ¿Por qué ríe Ash?, pregunta Max extrañado ante el comportamiento del joven  
- No lo sé, habla Brock desconcertado  
- Yo sí sé, afirma Delia explicando lo que aparecerá en modo flashback

Flashback: Noche anterior al día en que Ash iría a buscar su 1º Pokemon

- ¡Ash! Es hora de acostarse, son las 10.00 de la noche y mañana debes estar temprano en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, regaña Delia  
- ¡Pero mamá! Estoy viendo a Agatha frente a otro entrenador, dice Ash con sus ojos brillantes por lo que ve en televisión  
- Lo sé, ¡pero mañana tienes que levantarte temprano Ash!, afirma Delia

Fin Flashback - Gimnasio Cerulean

- Ash reía así solo cuando era pequeño, afirma Delia ocasionando la curiosidad de los demás  
- ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo reía así señora Ketchum?, pregunta Brock  
- Lo hacía cuando veía las Batallas Pokemon de la Elite Cuatro de Kanto en televisión. Él era el chico más feliz cuando estaba frente a un televisor y podía ver las hazañas de Agatha, Lance, Bruno y Lorelei, completa Delia  
- ¿Él también se quedaba horas viendo batallas Pokemon por televisión?, pregunta Max con sus ojos brillando  
- Sí, afirma Delia

- ¿Por qué te ríes Ash?, ¿Acaso es gracioso?, pregunta molesta Misty ante la situación  
- Misty -dice Ash mirando cariñosamente a su Pidgeot- (...) Mi sueño desde pequeño ha sido enfrentar a los mejores entrenadores Pokemon, tener mis propios Pokemon, mis propios amigos y salir con ellos a recorrer el mundo. He enfrentado a muchos entrenadores fuertes, podría nombrarte a Drake, Gary, Ritchie, Noland, Brandon e incluso Paul. Pero solo contigo me pasa que siento que estoy realizando mi sueño (...) - termina de hablar Ash suspirando antes de continuar - Aunque no lo creas, y siempre me haya burlado de ti cuando estuvimos de viaje, me parece que realmente tú eres una Maestra Pokemon de agua. Esta es la batalla más emocionante e importante que he tenido en toda mi vida, pues no hay una medalla o un símbolo en juego, tampoco hay un campeonato ni un reconocimiento, sino que está el placer de batallar contra una persona que es muy especial para mí y que ha sido muy importante dentro de mi vida.

- ¡Oh Ash! Que lindo, suspiran May y Dawn, mientras a Max le brota una lágrima de emoción por sentirse identificado con los sueños de Ash y por admirar a las dos personas que están paradas en los bandos opuestos de la arena de batalla.  
- ¿Ash se burlaba de Misty en sus viajes?, pregunta Angie sorprendida  
- Los dos se molestaban mutuamente, ríe Brock

- ¡Pika! (¡Sí!), grita Pikachu en señal de afirmación

Los Pokemon de Ash: Squirtle, Totodile y Gastly salen de sus Pokebolas y se quedan al fondo junto con Bulbasaur observando el encuentro. En el caso de Misty, las palabras del joven oriundo de Pueblo Paleta hacen que los Pokemon de la hermosa pelirroja salgan y hagan lo mismo que los de Ash. Corsola, Caserin, Politoed, Starmie y Psyduck quedan en el fondo, en una piscina pequeña contigua al campo de batalla.

Misty suelta una lágrima de emoción, definitivamente es lo más hermoso que ha escuchado de Ash y le ha tocado una de sus fibras más sensibles.

_Ash está cumpliendo su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon... conmigo_ - piensa Misty al tiempo en que cae una segunda lágrima de emoción y sale una sonrisa sincera

El público asistente aplaude a rabiar por las palabras de Ash, se escuchan voces de niños diciéndole a sus padres: "Algún día, papi, mami, quiero ser como Ash y Misty". Rudy no halla lugar para esconderse, definitivamente no tiene nada que hacer en contra de Ash, no tiene opciones después de esto. Brandon, por su parte, señala que Ash tiene un corazón de campeón.

- ¡Chicos! Este sueño no lo he logrado solo, ha sido un sueño en conjunto. Gracias a ustedes (mis Pokemon), gracias a las personas que me han apoyado en mis viajes, gracias a ti Misty (...) hoy siento que he cumplido mi sueño, finaliza Ash notando una lágrima de emoción en Pidgeot.

El sexto Pokemon de Ash también escucha las palabras y se emociona desde su pokebola, sin embargo, no sale porque sabe que su aparición es una sorpresa. Gyarados, por su parte, también se emociona con las palabras del entrenador, más aún considerando la charla que escuchó la noche anterior.

- Ash, esta es la mejor batalla Pokemon que he tenido en toda mi vida y te la agradezco. Sin ti, no habría llegado a ser la entrenadora que soy ahora, responde Misty emocionada.

- Pidgeot y Gyarados se enfrentarán en el último asalto. Ash todavía tiene un Pokemon más disponible para esta batalla. ¡Comiencen! -grita Kent para que reanuden el duelo- _¿Cuál de los dos es mejor? Ambos ponen la misma energía y el mismo cariño con sus Pokemon (...)_

- Pidgeot, ¡da todo lo que tengas! -grita Ash emocionado y dándole ánimos a su Pokemon volador- _¡Vamos Pidgeot, confío en ti a pesar de que estés cansado!_  
- Gyarados, ¡sumérgete!, ordena Misty volviendo a tener una mirada desafiante

- Gyarados, ¡usa Hidro Bomba desde el agua!, ordena Misty apuntando con su dedo a Pidgeot  
- Pidgeot, ¡Agilidad!, alienta Ash esperando la evasión del ataque

El ataque efectivamente fue evadido por Pidgeot, quien además vuela en la parte alta del recinto maravillando a los asistentes que lo ven de cerca. "Sus plumas se ven hermosas y suaves", comenta uno de los aficionados.

- Gyarados, ¡sal ahora y usa Tornado! [Nota: En inglés sería Twister], ordena Misty  
- Pidgeot, ¡evádelo!, grita Ash con cierta duda

El Pokemon acuático genera un poderoso Tornado usando el agua de la piscina para darle más consistencia y masa al ataque. El poderoso golpe impacta de lleno en Pidgeot, quien queda muy debilitado.

- Pidgeot, ¿puedes continuar?, pregunta Ash muy preocupado  
- Piyooooot (Sí), gime el ave diciendo que no se rendirá

- Ese Pidgeot es realmente magnífico, habla Drake  
- Es en los peores momentos donde sale lo mejor de nosotros, eso se aplica muy bien para los Pokemon de Ash, comenta Brandon

- Gyarados, ¡usa tu Hidrobomba!, ordena Misty  
- Pidgeot, ¡vuela y usa Ala de Acero!, replica Ash

Pidgeot logra evadir la Hidrobomba y se dispone a ejecutar el ataque de Ala de Acero cuando se topa con Gyarados de frente y una orden de Misty.

- Gyarados, ¡Lanzallamas!, ordena Misty con seguridad

El Lanzallamas de Pidgeot alcanza a Pidgeot que cae rendido ante la serpiente marina en una de las plataformas.

- Pidgeot no puede continuar. La victoria es para Gyarados. Ahora ambos entrenadores sólo tienen un Pokemon disponible para batallar, habla Kent.

- Bulbasaur, usa Látigo Cepa en Pidgeot. Gastly, usa Psíquico para ayudar a Bulbasaur a traerlo, ordena Ash con un tono amable

Entre ambos Pokemon trasladan a Pidgeot al extremo del gimnasio donde se encuentran los Pokemon de Ash. Las criaturas de Misty comienzan a alentar a Gyarados para finalizar el encuentro.

- ¡Que bien! Ash ha guardado lo mejor para el final. Pikachu tiene ventaja sobre Gyarados, habla Max confiado en la decisión que tomará Ash  
- Ash no usará a Pikachu, responde Brock  
- ¡¿Qué?, preguntan al unísono Angie, Dawn, May, Max, Ritchie y Todd.  
- ¿Por qué no? Es su Pokemon más fuerte y tiene ventajas sobre los tipo Agua, habla Max  
- Porque Pikachu nunca ha luchado contra Misty. Para Pikachu, Misty es una amiga y una gran compañera. De hecho, Ash le ha prestado a Misty su Pikachu para que pelee por ella, tal como lo hizo en el Festival de la Princesa. Eso habla del nivel de confianza que Ash y Pikachu tienen en Misty, jamás Ash se lo prestaría a otra persona y Pikachu nunca obedecería las órdenes de alguien que no sea Ash o Misty, explica Brock  
- Aún no entiendo, comenta un aficionado desconcertado que está ubicado unas filas más abajo  
- Para Pikachu, pelear contra Misty sería igual de contradictorio que pelear contra Ash, concluye Tracey explicando la relación de Pikachu con ambos entrenadores  
- Pero (...), si Ash no usará a Pikachu, ¿qué Pokemon usará?, pregunta May  
- Eso es lo que veremos a continuación, habla Bill sabiendo la elección de Ash

- Ha llegado el momento Misty. Por fin este duelo tendrá un final, la verdad es que te agradezco por la oportunidad de luchar contra ti de esta manera. Este Pokemon estaba guardado para un momento como éste, habla Ash mirando la pokebola  
- Ash, este ha sido un encuentro maravilloso, pero ha llegado la hora de dejar de hablar. Hoy, Ash Ketchum, será el día de tu derrota, dice Misty desafiante  
- Eso ya lo veremos, ¿verdad chicos?, grita Ash mirando hacia atrás y viendo cómo sus Pokemon lo alientan

- ¡Ve Charizard!, grita Ash  
- ¡¿Charizard?, preguntan Max, Dawn, Angie, Ritchie y May  
- Es la sorpresa que les tenía Ash, dice Bill confiado y dando a entender que sabía desde el principio los Pokemon que Ash ocuparía  
- El Charizard de Ash es su Pokemon más poderoso, sin embargo, aún no me convence como para vencer al Gyarados de Misty, habla Max sembrando la duda en el ambiente  
- Ese Charizard es igual que Ash. Cuando con mi Articuno tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear con él y rematarlo, Charizard logró sobreponerse al cansancio y nos venció, afirma Noland dejando en claro que Charizard es un gran Pokemon  
- ¿Dijiste Articuno?, comenta Tracey impresionado  
- Sí, Articuno, dice Noland como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

- Ritchie, préstame el Pokedex por favor, pide Dawn. Ritchie asiente con la cabeza y le presta el aparato.

**Pokedex: Articuno. Un legendario pájaro Pokémon. Se aparece a la gente que se ha perdido en las heladas montañas. [Definición Pokemon Rojo y Azul]**

- ¡Wow! Es precioso, afirma Angie  
- Sí, y muy poderoso, comenta Max intentando oír la conversación entre Noland y Tracey

- Eso inevitablemente me recuerda a las islas Shamouti en el archipiélago Naranja, habla Tracey  
- ¿Por qué?, pregunta Noland extrañado ante los conocimientos sobre la ubicación de Articuno  
- Verás, ¿hace algunos años recuerdas un desequilibrio climático a nivel mundial?, pregunta Tracey llamando la atención sobre el tipo de conversación que tendría lugar  
- Sí, un coleccionista quiso capturar a las tres aves legendarias y a Lugia, comenta Scott  
- Hubo un hombre que tuvo que encargarse de recoger las esferas que representan los poderes de los tres Pokemon y que servían para que Lugia pudiera apaciguar la ira de las aves legendarias, habla Tracey  
- Sí, recuerdo, afirma Noland más interesado en la conversación  
- Pues ese hombre era Ash. Él tuvo que atravesar los ataques de los tres para poder salvar al mundo y ayudar a Lugia, comenta Tracey enmudeciendo a los demás asistentes que no sabían esa historia  
- ¿Aaaaaaash? ¡¿Tuvo que hacer eso?, pregunta Angie sorprendida ante los peligros que ya había corrido Ash anteriormente  
- Sí, responde Tracey  
- Si mal no recuerdo, Lugia cayó al mar con Ash y Pikachu en el momento en que el coleccionista quiso capturar al guardián de las aguas (Lugia), afirma Brock  
- ¡Así es!, responde Tracey sabiendo qué cosa tendrá que contar después  
- ¿Cómo se salvó si cayó al fondo del mar?, pregunta Max  
- ¡Misty!. Ella se amarró una cuerda a la cintura y, sin dudarlo, se lanzó al mar para salvar a Ash y a Pikachu. El mar estaba picado y arriba de ella estaban Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres luchando por dominar el territorio (...) pero a ella no le importó, responde Tracey dejando boquiabiertos a las hermanas de Misty, May, Max, Angie, sus padres, Dawn, Brandon, Drake, Ritchie y Scott.  
- ¡Esa mujer sí que tiene agallas!, afirma uno de los aficionados que oye la conversación

_Misty fue capaz de meterse al mar con tres Pokemon legendarios peleando encima de ella (...) ¡todo para rescatar a Ash!_ - piensa Angie mientras traga de nerviosismo

- Charizard, esta batalla es la más importante que tendremos juntos, pues hoy no peleamos contra cualquiera, peleamos contra Misty, habla Ash animando a su dragón  
- Gyarados, Ash no es un retador cualquiera, es una persona muy especial y quiero que des lo mejor de ti mismo en esta batalla, es la más importante de mi vida, grita Misty sin querer ocultar cierto rubor

- Groooooooar (Vamos)  
- Gyaaaaaaaa (Vamos)

Ambos Pokemon se inspeccionan y deciden dar lo mejor de sí mismos, los dos conocen el significado de esta batalla para sus respectivos entrenadores y ambos conocen también los sentimientos de los dos.

- Charizard, ¡vuela y usa Aliento de Dragón!, grita Ash  
- Gyarados, ¡tú también usa Aliento de Dragón!, ordena Misty

Ambos ataques colisionan generando una gran explosión. Los dos dragones que no son de tipo Dragón (ironías de la vida) tienen el mismo poder. Pese a esto, ambos entrenadores sonríen.

- Charizard, ¡prueba tu Lanzallamas!, grita Ash intentando pensar en alguna estrategia  
- Gyarados, ¡usa tu Hidrobomba y no dejes de presionar!, indica Misty con una mirada seria

Ambos ataques colisionan y se mantienen. El agua de Gyarados, al entrar en contacto con las llamas provenientes de Charizard, se evapora generando una enorme nube de vapor de agua que cubre la mitad del campo. Ambos Pokemon continúan manteniendo sus ataques.

- Gyarados, ¡con más fuerza! ¡Tú puedes!, grita Misty ocasionando la expectación del público  
- Charizard, ¡ahora hazlo!, alude Ash a uno de sus entrenamientos en la playa de Bill

Charizard deja que la Hidrobomba de Gyarados vaya ganando el mano a mano, para luego elevarse por el aire, dejar de disparar el Lanzallamas, hacer que Gyarados falle su ataque y mandar un Aliento de Dragón directamente a la boca de la serpiente marina.

- ¡Oh wow! Charizard usó Aliento de Dragón directamente en Gyarados, sentencia Max  
- Fue muy inteligente la maniobra de Ash, él sabe que Misty es tan terca como él y que jamás iba a ceder en el mano a mano. Aprovechándose de la personalidad de Misty, Ash logró hacer un combo para golpear a Gyarados, establece Brock  
- Me sorprende el nivel de ese Gyarados. ¿Cómo fue que Misty logró controlar un Pokemon como ése?, pregunta May  
- Gyarados era un Pokemon incontrolable hasta hace no mucho, afirma Daisy  
- Cuando Misty llegó al gimnasio, tras despedirse de Ash y Brock, ella tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder mantener a Gyarados lo más alejado de la piscina, habla Tracey con un dejo de tristeza  
- ¿Por qué?, habla Angie  
- Misty le tenía miedo a Gyarados por una mala experiencia que tuvo en su infancia. Ella intentó calmar a Gyarados, llamarlo para que entrara en su pokebola y no hubo forma de hacerlo. Una de las decisiones más duras para Misty fue la de encerrar a Gyarados en una jaula hasta que pudiera controlarse, habla Tracey  
- ¿En una jaula?, pregunta May con mucha pena  
- ¿Y qué pasó después?, pregunta Max curioso  
- Unos entrenadores vinieron a retar a Misty para sacarla del gimnasio Cerulean. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo porque cayeron en graves faltas a las reglas de combate Pokemon, confirma Tracey  
- ¿Cómo cuáles?, pregunta Angie  
- Juego sucio, usar tres Pokemon para atacar a uno solo y, la más importante de todas, usar Pokemon para atacar a las personas, comenta Tracey con seriedad  
- ¿A las personas?, pregunta Ritchie con algo de impotencia  
- Sí. Esos entrenadores usaron sus Tentacruel para atacar a Gyarados que estaba imposibilitado de moverse debido a la jaula. Además de eso, entre los tres se encargaron de noquear a Corsola. Misty, al ver que los Tentacruel estaban atacando a Gyarados, bajó a la piscina para interponerse en el ataque, cuenta Tracey  
- ¡¿Qué?, pregunta Brock muy preocupado por lo que tuvo que pasar la pelirroja  
- Finalmente, a esos tres no les bastó con que Misty se interpusiera en su ataque, por lo que la atacaron a ella dejándola semi-consciente en el fondo de la piscina. Todo esto con un gimnasio igual de repleto que hoy, afirma Tracey feliz de que llegara la parte buena de la historia  
- ¿Y cómo fue que se salvó Misty?, pregunta la madre de Ash sumamente preocupada por la actual contrincante de su hijo  
- Gyarados, al ver cómo estaban lastimando a Misty y al dimensionar lo que ella había hecho por él, se safó de la jaula rompiendo las barras. Salvó a Misty y mandó a volar a los tres entrenadores junto a sus tres Tentacruel, de ahí en adelante, la relación entre Misty y Gyarados es muy fuerte, pudiéndose comparar con la de Ash y Pikachu.  
- Realmente son cosas que sólo Ash y Misty serían capaces de hacer, ellos lo dan todo por sus amigos y por sus Pokemon, finaliza Tracey mientras Angie, May, Max, Ritchie, Drake, Scott, Brandon, Noland, Bill, la madre de Ash y otros tantos comienzan a mirar a Misty como toda una heroína.

- Gyarados, ¿estás bien?, pregunta Misty  
- Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Sí), responde con ímpetu la serpiente marina  
- Charizard, usa la estrategia que planeamos y usa Aliento de Dragón, apunta Ash hacia el techo  
- Gyarados, ¡lanza tu Hidrobomba sobre Charizard!, grita Misty con soltura

Charizard se dedica a volar en la parte alta del recinto ocasionando la expectación de muchos. Su cuerpo comienza a descender rodeando la Hidrobomba de Gyarados para no ser tocado por ella. Se dispone a lanzar un Aliento de Dragón cuando Misty capta la estrategia de Ash y da una orden.

- Gyarados, ¡cambia Hidrobomba por Hiper Rayo!, grita Misty

En cuestión de segundos, el potente ataque acuático cesa y la serpiente marina prepara su Hiper Rayo. Charizard está peligrosamente cerca de Gyarados. Ambos dragones lanzan sus ataques generando una explosión de proporciones. Como ambos se encontraban a corta distancia, el humo al disiparse deja al descubierto dos Pokemon visiblemente dañados pero con fuerzas y valor suficiente para continuar.

_No puedo vencer a Misty en el mano a mano porque los ataques de Charizard son tan poderosos como los de Gyarados. Tampoco puedo arriesgar a Charizard a otro intento riesgoso pues se nota que está cansado. De igual forma, no puedo usar Movimiento Sísmico contra Gyarados porque es imposible tomar algo tran grande y no tengo una superficie seca para azotarlo. Superficie... superficie.. ahm, ¡tengo una idea!_ - piensa Ash

_La fuerza de Charizard es tremenda, se nota que le ha hecho muy bien su entrenamiento en el Valle Charisific. No puedo vencer a Ash usando la Hidrobomba porque me va a bloquear el ataque con su Lanzallamas. Tampoco puedo usar Aliento de Dragón porque él también lo neutraliza con el suyo. No me atrevo a usar el Lanzallamas de Gyarados contra Charizard. Tengo que forzar a que Ash ataque cuerpo a cuerpo para tener la oportunidad de mojar a Charizard con el agua de la piscina o de atacarlo sin esperar un bloqueo_ - piensa Misty

- Pese a la ventaja de tipo de Gyarados, Ash ha mostrado que está al nivel de Misty y que puede darle una pelea en igualdad de condiciones, habla Brandon  
- Igual insisto en que Pikachu era una mejor opción, ¿cuál de los dos Pokemon es más fuerte? ¿Pikachu o Charizard?, pregunta Max  
- Yo diría que Pikachu, ha estado con Ash desde su primer día de entrenamiento hace unos 3 años, habla Brock  
- Tendríamos que ver qué Pokemons han vencido para poder hacer un balance, habla Ritchie  
- ¿Pikachu ha vencido a algún Pokemon legendario como Articuno?, pregunta Dawn  
- Sí, venció a mi Regice. Tal como le pasó a Noland contra el Charizard de Ash. Mi Regice tenía en serios aprietos al Pikachu de Ash. Incluso, Regice congeló a Pikachu (...), comenta Brandon  
- ¿Y cómo fue que ganó Pikachu si estaba congelado?, pregunta Angie  
- Ash y Pikachu tienen una relación entrañable, Ash le dijo a Pikachu que él lo creía capaz de romper el hielo que le rodeaba para poder vencer a Regice, habla Brandon  
- Pikachu rompió el hielo y terminó con Regice usando Tacleada de Voltios, fue una batalla impresionante, habla Max recordando esa batalla.  
- Yo creo que no hay que discutir sobre cuál de los dos es mejor, sino que disfrutar lo buenos que son ambos Pokemon. Mi Dragonite pudo vencer al Charizard de Ash, pero fue el Pikachu de Ash quien terminó con mi Pokemon e hizo que Ash ganara la Liga Naranja, sentencia Drake  
- Tienes razón Drake, señala Bill notando el porqué Ash sabía cómo combatir a su Dragonite

- ¡Gyarados! ¡Golpea con tu cola el agua de la piscina!, alienta Misty poniendo en práctica su plan  
- ¡Charizard, aléjate!, grita Ash sabiendo qué es lo que se viene

El agua de la piscina, antes calmada, ahora estaba como mar picado. El golpe de cola de Gyarados eleva mucha agua, la cual salpica para todos los costados del recinto, incluyendo a los asistentes y, por supuesto, a Charizard.

- Ash, ¡es imposible que venzas a un Pokemon de agua, con un Pokemon de fuego, en un gimnasio como éste!, ríe Misty de manera burlesca  
- Charizard, ¡quiero que uses Lanzallamas en la piscina! -grita Ash- _Tiene que funcionar para distraer a Misty_

El Lanzallamas de Charizard funciona en el agua de la piscina. Ésta comienza a aumentar su temperatura incomodando a Gyarados que emite gemidos de dolor por la temperatura que está tomando el elemento vital.

- ¡Gyarados! ¡Usa Aliento de Dragón sobre Charizard!, ordena Misty preocupada por la idea de Ash

El ataque de Gyarados hace que Charizard deje de lanzar el Lanzallamas y use su estrategia de vuelo evasivo.

_Esto es lo que practicamos en la playa. Hice que Pidgeot lanzara Ráfagas contra el mar para que Charizard se acostumbrara al agua y la brisa. Luego, hice que Gastly lanzara cosas usando su poder Psíquico para que Charizard pudiera estar atento y volara usando maniobras evasivas. Todo el entrenamiento que hicimos ha dado buenos resultados_ - piensa Ash sonriendo

- ¡Charizard! ¡Lanzallamas hacia Gyarados!, apunta Ash  
- Gyarados, ¡usa Hidrobomba!, sostiene Misty

El choque de ambos ataques tiene el mismo resultado anterior: una nube de vapor y dos Pokemon cansados pero dispuestos a darlo todo por sus respectivos entrenadores.

- ¿Cuándo fue que Charizard comenzó a obedecer a Ash?, pregunta Ritchie tras cuestionarse si debería hacer esa pregunta o no durante todo el duelo de Gyarados contra Charizard  
- Fue en el archipiélago Naranja. Charizard era un Pokemon que no obedecía las órdenes de Ash, por si es que no lo sabían. En una isla, nos encontramos con un entrenador que tenía un poderoso Poliwrath. Este Poliwrath se enfrentó con Charizard y le congelo parte de la cola. Charizard estuvo a punto de morir (...), afirma Tracey  
- ¿Y cómo lo salvaron esta vez?, pregunta Brock queriendo hablar sobre el origen de Charizard  
- Ash estuvo toda la noche junto a una fogata sobando a Charizard para brindarle calor. Misty y yo lo apoyamos también, pero nunca con el ímpetu ni la determinación de Ash. Recuerdo que Ash quedó con las manos rojas y partidas después de tanto contacto con la piel de Charizard, pero valió la pena. A la mañana siguiente, Charizard estaba bien y comenzaba a obedecerle a Ash, comenta Tracey  
- Ese Charizard quiere mucho a Ash, confirma Max  
- Sí, verán chicos. Cuando Charizard era todavía un Charmander fue abandonado por su entrenador, habla Brock  
- ¡¿Qué?, preguntaron al unísono los chicos  
- Sí. Charmander fue abandonado en una roca. El entrenador de Charmander se jactaba de que solo entrenaba Pokemon fuertes y que Charmander no lo era. Esa noche, en el Centro Pokemon nos encontramos con él, había una gran lluvia y Charmander estaba indefenso. Si el fuego de su cola se apagaba, Charmander podía morir, explica Brock  
- O sea que, esa vez que Ash ayudó a Charizard a calentarse, era la segunda vez en que Ash lo ayudaba a vivir (...), comenta Tracey sorprendido  
- Así es. Entre los tres, hablo de Misty, Ash y yo, llevamos a Charmander al Centro Pokemon. Ash me ofreció a Charmander debido a que le di muchos cuidados, sin embargo, le dije que era mejor que lo tuviera él. ¡Mírenlo ahora!, habla Brock contento por su decisión

_Es increíble la cantidad de historias que tienen Ash y Misty. ¡Ya quisiera ir ahora mismo a comenzar mi viaje Pokemon con Ralts!_ - piensa Max

- Después de todo lo que han dicho y todo lo que hemos presenciado, creo que Ash y Misty son verdaderos Maestros Pokemon. Solo los Maestros Pokemon de verdad son capaces de dar todo por sus Pokemon y establecen lazos de confianza tan fuertes, habla Brandon

- ¡Gyarados! ¡Lanza un coletazo al agua! -ordena Misty- _Charizard va a tener que replegarse para no ser salpicado, en ese momento podremos atacar con la Hidrobomba_  
- ¡Charizard, hacia el techo! -instruye Ash- _¡No puede ser! Otra vez Misty va a insistir con esos golpes al agua_  
- ¡Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba!, sostiene Misty

La orden fue tan sorpresiva y la maniobra tan bien trabajada que Charizard recibe la Hidrobomba de lleno sin posibilidad de repelerla. "¡Ooooooooooooooooooooow!" se escucha entre la multitud.

- Charizard, ¡Noooooooooooooo!, grita Ash sintiendo él mismo el dolor que debe sentir Charizard

Charizard está muy debilitado. La Hidrobomba no tan sólo lo golpeó, sino que también destabilizó su vuelo ocasionando que el dragón de fuego se golpeara contra una de las plataformas.

- ¡Oh Ash!, esto se ve muy mal para Charizard, comenta Angie muy preocupada  
- Charizard, ¿puedes continuar?, pregunta Ash preocupadísimo  
- Groaaaaaaaaaaar (Sí), grita Charizard lanzando una flama de apoyo para sí mismo

Dentro de Charizard, comienzan a surgir múltiples imágenes de su vida con Ash. La vez en que fue rescatado en su forma de Charmander bajo la lluvia, la batalla en la que vencieron a Koga, su evolución en Charmeleon, la desobediencia como Charmeleon y Charizard. La batalla que Ash perdió contra Ritchie en la Liga Añil (...), la batalla de Ash contra Drake donde vence a Electabuzz, su despedida en el Valle Charisific (...) la batalla contra Articuno, las batallas contra Brandon, sus últimas sesiones de entrenamiento y sale una lágrima del ojo de Charizard.

La flama de Charizard comienza a encenderse con mayor ímpetu, un brillo de color rojo comienza a apoderarse de Charizard, mientras que la expresión de sus ojos cambia radicalmente viéndose un Pokemon más concentrado, más poderoso, más serio y más desafiante.

Misty no logra contener su sorpresa. Está preocupada por Charizard, mas al ver la expresión confiada en el rostro de Ash, sabe que ahora debe preocuparse por ella y por Gyarados.

- Charizard, no era necesario que lo hicieras, habla cariñosamente Ash  
- ¿Qué es eso Ash?, pregunta Misty  
- Es la habilidad de Charizard: Llamarada. Cuando está muy dañado, puede aumentar el poder de sus ataques de fuego, responde Ash  
- Impresionante, replica Misty intentando pensar en algo

- ¡Wow! ¡Charizard está usando su habilidad!, exclama Max mientras el resto del gimnasio enmudece

- ¡Charizard! ¡Es hora!, afirma Ash con entusiasmo  
- Gyarados, ¡usa Hidrobomba!, replica Misty

Charizard esquiva con facilidad la Hidrobomba y se dispone a atacar a Gyarados.

- Charizard, ¡Súper Calor!, grita Ash  
- ¡Oh no! ¡Gyarados a la piscina rápido!, ordena Misty desesperada  
- Eso no te salvará Mist, dice Ash juguetonamente

El Súper Calor de Charizard impacta en la piscina evaporando rápidamente buena parte de ésta. El agua se calienta de tal manera que Gyarados siente el doble de dolor que antes y gime desesperado. Sin embargo, nada es tan bueno para Ash. El efecto de este ataque debilita el poder de los siguientes ataques que emplee Charizard.

- ¡Gyarados! Levanta el agua con Tornado y apunta a Charizard, sentencia Misty  
- Charizard, usa Bomba de Calor contra Gyarados [Es Envite Ígneo, pero es tan feo ese nombre...en inglés es Flare Blitz].

Antes de que Gyarados pudiera armar el Tornado, Charizard impacta en repetidas ocasiones a la serpiente marina. Misty teme que será el final de la batalla. Gyarados lo ha dado todo y no puede seguir luchando contra dos oponentes a la vez (Charizard y el agua de la piscina).

- ¡Gyarados! ¿Estás bien?, pregunta Misty muy preocupada y ya considerando la opción de tirar la toalla para no exponer más a su Pokemon  
- Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Sí), responde el Pokemon

- Gyarados, pese a todo, quiere seguir luchando por Misty. ¡Esos dos no se van a rendir!, comenta Max emocionado  
- Charizard y Gyarados son Pokemon competitivos por naturaleza. Ash y Misty también lo son. Lo que afecta al entrenador, afecta también al Pokemon y viceversa. Así son las relaciones de Ash y Misty con sus Pokemon, afirma Brock  
- Realmente la batalla ha sido espectacular, comenta Scott

- ¡Es hora de terminar Charizard! ¡Otro ataque de Bomba de Calor contra Gyarados!, grita Ash esperando finalizar el encuentro  
- ¡Gyarados!, grita Misty sin saber qué hacer y cerrando los ojos

La serpiente marina, por iniciativa propia, realiza una Hidrobomba que apaga la Bomba de Calor y moja seriamente la cola de Charizard. El dragón de fuego cae en una de las plataformas muy debilitado aunque con el mismo valor de antes. Misty abre los ojos y se da cuenta de lo que pasó. Decide que tiene que usar su último recurso.

- Gyarados, ¡es ahora o nunca! Usa Hiper Rayo con todo el poder que tengas, grita Misty quebrando el silencio perfecto del recinto  
- Charizard, ¡contrataca con Hiper Rayo! -ordena Ash- _No puedo bloquear un Hiper Rayo con Super Calor, y el uso de Bomba de Calor ha mermado mucho las fuerzas de Charizard._

Ambos ataques colisionan generando una gran explosión. Antes de que ésta ocurriera, Ash y Misty se miraron a los ojos, comprendieron lo que el otro estaba sintiendo con esta batalla. Efectivamente, para ellos este día sería inolvidable, es la batalla más importante de sus vidas o, al menos, la que tiene mayor significado.

El recinto que antes ya había sido acallado por las fuerzas de los dos dragones ahora estaba expectante. La nube negra que se formó tras la colisión no deja que nadie vea el resultado de la batalla. Unos afirman que Misty ganará, otros dicen que Ash lo hará. Lo cierto es que todos tienen la certeza de algo: es el final.

_Cuando comencé mi viaje Pokemon jamás imaginé que en vez de Squirtle iba a tener a Pikachu. Mucho menos imaginé que tú, sí Misty, tú, la misma pelirroja que me pescó junto a Pikachu y gracias a la cual estoy donde estoy (...) nunca imaginé que tú ibas a ser la persona que me conduciría a ser un maestro Pokemon_ - piensa Ash

_Quién iba a pensar que el niño que saqué del río con mi caña de pescar (...) se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, mi gran compañero. Cuántas veces puse como excusa la bicicleta (...) ahora yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. ¡Me encantaría que me dijeras lo que sientes Ash!, contigo yo me sentiría completa _- piensa Misty

Tras disiparse el humo de la explosión, en una plataforma se encuentra Charizard muy pero muy debilitado. Mientras que en lo que queda de agua, Gyarados se encuentra en las mismas condiciones. Ambos Pokemon intentan darse aliento para continuar con la batalla, mas no pueden. Al mismo tiempo, los dos caen.

_¡No puede ser! 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. 4 .. 5 .. 6 .. 7_ - piensa Kent

- ¡Charizard y Gyarados están fuera de combate! La batalla Pokemon entre Misty Waterflowers, líder del Gimnasio Cerulean, y Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, es un empate, dice Kent intentando mantener la compostura

- ¡Charizard!, grita Ash mientras llora.  
- ¡Gyarados!, grita Misty también derramando lágrimas

Ambos, sin ponerse de acuerdo, nadan hacia sus respectivos Pokemon. Ash abraza a Charizard, quien despierta y le devuelve el abrazo. Al otro lado, Misty acaricia a Gyarados, el cual también despierta y muestra una sonrisa. Después de verificar que sus Pokemon estuvieran bien, los contrincantes se miran las caras.

- ¡Ash! / ¡Misty!, se llaman ambos a la vez

Gyarados le indica a Misty que se suba a la cabeza. Posteriormente, es la serpiente marina la que conduce a la líder de gimnasio a la plataforma donde se encuentra Ash. El joven ayuda a la pelirroja a bajar tomándola de la mano. Ambos se miran durante un momento, cruzan sus ojos y se abrazan olvidándose del público que los mira. El público, por su parte, conmovido por la lucha entre los dos dragones y el abrazo que finaliza el duelo, aplaude a rabiar.

- Estuviste fantástica Misty, ¡realmente te has convertido en una líder de gimnasio muy poderosa!, le susurra Ash manteniendo el abrazo  
- ¡Ay Ash!, tú también estuviste genial en todo el duelo, fue una batalla muy difícil, replica Misty con una voz tierna y tentándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que finalmente no hizo.

- ¡Empataron!, ¡Empataron!, grita Max sin poder creerlo  
- Ash no pudo vencer a Misty, dice Angie tragando de nerviosismo  
- Los dos merecían la victoria, creo que fue el resultado más justo, comenta Brock  
- Así es Brock, reafirma Tracey  
- Estoy tan feliz de que mi hijo, al fin, haya cumplido su sueño (...), suspira Delia  
- Ese Gyarados de Misty es fabuloso, señala May  
- Y el Charizard de Ash no se queda atrás, completa Dawn  
- Realmente Ash ha progresado mucho con Charizard, dice Ritchie  
- Ambos son muy buenos entrenadores, debemos estar orgullosos por haber asistido a un duelo como éste, dice Scott levantándose de su asiento y despidiéndose de los demás.

Tras la ovación del público, Charizard se acerca a Gyarados y le ofrece su mano en señal de amistad, amistad que comenzó la noche anterior con la conversación que tuvo Ash con sus Pokemon. La serpiente marina sonríe y saca su cola del agua para devolver el saludo. El dragón de fuego agarra la cola de la serpiente marina generando un apretón de manos que conmueve al público en general.

- Veo que Charizard y Gyarados se llevan muy bien, ríe Ash  
- Debe ser porque tú te pareces mucho a tu Charizard y yo me parezco mucho a mi Gyarados, ríe Misty

Los dos Pokemon ríen ante el comentario. Pikachu también ríe debido a que conoce lo que Misty quiso decir.

- Ash, muchas gracias por el duelo de hoy, para mí siempre fuiste un maestro Pokemon, señala la pelirroja  
- ¿En serio?, cuestiona Ash  
- Sí, sólo un maestro Pokemon saca lo mejor de ellos y los trata como amigos, sonríe Misty  
- Tú también eres una maestra Pokemon, ríe Ash al tiempo en que ambos saludan al público y se retiran a los vestuarios.

En los dos costados del campo de batalla, los Pokemon de Ash celebran el empate como si fuera una victoria, mientras que los Pokemon de Misty hacen lo mismo. La gente comienza a retirarse del lugar, salvo los amigos de Ash. Rudy y Anabel van a los camarines para esperar a Misty y Ash respectivamente.

Por otra parte, Rudy y Anabel van a los camarines para esperar a Misty y Ash respectivamente.

Rudy viene con un ramo de flores para Misty. Sabe que es inútil el regalo en comparación a lo que Ash hizo por ella en la arena de combate, sin embargo, no puede llegar a la isla Trovita con las flores marchitas, sería vergonzoso. Anabel, en tanto, tras ver la química entre los dos entrenadores y el abrazo entre ambos al final del encuentro deduce que su presencia en el gimnasio es decorativa, sin embargo, desea felicitar a Ash por la batalla de hoy.

Camarines Gimnasio Cerulean [Backstage]  
- Misty, ¿para qué me trajiste a este lugar?, pregunta Ash extrañado pero muy feliz por la batalla  
- No lo sé, quiero hablar a solas contigo, responde Misty de manera sugerente  
- ¿A solas?, dice Ash nervioso  
- Sí, a solas. Ash, quiero decirte que te he extrañado mucho, este día ha sido el mejor día de mi vida -comenta Misty- _¡Vamos Ash! Dime lo que sientes_  
- Misty (...) yo también te he extrañado mucho, dice Ash al tiempo en que saca el pañuelo de Misty y el anzuelo Mini-Misty  
- ¡El pañuelo! ¡Aún lo conservas! -dice Misty emocionada- _¿Sabrás lo que significa el pañuelo?_  
- Obvio que lo conservo, siempre te llevo conmigo, responde Ash tragando de nervios por el rumbo que la conversación está tomando  
- Ash, yo siempre me acuerdo de nuestras aventuras, nuestros viajes (...) estar en el gimnasio es genial, siempre fue mi sueño, pero no me gusta, habla Misty  
- ¿Por qué no te gusta? ¡Misty! Eres la mejor líder de gimnasio a la que he enfrentado, dice Ash para animar a la pelirroja  
- Gracias Ash, me gusta ser líder pero es tan solitario, me gustaría poder viajar contigo como antes, acompañarte, ¡apoyarte en tus batallas! -comenta Misty- _¡Ash! ¡Date cuenta por favor! ¡Te quiero!_  
- Misty, hay algo que tengo que decirte (...), murmura Ash con mucha inseguridad y nerviosismo  
- Ash, confía en mí, sea lo que sea que vayas a decir confía en mí, yo siempre te entenderé y estaré contigo -dice la pelirroja poniendo una mano en el hombro del entrenador y sabiendo de antemano lo que él tiene que decirle- _¡Al fin! Tantos años de espera... Ash, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Al fin podré decirte que te amo_  
- Misty (...) yo (...) te (...) -va diciendo Ash con muchas dudas.

Mientras Ash va realizando esa confesión, en su cabeza pasan muchos recuerdos. El cómo se conocieron, el duelo de gimnasio por la Medalla Cascada, la Torre Pokemon, el Festival del Pico de la Doncella, la vez en que Ash se vistió de mujer para entrar al gimnasio de Erika, el combate y los acertijos de Blaine, la Liga Pokemon, sus viajes en las islas Naranja, la batalla de Rudy, los viajes en Johto, la despedida (...) Todos esos recuerdos hicieron que Ash notara sus sentimientos hacia Misty y la importancia que ella tiene en su vida, sin embargo, en vez de darle fuerzas para decir, de una vez por todas, cuál fue la razón por la cual viajó desde Sinnoh hasta Kanto, esto sólo le generó miedo, miedo a perderla y no poder contar con ella en el futuro.

- ¡No puedo! Lo siento Misty, llora Ash al tiempo en que corre y sale del camarín sin notar a Rudy ni a Anabel afuera. Misty corre para buscar al entrenador ignorando las flores del joven de isla Trovita y a la chica de pelo morado que desconoce. Los últimos dos no saben qué es lo que pudo haber pasado y corren en busca de Ash y Misty.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ ...  
/

**Respuesta a los Reviews**:

Chino: Dawn tendrá su participación especial en uno de los capítulos siguientes, no te preocupes ;). Sobre lo otro, creo que lo más bonito de la pareja Ash-Misty no es el tema de las discusiones (que son adorables xD), sino que ambos se preocupan mucho por sus Pokemon, tienen estilos de combate parecidos y comparten muchas cosas en común, para mí son la pareja ideal.

Anónimo 3: En este capítulo puse arriba lo que significa para que no haya duda. De todas maneras te respondo acá, el '(...)' en esta historia es una pausa al hablar, ya sea porque el personaje duda respecto a lo que va a decir o porque no le salen las palabras de manera tan espontánea.

Haru-neko-chan: Jajajaja no te preocupes, de hecho FF andaba bien raro hace un par de días con mi historia porque no salía como actualizada y tenía los 8 capítulos. Me alegro que te estén gustando los capítulos y sobre la batalla, a mí me encantó cuando tuve que escribirla. Vi hartos capítulos de Pokemon que jamás había visto (Drifblim de Fantina, el Luvdisc de Juan, los capítulos donde hago referencias y que no recordaba muy bien).. así que fue un trabajo bien grato. ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!

(Son las mismas del capítulo anterior porque el anterior lo edité).

P.D = No sé que es lo que está pasando en FF, pero a veces la historia despliega 7 y no los 9 (ahora 10) capítulos... es raro. Espero que no tengan problemas para leer este capítulo. Un saludo para todos!


	11. Fantasma

**Confesión (Cap10)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino el fic lo verían como un episodio de televisión o algo así :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

(...) = Pausa en el habla

"Palabras" = usaré las comillas para delimitar mejor cuando es el habla de un personaje y cuando es la voz del narrador. Sólo será en caso de que lo estime necesario

/

**En el capítulo anterior**: Ash y Misty concluyeron su duelo en el gimnasio Cerulean ante un gimnasio repleto. Ambos entrenadores quedaron con un solo Pokemon al final. Charizard, en el lado de Ash, y Gyarados en el caso de Misty. Tras un largo y emocionante enfrentamiento, los dos dragones cayeron rendidos finalizando el duelo en un empate. Después de la batalla, los dos se reunieron en los camarines del gimnasio a petición de Misty. La líder de gimnasio condujo la conversación de manera inteligente para que Ash pudiera, de una vez por todas, decirle sus sentimientos (pues ella los supo en el Cap8). Ash estaba a punto de decirle las tres palabras mágicas cuando, de repente, un miedo justificado lo invadió impidiéndole terminar la frase. El entrenador escapa de la conversación entre lágrimas y la pelirroja lo sigue con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

- ¡Asssssssssh!, grita la pelirroja mientras corre para alcanzar a Ash

El entrenador sigue corriendo sin emitir respuesta alguna. En su corazón hay sentimientos muy contradictorios. Una parte de él se siente feliz porque cree que con esto su amistad con Misty durará para siempre. Mientras que la otra parte le dice que es un cobarde por tenerla tan cerca y no tener el atrevimiento de decírselo. Al escuchar la voz de Misty, que tiene rasgos de molestia, tristeza y decepción, surge otro miedo aún peor que el anterior.

"_¿Qué pasa si Misty no quiere volver a verme después de esto?, ¿Qué pasa si Misty se molesta conmigo?..._ " - piensa Ash soltando unas lágrimas y manteniendo la misma velocidad

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaash!, sigue gritando la pelirroja sin rendirse en su persecución

Rudy y Anabel corren también pero nunca logran alcanzarlos, se rinden después de un rato y deciden devolverse para no perderse en el interior del gimnasio. La chica de pelo morado se lamenta que Ash ni siquiera notó su presencia en la batalla, mientras que Rudy lamenta el hecho de que Misty la notara y no hiciera algún gesto que le ayudara, como una sonrisa o una mirada tierna, ella le fue indiferente.

Gimnasio Cerulean (otro rincón)

May, Max, Dawn, Tracey, Ritchie, Angie, sus padres, Delia y las hermanas de Misty se encuentran esperando a que se aparezcan los dos jóvenes entrenadores. Brock está con el resto de su familia conversando en uno de los costados. Pikachu está con Delia, pues Misty le hizo un guiño al roedor antes de entrar a los camarines para darle a entender de qué tipo de cosas hablarían.

Están en eso cuando un joven de polera negra y jeans cruza rápidamente el gimnasio con la cabeza agachada. La chica de ropa amarilla y pelo naranja lo sigue y grita "Aaaaaaash" a cada rato. La escena deja perplejos a todos en el gimnasio, enseguida todos se involucran en la persecución debido a la curiosidad (y preocupación) que les genera el hecho.

- Misty, ¿qué pasó con Ash?, pregunta Angie intentando hacer sentir culpable a la pelirroja  
- "Iba todo muy bien, hasta que dejó de ser Ash", alude la pelirroja  
- "¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Dejó de ser Ash?", pregunta Tracey sin entender  
- Ash pensó demasiado y tuvo miedo, responde la líder de gimnasio al tiempo en que corre más rápido para alcanzar al entrenador  
- ¡Pikapi!, grita el roedor al tiempo en que lanza un Impactrueno que le llega al entrenador y a Misty parando en seco la carrera

Después de recibir tamaño ataque eléctrico por parte de Pikachu, Misty se acerca a Ash y le ofrece su mano. Ash, quien normalmente resiste muy bien los ataques de su amigo (pues debe hacerlo, sino la serie habría acabado hace rato), esta vez resultó más herido de lo normal, esto se debe a que el Impactrueno iba dirigido a él, que le llegara a Misty fue mera casualidad.

- "Ash, tranquilo, confía en mí", sonríe la pelirroja desde arriba. Los ojos de color chocolate que pertenecían al joven tumbado en el piso no podían dejar de observar el brillo de los ojos de Misty.  
- Misty, ¿por qué me haces esto?, pregunta el entrenador demasiado confundido. "_Estará molesta conmigo, ¿por qué me ofrece su mano?, ¿por qué no me reta?, ¿por qué no me reclama?, ¿por qué no me pega un mazazo? ... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?_", piensa aturdido el entrenador  
- ¿Hacer qué?, cuestiona Misty sin entender a qué se refiere el joven oriundo de Pueblo Paleta  
- "A esto, ofrecerme tu mano (...) ¿No estás molesta conmigo?", dice Ash igual de confundido que antes  
- "Claro que estoy molesta contigo, idiota. Pero en estos momentos tú no necesitas alguien que te rete, sino alguien que te apoye. ¿No te parece?", replica la pelirroja al mismo tiempo en que Ash nota el repentino cambio de actitud mostrada en sus palabras.

Finalmente Misty toma la mano del entrenador, quien se sonroja. Pikachu, por su parte, se encargó de alejar a todos los amigos de Ash, incluida su madre. El Pokemon sabe de los sentimientos de la pelirroja, conoce muy bien los sentimientos de Ash y tiene conciencia de que es necesario que todo esto ocurra para que, al fin, los dos logren estar juntos.

- "Ash, perdóname por tocar el tema, solo deseaba hacer que mi día fuese perfecto", dice Misty rogando porque el entrenador se dé cuenta de aquello que es evidente para todos los demás, incluidos ustedes los lectores. "Misty, el que debe pedir disculpas soy yo (...)", replica Ash con la cabeza gacha. "Necesito estar solo un rato", afirma el entrenador soltando su mano y cogiendo a Pikachu. "Te entiendo, prométeme una cosa antes de irte", dice la pelirroja muy preocupada. Ash afirma con la cabeza. "Sea donde sea que vayas, hoy tienes que estar en el gimnasio sí o sí y (...) donde quiera que vayas, siempre estaré contigo", afirma Misty con una sonrisa que toca una de las fibras sensibles de Ash.

El joven afirma con la cabeza de nuevo. Saca una de sus pokebolas y sale Pidgeot. Ash susurra en el oído su plan, por lo que el Pokemon ave vuela raudo hacia la casa de Bill. Misty, en tanto, vuelve un poco más tranquila al gimnasio. Sabe que, al menos, Ash prometió volver al gimnasio durante el día de hoy.

Gimnasio Cerulean

Al llegar al gimnasio, la pelirroja encontró un escenario muy desfavorable. Todos la miraban echándole la culpa por lo que había pasado con Ash, aún cuando no tenían idea de qué es lo que realmente había pasado. Brock, Tracey y la propia Delia, defendían a la líder de gimnasio.

- ¡Basta! No es el momento de culpar a Misty, habla Brock enojado con los presentes  
- Si Ash corrió así debe ser por algo que ella hizo, comenta Angie  
- Misty, ¿estás bien?, pregunta Dawn notando que la líder sí se sentía culpable después de todo  
- ¡Retírense! Dawn y yo hablaremos con Misty, ella nos tendrá que contar qué fue lo que pasó, ordena Brock alejando al resto.

Gimnasio Cerulean (rincón apartado)

Misty comienza a hablar respecto a lo que pasó con Ash. Comenta que estaban muy bien y muy contentos debido al espectáculo Pokemon y la batalla que habían tenido. Hasta ese entonces, no había problema.

- ¿Y porqué entonces todo cambió repentinamente?, pregunta Dawn. "Yo escuché una conversación que Ash tuvo con sus Pokemon en la noche de ayer (...) En esa conversación, él le dijo a sus Pokemon que él me quiere y que no se atreve a decírmelo. Yo pensé que si lograba que estuviéramos a solas durante un momento y yo le conducía la conversación hacia ese punto (...) él finalmente me confesaría sus sentimientos, sentimientos que son recíprocos, pues yo lo amo (...) El problema está en que no se atrevió a terminar la frase, me estaba diciendo lo que por tantos años he esperado cuando, de pronto, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del lugar.", dice Misty decepcionada y sintiéndose culpable por "presionar" a Ash.

- ¡Por eso es que Ash vino a Kanto y deseaba venir a ciudad Cerulean!, grita Dawn entendiendo ahora todo lo que pasó con Ash desde ese día en que se puso tan raro.  
- Así es, ríe Brock entendiendo que Dawn al fin puso la última pieza de ese rompecabezas  
- Misty, ¡no te preocupes! Yo me encargaré de que ustedes dos terminen juntos, dice Dawn  
- Misty, ¿Ash te dijo adónde se fue?, pregunta Brock intentando olvidar lo que dijo la chica de pelo azul  
- No, le susurró algo a Pidgeot y se fueron, dice Misty un tanto decepcionada  
- Voy a llamar a Bill. Probablemente él haya ido a ese lugar, replica Brock al tiempo en que corre a hacer una videollamada.

En otro rincón del gimnasio, Gyarados y Charizard conversan sobre sus vidas. Comentan lo mucho que se parecen ambos entrenadores. La serpiente marina le pide al dragón de fuego que le cuente historias de Misty, cuando viajaba con Ash. Mientras tanto, los demás siguen preocupados por Ash y por Misty. Tracey propone que cada uno haga sus cosas e intenten olvidar el tema puesto que los únicos capaces de arreglarlo son ellos mismos.

May se dirige a las tiendas departamentales. Max acompaña a Tracey en los quehaceres del gimnasio. Ritchie se va con Sparky al centro de la ciudad para ver si Ash se encuentra por ahí. Angie y sus padres se dedican a conversar y a conocer la ciudad. Delia, en tanto, se dirige al lugar donde se encuentran Brock, Dawn y Misty para saber finalmente qué es lo que pasó.

- Al final, ¿qué es lo que pasó con Ash?, pregunta su madre muy preocupada  
- Ash quiere a Misty pero no se atreve a decirle sus sentimientos, resume Dawn antes de que los otros dos pudieran articular una palabra  
- ¿Es sólo eso?, cuestiona Delia provocando la sorpresa de Misty  
- ¿Usted también lo sabía?, pregunta Misty sabiendo de antemano la respuesta  
- ¡Es demasiado notorio!, ríe la madre  
- "Así es. El problema está en que Ash no se da cuenta de que Misty también lo quiere. Él piensa que si le dice sus sentimientos (...) la perderá", replica Brock provocando tristeza en la pelirroja  
- Ash estuvo a punto de decirme lo que siente, pero sintió miedo y se echó a correr, dice Misty muy triste.  
- Misty, tranquila. Al menos ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente, eso es un paso muy grande considerando que hablamos de Ash, guiña Delia en señal de apoyo a su futura nuera  
- Gracias, si él no se atreve, voy a tener que decírselo yo, dice Misty con un poco más de ánimo

Faro de Cerulean

Pidgeot llega a la playa donde se encuentra la casa de Bill. Sin embargo, Ash no entra a la casa ni tampoco habla con el investigador. Él se recuesta en la arena, mira las estrellas, escucha cómo el agua del mar se va tragando lentamente las arenas que componen el lugar donde se halla. Pikachu se ve triste, desea ayudar a Ash pero no se imagina qué cosa pudo hacer Misty (o él mismo) para que él huyera.

- ¿Pikapi? (¿Ash?), pregunta el roedor jalando con sus diminutas manos el polerón del entrenador a modo de llamar la atención  
- Pikachu (...), dice Ash muy triste  
- ¿Pi Pikachupi? (¿Y Misty?), continúa el roedor  
- Soy un cobarde. Estaba a punto de decirle (...) cuando me entró un miedo terrible y me fui, llora el entrenador  
- Pikaa pikaa chaa (Dile de una vez)  
- Pero Pikachu, ¿qué pasa si ella no siente lo mismo por mí? ¿Por qué alguien tan bonita y con admiradores en una ciudad completa va a querer a alguien inmaduro, porfiado, molestoso y ahora cobarde como yo?, se cuestiona Ash en voz alta  
- Pikapi Pika ka pika (Ash, no hables así)  
- Pero ¿cómo quieres que hable? Ella nunca me va a querer, prosigue Ash sintiéndose peor

Pikachu toma su mano y se pega en la cara en señal de decepción. Su entrenador aún no se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene Misty hacia él y no sabe si será bueno abrir la boca y decirle a Ash lo que siente Misty. Por un lado, él se sentiría mucho mejor y tendría la seguridad suficiente para decirle lo que siente a la líder de gimnasio, sin embargo, al decirle también estaría faltando a la confianza que la pelirroja tiene en él (hablo de Pikachu) y sería ayudar demasiado a Ash.

- Pikapi, pikaaaaa pika pi pika chu (Ash, ánimo. Hagamos algo)  
- Voy a llamar a Gastly, en una de esas con una de sus bromas me saca una sonrisa, dice Ash intentando mirar las cosas con algo más de optimismo

Ash llama a Gastly quien sale ríendo desde su pokebola. Al ver el rostro triste de Ash y ver una expresión similar en Pikachu, el Pokemon fantasma también se contagia de esa tristeza, tristeza que no caracteriza al dúo de amigos.

[Diálogo entre Pokemon, omitiré las onomatopeyas para facilitar la lectura. Ustedes imagínense los sonidos].

Gastly dice "¿Por qué tienen esa cara de funeral? ¡El duelo fue un éxito!". A lo que el ratón responde: "Ash tuvo miedo de decirle lo que siente a Misty y huyo como todo un cobarde. Se siente culpable y miedoso." El fantasma mira a Ash con mucha pena y dice "Pero no que..." hasta que es interrumpido por Pikachu. "Sí, Ash y Misty se quieren. Todos nos damos cuenta, menos él", dice el roedor apuntando a Ash. "Tengo una idea", ríe Gastly mientras con sus poderes fantasmales saca el alma de Pikachu y Ash tal como lo hizo Haunter anteriormente.

- Gastly, no es el momento indicado, no estoy de ánimos para jugar a ser un fantasma, replica Ash muy desanimado  
- Pikapi pika pika chu (Ash, es por tu bien)  
- Gaaaa gaa gaaaas (Vamos Ash)

El Pokemon fantasma, haciendo caso omiso del estado de ánimo del entrenador, lo envuelve con su gas y lo lleva de "paseo" por toda la playa. En un principio, Ash insiste en que no quiere el paseo y reta muchas veces a Gastly, sin embargo, el propio Pikachu es el que insiste en dar ese paseo. Al cabo de una decena de minutos, Ash, Pikachu y Gastly disfrutan de las propiedades fantasmales. Se dedican a jugar a las escondidas en un bosque cercano al faro.

Gimnasio Cerulean

- Chicos. Hablé con Bill y me dijo que Ash estaba tirado en la playa junto con Pikachu, comenta Brock  
- ¡Que bien! Mi hijo está bien, sonríe Delia  
- Eso no es todo señora Ketchum. Según Bill, ha escuchado las voces de Ash cerca de su casa, por lo que él podría estar en serios problemas, completa el moreno dejando el alma de Misty colgando de un hilo  
- ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder, no voy a permitir que algo malo le pase a Ash, grita Misty mientras se dirige a la piscina para buscar a Gyarados.  
- ¡Daisy! Necesito que nos lleves a mí, a la madre de Ash, a Max, a Dawn y a Brock al faro de Cerulean, comenta Tracey  
- ¿Por qué?, pregunta sorprendida la rubia  
- Ash está en problemas y, al parecer, son bastante serios, replica el observador apurando a la blonda

- ¡Gyarados! Necesito que vengas conmigo, es urgente. Ash está en problemas, dice Misty regresándolo a su pokebola. En ese momento se da cuenta de que Charizard está en el gimnasio, aparentemente estaba hablando con Gyarados. Una idea se le ocurre a la líder de gimnasio. "Charizard. Ash está en problemas, ¿puedes llevarme al faro de Cerulean por favor?", suplica Misty esperando a que el dragón de fuego le obedezca. Para su buena suerte, Charizard sonríe y la invita a subirse al lomo.

Faro de Cerulean

Charizard y Misty llegan primero. Ven la casa-faro de Bill, miran la playa y observan los cuerpos de Ash y Pikachu aparentemente dormidos. Las olas están empezando a subir, por lo que las zapatillas del entrenador se encuentran mojadas. La entrenadora gritonea a Ash para que se levante, lo hace en repetidas ocasiones sin mayores resultados. Charizard usa su Lanzallamas contra Ash y Pikachu, mas ninguno reacciona. La líder de gimnasio toca la frente de Ash y se da cuenta de que está helada, parece muerto.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash! Despierta, no me hagas esto Ash, llora Misty con su cabeza en el pecho de Ash, donde el corazón del joven no emite sonidos (biológicamente es imposible que sobreviva así pero esto es solo un fic).  
- Grooooooooooooaaaaaaaar (Ash), grita Charizard desconsolado al ver a su entrenador aparentemente muerto

El dragón de fuego toca las pokebolas de Ash para que salgan sus Pokemon y se enteren de la noticia. Salen Bulbasaur, Totodile, Squirtle y Pidgeot. Falta Gastly. Todos sus Pokemon intentan despertarlo sin resultados, también intentan hacer que Pikachu reaccione pero está tan helado como su entrenador.

Misty llora desconsolada junto a los Pokemon de Ash. Entre todos abrazan a la pelirroja y lloran con ella. Ella por dentro se siente culpable, si tan sólo no lo hubiera presionado, si tan sólo hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle lo que ella sentía en vez de esperar a que él lo hiciera (...) pero ya es tarde.

Un rato más tarde llega Daisy en su automóvil junto a los demás. Todos corren cuando ven a Misty y a los Pokemon de Ash abrazados llorando.

- ¿Qué pasó Misty?, pregunta Delia  
- Ash, al parecer, está (...) muerto, llora la pelirroja  
- Que Ash está... ¡muerto!, llora el resto  
- Pikachu también, señala Misty tocando la frente fría del roedor  
- Pero, ¿cómo?, se pregunta Max mirando el rostro inerte de su héroe  
- Ey miren chicos, falta Gastly (...), afirma Brock llorando e intentando pensar en cómo pudo pasar esto

Minutos más tarde, Ash termina de encontrar a Pikachu y a Gastly en el bosque, por lo que deciden volver a la playa para retornar a sus respectivos cuerpos. El entrenador se siente más contento gracias a la iniciativa de Gastly y planea replicarla con los demás Pokemon, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto. Esa sonrisa duró poco, duró hasta que vio a todos sus Pokemon llorando junto a su cuerpo, se sorprendió aún más al ver a Misty y a los demás en la escena.

_"Uh-oh.. ¿cómo voy a volver a mi cuerpo estando ellos aquí? ¿Qué me dirán cuando sepan que no estoy muerto?_" - piensa Ash muy asustado

Pikachu vuelve a su cuerpo, quiere hablar con los Pokemon de Ash para explicarles la situación. Gastly le acompaña.

- Pikachu..., llora Dawn  
- Pika ka pi (Estoy vivo), dice Pikachu simulando un largo bostezo  
- ¡Pikachu está vivo!, grita Dawn al tiempo en que todos van para abrazarlo, menos Misty que sigue mirando a Ash.

Pikachu se acerca a Misty, le pide un abrazo que ella no niega y, finalmente, el roedor le confiesa el secreto de Ash.

- Pikachupi (...) Pikapi ka pi (Misty, Ash está vivo)  
- Pero Pikachu (...) Ash está muerto, ¿qué no lo ves?, responde Misty derramando más lágrimas  
- Pikapi pi pika chuuu (Ash es un fantasma), dice apuntando hacia donde está Gastly

Los Pokemon de Ash oyen las palabras de Pikachu y le piden explicaciones. [Acá va el dialecto Pokemon traducido a lenguaje humano. Misty sólo puede entender lo que dice Pikachu].

Pikachu: Ash es un fantasma, puede volver a su cuerpo cuando él quiera  
Bulbasaur: ¿Nos abandonó a todos?  
Pidgeot: ¿Para esto me pidió que lo llevara hasta acá?  
Squirtle: ¿Qué clase de persona es Ash ahora?  
Charizard: Ash siempre será el mismo, si Pikachu dice que Ash está vivo entonces lo está, ¿qué debemos hacer para que él vuelva?  
Pikachu: Necesito que despejen el área, Ash tiene que hablar con Misty  
Totodile: Pero, ¿por qué hizo esto? ¿Puedes explicarnos, Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Ash quería estar solo. Gastly vio que él estaba muy triste y le invitó a dar un paseo. Como ustedes saben, los humanos no vuelan, por lo que Gastly transformó a Ash en un fantasma para que pudiera dar ese paseo. De hecho, Ash está arriba de ustedes (...) si Noctowl estuviera aquí ustedes podrían verlo y saludarlo.  
Gastly: Pikachu, Ash está al lado mío. Yo puedo verlo porque soy un fantasma  
Squirtle: ¿Puedes devolvernos a Ash?  
Bulbasaur: Ash tiene que quedarse con nosotros, ¡no tiene porqué ser un fantasma!  
Pikachu: Calma chicos, Ash va a volver pero hay que despejar el lugar.  
Charizard: Yo me encargo de eso.

Misty se asusta con lo de "despejar el lugar". Charizard se eleva y comienza a lanzar Lanzallamas apuntando a lugares cercanos donde se encuentran los amigos de Ash. No quiere lastimarlos, sólo desea alejarlos. La líder de gimnasio no entiende la situación y saca a Gyarados.

"Charizard, ¡no nos iremos de aquí sin Ash!" -grita Misty- "Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba", ordena la pelirroja. Pikachu intenta explicarle a Gyarados la situación antes de que lance su ataque, sin embargo, es demasiado tarde. La serpiente marina lanza su ataque y Charizard lo esquiva con mucha dificultad.

Pikachu: Gyarados, ¡necesitamos de tu ayuda!  
Gyarados: Yo obedezco a Misty  
Charizard: Necesitamos que queden Ash y Misty solos de nuevo  
Gyarados: ¿Por qué?  
Pikachu: Ash es un fantasma  
Charizard: Y Ash debe hablar con Misty para decirle sus sentimientos

- Gyarados, deja de hablar, ¡usa Hiper Rayo!, ordena la pelirroja  
- ¡Ya BASTA!, grita Ash en su forma espiritual callando todo a su alrededor  
- ¿Escucharon eso?, pregunta Tracey  
- Es la voz de (...) ¡Ash!, sonríen simultáneamente Misty y Delia  
- "¡Claro que soy yo! Váyanse de aquí, necesito estar solo", dice Ash invisible  
- Pero Ash (...), dice Max  
- Sé que se preocupan por mí y que todo esto lo hacen porque me quieren, pero necesito estar solo, dice Ash aún sin que nadie le haga caso  
- Ash, sólo nos iremos si es que nos pruebas de que tú realmente eres Ash y que estás vivo, dice Misty desafiante mirando las nubes  
- Como tú quieras, ríe Ash

El fantasma de Ash toma a Misty por la cintura elevándola por los cielos. Max, Dawn, Tracey, Delia y Daisy gritan desesperadas. Brock tiene un deja vu que le aclara todo lo que está pasando.

Flashback: Torre Pokemon (ya aparece en el Cap2 en todo caso)

- ¡Misty!, ¿estás preocupada por mí?, pregunta Ash en su forma espiritual

- ¿Qué fue eso?, se da vuelta Misty algo asustada

- ¿Qué pasa Misty?, pregunta Brock

- Creí escuchar una voz, responde la pelirroja

- Ven a pasear conmigo Misty, afirma el Ash "transparente" tomándola de la cintura y elevándola por los cielos

- ¡¿Adónde vas?, pregunta un sorprendido Brock

- Auxilioooooooooo, ¡el fantasma me atrapó!, dice Misty en las alturas evidentemente asustada

- Muy bien, se acabó el paseo. ¡Atrápala Brock!, sale espontáneamente desde la boca de un risueño Ash

Fin de Flashback - Gimnasio Cerulean

Misty también recuerda lo mismo y se da cuenta de que, en las dos ocasiones, Ash fue/es la persona que la elevaba por el aire. Esta vez, al llegar a un punto en lo alto, el entrenador decide hablar con la líder de gimnasio. Siendo un fantasma, muchos de los temores de Ash se disuelven.

- Misty, ¿ahora crees que soy yo?, replica Ash travieso  
- No, dice Misty enojada  
- No dejaré que esta vez sea Brock el que te atrape, prosigue Ash haciendo que Misty se convenza  
- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto Ash?, ¿Por qué fingiste que estabas muerto?, dice Misty furiosa queriendo tener un mazo espiritual para rematar a nuestro héroe  
- Eeeeeeehm... no se suponía que ustedes me verían así. Gastly me invitó a dar un paseo, yo no quise al principio pero después puedo decir que fue sensacional, me sirvió para despejarme y estar más tranquilo, ríe Ash  
- Ash Ketchum, ¡vuelve a tu cuerpo enseguida o no me verás nunca más!, dice Misty muy furiosa  
- Como tú quieras Mist, eso sí espera a que bajemos con cuidado, comenta Ash en voz baja

El fantasma de Ash toma la mano de Misty, ella siente ese calor extraño en su mano. No sabe de dónde proviene ni qué tipo de cosa sea capaz de hacerlo.

- Te estoy tomando la mano, ríe Ash asustando a Misty  
- Ash, ¡suéltame!, grita la pelirroja  
- Pero Misty, no quiero que te caigas, señala Ash olvidando que ella no puede ver sus gestos

Los amigos de Ash no pueden creer lo que está pasando. Misty está conversando y gritándole al aire. Aparentemente no se cae y tanto los Pokemon de Ash como Gyarados reconocen que Ash está vivo como un fantasma.

La pelirroja vuelve a tierra suavemente, mientras que Ash le susurra una condición.

- Misty, volveré a mi cuerpo sólo si prometes no enojarte conmigo, dice Ash rascándose la cabeza en su forma espiritual  
- ¡Ni lo sueñes!, replica la pelirroja  
- Entonces (...) no volveré, llora Ash yéndose repentinamente del lugar  
- ¿Ash?, ¿Ash?, ¡Oye háblame!, grita la líder desesperándose

- ¡Pikachupi! Pi pika Pikapi pika chu (Misty, le dijiste a Ash que se fuera)  
- ¿Ahora Ash no volverá?, llora Misty mientras Ash con una mirada triste la ve a la distancia

Los Pokemon de Ash le gritan para que vuelva, Misty también lo hace, sin embargo, es Gastly quien decide arreglar el asunto a su manera. Esto ya se le fue de las manos a Ash y a Pikachu.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ ...  
/

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

= La historia continuará pronto :D

Shadow The Knight of Chaos = Hahahaha no tienes para qué replantear las batallas, hazlas como creas que deban ser ;). Debo reconocer que tu fic y unos cuántos más me influenciaron con varias ideas para esta historia. La batalla de Ash contra Brandon con los 4 Regis me emocionó tanto cuando la leí que quise hacer una cosa similar con la batalla de Ash contra Misty, sé que entre ambos combates hay un abismo de diferencia, sin embargo, creo que con la atmósfera que le di al combate logré darle la importancia que merece. Lo de las frases intentaré tomarlo, me cuesta un poco porque todavía uso mucho el tema de los guiones para marcar los diálogos. Muchos saludos y no me aburren tus delirios ;) (P.D = Continúa tus fics! Quiero seguir leyendo el de Sinnoh!)


	12. Secreto Perfecto

**Confesión (Cap12)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino NO EXISTIRÍA ISSHU! y tendríamos solo 251 Pokemons :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

"Palabras" = usaré las comillas para delimitar mejor cuando es el habla de un personaje y cuando es la voz del narrador. Sólo será en caso de que lo estime necesario

/

**En el capítulo anterior**: Ash fue a la playa cercana al faro de Bill para pensar y distraerse un rato. Gastly extrajo el alma del entrenador y de Pikachu para hacerles un improvisado paseo. Si bien es cierto que el entrenador se opuso a la idea en una primera instancia, lo cierto es que le sirvió para alegrarse tras la frustrada confesión. Para su mala suerte (o buena, ahora veremos) todos sus amigos estaban al lado de su cuerpo inerte cuando quiso regresar. Tras una discusión con Misty, nuestro héroe se apartó del lugar (y, por consiguiente, de su cuerpo) ... ¿qué pasará ahora?

Playa del Faro Cerulean

En la playa todo era un caos. Bill, como investigador Pokemon que es, ve todo desde su faro y decide no intervenir. Sabe lo que ocurre y tiene la certeza de que Ash sabe muy bien también lo que está haciendo. Allá abajo, donde la arena es bañada por el agua del mar, los Pokemon de Ash gritan para que su entrenador vuelva. Misty llora desconsolada sintiéndose culpable por el alejamiento del joven (y por lo que está ocurriendo actualmente), mientras que los demás gritan para que Ash vuelva sumándose a las criaturas que él tanto quiere y entrena.

Gastly, después de analizar un poco la situación y dejar su lado bromista bien guardado, decide poner en marcha un plan improvisado pero que debería funcionar por el factor sorpresa. El Pokemon fantasma se eleva y lanza un ataque de Tinieblas al mar para llamar la atención de los presentes. Cuando todos miran al fantasma, sus ojos se iluminan generando una Hipnosis. Acto seguido, todos los que estaban en la playa (incluidos Misty y Pikachu) están profundamente dormidos.

El Pokemon fantasma toma el alma de Pikachu y el alma de Misty para que puedan ver a Ash. El entrenador se encuentra en la punta de un acantilado, sentado con la cabeza gacha mirando cómo las olas rompen en las milenarias rocas.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mi cuerpo está allá abajo! ¡Estoy muerta!- grita Misty mirando su cuerpo inerte en la playa  
- Pikachupi pi pika chuuu (Misty eres un fantasma)- replica Pikachu acostumbrado a su forma espiritual y sonriendo  
- ¿Pikachu?, ¿Tú también?- señala la pelirroja asustada  
- Pika pikaa pika chuu (Es lo que te decía)- comenta el roedor mirando a Gastly y agradeciéndole la grandiosa idea que tuvo para arreglar la situación  
- ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Cómo estamos flotando?- le pregunta Misty a Pikachu intentando tener una explicación. El roedor solo se limita a apuntar a Gastly, quien ríe girando entorno a la líder de gimnasio.  
- Gastly, ¿puedes decirme dónde está Ash?- pregunta Misty algo más tranquila. El Pokemon fantasma apunta al acantilado. En efecto, las formas espirituales de Gastly, Pikachu y Misty pueden ver a Ash sentado en ese lugar. "_¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar hasta allá?_"- piensa Misty con mucho temor. Pikachu, quien ve la mirada de la pelirroja y comprende qué debe estar pensando, decide moverse hacia el lugar donde está Ash para mostrarle a Misty las formas de desplazamiento fantasmal.

Totalmente atónita queda Misty después de ver a Pikachu caminando sobre el agua sin dejar rastro, y queda peor cuando el roedor se eleva y flota en dirección hacia Ash. Gastly no quiere perder más tiempo, sabe que los demás se despertarán pronto por lo que con su gas agarra a Misty y la lleva hacia donde está Ash. La líder de gimnasio no reacciona, está muy asustada con la situación, es como si tuviera treinta Spinaraks y veinte Ariados enfrente de ella.

Los tres se acercan al lugar donde está Ash. Él no nota ni percibe su presencia, por lo que ellos son capaces de escuchar los murmullos espirituales del entrenador.

- "Soy un estúpido. Arruiné el que iba a ser el mejor día de Misty. Todo iba tan bien. El espectáculo de 'La Sirena Pokemon' fue estupendo, se veía preciosa vestida de sirena."- va diciendo Ash provocando que el enojo de la líder de gimnasio se fuera en el acto- "Y la batalla, creo que nunca voy a tener una mejor batalla que ésa, tener enfrente a mi mejor amiga, a la persona que más me ha marcado desde que inicié mi viaje...pero ahora todo se arruinó, soy un cobarde, no tuve el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento, hice que el viaje desde Sinnoh hasta acá fuera inútil... ella no me querrá ver más, no después de esto"- completa Ash llorando sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja está detrás de él. Si Misty estaba enojada en la playa, ahora no queda nada del enojo, está conmovida, sabe que lo que Ash dice es sincero, más aún considerando que se supone que "nadie" lo está oyendo. Decide declararse, quizás él no pueda decirle lo que siente, pero ella sí puede.

- "Ash. Este es el mejor día de mi vida"- susurra Misty mientras Ash tiembla y mira hacia atrás. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Misty! Es un fantasma ahora, igual que él. Después de mirarla ve a Gastly sonriéndole, de no ser por él todo esto sería un sólo un sueño. "Misty, ¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunta Ash sabiendo la respuesta. "Gastly me transformó en un fantasma. Así que esto es lo que se siente, debo admitir que es bastante cómodo"- ríe la pelirroja intentando alivianar la conversación. "Yo no quería, no quería que me vieran así, estábamos jugando cuando ustedes llegaron, se nos pasó la hora. Lo siento Misty"- llora Ash culpándose de todo. "Ash, ya basta. No es tu culpa"- afirma Misty poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "¿Cómo que no? Si hubiera terminado de decirte lo que te tenía que decir no estaríamos aquí. Soy un cobarde..."- murmura Ash desanimado. "Ash. Un cobarde no se pondría entre Mewtwo y Mew para detener una pelea ... ni se arriesgaría a ayudar a Lugia a salvar el mundo ... tú no eres un cobarde"- sonríe Misty intentando darle ánimos. Es cierto que Ash se comporta como un idiota y un despistado a veces, pero a ella nunca le ha importado eso (salvo a la hora de las discusiones), ella lo quiere tal como es, aunque coma como un Snorlax y sea tan terco como cualquiera de sus Tauros.

"Mist" - susurra Ash sorprendido por lo que ella le dice. "Ash. No es necesario que me digas lo que sientes. Todos lo sabemos, creo que es mejor que yo te diga lo que siento"- comenta Misty intentando no ponerse nerviosa ni soltar una risita. "¿Qué quieres decir con que sabes lo que siento?"- pregunta Ash muy asustado. Ella percibe la duda y la inseguridad del entrenador, por lo que decide ir directo al grano. "Ash, yo te amo. Siempre te he querido, y te lo he dicho de mil maneras ... aunque todas muy sutiles. Todos saben lo que yo siento por ti, incluso Pikachu. Yo esperaba que tú me dijeras esto, pero... por como están las cosas, creo que es mejor que sea así"- ríe Misty mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos de color chocolate tienen un montón de sentimientos muy diversos: sorpresa, tranquilidad, amor, amistad, confianza. Ella abre sus brazos en señal de un abrazo. El entrenador le quiere corresponder, se acerca flotando y la abraza pero ... son fantasmas, en vez de abrazarse se atraviesan generando la risa de Gastly y Pikachu. Ash también comienza a reírse, se había olvidado de algunas propiedades de su forma fantasmal.

"¿De qué te ríes Ash?, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?"- grita la pelirroja después del abrazo frustado y molesta porque el momento romántico se acabó abruptamente. "Lo que pasa es que se me olvidó que, como somos fantasmas, no nos ponemos tocar... en caso de hacerlo nos atravesaríamos tal como lo hicimos ahora"- ríe Ash mucho más tranquilo al saber los sentimientos de Misty. "Supongo que ahora será más fácil que me digas lo que sientes, ¿qué sientes por mí, Ash Ketchum?"- pregunta traviesa Misty intentando retomar la conversación anterior. En vez de responder, una idea loca cae en la cabeza de nuestro héroe. Huye del lugar riéndose, se lanza desde el acantilado al mar en su forma fantasmal y, justo antes de caer, levanta el vuelo. A la distancia (que no es mucha) el joven grita: "¡Si me alcanzas te digo!".

"_Voy a decírselo, pero quiero que disfrute de la forma fantasmal primero... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_"- piensa Ash olvidándose de que la Hipnosis de Gastly no durará para siempre.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Vuelve!", grita molesta Misty mientras Pikachu muerde una de las ropas de Misty para arrastrarla. "¿Pikachu?, ¿Qué haces?", grita Misty sin entender nada. El roedor comienza a preparar una Tacleada de Voltios fantasmal, corre por el acantilado y sigue corriendo encima del agua del mar para luego volar y alcanzar a Ash. Para Misty la sensación es similar a la de una montaña rusa. Después de entender la idea de Pikachu, los dos logran alcanzar a Ash. "Te alcancé, ahora dime lo que sientes Ash"- ríe Misty después de la persecución.

- Está bien, te lo diré. Misty, yo...te... amo- ríe Ash pensando en lo difícil y accidentada que fue su confesión. "_Por fin, por fin se lo dije_"- piensa Ash en su cabeza mientras sus ojos miran una expresión nueva en la cara de la líder de gimnasio. Es una mezcla de perplejidad, sorpresa y realización. "Misty, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?"- pregunta Ash preocupándose por su amada. "Sí, sí, solo que nunca imaginé este momento y menos que me lo ibas a decir fuera de tu cuerpo..."-completa Misty sacando una sonrisa. Ella quiere darle un beso en la mejilla, mas recuerda que solo lo atravesaría maldiciendo el hecho de que ambos estén en forma fantasmal aún.

"¿Qué le diremos a los demás?", pregunta Misty. La felicidad de Ash se derrumba de inmediato, su mirada nuevamente muestra duda e inseguridad. Gastly se acerca, lo atraviesa generando un susto en Misty. El Pokemon fantasma ríe, dice algunas cosas y Pikachu les traduce.

"Así que todos pensarán que es una pesadilla...¿y qué les digo a mis Pokemon?"- comenta Ash preocupado por la idea que plantea Gastly. El fantasma habla, Pikachu traduce y el entrenador responde: "A ellos les diremos lo que en verdad pasó... es lo correcto"- dice Ash sonriendo. Luego mira a Misty. "Es hora de volver Mist, este será nuestro secreto..."- comenta Ash generando una sensación de rubor en Misty, rubor que queda en eso pues en el fantasma no se trasluce. "Ash, aún tienes que decirme lo que sientes allá abajo... todo esto es un sueño, un muy buen sueño"- ríe Misty por la complicidad que está teniendo con Ash. Para todos será un sueño, menos para los dos (y Gastly y Pikachu). "Pensé que con esto bastaba, ya viste todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para que te lo dijera..."- dice Ash un poco triste. "Oh Ash, tranquilo, ahora tú sabes que te amo..."- susurra la pelirroja volviendo a su cuerpo. Ash y Pikachu vuelven también. Ambos se levantan, el entrenador regresa a sus Pokemon, despierta a Charizard para decirle el plan.

- "Charizard, fingiremos que estábamos en un entrenamiento con Pikachu. Para todos lo que pasó hoy será una pesadilla"- explica Ash apuntando a Gastly mientras el fantasma guiña un ojo. Misty se dedica a despertar a los demás con sus Pokemon de agua y luego corre a tomar posición.

Al despertar todos miran a Ash en un lugar apartado de la playa. Pikachu y Charizard enfrentan sus Impactruenos y Lanzallamas respectivamente. Misty está junto a él abrazándolo. Su Gyarados no sabe del plan por lo que queda tan perplejo como los demás.

- No recuerdo qué es lo que nos pasó- dice Tracey muy confundido. "Soñé que Ash estaba muerto"- dice impactada Delia. "Yo soñé lo mismo..."- bosteza Max sin cuestionarse lo que pasa. "Que raro, yo también"- van señalando los demás presentes. Todos se levantan y caminan hacia el lugar donde Pikachu y Charizard se enfrentan.

- ¡Misty está abrazando a Ash! - grita Dawn emocionada  
- Y Ash no está haciendo nada para quitársela de encima- ríe Brock entendiendo qué es lo que pasó mientras dormían  
- ¿Podrá ser? -pregunta Tracey  
- Mi hijo.. ¡al fin! - comenta Delia  
- ¡Mi hermanita tiene novio antes que yo! -comienza a reclamar Daisy

Gyarados se acerca usando el agua para acortar camino.

- Hola Gyarados, veo que al fin despertaste- ríe la pelirroja poniendo su mentón (o barbilla) en el hombro del entrenador, quien se sonroja por la cercanía que tiene con la chica que lo pescó en el río hace tres años.

La serpiente mira incrédulo, luego mira a Charizard y le pide una explicación. Charizard entiende y le pide un descanso a Ash, quien se lo da.

[Diálogo entre Charizard y Gyarados, ustedes imagínense los sonidos de ambos]

Gyarados: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Charizard: Ash y Misty están juntos  
Gyarados: Eso ya lo sé, es demasiado notorio. No que Ash...  
Charizard: ¿estaba muerto? Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie  
Gyarados: No entiendo nada, explícame desde el principio  
Charizard: Ash era un fantasma. Como ustedes llegaron...Ash no podía volver a su cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo que Gastly los durmió a todos. Después Misty fue transformada en fantasma y de ahí no sé más... sólo que ahora los dos están juntos.  
Gyarados: Ya veo  
Charizard: Gyarados, no le digas a nadie de esto. Ash y Misty me dijeron que todos debían pensar que solo fue un mal sueño.  
Gyarados: Está bien, relájate.. sólo Misty me entiende.  
Charizard: Que suerte, a mí ni Ash me traduce...

Después de la explicación pertinente a Gyarados. Los presentes comenzaron a preguntarle a los dos entrenadores cómo fue que pasó todo esto. Antes de que dijeran una palabra, Gyarados se acercó a la nueva pareja para acariciarlos. "Gyarados, eres muy lindo"- ríe Misty mientras Ash tiembla de miedo al sentir el contacto de su piel con el dragón acuático.

"¿De qué nos perdimos?"- pregunta Dawn. "De nada... estábamos entrenando"- ríe Ash intentando no mostrar nerviosismo. "Al fin ustedes dos son novios"- señala Daisy. En el mismo instante, más por inercia que por otra cosa, los dos atinaron a soltarse y gritar "¡Que no somos novios...!". "¿Ah? ¿Y por qué se abrazaban entonces?"- pregunta perplejo Brock. "Porque le estaba contando un secreto a Ash, un secreto que sólo los dos sabemos..."- ríe Misty encontrando la coartada perfecta.

Al parecer todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Dawn, Tracey, Brock, Delia y Daisy vuelven a ciudad Cerulean en el automóvil conducido por la última. Ash y Misty siguen siendo "amigos", solo que esta vez los dos saben los sentimientos del otro. Gyarados vuelve a su pokebola. Charizard se ofrece para llevarlos, pero Misty le dice que se espere un poco, aún queda un tema pendiente.

"Oye Ash, aún no somos novios... tienes que decirme algo primero"- susurra Misty en un tono de voz travieso. Al igual que antes, ella abraza al entrenador por detrás y tiene su cabeza justo en el hombro del muchacho. "Misty, pero sí ya te lo dije..."- murmura Ash. "Lo sé, pero si quieres ser mi novio tienes que decírmelo más seguido..."- ríe la pelirroja plantándole un beso en la mejilla para ayudarlo. El beso, en vez de ayudarlo, lo sonroja y lo deja en las nubes. "Ash, despierta... ¡no me digas que eres un fantasma de nuevo!"- grita molesta la líder. "Estoy aquí Misty, solo que no me esperaba eso"- replica Ash en un tono de voz más calmado. "¿Qué es lo que no te esperabas?"- pregunta la pelirroja más tranquila al saber que Ash sí está al lado de ella. "Aaaaaahm... eso que hiciste recién"- dice el joven tocándose la mejilla con una de sus manos. Misty comprende el mensaje y lo besa de nuevo en el mismo lugar. "¿Te refieres a esto?"- ríe la pelirroja. "Sí..."- comenta Ash trémulo [Nota del autor: 'Trémulo' quiere decir tembloroso]. "Ash, por favor, dime lo que sientes... haz que mi día sea perfecto"- murmura Misty con una sonrisa. "Oh, está bien... Misty, te amo"- dice Ash con voz calma. La pelirroja lo abraza más fuerte y le da muchos besos en la mejilla que descolocan al muchacho. Pikachu comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Pikachu! No es gracioso"- dice Ash tan rojo como las botellas de ketchup que le gustan al roedor. "Ash, deberías ver tu cara... estás rojo como un tomate. Yo también te amo Ash"- ríe Misty sonrojándose al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras. "Será mejor que volvamos, se está haciendo de noche..."- comenta Ash. "No, ¡aún falta lo mejor!"- dice Misty apuntando a la puesta de sol.

Los dos se sientan en la playa, la líder de gimnasio toma de la mano a Ash, quien aún se encuentra muy descolocado en esta situación. Comprende lo que siente, sabe lo que siente ella, pero todo esto es nuevo, absolutamente nuevo. Nunca en su vida pensó que se sentiría así, y menos que la persona que le haría conocer esas sensaciones sería la misma con la que discutió casi todos los días durante tres (hermosos) años.

"Misty, me siento muy raro... no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas"- comenta Ash rascándose la cabeza. "Lo sé Ash, iremos de a poco"- replica la pelirroja pensando en que para los demás pasos [Nota del autor: Entiéndanse como pasos siguientes: la petición de noviazgo y el primer beso] tendrá que esperar aún más si quiere que Ash no muera en el intento. Esto hace que ella se decepcione un poco, sin embargo, toda esa tristeza se diluye cuando Ash acaricia la mano de la líder de gimnasio. "Ash, aún no me has pedido que sea tu..."- va diciendo Misty cuando ella misma se interrumpe al mirar los ojos color chocolate del entrenador. "¿Qué decías Mist?"- pregunta Ash de forma ingenua sin saber qué es lo que decía la entrenadora. "Olvídalo... te amo, eso es lo que importa"- dice la entrenadora devolviendo la caricia en la mano del muchacho.

Gastly mira desde arriba, nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto en menos de una semana. Antes estaba sumido en la soledad de la ex Torre Pokemon, y ahora está rodeado de amigos, ayudó a que Ash pudiese estar junto a su amada Misty, y también alegró a su entrenador (y amigo) cuando él se sentía triste. Pikachu, en tanto, ríe y se encuentra feliz de que Pikapi (Ash) y Pikachupi (Misty) estén juntos como siempre debió ser.

(...)

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ (falta el capítulo final...)

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

Chino: A mí también me encanta Gastly, es mi Pokemon favorito junto con Pidgeot. En cuanto a la amistad entre Charizard y Gyarados, la verdad es que cuando hice el Cap8 me di cuenta que, como ambos Pokemon comparten muchas características, podían ser muy buenos amigos y ayudar a nuestros héroes a cumplir su cometido.

Soy Escritor: Jajaja lo que pasa es que no tengo nada que hacer y se me ocurren ideas para continuar la historia. Debe ser por mi manera de ser, normalmente cuando me enfoco en algo no dejo de pensar en eso hasta que lo termino (soy un tanto obsesivo...pero para estas cosas es útil). Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, intenté acogerla al máximo en este capítulo. ¡Muchos saludos!

Saludos a todos los que leen también, se viene el último capítulo con los dos siguientes pasos! 


	13. Sugerencias

**Confesión (Cap 13)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino NO EXISTIRÍA ISSHU! y tendríamos solo 251 Pokemons :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

"Palabras" = usaré las comillas para delimitar mejor cuando es el habla de un personaje y cuando es la voz del narrador. Sólo será en caso de que lo estime necesario

**¡PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC...!**

/

Rumbo a Ciudad Cerulean (automóvil de Daisy)

- Es extraño que todos hayamos tenido la misma pesadilla- afirma Max intentando entender qué es lo que pasó en la playa.

- Yo tampoco entiendo qué es lo que pasó. No recuerdo nada, sólo sé que estábamos todos dormidos y que... Ash y Misty estaban juntos - comenta Dawn.

- Ellos dijeron que estaban entrenando...- sospecha Tracey- pero ya tuvieron su duelo, ¿para qué entrenarían Pikachu y Charizard? ¿Por qué Misty los acompañaba si Gyarados estaba igual de perplejo que todos nosotros- termina de señalar el observador Pokemon.

- Ash y Misty nos están ocultando algo- dice Brock.

- Lo bueno es que todo fue una pesadilla, ¡mi hijo está vivo! - completa Delia olvidándose del tema de la pesadilla y su explicación.

- Eso es cierto- dice Max.

Gimnasio Cerulean

La noche ha caído. Ciudad Cerulean está con sus faroles prendidos, el gimnasio Cerulean está cerrado y un montón de personas está en las afueras esperando a que alguien abra. Estas personas son: May, que viene un bolsas de ropa; Ricthie y Angie que tuvieron una sesión especial de entrenamiento con Sparky y Luxio; los padres de Angie y los familiares de Brock que vienen para despedirse.

- ¿Dónde estaban?- grita May evidentemente molesta.

- ¡Hey!, ¿por qué no avisaron? - reclama Angie.

- Calma chicas, fuimos al faro de Cerulean- comenta Brock.

- ¿Al faro de Cerulean?- pregunta May incrédula y prosigue -pero sí ese es un lugar donde van las parejas para sus citas. ¿Qué hacían todos ustedes allí?-.

- Aaaaaaahm... honestamente no nos acordamos, sólo sabemos que Ash y Misty están allá en estos momentos- dice Tracey nervioso puesto que no recuerda el motivo por el cual se movilizaron para allá. Angie, tras escuchar la última frase referente a Ash y a Misty, se pone algo triste.

- ¿Ash y Misty se arreglaron? - pregunta May curiosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "arreglaron"?- cuestiona Dawn.

- Ash salió corriendo por no sé qué motivo y Misty lo perseguía... ¡no me digan que no se acuerdan de nada!- grita molesta Angie.

- Pero ¡eso!... fue lo que soñé - comenta Brock perplejo.

- Yo también soñé eso, y soñé que Ash estaba muerto- confirma Tracey.

- Y no te olvides de Pikachu, Pikachu también estaba muerto...- completa Max.

- ¿Cómo pudimos soñar todos lo mismo? - pregunta Daisy a viva voz esperando alguna explicación lógica.

Angie comienza a pensar preocupada por lo que eventualmente le pasó a Ash, recuerda lo que vivió con él en la ex-Torre Pokemon y dice -apostaría a que escucharon algo así como que "Ash es un fantasma"-.

- Sí, sí, ¡también era parte de nuestro sueño! - dice Max sorprendido por lo que Angie acababa de decir, era como si les hubiera leído la mente.

- Creo saber lo que pasó, no se preocupen, Ash estará bien- replica Angie intentando no decir el secreto que prometió guardar en Pueblo Lavanda.

- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes lo que pasó? - preguntan sorprendidos los padres de la chica- Tienes que decirnos ahora mismo Angie o estarás en serios aprietos- dicen sus padres muy preocupados por lo que eventualmente vivió su hija.

- Es un secreto que tengo con Ash, lo siento mucho... no puedo contarlo- dice Angie cabizbaja y temerosa antes de agregar - pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, Ash siempre se mete en problemas y sabe cómo salir de ellos, además... ¿no dijeron que estaba Misty con él?-.

- Supongo que tienes razón, cuando despertamos Ash y Misty estaban de lo mejor abrazados, parecían novios aunque ellos mismos lo negaron- señala Daisy provocando la angustia de Angie.

_¿Realmente vale la pena que siga guardando el secreto de Ash?... A final de cuentas, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán, todos sabrán que Ash usó a Gastly para transformarse en fantasma... ¿Cómo fue que a Ash se le ocurrió hacer eso?, ¿Qué lo motivó esta vez?... ¿Será lo que le dijo Misty? ¿Por qué Misty estaba abrazándolo cuando todos despertaron_? - piensa Angie para sus adentros mientras ve un Charizard volando con dos personas en su lomo.

Vuelo junto a Charizard

- Charizard, hace mucho que no volaba sobre tu lomo. ¡Realmente eres estupendo!- dice Ash mientras cierta pelirroja rodea su pecho con sus brazos.

- Ash, gracias por darme el mejor día de mi vida- susurra Misty al tiempo que piensa -_Aún no puedo creer que en un mismo día fui protagonista de un espectáculo Pokemon con Ash... ni menos que tuve la batalla más emocionante de mi vida con Ash... y quién iba a decir que yo le iba a confesar mis sentimientos a Ash siendo un ¡fantasma!... bueno, supongo que son cosas que solo pasan con... Ash_- mientras que con su cabeza acaricia la espalda del joven y su boca forma una gran sonrisa.

- De nada - replica el entrenador rascándose la cabeza. No sabe qué decir, en esta breve fracción de tarde-noche la pelirroja ha comenzado a vaciar los sentimientos reprimidos que tuvo/tiene por él, esto se traduce en que ella no lo maltrata, todo lo contrario; lo besa en la mejilla, lo abraza, le toma la mano, le dice sus sentimientos en repetidas ocasiones, sonríe... es todo lo que él nunca vio por parte de ella, todo aquello que se perdía entre tantos gritos y discusiones sin sentido, más bien dicho, todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa atención y esos retos. Ash estaba algo inquieto, nunca pensó que Misty podía llegar a ser tan... dulce. No le molestaba, en absoluto, pero le costaba pensar que realmente se trataba de la misma persona.

Tras un vuelo de una media hora, ambos descendieron del dragón de fuego. El Pokemon con una flama en su cola saludó a la pareja recién formada, los dos se sonrojaron y Ash devolvió al dragón a su pokebola. A sus espaldas estaba el gimnasio Cerulean y muchos de los que estuvieron en el espectáculo-batalla Pokemon.

Gimnasio Cerulean

- ¿Cómo que no son novios? ¡Mírense nada más!- ríe May.

- ¡Que NO SOMOS NOVIOS! - gritaron Ash y Misty tomados de la mano. La pelirroja agrega en sus pensamientos una sola palabra: "_aún_".

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué tienen las manos tomadas entonces? - sostiene Brock riéndose. Los dos miran sus manos, ambos se sonrojan y se sueltan inmediatamente.

Misty tiene otra coartada -es que mientras volábamos me dio frío y Ash me ofreció su mano-.

- ¿Frío? ¿Con Charizard? Ustedes dos están locos - reclama Max riéndose por la excusa poco convincente.

- ¡Pero si es verdad! - defiende Ash aún sonrojado.

- Eso ya no importa, por lo menos ambos están bien y Ash no está muerto - sonríe Dawn provocando nerviosismo en los dos jóvenes que vienen desde el faro.

_ "¿Lo saben? ¡Pero si Gastly se encargó de eso!" _- piensa Ash tragando de nerviosismo. No quiere explicar el secreto de los Pokemon fantasma, ni mucho menos explicar cómo fue que volvió a la vida o hacerles saber que fue su Gastly quien los durmió.

- ¡Hey! Sobre eso... ¿ustedes saben por qué todos tuvimos ese sueño? - replica Tracey.

- No, no lo sabemos...- responde Ash sin saber qué decir para explicar la situación.

Nuevamente Misty, bajo presión, logra dar una explicación más menos convincente - Ustedes vinieron al faro para ver nuestro entrenamiento. Sin embargo, llegó Jigglypuff y los durmió - comenta sonriendo la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo es que no tenemos marcas de plumón/marcador en nuestras caras entonces? - cuestiona Brock sospechando.

- Como nosotros dos estábamos lejos. No nos afectó su canto. Antes de que pudiera rayarlos, Pikachu le lanzó un impactrueno y lo mandó a volar. Después, en el entrenamiento Gastly hizo el ataque Pesadilla y ustedes soñaron eso - completa Misty intentando sonar tranquila.

- Eso me deja más tranquila, ya pensaba yo que Ash se había convertido en un fantasma de nuevo - murmura Angie. Misty oye y comienza a ponerse celosa. "_¿Cómo es que ella sabe que Ash puede convertirse en fantasma?... Si ella lo sabe es porque ya lo hizo antes, ¡ella lo vio antes!.. ¡Aaaaaaaaaash!_" - piensa la pelirroja molestándose con el entrenador.

Los padres de Angie y los familiares de Brock se despiden. Brock no queda convencido del todo con la explicación de Misty, por lo que interrogará a Ash antes de dormir. Mientras que Misty, durante todo el transcurso de la noche, se mostró molesta con Ash, a tal punto que él comienza a cuestionarse ciertas cosas sobre lo que pasó en el faro.

Habitación de Ash

- Ash, tenemos que hablar - comenta Brock sereno.

- ¿Qué ocurre Brock? - pregunta Ash sorprendido.

- Ash, no creas que me voy a tragar esa historia de que ustedes dos estaban entrenando. Sé que tuve una pesadilla y que soñé que tanto tú como Pikachu estaban muertos, pero... no pudimos soñar todos lo mismo. Dime la verdad, te prometo que no se la contaré a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí - dice el criador.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, si eso es lo que pasó - comenta Ash intentando sacárselo de encima. Lamentablemente él tiende a ser muy expresivo y no sabe cómo se miente.

- Ash, estás mintiéndome... a ellos los podrás engañar, pero nunca podrás engañarnos a Misty o a mí- ríe Brock intentando alivianar la atmósfera de la conversación para que Ash cuente la verdad.

- Supongo que tienes razón - afirma Ash con la cabeza gacha. "_No puedo creer que le vaya a decir esto a Brock_"- piensa Ash decepcionado de sí mismo por lo que hará.

Ash explica el problema que tuvo con Misty cuando le iba a decir sus sentimientos. El criador no recordaba nada de eso, todo parecía ser parte de una pesadilla. Posteriormente, le comentó el prodigio que saben hacer los Pokemon fantasmas con las almas de las personas y de los Pokemon. Al principio, Brock estaba incrédulo. Sin embargo, después de que Gastly saliera de su pokebola y le extrajera el alma a Brock...entenderán que él comprendió.

- Brock, puedes volver a tu cuerpo cuando quieras- ríe Ash.

- ¿Y cómo vuelvo a mi cuerpo? - dice un ente intangible.

- Pues dirígete a él y entra en él...- responde Ash. Instantes después, Brock despierta.

- Así que realmente tú eras un fantasma... ¿cómo fue que descubriste este poder? - comenta el criador aún impresionado.

- Fue un accidente. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo no despertaba en la Torre Pokemon?... digamos que Haunter me llevó de paseo contra mi voluntad- responde Ash generando cierto deja vu en el criador.

- La pesadilla sí fue real... de no ser así, no le dirías a Misty que esta vez yo no iba a ser quién la atraparía- dice Brock para sus adentros. Ash lo oye.

- Así es. Ustedes estaban muy preocupados por mí. Todos pensaban que estaba muerto... Gastly fue quién nos ayudó. Se encargó de dormirlos a todos. - comenta el entrenador.

- Pero ¿cómo fue que Misty y tú se arreglaron? - pregunta el criador.

- Aaahm... Gastly la convirtió en fantasma. Conversamos y todo se solucionó - ríe Ash.

- ¿Y finalmente le dijiste tus sentimientos? - cuestiona Brock cruzando los dedos para que haya sido así.

- Sí, lo que más me sorprende es que ella también me ama. Ha sido muy raro todo esto, cuando nos dirigimos a Cerulean pues... ella se mostraba tan dulce, me abrazaba constantemente, me decía cosas lindas, aún no puedo creer que se trate de la misma Misty - dice Ash algo confundido.

- Ash. Ella ha reprimido sus sentimientos durante más tiempo que tú. Siempre quiso decírtelo, pero como tú no eres precisamente alguien que piense en chicas y tampoco eres precisamente la persona que percibe mejor los sentimientos de los demás...- dice Brock provocando un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes, Brock? Lo que menos quise fue hacerla sufrir...- se cuestiona Ash en voz alta.

- Ash, olvídate de eso. Ella te quiere, tú la quieres, ahora deben ser felices juntos - ríe Brock.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? - pregunta molesto el joven del Pikachu.

- Jamás pensé que este momento llegaría - continúa riendo el criador.

- No le digas a Misty que te conté esto, se supone que es nuestro secreto - dice Ash serio.

- No te preocupes- guiña Brock saliendo de la habitación.

Antes de salir, el criador le sugiere una idea.

- Ash, ¿por qué no le dices a Misty si es que quiere tener una cita...contigo? - dice Brock con un tono medio en broma, medio en serio.

- ¡Brock! - grita Ash en señal de reclamo.

- Es en serio, Misty se define como alguien romántica. Puede ser una buena sorpresa, estoy seguro de que le gustará la idea...- termina de sugerir Brock antes de ser golpeado por una almohada y recibir un portazo en la cara. "_Algún día me lo agradecerás Ash, ¡algún día_!"- piensa Brock riéndose

- Estoy cansado Pikachu, iré a la habitación de Misty para decirle "Buenas noches" y vuelvo- dice Ash ocultando cierto rubor. El roedor afirma y, después de que su entrenador y amigo sale de la habitación, se revuelca en el suelo de la risa. ¿Cuándo alguien pensó que finalmente esto pasaría?

Habitación de Misty

Misty está escribiendo en su diario. No es necesario mencionar detalles, después de todo hemos sido testigos de todo su día.

"Hoy se cumplieron casi todos mis sueños. Ash fue mi príncipe en "La Sirena Pokemon", tuve la mejor batalla de toda mi vida con él y... pude decirle lo que siento. ¡Lo amo! Pero aún no me pide que sea su novia... ni tampoco nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso. Me pregunto qué tendrá que pasar para que ocurra. Ash y yo tuvimos que transformarnos en fantasmas para poder confesar lo que tanto nos costaba decirle al otro. De todos modos, no podría querer un día mejor... en realidad, sí puedo, Angie sabe el secreto de Ash y Gastly, por lo que significa que sabe algo que yo ignoro de él, ¿puede tener Ash más secretos con ella u otras chicas?"- escribe Misty cuando siente el picaporte de la puerta girando.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - grita Misty sacando su mazo para golpear al desafortunado intruso.

- Tranquila Mist, soy yo...- susurra Ash nervioso después del grito.

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar?- reclama la pelirroja.

- No quise mo...les...tar...te - dice Ash dudando. Misty se da cuenta de que Ash realmente está nervioso, por lo que decide no ser tan dura con él.

- Ash, ¿estás bien? - pregunta la chica intentando tranquilizar al muchacho.

- Sí, sólo venía a decirte "Buenas noches"... perdón si te interrumpí en algo, no era mi intención - responde Ash cabizbajo y dispuesto a retirarse.

Misty después de oírlo no pudo evitar esbozar cierta sonrisa. Está feliz, Ash se preocupa por ella, ¡qué importan Angie y todas las demás! Él la eligió a ella, él viajó desde Sinnoh hasta su gimnasio para decirle lo que sentía.

- Ash, lo siento, no quería gritarte. Ven, pasa...- dice la pelirroja indicándole un espacio en la cama para que él se siente.

- Misty, estoy muy confundido. De repente, eres peor que un Gyarados y luego te transformas en la mujer más dulce que jamás pude imaginar alguna vez...- dice Ash muy perplejo y sabiendo que arriesga un mazazo.

- Ash, es que estaba algo molesta... lo siento- comenta Misty tomándole la mano.

- ¿Molesta?... ¿Fue por algo que hice? - pregunta Ash sintiéndose culpable.

- Eeeeehm... no, en realidad, sí... Ash, ¿por qué Angie sabía que tú podías transformarte en un fantasma? - cuestiona su amada.

- Ella me vio como un fantasma en la ex Torre Pokemon. Su Noctowl usó Profecía en Haunter, Gastly, en Pikachu y en mí...- dice Ash esperando que esa explicación sea suficiente.

- ¿Para qué te transformaste en fantasma? - cuestiona Misty visiblemente molesta.

- Quería entrar al cuarto de juegos de los Pokemon fantasma, eso está en el sótano... pensé que sería más fácil transformarme en un fantasma y ver si había alguien en el sótano- responde Ash con un tono más fuerte.

- ¿Y por qué Angie entró a ese lugar? ¿Fue contigo?- pregunta Misty evidentemente celosa.

- Ella entró por la entrada normal de la torre. Cuando nos encontramos, Haunter batalló contra su Noctowl y su Luxio - comenta Ash agregando después - Le dije que guardara ese secreto. Yo quería mostrarte este poder pero de otra manera, quería volar contigo cerca del faro de Cerulean... que pudieses ver las olas romper contra las rocas, que te sumergieras en el mar y vieras todos esos Pokemon que tanto adoras, todos esos Tentacools, Tentacruels, Magikarps, Gyarados, Poliwhirls...- va diciendo Ash al tiempo en que los ojos esmeralda de Misty comienzan a brillar de emoción.

- Ash...- susurra Misty volviéndole a tomar la mano. Con la discusión ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que las manos se separaron.

- Misty. Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte...- dice Ash avergonzándose. Misty afirma con la cabeza y le indica que hable.

- Brock sabe lo que pasó en la playa, tuve que contarle... - comenta Ash cuando ve el cambio repentino en la expresión de los ojos de la pelirroja.

- ¡Pero ASH! Era nuestro secreto - grita molesta.

- Lo sé, perdóname, le dije que no le contara a nadie...- dice Ash pensando en algo para calmar a Misty. De improviso, la conversación anterior con Brock vuelve en su mente... las palabras de Brock resuenan en su cabeza numerosas veces: "_Ash, ¿por qué no le dices a Misty si es que quiere tener una cita...contigo?...Es en serio, Misty se define como alguien romántica. Puede ser una buena sorpresa, estoy seguro de que le gustará la idea..._".

Misty estaba por echar a Ash de su habitación cuando oyó una palabra que la paralizó.

- Misty, ¿querrías tener una...ya sabes... una cita... conmigo? - pregunta Ash mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. "_¡Ash! ¡Me está pidiendo una cita! Es que no puedo creer que 'Ash' y 'cita' puedan estar en una misma oración..._" - piensa Misty.

- ¡Claro que sí Ash! - exclama la pelirroja abrazándolo. Estos cambios de ánimo definitivamente no ayudan mucho a Ash. "_Supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbraré.._._le debo una a Brock_" - piensa Ash mientras devuelve el abrazo.

- ¿Qué día te gustaría? - pregunta Ash.

- Mañana. Quiero que vayamos al Parque Cerulean... cerraré el gimnasio por el día - ríe Misty aún sin creer que realmente esto está pasando.

- ¿No crees que es mucho problema? ... Es solo una cita - dice Ash.

- Claro que no es mucho problema. ¡Será mi primera cita! - exclama Misty bastante feliz.

- Pero Mist... no sé si realmente te guste, no soy bueno para estas cosas, no soy romántico, no sé qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante ciertas cosas...- comenta el entrenador antes de ser callado por los dedos de la pelirroja.

- Ash, para mí todo esto también es nuevo, pero me gusta que sea así, sé que no eres el hombre más romántico que existe, pero no necesito que lo seas, me basta con que seas tú... - ríe Misty dejando perplejo a Ash.

"_Me basta con que seas tú..._" - piensa Ash dimensionando todo lo que encierra esa frase. Ella lo ama. Podrá tener sus cambios de humor, seguirán discutiendo y peleando como siempre después de todo, pero es así como él la quiere y como ella lo quiere, ambos se quieren a su manera.

- Gracias Mist, mañana nos vemos... ¡buenas noches! - se despide Ash rumbo a su habitación. Ella le dice "buenas noches" y toma de nuevo su diario. Con una raya gruesa hizo un borrón en la parte de "en realidad, sí puedo, Angie sabe el secreto de Ash y Gastly, por lo que significa que sabe algo que yo ignoro de él, ¿puede tener Ash más secretos con ella u otras chicas?"... cambiándolo por "definitivamente es un día perfecto, ¡Ash me pidió una cita!". Después de hacer esa modificación, se echa en la cama y suspira.

Habitación de Ash

- Ya volví Pikachu - dice mientras el roedor duerme plácidamente en la cama del entrenador. "_Supongo que me demoré harto... debió cansarse de esperar, lo mejor será dormir bien, mañana tendré una cita con Misty. ¡Una cita! ¿Qué se supone que se hace en las citas? ¿Qué pensará ellá?_"- piensa Ash antes de apagar la luz y dormir.

Gimnasio Cerulean (día siguiente)

Brock despierta temprano, prepara el desayuno para todos. Tracey y Max se dedican a alimentar los Pokemon del gimnasio. May y Dawn despiertan y se turnan el baño. La madre de Ash ayuda a Brock con el desayuno. Angie despierta temprano, la chica de Sinnoh retará hoy a Misty. Misty se despierta, va hacia donde están los chicos y comienza a alimentarse con Azurill en sus brazos.

- Misty. Espero que estés preparada, hoy te retaré por la Medalla Cascada - comenta Angie encendiendo los ánimos.

- Lo siento Angie, pero hoy el gimnasio no recibirá retadores...- comenta Misty con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Por qué? - exclama Max.

- Ash y yo tendremos una cita - sonríe Misty acariciando a su Pokemon. Una vez que ella termina la frase todo en silencio.

- ¡Brock! ¿Estoy oyendo bien o Misty dijo que tendría una cita con Ash? - pregunta May guiñando un ojo.

- Es lo que yo oí, ¿alguien puede pellizcarme para ver si estoy soñando? - replica Brock conteniendo la risa.

- ¡BROCK! - grita Misty golpeándolo con su mazo.

- Eso debió doler... - dice Dawn nerviosa por el temperamento de Misty.

- ¡Hey! Deberías agradecerme... yo le sugerí a Ash esa idea - murmura Brock en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

- Misty, me alegro por ustedes, al fin estarán juntos como novios - ríe Tracey.

- ¡Que NO SOMOS NOVIOS! - grita la pelirroja de nuevo asustando a Azurill.

- Misty, ¡no lo ocultes más! Ustedes dos abrazados en la playa, bajando de Charizard tomados de la mano... y ahora una cita -replica Angie visiblemente molesta.

- Él te quiere, tú lo quieres, tienen que estar juntos - sonríe Tracey.

- Supongo que tienen razón, pero aún Ash no me pide que sea su novia - dice Misty emitiendo un suspiro.

- Esperemos que no se tarde otros tres años - ríe Brock generando la risa de todos, menos de Misty y Angie.

Ash despierta y corre en busca del desayuno. Su estómago (y el de Pikachu) rugen.

- Chicos, ya llegué... me quedé dormido, soñé que tenía una batalla - dice Ash.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Siempre pensando en tus Pokemon y la comida - suspira Misty con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¡Hey! Ahora me preocupo de otras cosas también y bien lo sabes - replica molesto el entrenador.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que después del día de ayer aún sueñes con una batalla? - grita Misty molesta.

- Claro que puedo, soñé la batalla que tuve contigo - contesta Ash aún molesto y con la boca llena. Un silencio incómodo se genera. Ash le ganó a Misty en una discusión. - Te dije que fue la batalla más importante de mi vida... cómo no voy a recordar mi sueño hecho realidad - replica Ash con el mismo tono de molestia.

- Lo siento Ash, para mí también fue importante - dice Misty avergonzada y deseando que todos los demás desaparecieran para poder tomarle las manos a Ash.

- Oh... está bien, supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian - ríe el entrenador.

- No lo puedo creer... ¡dejaron de discutir solos! - replican Brock y Tracey a la vez.

- Se ven tan lindos como novios - ríe May.

- Que NO SOMOS NOVIOS - replican Ash y Misty a la vez.

- Pues parecen, ¿lo sabían? - ríe Dawn. Los dos se miran, se sonrojan y agachan la cabeza.

- Tranquilos chicos, espero que les vaya bien en su cita - comenta Tracey provocando que ambos parezcan tomates.

- Pika ka Pikaa pi - ríe el roedor eléctrico con una botella de ketchup en su diminuta mano. Angie no puede creer cómo Pikachu se burla de su entrenador, jamás lo había pensado de él.

- Ash, te reto a un duelo. Luxio versus Pikachu. Quizás no pueda retar a Misty pero estoy seguro de que tú nunca rechazarás una batalla - comenta Angie mirando al roedor.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Vamos afuera. Pikachu, ¡hoy venceremos! - dice Ash con un puño apretado en señal de desafío. Misty se pega en la cara con una de sus manos. "_Es decepcionante, a veces pareciera que se vuelve romántico... y de pronto vuelve a ser el mismo señor-yo-seré-un-maestro-Pokemon_" - piensa Misty triste.

- Misty, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunta Max.

- No es nada, es solo que Ash es Ash... - dice Misty en voz baja. Todos salen afuera, Max se queda al lado de Misty. De alguna forma siente tristeza por verla afectada, es su heroína y, aunque no lo fuera, tienen muchas cosas en común: ambos son incomprendidos por sus hermanas mayores y se tienen un gran cariño.

- Este será un duelo entre el Pikachu de Ash y el Luxio de Angie. La batalla será de un Pokemon para cada uno sin límite de tiempo - habla Tracey haciendo de árbitro.

- Si yo gano, podré tener una cita contigo Ash - habla Angie firme generando temor en Ash. Instintivamente él miró a su pelirroja querida, su mirada lo decía todo. "_O ganas... o adiós_". Ash traga de nerviosismo.

- Angie, ¿para qué quieres tener una cita conmigo? - pregunta Ash incómodo con la situación.

- Porque Misty a cada rato niega que ustedes dos son novios. Supongo que no le importará que salgas conmigo si es que ella lo niega tantas veces - dice la chica de Sinnoh ganándose el odio de la pelirroja.

- Angie. Nosotras ya hablamos. Además, si quieres salir con Ash tendrás que vencerme a mí primero - replica Misty evidentemente enojada. Max se asusta.

- Cálmate Misty, Ash va a ganar... - dice Max intentando ayudar en algo. "_Angie, no sabes con quién te metiste.._."- piensa Ash en su mente.

- Lo siento Angie, pero no puedo aceptar esa condición.- habla Ash sin saber los sentimientos de Angie para luego agregar - Confío en Pikachu, confío en mis habilidades como entrenador, pero es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr. - en un intento para calmar los ánimos de la líder de gimnasio.

- ¿No te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?, ¿Cómo es que puedes tener una cita con alguien que siempre discute contigo y te molesta con cada cosa que encuentra en el camino? - señala Angie mirando de reojo a Misty. Misty agacha la cabeza, no puede refutar eso, menos aún considerando los episodios de la mañana. - Y Pikachu, ¡no puedes burlarte de tu entrenador! Él siempre se ha preocupado por ti, no deberías reírte de él - reta Angie al roedor causando su tristeza.

- Angie. Más que mi Pokemon, Pikachu es mi amigo, como todos los demás que he atrapado. Es cierto que me molesta que se ría de mí, especialmente cuando se trata de Misty, pero así como él se ríe, otras veces él me ha ayudado, de no ser por él quizás nunca hubiera descubierto lo que realmente siento por Misty - dice Ash ruborizándose y olvidándose de que estaban los demás. - Y en cuanto a Misty, siempre discutimos, es normal que lo hagamos, sé que me gustaría que ella fuese algo más amable conmigo...pero así es ella, y la quiero como es - completa Ash recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella durante la noche y generando la admiración de todos. Misty lo mira con una expresión dulce, él estaba domando su carácter.

- Me alegra oírlo, está bien Ash, no te pondré esa condición, pero quiero probar las fortalezas de mi Luxio. Ayer entrenamos con Ritchie y su Pikachu - dice desafiante Angie, ocultando su decepción y la tristeza que le generó oír todas esas cosas por parte de Ash.

Los dos asienten. Pikachu comienza a lanzar chispas a modo de intimidación, mientras Luxio quiere demostrar todo su entrenamiento y vencer a Ash.

- Pikachu, usa Impactrueno - grita Ash.

- Luxio, recíbelo, usa Carga y luego contraataca con Chispa - ordena Angie confiada. La electricidad de Pikachu es absorbida por Luxio y el ataque de Chispa impacta de lleno en el mejor amigo de Ash.

- Pikachu está paralizado. Esto se ve mal para Ash - comenta Max preocupándose.

- Luxio, usa Retroceso contra Pikachu - ordena Angie viendo cómo su estrategia va funcionando.

- Pikachu, evádelo - grita Ash intentando que su Pokemon se mueva.

- ¿Qué es Retroceso? - pregunta Dawn.

- Es una técnica que se hace más fuerte mientras más apegado sea el Pokemon a su entrenador. Si Pikachu aprendiera Retroceso sería demoledor...- dice Max mirando con preocupación el duelo.

El ataque físico impacta en Pikachu, el cual sale disparado y rueda hasta quedar aturdido. Sin embargo, gracias a la habilidad de Pikachu (Electricidad estática), Luxio también queda paralizado. Angie nota esto y busca una explicación.

- Bien Pikachu, Luxio está paralizado por la electricidad estática... vamos a demostrarle de qué estamos hechos - dice Ash apoyando a su Pikachu.

- Luxio, usa Carga y luego otra Chispa - ordena Angie.

- Pikachu, vamos a terminar esto de una vez. Usa tu cola y prepara una Tacleada de Voltios - grita Ash. Pikachu evade el ataque usando su cola de resorte, tal y como lo hizo con el Dragonite de Drake y el Dragonite de Bill. Una vez en el aire Pikachu comienza a preparar su demoledor ataque. "Pikapikapikapikapikapikapika...", la carrera empieza y Angie palidece, Misty sonríe al ver cómo Pikachu y Ash logran sobreponerse ante el escenario adverso que les había dejado Angie. "¡Pikaaaaaa!", se oye el gruñido del roedor al tiempo en que el ataque da en el blanco. Luxio se encuentra muy debilitado, mira a su entrenadora, ella está triste, una lágrima se está asomando por uno de sus ojos. Un brillo blanco se apodera del cuerpo de Luxio, comienza a crecer y, después de unos instantes, se descubre su nueva apariencia.

- ¡Luxio ha evolucionado en Luxray! - exclama Max asombrado.

- ¿Luxray? - pregunta Angie. Ash saca su Pokedex.

**Pokedex: Luxray: Sus ojos pueden ver a través de todo. Localiza a las presas detrás de objetos y las captura. [Definición Pokemon Diamante]**

- Luxray, ¿puedes seguir luchando? - pregunta Angie emocionada.

- Es imposible. Ese ataque de Pikachu debió noquearlo, ahora Ash está en serios problemas - murmura Max.

- Pikachu, ¡tú puedes ganarle! - grita Misty sin pensarlo dos veces apoyando al roedor. Ash, definitivamente, no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de Misty. Hace mucho tiempo que no batallaba teniéndola a ella como soporte, como compañera.

- Pikachu, ya oíste a Misty. ¡Podemos hacerlo! - grita Ash transmitiéndole valor a Pikachu. Por otro lado, la habilidad de "Intimidación" también tiene efecto en el roedor, por lo que sus ataques físicos se ven mermados. Al mismo tiempo, la habilidad "Agallas" de Luxray aumenta el poder de sus ataques físicos.

- Luxray, quiero que uses Retroceso una vez más - ordena Angie.

- Bloquéalo con Cola de Hierro - habla Ash. El ataque de Luxray es más poderoso por el juego de habilidades, Pikachu sale disparado de nuevo contra la hierba.

- Pikachu... - murmura Ash viendo cómo su mejor amigo está debilitado.

- Ash, no podrás vencerme a mí y a Luxray. Ya vencimos a Sparky, el Pikachu de Ritchie y vamos a hacer lo mismo contigo - ríe Angie aunque por dentro está triste, le hubiese gustado ser la novia de Ash o tener una cita con él.

- ¡Pikaaaaaa! - grita el roedor enojado.

- ¿Pikachu? ¿Vas a continuar? - pregunta Ash sorprendido por la actitud del ratón. No es que el Pikachu de Ash tenga menos valor que el resto de sus Pokemon, todo lo contrario. Es sólo que, esta vez, Pikachu muestra una convicción a toda prueba.

- Pika Pika - afirma el roedor con la cabeza y mira a Misty. El roedor va a ganar esta batalla, pero no lo hará por él, tampoco lo hará por Ash, sino que lo hará por Misty y por lo que ella significa para Ash. Él nunca lucharía contra ella, él se perdió esa batalla legendaria entre su mejor amigo y su amada, mas ahora la vida le ha dado una oportunidad para demostrar de qué está hecho, para luchar no por una medalla, ni por un campeonato, para luchar por un sentimiento, para luchar por aquello que tanto les costó decirse al joven de Pueblo Paleta y a la líder de ciudad Cerulean.

- Pikachu, eres el mejor. ¡Vamos a ganar esta batalla! - ríe Ash entendiendo las razones por las cuales lucha su Pokemon inicial.

- Luxray, usa Retroceso una vez más - ordena Angie.

- Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro y Tacleada de Voltios a la vez - indica Ash.

- ¿Puede usar dos movimientos simultáneamente? - pregunta Misty asombrado por las tácticas de batalla de Ash.

- Es algo que aprendió en Sinnoh. Lo hace a menudo, igual que su contraescudo - ríe Dawn.

El león eléctrico va a dirigir su ataque cuando un roedor particularmente rápido queda frente a él. Su cola se ilumina golpeando al león y el resto de su cuerpo ejecuta el placaje. Luxray queda fuera de combate y Pikachu gana.

- Luxray ya no puede continuar. El ganador es Ash y su Pikachu - dice Tracey impresionado por la última combinación.

- No puedo creerlo. ¡Vencimos Pikachu! ¡Vencimos a Angie! ¡Fue impresionante, realmente lo hiciste muy bien! - dice Ash abrazando a su Pokemon, quien acaricia al entrenador y dice repetidos "Chaaaaaa" de felicidad.

- Eso fue increíble. La batalla parecía una victoria segura de Angie - afirma May con la boca abierta.

- Ni me lo digas. Pikachu se lució - dice Max con sus ojos brillantes.

- Angie, fue una muy buena batalla. Luxray y tú hacen un gran equipo - dice Ash felicitando a la chica de Sinnoh.

- ¿No estás molesta conmigo? - pregunta Angie.

- No, aunque yo no me preocuparía de eso... - dice Ash apuntando a Misty. Pikachu salta de los brazos de su entrenador y corre hacia Misty.

- ¡Pikachupi! (¡Misty!) - emite el roedor, quien salta y es abrazado por Misty.

- Pikachu, muchas gracias, eres lo máximo - dice la pelirroja abrazándolo mientras sonríe y recibe las caricias del roedor.

- Pikachu y Misty se llevan tan bien como él y tú... ya veo porqué no quiso luchar contra ella el día de ayer - ríe Angie nerviosa.

- Sí, siempre ha sido así... - dice Ash rascándose la cabeza.

- Bueno Ash, supongo que este es el adiós. Aún me queda mucho por entrenar. Misty, algún día vendré a cobrarte la revancha - comenta la chica de pelo verde.

- Así será" - afirma Misty intentando olvidar toda la situación previa al duelo. Angie y Ash se despiden, luego Angie se despide de todos (incluyendo Misty). El grupo ahora se dirige al Centro Pokemon.

Centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean

- Hola Misty. Pensé que estarías en el gimnasio - dice la enfermera Joy.

- Joy, encanto de mi corazón, preciosa enfermera.. ¿puedes curar lo que ocasiona el amor?... - va diciendo Brock cuando Max y Croagunk lo tumban, cada uno tomando una de las orejas.

- Ignóralo, siempre es así - dice Misty riéndose.

- ¡Hey! Tú debes ser Ash, eres el que luchó contra Misty ayer, debo admitir que fue un duelo muy bueno - dice Joy.

- ¿Nos viste batallar? - pregunta Misty.

- Los vi por televisión. La agente Joy estaba presente - comenta la enfermera.

- Joy, vengo a que revises a mi Pikachu. Tuvimos una batalla muy dura el día de hoy y quiero que se recupere pronto - dice Ash preocupado.

- En un par de horas estará listo, por mientras pueden buscar un lugar para almorzar - sugiere la enfermera.

Brock prepara la comida en el centro Pokemon.

- Ash. La batalla contra Luxray fue impresionante. ¿Por qué crees que Pikachu quiso ganar esa batalla? - pregunta Max sin entender lo que pasó.

- ¡Misty!, deberías preguntarle a ella...- ríe Ash provocando el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada... Ash, fueron Pikachu y tú - menciona Misty restándose méritos.

- Es verdad, Misty no hizo nada - comenta May sin comprender.

- Pikachu sintió que esta no era una batalla cualquiera. Él no quería fallarle a Ash, ni quería fallarle a Misty. - responde el criador.

- Pero, ¿por qué Misty? Aún no lo entiendo - cuestiona Max.

- Pikachu debió percibir que en esa batalla había mucho más en juego que una simple cita o su orgullo Pokemon - comenta Tracey intentando despejar la duda.

- A propósito de ustedes dos, ¿cuándo van a salir para su cita? - pregunta Dawn metiendo el tema.

- Aaaaaaaahm... no sé, en la tarde, cuando ella diga - dice Ash nervioso. Misty no responde, sólo se dedica a mirar el rostro de Ash.

- Ash, no tienes para qué estar nervioso... es sólo una cita, y es conmigo - dice la chica dándole un palmoteo en la espalda.

- ¿Una CITA? - pregunta la madre de Ash que estaba en el videoteléfono.

- Ma...má, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta Ash aún más nervioso.

- Estoy hablando con el profesor Oak para que revise la casa y vea si Mr. Mime está bien... veo que mi hijo está creciendo - ríe Delia provocando rubor tanto en Ash como en Misty. - Se ven tan lindos juntos, ya quería que pasara algún día - replica la entusiasta madre del entrenador.

- Pero ¡mamá!... - replica Ash antes de que ambos digan - NO SOMOS NOVIOS -.

- ¿Y cómo van a tener una cita entonces? - pregunta Delia y le llama la atención a Misty. Las dos salen del centro Pokemon y conversan.

Afueras del Centro Pokemon

- Misty, ¡creí que tú querías a mi hijo!- dice Delia decepcionada.

- Pero Sra. Ketchum, yo amo a su hijo - sonríe la pelirroja ruborizándose.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué siguen negándolo? -pregunta aún preocupada la madre de nuestro héroe.

- Ash me quiere. Yo lo quiero, pero él no me ha pedido que sea su novia... aunque en la noche de ayer me pidió esta cita - dice Misty con una evidente felicidad.

- ¿Te dijo finalmente lo que sentía? - cuestiona Delia muy curiosa.

- Sí, aunque yo tuve que decirle mis sentimientos antes... es Ash después de todo - completa la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua.

- Fue mientras todos dormíamos, ¿verdad? - pregunta la futura suegra de Misty.

- Así es. Hoy quiero que Ash me pida que sea su novia, sería la mejor semana de mi vida... ¿podría sugerirle la idea? - ríe la entrenadora.

- Obvio, hay que darle un empujoncito... tú sabes - guiña Delia. Ambas entran al centro Pokemon.

Centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean

Ash está preocupado. "_¿De qué estará hablando mi mamá con Misty?_"- piensa Ash intentando no averiguarlo. Las dos mujeres más importantes en la vida del joven de Pueblo Paleta cruzan la puerta del Centro Pokemon.

- Ash, ¿por qué ustedes insisten en decir que no son novios? - cuestiona Dawn.

- Sí Ash, ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro... -agrega May.

- Ash, deberías preguntarle a Misty si es que quiere ser tu novia - afirma Brock sugiriéndole el paso número dos.

- ¡BROCK! ¿Qué estás diciendo? - cuestiona Ash visiblemente nervioso.

- Ash, es lo más natural que hay... además, Misty debería estar contenta, no tendría que negar lo que ya parecen - ríe Tracey provocando el sonrojo de Ash.

- ¡Ash! Esta es la ocasión ideal, tendrán una cita, será tan romántico... - murmura May. El único que no muestra mayor interés en el tema es Max. Delia y Misty llegan y se incorporan a la conversación.

- ¿De qué hablan chicos? - pregunta Misty contenta.

- Eeeeeehm... nada - dice Ash sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Ash, no me mientas. ¿De qué hablaban? - pregunta Misty sin elevar la voz. Lo que dijo Angie, de alguna manera, igual le tocó uno de sus lados más sensibles.

- Le estaban sugiriendo a Ash que te preguntara si querías ser su novia - dice Max con desgano.

- ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!- grita un enrojecido Ash. Misty comprende el nerviosismo de Ash, es el mismo que tuvo en el momento de la confesión. "_Voy a tener que hacer un milagro para que Ash me lo pregunte..._ " - piensa Misty suspirando.

- Misty, ¿es cierto que te gustaría dejar de negar que Ash es tu novio? - pregunta Dawn intentando ayudar.

- Aaaaaaahm... eeeeeste... - balbucea Misty sin poder articular una sola palabra coherente.

- Misty, ¡no me digas que tú también! - afirma Max.

- Chicos, no hay que presionarlos, ellos lo harán cuando se sientan preparados - dice Brock lanzándoles un "salvavidas" a sus dos mejores amigos. La madre de Ash llama la atención de su hijo. Los dos se ubican en un rincón apartado del centro Pokemon.

- Mamá, ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo?"-pregunta Ash.

- Es sobre la cita - dice Delia sonriendo.

- Uh-oh - suspira Ash.

- Estuve hablando con Misty. Se ve que los dos se quieren mucho - introduce la madre de Ash.

- Eso lo saben todos... mamá, ¿tú también sabías que ella me quería? - pregunta el entrenador sonrojándose.

- Sí, siempre lo supe - ríe Delia.

- ¿Por qué todos se dan cuenta de esas cosas...? - dice Ash sintiéndose culpable consigo mismo.

- Ash, eso ya no importa. Ella te esperó. Pese a que estuviste en Hoenn y en Sinnoh sin ella...ella nunca dejó de pensar en ti y siempre guardó un lugar privilegiado para ti dentro de su corazón. - dice Delia motivando a Ash para la sugerencia que viene a continuación. - Honestamente, creo que ella sería muy feliz si pudiera llamarte su novio en vez de andar negándolo todo el tiempo - ríe la madre de Ash.

- Pero mamá, no me siento preparado... me siento tan torpe para estas cosas, además no sé si ella quiera - suspira Ash.

- Ash, ¿cómo no va a querer? Te ha esperado durante tres años... es su sueño- replica Delia.

Las palabras "_es su sueño_" se quedan haciendo eco en la mente de Ash. Siempre creyó que el sueño de Misty era ser una Maestra Pokemon de agua y humillarlo en una batalla, pero estos últimos tres días se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Tal vez sí era el sueño de Misty después de todo... tal vez ser su novio significaría cumplir uno de sus mayores anhelos. Si él fue capaz de cumplir su sueño con ella, ¿por qué ella no iba a poder cumplirlo con él?

- Quizás tengas razón... pero no sé si me atreva a pedírselo -dice Ash un poco más tranquilo.

- Todo a su tiempo. Ella te ama, estoy segura de que podrá esperarte... sólo te pido algo, no la hagas esperar mucho -dice Delia abrazando a su hijo.

- Gracias mamá - susurra Ash.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

/

**Nota del Autor**: Al fin se viene el anhelado desenlace, ¿qué pasará con Ash y Misty en su cita?, ¿Podrán ser novios?, ¿Podrá Misty cumplir su sueño?, ¿qué hará el resto mientras los dos se encuentran solos en el parque?...

**Otra Nota**: Espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, sé que la historia perfectamente pudo terminar en el Cap10... pero habría sido demasiado 'cuento de hadas' hacer que ese día fuese completa y absolutamente perfecto. Muchos saludos y ¡se viene el final!

**Respuestas Reviews Recientes**:

Chino: Yo también estoy ansioso por terminarlo, tengo hartas buenas ideas. Es una pena, lo pasé bien escribiendo la historia... y sobre eso de que es una de las mejores, no lo creo xD. Es mi primer fic y existen historias mucho mejores y más elaboradas. ¡Mis saludos y gracias por leer!

China: Es mi primer fic. Honestamente, casi nunca tomo las sugerencias que me dan las demás personas... pero en este caso ha sido todo lo contrario, como soy un novato/primerizo recién me estoy adaptando al tema de los formatos, el cómo escribir en un fic y todo lo que eso conlleva. Edité el capítulo para que no te molestaran las comillas, a decir verdad... después de analizar tu comentario me puse a observar detenidamente unos cinco o seis fics en español y en inglés para comparar. Tienes razón, aunque las comillas igual me gustaban, pero al momento de leer los diálogos en forma de párrafo se perdían muchas cosas. Y sobre los estilos de narración... voy a homologarlos los capítulos en cuanto termine. Un abrazo y gracias por las correcciones.


	14. Cita y Sueño

**Confesión (Cap 14)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino NO EXISTIRÍA ISSHU! y tendríamos solo 251 Pokemons :B

Observaciones: Las respuestas a los reviews irán debajo de este capítulo. (Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews)

Por otro lado, he intentado acoger todas las sugerencias para poder mejorar el formato y facilitar la lectura.

Subrayado: Indica locación (cambio de cuadro si es que habláramos de una obra de teatro)

Normal: voz del narrador / voz del personaje

_Cursiva_: pensamiento del personaje que habla (en caso de que no aparezca entre medio del diálogo, dejaré explícito el personaje que habla)

"Palabras" = usaré las comillas para delimitar mejor cuando es el habla de un personaje y cuando es la voz del narrador. Sólo será en caso de que lo estime necesario

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC...!**

**/**

**En el capítulo anterior**: Ash y Angie se enfrentaron en un duelo reñido que tuvo como ganador al joven de Pueblo Paleta. Tras este encuentro, Angie se va de viaje continuando su travesía por Kanto en busca de las medallas para la Liga Añil. Nuestros amigos llegan al Centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean. En ese lugar, Ash recibe la idea de pedirle noviazgo a Misty, cosa ante la cual se muestra bastante nervioso. Delia, la madre de Ash, en tanto, apoya a Misty y le echa una manito con su hijo.

Centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean

- Ya regresamos - señala Ash con una voz aparentemente relajada

- ¡Justo a tiempo! Brock tiene listo el almuerzo - comenta Misty sabiendo el efecto que producirá en el entrenador

- ¡Que bien! - afirma Ash entusiasmado

- Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn... tengo que ir a Pueblo Paleta ahora, ha sido un gusto verlos - dice la madre de Ash despidiéndose de su hijo. La señora también aprovecha de guiñarle un ojo a Misty, quien entiende la señal.

- ¡Gracias por todo sra. Ketchum! ¡Espero poder verla pronto! - sonríe Misty

- ¡Adiós mamá! - se despide Ash contento

Ciudad Cerulean 

Tras el almuerzo. Joy entrega a Pikachu a nuestro héroe, quien luego es tomado por Misty para llevar a cabo la cita. Al principio los demás comienzan a reírse, pero al ver cómo se alejan los dos entrenadores deciden seguirlos.

- ¿Misty? ¿Qué haces? - pregunta Ash confundido mientras la pelirroja lo toma del brazo

- Vamos a tener nuestra cita - sonríe la líder

- ¿Ahora ya? - cuestiona más confundido el entrenador

- ¿Te arrepientes de habérmela pedido? - regaña molesta Misty ocultando la tristeza que esto le trae

- No...no... es solo que... no estoy listo, no sé qué vamos a hacer... - va diciendo Ash entrecortado con un claro nerviosismo. No quiere decir nada que Misty pueda usar en su contra.

- Ash, anduve pensando y creo que ya sé qué me gustaría para nuestra cita - dice Misty con una sonrisa traviesa

- Lo que tú digas, este es tu día - sonríe Ash más tranquilo

- Ash, quiero que vayamos al Parque Cerulean y... al faro - dice la entrenadora muy nerviosa

- Está bien, ¿dónde está el parque? - pregunta Ash

- ¿No sabes dónde está? - cuestiona Misty molesta - ¿Adónde pensabas llevarme para nuestra cita? Supongo que pensaste en algún lugar... - prosigue la pelirroja igualmente molesta.

- Misty... no quiero discutir contigo, al menos, hoy no - comenta Ash con la cabeza gacha

Ninguno de los dos quiere discutir, después de todo, hace tanto tiempo no se veían y aún más había sido el tiempo en que la chica había ocultado sus sentimientos. Ash, por su parte, hace poco comenzaba a comprender lo que está sintiendo y se está adaptando a los cambios que esto significa. La líder de gimnasio, tras la última frase de Ash, bajó el tono de voz.

- Tienes razón, hoy vamos a tener nuestro primer día juntos, los dos solos - ríe Misty sonrojada porque jamás pensó que este momento llegaría tan (pronto). Esto avergonzó mucho más al entrenador, la pelirroja se da cuenta de esto e intenta ayudar a Ash.

- Ash, no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzado, ni asustado, ni preocupado. Es solo una cita, te aseguro que lo pasarás tan bien como en una batalla Pokemon - bromea la pelirroja intentando sacar la tensión del ambiente

- ¿Tú crees? - comenta Ash ilusionado con esto último

- Sí. Ven, ¡vamos al parque! - dice Misty

- Está bien. Acá vamos - señala el entrenador

Atrás de ellos. May, Brock y Dawn se encuentran siguiendo a los entrenadores, cuando el par intenta darse vuelta ellos se ocultan detrás de algunos matorrales o de pasajes que van encontrando en el camino. Max, por su parte, los sigue pero sin mayor interés. Sus dos héroes están en una cita, ayer los vio en una de las batallas Pokemon más alucinantes que haya visto y... no quiere verlos en el otro ámbito. Tracey se va al gimnasio Cerulean.

- ¡Wow! Es un parque bastante hermoso. ¿Cómo sabías de él? - dice Ash asombrado

- Ash, nací aquí... ¿cómo no voy a conocer mi ciudad? - sonríe la pelirroja. El entrenador, al ver su sonrisa, se siente más tranquilo. Sus miedos se van diluyendo a medida que caminan por el parque. Ven mucha gente pero nadie conocido. Algunos entrenadores miran con curiosidad la escena que protagonizan Ash y Misty, no es que estén haciendo algo raro, solo estaban caminando juntos, pero para muchos de los visitantes del parque era extraño ver a la líder acompañada por un desconocido. De todos modos, nadie se atrevió siquiera a molestarlos, no tomando en cuenta que ella tenía un Gyarados listo y dispuesto para ahuyentar a quien le arruinara su primera cita.

- Ash, ¿le comentaste a tus Pokemon sobre el episodio de la playa? - pregunta Misty

- ¡Ups! Con todo esto de la cita lo olvidé - ríe el entrenador rascándose la cabeza

- Ash, ven quiero mostrarte un... lugar... especial - comenta nerviosamente la entrenadora. Ash mira su nerviosismo, por primera vez nota también parte de las emociones de Misty, emociones que van surgiendo debido a los sentimientos reprimidos. Ve el brillo de sus ojos, su pelo anaranjado que ahora se encuentra suelto; la cercanía que tiene con ella le permite tener una vista privilegiada de la tersa piel que recubre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, los ojos de Ash van disfrutando cada segundo. "_Hay cosas que jamás noté... ¡eres preciosa Misty!_" - piensa Ash sonrojándose.

- ¿Ash? - pregunta Misty retomando la conversación

- ¿Ah? ¿Me hablaste? - cuestiona Ash con la mirada perdida

- ¿Estás bien? - dice Misty poniendo su mano en la frente del entrenador - No tienes fiebre. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿En qué estás pensando? - pregunta Misty en un tono de voz muy dulce.

- Nada... es solo que... te veo y... me parece ... Misty ... - balbucea el entrenador muy nervioso

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué me quieres decir? - cuestiona la pelirroja. Después de muchos balbuceos extraños que generan una risa por parte de May y Dawn en unos arbustos cercanos, finalmente Ash dice algo coherente.

- Te ves bonita... no es que no lo seas... pero me gusta como te ves hoy - afirma Ash muy sonrojado

- ¡Gracias Ash! - dice la entrenadora abrazándolo y tomándole la mano.

Los dos prosiguen su caminata por el parque tomados de la mano. Misty va recordando cuántas veces soñó con este momento, tomados de la mano, en el parque Cerulean, en una cita, con sentimientos recíprocos. Sabe que el resto del sueño, llámese frases románticas, declaraciones cursis, abrazos y besos con iniciativa de Ash... serán parte de su subconsciente y difícilmente se harán realidad, pero no necesita más, le basta con este momento. Por su parte, Ash, como nunca antes, va disfrutando el contacto cercano que tiene con Misty, las caricias constantes que recibe en su mano, la suavidad de la piel de Misty, la graduación de esas mismas caricias... partiendo por toques tímidos y terminando en toques confiados [Nota del Autor: no se pasen películas, me refiero a las caricias que ambos se dan en las manos]. Nunca pensó en que alguien podía hacerle sentir esto, esto que era tan extraño pero tan agradable.

Después de unos diez minutos, la pareja aún en negación llega al lugar especial de Misty. Es un rincón apartado del parque, donde se emplaza un gran árbol ... es un muérdago. Ella lo reconoce de inmediato, en Navidad las parejas suelen besarse debajo de este árbol, esto hace que recuerde también la vez en que casi besa a Ash... en Pueblo Paleta. Ash, en tanto, no reconoce la especie de árbol, para él es... un árbol. Misty le sugiere a Ash que saque a sus Pokemon de sus pokebolas para conversar y que luego se desplacen libres por el parque.

- Ash, debes contarles lo que pasó a tus Pokemon - comenta Misty

- Tienes razón Mist - señala Ash sacando a todas sus criaturas.

A una corta distancia, en un punto ciego para los dos entrenadores, están May, Max, Dawn y Brock observando. Debido a la cercanía que tienen, pueden oír lo que los entrenadores hablan.

_¿Ash le contará su secreto a los Pokemon? Esto no se ve bien si es que lo oyen May, Max y Dawn_ - piensa Brock ideando una excusa para que no oigan la conversación. En condiciones normales él se quedaría a ver cómo sus dos mejores amigos cumplen uno de sus sueños, sin embargo, es peligroso que se queden May y Dawn, no quiere arruinarles SU momento.

- Chicos, creo que es mejor que volvamos. Si Misty llega a descubrirnos, además de ser un bochorno para su primera cita, no nos va a querer ver nunca más... estuvo esperando años por- dice Brock antes de ser interrumpido

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh! No nos iremos de aquí. ¡Cállate Brock! - replican May y Dawn a la vez en voz baja

- Chicas, creo que Brock tiene razón. Dejemos a Ash y a Misty solos - dice Max sumándose a la postura de Brock

- Nos quedamos y punto, si ustedes quieren irse... pues váyanse - dicen las dos chicas furiosas

- Yo me voy. ¿Brock, me acompañas? - dice Max

- Por supuesto. Chicas, insisto, es mejor que vuelvan, si sé que alguna de ustedes arruinó la cita de Misty y Ash... estaré muy molesto - dice Brock intentando esbozar una amenaza creíble

- ¡Dah! No pasará nada - dice May

Ash y Misty quedan enfrente de los Pokemon del primero. Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Totodile, Pidgeot y Gastly están en el parque. Con la ayuda de Pikachu y Gastly, el entrenador y la líder de gimnasio les explican lo que sucedió en la playa. La supuesta muerte de Ash, la supuesta muerte de Misty después, el cómo fue que descubrieron este prodigio, entre otros detalles. En un principio, los Pokemon se mostraron bastante molestos con Gastly, mas al ver los resultados y la intención de ayudar que tenía el Pokemon fantasma, todos unánimemente saludaron a Gastly y pidieron disculpas por la actitud hostil que tuvieron con él en la playa. Brock y Max se quedaron un tiempo en el arbusto para oír la conversación. Las dos chicas no podían creer lo que oían.

- ¡Así que realmente no fue un sueño! - afirma May impactada

- Ya me parecía muy extraño. ¿Cómo fue que Ash usó ese poder de Gastly? - pregunta Max sin esperar respuesta

- Ash realmente sí era un fantasma después de todo - comenta Dawn aterrorizada

- Yo les puedo explicar, mas con una condición - dice Brock con una sonrisa

- ¡Dínos! ¡Hacemos lo que sea! - dicen las dos chicas suplicando por una explicación

- Les diré si y solo si nos vamos de acá y los dejamos solos - transa Brock

- ¡Eso no es justo! Queremos ver cómo actúan los dos solos - replica Dawn

- No sean chismosas chicas, ¡vámonos Brock! - replica el joven de lentes

- Es la última oportunidad. Después no hablaré más sobre esto - comenta Brock

- Nos quedamos. Pueden irse ustedes y sus explicaciones - murmura May

Los dos chicos se alejan de la pareja y de las chicas curiosas. Tras la conversación con los Pokemon, ellos se desplazan libremente por el lugar dejando a los entrenadores en una cómoda soledad. Pikachu, Azurill, Bulbasaur y Squirtle están conversando sobre lo que probablemente pasará entre los dos entrenadores. Charizard y Pidgeot se dedican a entrenar sus ataques aéreos sin recibir órdenes de Ash, mientras que Totodile y Gastly juegan a los columpios en el parque.

Los dos se sentaron debajo del árbol con sus espaldas apoyadas al grueso tronco del árbol. Los dos, ante el silencio reinante, no sabían qué decir o qué hacer. Misty deseaba poder abrazarlo y disfrutar del calor que el joven entrenador tenía para compartir con ella. Mientras que él solo disfrutaba de su presencia, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con ella, con esta cercanía estaba haciendo nuevos descubrimientos respecto a la joven maestra de Pokemon de agua.

- Ash, ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos? - pregunta Misty muy nerviosa e intentando introducir el tema

- Aaaaahm... fue extraño - dice Ash igual de nervioso

- Cuéntame, confía en mí - sonríe la pelirroja apoyándolo

- Desde hace un tiempo me sentí extraño, no sabía lo que me pasaba, comencé a soñar contigo, me empecé a preocupar por ti más de la cuenta, quería saber cómo estabas, cómo es que te estaba yendo en el gimnasio... por eso cuando te llamé desde Sinnoh me sentí muy aliviado. Te extrañé mucho Misty - dice Ash con palabras espontáneas pero no pensadas

- Yo también te extrañé mucho, nunca dejé de pensar en ti - dice Misty ruborizada y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me agrada mucho que me abraces - ríe Ash

- ¿En verdad te agrada? - cuestiona sorprendida la pelirroja

- Sí, no me preguntes porqué, pero me parece... ¿agradable? - comenta Ash sonrojado. La líder de gimnasio, con esto agarra más confianza y con el otro brazo que estaba libre toma una de las manos del entrenador. La pelirroja pone su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador, tal como siempre lo había soñado, y se limita a decir.

- Ash, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, me encanta estar contigo - sonríe Misty

- ¿Te encanta? - cuestiona el entrenador ahora

- Sí, sé que al principio no nos llevábamos bien y que seguimos discutiendo igual que antes... pero, estar aquí, abrazados, juntos, es algo que nunca me imaginé, es mi sueño - comenta la pelirroja

"_Ash, ¿cómo no va a querer? Te ha esperado durante tres años... es su sueño_" - piensa Ash con la voz de su madre hablándole - _Mi madre tiene razón, ¡ES SU SUEÑO! ... realmente este momento es un sueño para ella_. - termina de pensar Ash respondiendo las caricias de la mano de la entrenadora.

- Tu...tu...¿tu sueño? - pregunta Ash curioso. Esto hizo que ella se avergonzara. No tenía para qué ser tan sincera con Ash, él nunca comprendería (o al menos, no ahora) los sueños de una chica, jamás se había puesto en su lugar, siempre fue ella la más madura.

- ¿Misty? - pregunta Ash preocupado al no tener respuesta

- Nada, olvídalo... no debí decir eso de que era mi sueño - suspira Misty

- Misty, para mí eres muy importante, sé que no soy lo más romántico ni lo más sentimental, pero puedes hablar de todo conmigo - dice Ash intentando retomar la complicidad de antes - Además, si es que realmente es tu sueño, pues... tal como tú cumpliste el mío, también quiero cumplir el tuyo - sonríe Ash con esto último, la declaración implícita no puede ser más clara.

- Ash, nunca me habías comentado de este lado tuyo - ríe Misty gratamente sorprendida

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál lado? - dice Ash sin entender

- Aún sigues siendo un niño para algunas cosas - sonríe Misty. Esto ocasiona que la cara de Ash cambie de expresión, pasando de una confundida a una triste. La pelirroja nota el cambio de ánimo. Sus palabras lo afectan, lo afectan más que antes. Antes, cuando discutían, solo Pikachu, Brock o Tracey eran las personas que los paraban, mas ahora Ash no le respondía las discusiones, se mostraba triste cuando la líder se enfurecía con él o cuando le decía algo que le hacía sentir... menos. Implícitamente, la muchacha comprendió el comportamiento de Ash (el de este último tiempo) para con ella, quería agradarle, realmente quería hacerla feliz.

- Ash, vamos... debes estar contento. Ayer me diste el mejor día de mi vida, y hoy también ha sido un gran día - dice la pelirroja acariciándole la cara con su mejilla (recuerden que la cabeza de Misty reposa en el hombro de Ash).

El roce de ambas pieles generó de inmediato una respuesta en el entrenador. Las conexiones nerviosas de su mejilla fueron transmitiéndole placer y tranquilidad a todo el cuerpo, diez segundos después esbozaba una tímida pero muy sincera (e irreprimible) sonrisa. El aroma de Misty, ya sea su fragancia o el olor natural que emanaba, comenzó a ser descubierto por la nariz del entrenador. A las dos sensaciones anteriores, la cercanía sumó una tercera: confianza. Su olor era agradable, suave, era... como la persona que tenía a su lado en estos momentos.

- Misty, me siento tan... bien, ¿podrías hacerlo de nuevo? - ríe Ash

- ¿Hacer qué? - pregunta Misty

- Eso... eso que hiciste recién - responde Ash

La pelirroja vuelve a acariciar la mejilla del entrenador de la misma manera, la sonrisa de Ash se hizo más grande e irreprimible. Ese solo contacto era capaz de hacerlo feliz, estaba en las nubes. Misty, quien observa las reacciones de Ash comprende que va por buen camino, él está disfrutando con sus caricias, está disfrutando de su presencia, de la cercanía. El miedo al fracaso o a la frustración por la personalidad de Ash estaba desapareciendo en Misty, definitivamente esta sí sería una cita como la había soñado. Solo esperaba ver que ocurrieran los dos milagros: terminar el día como la novia de Ash y haberle dado su primer beso.

Misty, después de acariciar numerosas veces la mejilla de Ash, separa un poco su cabeza del hombro del entrenador para darle un cálido beso en el mismo lugar antes rozado. Si antes los nervios de Ash habían reaccionado disparando un montón de sensaciones jamás antes pensadas por el cuerpo del chico, ahora se podía decir que su mejilla estaba ardiendo, el sentir cómo la pelirroja apretaba sus labios contra esa porción de piel le erizó los pelos.

- Ash, te amo. Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre... ¿sabes? - bromea la pelirroja

- Yo también te amo - habla Ash rodéandola también con uno de sus brazos y devolviendo las caricias que antes recibió. Él, con su mejilla acarició la misma mejilla de ella, para luego darle un beso en el mismo lugar. Si tanto le había gustado a él, de seguro en ella la reacción debería ser parecida, al menos eso fue lo que razonó el entrenador. Para su buen tino, Misty disfrutó tanto o más que Ash lo que él estaba haciendo. Era lo mismo, pero exactamente lo mismo que ella le hizo, mas fueron el sentimiento de reciprocidad y la iniciativa de Ash los que esta vez hicieron que la pelirroja temblara.

A un lado, en el arbusto, las dos chicas no paraban de sorprenderse por lo "cariñosos" que se estaban volviendo Ash y Misty. Era una relación bastante extraña, discutían a diario, siempre por cosas sin sentido, se molestaban mutuamente, pero... ahora se mostraban tan felices, con una conexión natural, se conocían tan bien (o, al menos, Misty lo hacía) que podían conducir las situaciones que estaban viviendo para su propio beneficio. Brock y Max, por otro lado, ya se encontraban en el gimnasio descansando y analizando los Pokemon de agua junto a Tracey.

- Ash, me encanta que me lo digas - sonríe Misty

- ¿En serio? - pregunta Ash sorprendido

- Sí, me gusta. - afirma Misty acercándose aún más al rostro de Ash.

Su mirada no era la habitual. Era una mirada fija, con una meta fija y, lo más importante, con mucho sentimiento. Ash nunca había visto una forma de mirar como ésa, le asustaba un poco aunque estaban sumidos en un cómodo silencio, una cercanía aún más cómoda, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y los dos brazos libres de ambos estaban en las espaldas del otro. Una vez que la pelirroja se comenzó a acercar, Ash comenzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando, su corazón comenzó a latir como bombo, podía escuchar cómo la sangre recorría su cuerpo, un hormigueo extraño se apoderó de él... y lo vio, vio los labios de Misty, que aún no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, pero que estaban atentos a la reacción de Ash. Si los ojos de Misty detectaban reciprocidad, sus labios se encontrarían irremediablemente, si no lo hacía, ella (quizás) pensaría que él no la quería... y si se tardaba o se mostraba dubitativo, podía arruinar el día. En eso, cerró los ojos -lo que fue tomado por Misty como un "tal vez"- y recordó nuevamente las palabras de su sabia madre.

"_Creo que ella sería muy feliz si pudiera llamarte su novio en vez de andar negándolo todo el tiempo_" - recuerda Ash las palabras de Delia - _Misty sí quiere ser mi novia... y, viéndolo de esta manera, ¿qué mejor que ella? No conozco a nadie que me haga sentir tan... ¿feliz?_ - termina de pensar Ash formulándole nerviosamente una pregunta a la pelirroja, pregunta que por el momento bien podría ser considerada "matapasiones", salvo por una cosa: es otro de los deseos de Misty.

- Mii...Miiisty... ¿te gus...taa...ríaa... - va diciendo Ash despertando del "trance" a Misty

- ¿Me gustaría qué? - responde Misty un tanto molesta. Ash sabe que es ahora o nunca, o sino... Misty no le perdonará su interrupción.

- ¿Te gustaría ser... mi... novia? - pregunta Ash sonrojado mas sabiendo la respuesta. Misty, que antes quería torturar a Ash por acabar ese momento tan romántico y tan deseado por cualquier chica adolescente, ahora se encontraba feliz, feliz como una lombriz. Las conversaciones con Delia habían funcionado, Ash le estaba preguntando aquello, por fin no tendría que reprimir sus sentimientos, podría mostrarse celosa con una excusa tangible, después de esto podía abrazar y besar a Ash con conocimiento de causa, con propiedad... porque aunque él no le pertenecería [Nota del autor: es una visión personal, nunca he pensado que el amor significa pertenecer al otro, sino tener un sentido de pertenencia/complicidad CON otro], su amor, su cariño, sus besos... sí serían algo reservado, algo que sólo ella tendría el placer de tener.

- ¡Sí, Ash! ¿Puedo llamarte novio, desde ahora? - sonríe Misty más segura aún del impulso que estaba teniendo anteriormente

- Claro... supongo - ríe Ash rascándose la cabeza

- Ash, eres el novio que siempre quise - habla Misty al tiempo en que sus dedos juegan con el pelo de su amado - _Ash es mi novio... ¡al fin! Es tan lindo decirlo..._

- Tú no te quedas atrás Mist, ahora eres mi novia... qué extraño, jamás pensé que algún día tendría una - ríe el entrenador nerviosamente

- Pero las cosas cambian, los niños crecen... - dice la pelirroja aún manteniendo el contacto entre sus dedos y el pelo negro del joven

- Me gusta cómo cambian las cosas, hace una semana te extrañaba tanto, y ahora... te tengo aquí - sonríe el entrenador

- Ash, solo falta una cosa para que este día sea tan perfecto como el de ayer - ríe Misty de forma traviesa

- ¿Qué es lo que falta? - pregunta Ash confundido

- Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que sientas que debes hacerlo - dice Misty sonriendo e intentando mantener la compostura.

Allá atrás del arbusto. May y Dawn saben lo que va a hacer Misty.

- ¡Tracey debería estar aquí para dibujarlos! Se van a dar su primer beso.. - dice May

- Ash va a dar su primer beso.. antes que todos nosotros - comenta Dawn impactada

- ¡Oye! No lo había pensado así. ¡Tienes razón! - afirma May impactada después del pensamiento

Pikachu y Azurill se van acercando a sus entrenadores. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, alrededor de una hora, aunque para ellos han sido sólo cinco o diez minutos. El Pokemon bebé corre a los brazos de su entrenadora y madre cuando es detenido por el propio Pikachu.

[Conversación entre Pikachu y Azurill. Ustedes se imaginarán los sonidos]

Pikachu: Azurill, ven para acá

Azurill: ¡Pero quiero estar con mamá!

Pikachu: ¡Hey! Míralos... están por...

Azurill: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Pikachu: ¡No lo puedo creer!

Azurill: ¿Qué no puedes creeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...r?

En ese momento, los dos Pokemon (y May junto a Dawn) son testigos oculares del hecho. Misty, con suavidad pone cada una de sus dos manos en las mejillas de Ash, más bien dicho, lo hace dejando sus manos entre las mejillas y el cuello, para acomodarse mejor. El entrenador la rodea con sus brazos, dentro de presiente qué es lo que va a hacer la pelirroja, los latidos de su corazón y el nerviosismo aumentan, puede sentir cierto temblor en las manos de ella también, mas lo que más siente es su piel, el contacto con ella, la suavidad, la ternura, el cariño, el amor que transmiten sus manos. Antes de dar este gran paso, ella mira hacia arriba recordando su experiencia frustrada en el muérdago de pueblo Paleta, hoy... años después, iba a besar a Ash, lo tiene frente a frente, sus ojos están cerrados y entregados a Misty. La joven emite una risita y se acerca lentamente. Su nariz toca la nariz del entrenador [Nota del autor: lo que se conoce como beso esquimal, suele ser muy tierno].

- Te amo Ash - susurra Misty a corta distancia. Ash puede percibir su aliento y su respiración, puede percibir los nervios que tiene la pelirroja, pero no se preocupa, sabe que ella es capaz de dominar mejor sus emociones, sino no habría aguantado tantos años de auto-represión que ahora daban fruto. Si ella no hubiese reprimido sus sentimientos, él no hubiese sido lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlos, tampoco éstos (los sentimientos) se habrían vuelto tan fuertes en ambos, los dos tuvieron miedo de decirle al otro lo que sentían, porque lo que ya tenían era tan grande y perfecto (para ellos) que perderlo significaba mucho.

Después de unos dos segundos, ella comienza a avanzar en la carrera más emocionante (y corta) que ha tenido y tendrá en su vida. Está a centímetros de sus labios, de sus labios. ¿Cuándo lo hubiera pensado? Cierra sus ojos cerciorándose de que efectivamente Ash no se va a mover y que sus labios van en la trayectoria correcta.

Ash, dentro de su oscuridad, percibe el instante preciso del choque de ambos mundos. Una húmedad repentina, pero excesivamente agradable, se apodera de sus labios. Es ahí cuando siente su aliento, su aroma, la suavidad de sus labios, la presión que éstos ejercen, el sentimiento que transmiten. Un fuego recorre todo su cuerpo siendo más rápido que cualquiera de los Impactruenos de Pikachu. Placer, emoción, ternura, confianza, seguridad, amor y realización pudo notar en ese contacto. ¡Esto era un beso! Tantas veces pensó que sería algo desagradable y asqueroso, mas ahora... era hermoso, lo hacía temblar, nunca se había sentido tan querido, tan seguro, tan ... completo.

Misty, por su parte, ya podía tachar en su diario la lista de deseos que tenía con respecto a Ash. En dos días los había cumplido todos. Tuvo una batalla Pokemon emocionante con él, él le confesó que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos a los que sentía ella, él le pidió que fuera su novia, él la invitó a su primera cita y... ahora, sus labios estaban besando a su amado. Su primer beso, jamás pensó que sería algo tan romántico y tan bonito, menos considerando que el hombre a quien ama es Ash. Cuando tocó sus labios, por primera vez, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él. ¿Le devolvería el beso?, ¿Se separaría de inmediato?, ¿Le gustaría?... mas todas esas dudas se disolvieron cuando sintió en la presión de Ash el mismo nerviosismo, la misma ternura y la misma realización. Él estaba apretando sus labios contra los de ella, abrió sus ojos y comprobó que él los mantenía cerrados, se veía ... bien, se veía contento, no tenía el ceño fruncido, ni se mostraba tenso, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz. Comprobado esto, se dedicó a sentir, un fuego muy parecido al que tiene Ash recorre también a la pelirroja. Una sensación de placer inimaginable y muy por sobre sus propias expectativas se apoderó de ella, esto sumado a la tranquilidad de saber que realmente era correspondida, la hacía sentir bien, por fin podía ser realmente la chica romántica y dulce que tantas veces quiso ser para Ash y que siempre reprimió debido a que, para detectar y entender sentimientos, Ash era igual o peor que un Slowpoke.

Azurill y Pikachu estaban boquiabiertos. El Pokemon bebé no se lo esperaba, a diferencia del roedor eléctrico que podía preveer los deseos de Misty, sin embargo, el hecho de tener conocimiento sobre eso no hacía que fuera menos sorprendente. Fueron alrededor de diez segundos de contacto. Ash, mientras se besaban, instintivamente movió sus brazos. Uno de ellos contuvo el rostro de Misty de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo, para acomodarse a la posición. Mientras que el otro que seguía rodeándola, bajó por la espalda de la pelirroja para quedar cerca de la cintura y jalarla contra sí mismo. El contacto de la mano de Ash con la espalda y la cintura de Misty hizo que ella sintiera un breve pero intenso (y agradable) escalofrío, haciendo que soltara una risita después de terminado el beso.

- Puedes abrir los ojos, si quieres - sonrío Misty. Ash los abrió, al hacerlo pudo ver a su pelirroja querida enfrente de él, sonrojada al máximo, pero con una expresión que hacía ver que toda la espera finalmente había tenido su recompensa.. Nunca Ash había visto una Misty tan feliz, tan emocionada, tan realizada, y todo eso... era por él. Por estar con él.

- Misty... nunca pensé que iba a decir esto... pero, fue genial - dijo Ash nerviosamente. No sabía qué decir, fue un momento inolvidable. Ella, por su parte, no pudo responder nada tampoco, aunque su boca emitió una gran e irreprimible sonrisa. Ambos estaban felices, sabían lo que el otro sentía, se sentían correspondidos, eran correspondidos por el otro.

Los se quedaron en silencio. Volvieron a su posición de antes, ella se aferraba a su tronco como si su vida dependiera de ello, quería tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, palparlo, olerlo, quererlo. Ash, en tanto, también entrelazaba sus manos con la pelirroja y besaba la cabellera anaranjada de ella, puesto que la cabeza de su amada estaba, nuevamente, en su hombro.

- Ash... quería pedirte otra cosa, también - dice Misty nerviosamente.

- Dime, soy todo oídos - sonríe Ash despeinando con sus dedos a la líder de gimnasio

- Es que... ahm.. sé que no es Navidad, pero... ahm... estamos bajo un... - va diciendo nerviosamente la pelirroja. No sabe cómo va a tomar Ash esta observación, tampoco sabe cómo va a reaccionar ante el recuerdo de la Navidad que pasó hace dos años, cuando él escapó del árbol dejándola en vergüenza y bochorno público.

- ¿Qué árbol es? - pregunta Ash queriendo intuir la respuesta. Al mirar las hojas y unas pelotitas rojas supo la respuesta, pero quería oírlo de Misty.

- Un muérdago - sentencia Misty - Ash... ¿podrías darme un segundo... beso? Ya sabes, por ese que no nos dimos... aquella vez - suspiraba Misty mientras hacía esta propuesta. La excusa era perfecta, no era una casualidad que estuvieran debajo de un muérdago, ella lo quiso así.

- Suu...suuu...suuu...pongo - dice Ash contagiado del nerviosismo que siente Misty.

Esta vez, los dos con los ojos abiertos, fueron acercándose lentamente. Pikachu y Azurill no podían creer lo que se venía. ¡No bastaba con un beso... van por el segundo!. May y Dawn tampoco podían creerlo, sin embargo, decidieron que era mejor irse para que los dos no sospecharan nada, ya con lo que habían visto bastaba y sobraba.

Mientras se acercaban, él pudo notar todas esas cosas de las que se perdió por estar con los ojos cerrados cuando Misty lo besó. Pudo admirar como sus ojos iban volviéndose ansiosos, con la misma mirada fija que tenían cuando él le pidió noviazgo. Ambos querían volver a tener sus labios unidos, encontrarse con el mundo del otro, fusionarse a través del beso. La excusa, esta vez, era el muérdago... vaya que les sirvió. Sin lugar a dudas, Misty había planeado ese detalle. No podía ser de otra manera, pensaba Ash para sus adentros.

Misma posición. Mismo deseo. Misma trayectoria. Mismos labios. Ash y Misty unidos de nuevo en su segundo beso. Esta vez, los brazos de la pelirroja rodeaban el cuello del entrenador, mientras que los de él contenían el rostro/cuello de ella. El hecho de que Ash tuviera sus manos en ese lugar, tal como ella lo había hecho en la primera vez, hizo que un montón de sensaciones nuevas brotaran de sus mejillas/cuello. Si antes, la caricia entre las mejillas las había encendido, el tener sus manos, sentir sus dedos, palpar la ternura y la firmeza con que contienen su rostro la hacen estremecer. Las sensaciones derivadas del encuentro de los labios fueron las mismas, pero acentuadas debido a la reciprocidad que garantizaba un segundo beso, al tiempo que evidentemente fue mucho más extenso y a las nuevas sensaciones que iban descubriendo.

Ash se concentró en sentir el aliento y el aroma de Misty, le estremecía tenerla tan cerca, sentir la humedad de sus labios de nuevo, sentir que uno de sus labios era apretado por los de ella lo hacían volar, estaba en las nubes. Misty, por su parte, mantuvo cerrados sus ojos durante todo el contacto, en un momento sintió cómo Ash tenía sus dedos recorriendo su pelo acariciándola. Al igual que antes, los dos estaban entregados al otro, a sus instintos y a sus sentimientos. Tras terminar, los dos no pudieron evitar sonreír, se acomodaron para estar juntos. Él se mantuvo sentado con la espalda en el árbol. Ella, con uno de sus brazos, lo rodeaba. La mano que quedaba libre estaba entrelazada con la de él. Él también la rodeaba y, esta vez, la cabeza de la muchacha no estaba en el hombro, sino que reposaba en el tibio pecho de Ash. Ella podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el temblor de sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo, la ternura de sus abrazos. Ella no podía explicarse cómo había vivido tanto tiempo...sin esto, sin poder vivir esto, de ahora en adelante no podría vivir de otra manera, lo necesitaba.

Un cómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos, pronto llegaron Pikachu y Azurill. Ash fue el primero en levantarse, por naturaleza e instinto más que por caballerosidad, él extendió su mano para que Misty se levantara. Pikachu se subió al hombro del joven, mientras que Azurill fue tomado por uno de los brazos. El otro brazo estaba extendido hacia Ash, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de él.

Mientras caminan, Ash con el brazo libre que le quedaba la rodea y la pone junto a él. Ambos disfrutan de su compañía, de su calor y de su hermoso silencio. Los Pokemon de Ash van saliendo en el camino, se sienten felices al ver a la pareja unida. Él los va devolviendo a sus respectivas pokebolas uno por uno, saludándolos y agradeciéndoles por la batalla de ayer. El último en regresar fue Gastly, que actuó como Cúpido durante el día de ayer, uniendo lo que parecía imposible de componer. Al salir del parque, además de mejores amigos, confidentes y compañeros... ahora son novios.

El camino hasta el gimnasio Cerulean fue largo. Cuando llegaron, todos sabían lo que había ocurrido gracias a May y Dawn, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar verse sorprendidos, después de todo... una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Gimnasio Cerulean

- ¡Están tomados de la mano! - señala Max asustado

- ¿Cómo les fue en su cita? - pregunta May mostrando una falsa curiosidad

- Sí, ¡cuéntenos! - exclama Dawn

- ¿Al fin son novios? - dice Brock

Los dos se miran, miran sus manos tomadas pero ya no sienten vergüenza de admitirlo. Son novios, son pareja, se quieren, se gustan, se aman. ¿Para qué van a ocultarlo ahora?, ¿Qué vergüenza podrían tener? Son sus sentimientos, sentimientos correspondidos y que sus propios amigos les animaban a demostrarse.

- Sí, Ash y yo somos novios - sonríe Misty entrelazando aún más fuerte la mano de Ash

- En cuanto a la cita, creo que fue mejor que cualquier batalla Pokemon - ríe Ash evidentemente feliz

Todos atinan a reír, por fin esta historia tiene un final feliz.

**¡FIN!**

/

**Nota del Autor**:

¡Costó! Me costó terminarlo, ya había soñado este capítulo hace dos días y... se me olvidó cómo era el sueño. Tuve que componer el capítulo de nuevo. Espero que no haya quedado mal, intenté ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes y a las situaciones. Ojalá les haya gustado este primer fic, no sé cuándo vaya a escribir un segundo... por lo menos éste cumplió mis expectativas, no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Además de que la parte del beso creo que fue una de las mejores, hace aaaaaños que no escribía cursilerías... tiendo a reprimir mis sentimientos tanto como Misty y me siento tan torpe como Ash. (Supongo que por eso me identifica tanto esta relación y me encantaría que se hiciera realidad)

En cuanto a la relación Ash-Misty, para poder inspirarme vi muchos videos, leí hartos fics, hay varios buenos... unos que me llamaron la atención (en videos me refiero) eran episodios (tanto de los primeros como de Crónicas Pokemon) en japonés pero con subtítulos franceses. La despedida japonesa de Misty es TANTO O MÁS emocionante que la doblada que todos (o casi todos) hemos visto, y encuentro que es mucho más romántica incluso, queda más explícito. Justamente, una de las razones por las que me animé a escribir un fic de estos dos personajes es porque... admiro cómo Misty quiere a Ash, una forma de amor tan pura, tan hermosa... no sé si realmente exista un amor de pareja así, sé que Misty puede ser un Gyarados (o algo peor)... pero el amor que le tiene a Ash es tan grande, para mí es una heroína. Espero que haya quedado plasmado en el fic también, junto con todo lo que hace que Ash sea.. pues Ash.

¡Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
